


What Happens Outside Almaty will Inevitably be Known In Almaty

by Cinnas_muse



Series: GOLD [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Daddy Kink, Daddy Otabek Altin, F/M, Grandma Altin is a Boss, Gratuitous use of song lyrics, Guang Hong is a good bro, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hung otabek altin, I finally actually had excessive song lyrics lol, Leo is a Good Bro, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Otabek Altin only wants enthusiastic consent, Otabek's Family is Great but Overbearing, Outdoor Sex, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Spanking, The Band goes to Almaty, Top Otabek Altin, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuuri is the best parent, discussions of past infedelity, gratuitous use of Russian terms of endearment, gratuitous use of kazakh terms of endearment, tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 81,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnas_muse/pseuds/Cinnas_muse
Summary: It's been almost 6 Months since what Yuri now refers to as 'the Incident'. His relationship with Otabek is just getting back to normal, but what will a trip to see Otabek's family do to their progress? We shall see.___________________________________________The Band flies to Almaty for two weeks to preform in a benefit concert organized by Otabek's father. Yuri has to deal with the issue of Otabek's Mother while also being glad to see Otabek's three siblings, and Grandmother





	1. Preparing for Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third fic in the GOLD series! Thank you to everyone who has stuck around for this long! This one is going to be chaptered, not sure exactly how many yet, but for sure more than one. I'm going to try to break it up by a few days at a time in the plot. It will be longer than Be Alright, but I'm not sure by how much. So, here's to the first Chaptered fic of GOLD! Hope you enjoy the first snippet!

Yuri let out a long sigh as he looked between the two suitcases open on their King sized bed. Otabek usually preferred to pack in his duffle, especially when visiting Kazakhstan, but Yuri had made him pull out their bigger roller bags. His contemplated his current predicament as he looked from the overfull leopard printed bag to the half-full black one. 

 

“Beka!” He shouted, knowing Otabek would hear him from the second bedroom where he was writing songs with Leo. 

 

“Yes?” He heard faintly, the sound of Otabek’s feet on their wood floor echoing in the hallway as he walked toward their bedroom. His eyes widened slightly as he walked up behind Yuri and looked between the two bags. “What in the hell Yuri? We’re going for 2 weeks, not moving in!” 

 

“But, I need all this stuff. I have to make sure I have things for every event, and I have to make sure my shoes match, and you know I can’t leave all my hair products at hom-” Otabek’s hand clamped over his mouth and he looked down at him with a disgruntled expression. 

 

“Yura...breathe.” He removed his hand and Yuri rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly.

 

“You know I always do this, why are you surprised?” 

 

“I’m not, I just thought you might have more self control.” Otabek laughed slightly. “Alright, well, I don’t have much else to pack, just whatever stage outfit I want to wear for the charity concert and whatever Viktor picked for the gala thing. So, I guess,” Yuri gave him a big smile ,”I guess you can put some of your stuff in mine…”

 

“Yes! I love you!” He pressed a kiss to the side of Otabek’s head. 

 

“Nothing more though! I’m cutting you off.” Otabek rolled his eyes as Yuri groaned, his hands starting to move things to the opposite suitcase. “So, we should….probably talk about going to Almaty..” Otabek said, moving to sit at the top of the bed away from the bags. 

 

Yuri just let out groan and lifted his shoulders noncommittally. 

 

“I mean it Yuri. I know you’re feeling nervous about it. We’re supposed to talk about these things!” Otabek tried to keep his voice level, knowing how easy Yuri became defensive if he yelled. 

 

“I don’t really want to talk about it ok?” Yuri said, avoiding Otabek’s gaze. 

 

“Fucking hell, Yuri! You’ve been avoiding talking about it for months! Are we going to wait to have this conversation on the jet tomorrow?!” He yelled standing up from the bed, and taking a few steps towards Yuri. “ ‘Cause I sure as hell don’t want to have it in front of your parents!” 

 

“I. Don’t. Want. to. talk. about. it. Beka. Ever!” Yuri yelled, finally bringing his emerald eyes up to meet Otabek’s. 

 

“You obviously WANT to talk about it, because anytime I mention my family you get all pissed off!” 

 

“I DO NOT!” 

 

“Yes! You do! And you’re obviously not wanting to go because you usually pack like a week ahead of time! Is it really that terrible to spend time with my family?!”

 

“Fuck you Otabek! You know I love your family!”

 

“Yeah, just not my mom!” Otabek looks up into Yuri’s eyes, the green like fire. He realizes they’ve been stepping closer together with every phrase screamed at the other.

 

“Alright! Time out!” Leo yelled, suddenly appearing in their bedroom doorway. The two men swirled on the spot to look at the newcomer. “You two have been at each other’s throats about this for weeks, I’m tired of hearing about it. So, I’m going to moderate. Yuri you’re going to have this conversation. And Beks, you are going to control your temper. Got it?” The two nodded. “Ok, lets go to the living room.” 

 

They followed behind Leo, Yuri’s shoulders tense, Otabek’s hand curled into a fist at his side. Yuri sat on the furthest corner of their couch, Otabek sitting in the opposite corner when Leo took the only arm chair. Yuri was glancing out the window, avoiding Otabek’s gaze. 

 

“Ok, so, who wants to start?” Leo asked, spreading his arms out. 

 

“You’re not our fucking therapist Leo.” Yuri said, venom dripping into his words. 

 

“No, I’m not, I’m just tired of hearing the same argument, so we’re going to talk about this because I am tired of dealing with it, capiche?” Leo said, glancing between the two men sat on the couch. 

 

“Fine.” Yuri said looking over at Otabek for the first time. 

 

“Ok, Yuri how about you start. Why don’t you want to go to Almaty?”  Yuri let out an exasperated sigh, dragging a hand through his hair, leaving strands flying in a million directions

 

“I’m just stressed ok! Up until this was looming over our heads we’d gotten back to a really good place, Beka. You weren’t as worried about me all the time, I wasn’t feeling like a terrible, awful, person every time I looked at you, we had finally gotten back to normal. And, I’m worried that the second your mom sees us she is going to know, and she’s going to convince you that I don’t deserve you, and that you should leave me.” Yuri said, pulling his legs up to wrap his arms around his knees. 

 

“Yura….”Otabek said, reaching a hand towards Yuri, smoothing the hair on the top of his head.

 

“No, you know it’s true. Your Mom already hates me, this will just be another excuse for her to not approve.” 

 

“She doesn’t hate you, Yuri.” Yuri just lifts his head to raise his eyebrows at Otabek. Who slides further down the couch to wrap his arm around Yuri’s body, pressing a kiss to his head. “And, besides all that, She could never have that kind of power over my decisions, Zhanym.” 

 

“You say that now.” Yuri said facing towards the window again. 

 

“Yura,” Otabek said in a slightly commanding voice, “Yura...look at me please.” Yuri’s head turned to look into Otabek’s warm brown eyes. “I love you, so much. Nothing she could say would change that, ok?” He lifted his hand to push a strand of blond hair behind Yuri’s ear. “I know you don’t know what will happen with my Mom, but, can’t you trust me when I say that?” 

 

“I guess…” Yuri said looking down before looking back up at Otabek. “I love you too.” 

 

“Besides, Inzhu and the twins adore you. They won’t let Mom walk all over you, at least not without defending you. Especially the twins.” Otabek said with a smile. 

 

“But they aren’t going to be at your parents house all the time, they have their own lives and family to deal with! It’s inevitable that you all will head off to band practice or some interview or something, and I will be left all alone in that giant house with just your mother.” Yuri said rolling his eyes. 

 

“If I promise to not let that happen will you try to think about this trip as a good thing?” 

 

“Fine.” Yuri said groaning slightly. “I promise to be on my best behavior or whatever.” 

 

“I just want you to be yourself, babe. Just try to have some fun. It’s been like 8 months since you’ve seen Inzhu, Ruslan, and Rustam. I know you miss them as much as I do sometimes. Just try to have fun and don’t let whatever you are worried my mom is going to do stress you out ok? You’re worrying about things that might not even happen and stressing yourself out too much to enjoy anything.”  Otabek was right, and Yuri let his thoughts wander to the elder Altin siblings and how much they were really like siblings to him as well. He let his legs go and sighed turning in Otabek’s embrace. 

 

“Ok, I’ll try.” 

 

“Good.” Otabek pressed a quick kiss to the center of his forehead. 

 

“Awesome, glad we had this chat, I think you two can handle it from here.” Leo said standing as he looked at his phone in his hand.  “I have to go make sure JiJi hasn’t packed his entire closet. See you in the morning!” He said as he walked towards their front door, throwing on his jacket.

 

“See ya, mate!” Otabek said over his shoulder. 

 

“Tell Guang Hong that I packed that eyeshadow palette of mine he loves, ok?” Yuri shouted. 

 

“Will do.” Leo said as the front door to their apartment clicked shut. 

 

Otabek’s hand was running carefully through the lengths of Yuri’s hair over and over, carefully removing any knots. Yuri just sighed and leaned his shoulder into Otabek’s chest pressing a gentle kiss to the base of his throat. 

 

“Yura, why didn’t you feel like you could talk to me about this?” Yuri felt the rise and fall of Otabek’s chest as he spoke. Pressing his nose into Otabek’s shirt he let his fingertips wander across the ink on Otabek’s forearm, a stylized version of the flag of Kazakhstan. 

 

“I guess I just didn’t want to make you less excited about being at home. I thought if I kept it to myself then you could just be happy to see your family and not focus on all my drama and insecurities.” Yuri being insecure about seeing Otabek’s Mom was not a new argument for them, it had been happening for years. 

 

“Yura, I know you. If I can tell you aren’t excited it’s just going to make it harder for me to be excited.” Otabek softly said, his lips near Yuri’s head, his breath a soft puff of air on Yuri’s hair. “I love being in Kazakhstan with my family, you know that. But, you are the most important person to me, I will always care about how you are feeling before I care about anyone else, including myself.” 

 

“But maybe that’s the problem.” Yuri said sitting up to look in Otabek’s eyes. “You’re always being so selfless, you should be able to be a little selfish sometimes. You always care about what I’m feeling the most.” 

 

“Obviously I don’t if I leave you feeling neglected when I’m working so much.” 

 

“I promised to tell you if you were doing that, but, I think you maybe have taken it a bit far in the opposite direction. Do you know when the last time I went out with Mila and Georgi, without you, was?” Yuri raised an eyebrow at Otabek as he shrugged. “Like 6 months ago, it’s been since a few weeks before you guys went on Tour….in February...it’s July now.  We’re super codependent, Beka. We always have been, but, it’s gotten really bad lately.”

 

“That’s just because I want to spend time with you. What happened in February made me want to spend all of our time trying to fix this, us.” Otabek said gesturing between them.

 

“I know, Beka, I know. I understand why we slipped into this constant state of being around each other. But, we can’t always do this. You’re going to need to work on music with Leo without me being there. I’m going to have tech starting next month for a new show. We have to get back to being used to having some space apart. And I think that starts with you thinking more about what YOU want, not just what I want. Ok?” 

 

“Alright, you make a solid point. I’ll try.” Otabek pressed a chaste kiss to Yuri’s lips. 

 

“Ok, if that doesn’t work. I think maybe we should follow Yuuri’s advice and go to counseling.” Yuri laughed at the shocked expression on Otabek’s face. “Yeah, I know, shocking coming from me. I just think that if we can’t figure it out ourselves maybe an unbiased, outside opinion might help.” 

 

“I agree. Let’s just have fun on our trip and when we get back if we feel like we need to, we can find someone.” Yuri just nods, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Otabek’s waist, pressing his face against his chest. “Well, that was a good talk. Now, want to help me decide what to pack to wear for the concert?” 

 

“Fuck yeah.” Yuri said sitting back and standing up, reaching for Otabek’s hand to pull him off their couch. “I’m sorry I’ve been so defensive.” 

 

“It’s ok, I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Otabek said as they walked back towards their room, Yuri gleefully heading towards their closet as Otabek sat on the bed. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri stretched his legs out in front of him as he all settled on the plane the next morning. Otabek’s father had sent the Altin’s private jet for the band’s trip and the seats were ridiculously comfortable. They were basically losing an entire day with their 9 hour flight, so Yuri was going to try his best to not fall asleep during the flight, lest he be unable to sleep when they arrived in Almaty that night. Yuuri was sitting in the chair across from him with his laptop on the table between them, headphones covering his ears. Yuri’s own laptop was sitting closed, his headphones perched atop it. 

 

Yuri looked out through the window next to him where Otabek and Viktor were helping the flight crew load up Otabek’s gear. A Black SUV pulled up beside the jet, JJ sitting in the front passenger side. He got out followed by Seung-gil, Leo, Guang Hong, and finally, Isabella. Yuri had gotten closer to Isabella over the last few months, and he had to admit she was good for JJ. She balanced him out and all that gross ‘meant to be’ nonsense. She was also smart as a whip and wasn’t afraid to take JJ down a few pegs which Yuri enjoyed immensely. 

 

Guang Hong and Isabella were quickly ushered towards the plane by their respective boyfriends as the band stayed to get the gear on the plane. Yuri stood as Guang Hong’s head came through the open hatch, a bright smile on his face. 

 

“Hey Ji.” Yuri said leaning down to pull the much smaller man into a hug. 

 

“‘Sup Plisetsky?” He asked laughing as he stepped past him, setting his bag on the chairs adjacent across the aisle from the set of four where Yuuri sat. Yuri turned his gaze to where Isabella was looking in awe around the jet.

 

“It’s pretty cool right? I had that exact same expression when I flew private with Otabek’s family for the first time.” Isabella looked at Yuri when he spoke to her. 

 

“Seriously.” She pulled him into a quick hug as she adjusted her bag over her shoulder. “What does Otabek’s dad do again?” 

 

“Well, he used to be a politician. He was the Kazakh ambassador in London for around 8 years when Otabek was a kid. And he still has some political clout. But, he also has majority shares in their family’s sportswear company. He doesn’t do too much work lately, he’s mostly passed things onto Beka’s brothers. He mostly just plans giant charity functions and the like.” Yuri said laughing at Isabella’s awestruck expression as she continued to look around the jet. 

 

“Wow, guess I understand why you’re dating Otabek now.” She said teasingly, bumping Yuri with her elbow. He just rolled his eyes, walking back towards his seat, Isabella settling across from Guang Hong. Yuri turned to sit cross legged facing towards the set of chairs where the other two sat.

 

“So, what do we want to do on days when they have band exclusive stuff?” Guang Hong asked pulling out a large pair of Bose headphones and setting them on his lap. “I found this really cool Archaeology museum that I want to go to.” 

 

“Yeah it’s cool, Ruslan and Rustam took me to it the first time I ever visited.” Yuri said smiling. 

 

“Any good shopping places?” Isabella asked, crossing her legs and leaning back in her seat. 

 

“Yeah, there’s a few good malls, I’d recommend we got to Essentai, they have all the best high end places. I’m sure Inzhu would go with us, and probably Ruslan.” Yuri said laughing. “I’m excited that you guys are coming with us, Almaty is beautiful.” 

 

“I know, I was so sad that I couldn’t go last time the band was touring there.” Guang Hong said pouting slightly. “But now I’m done with classes until August and I can just enjoy two weeks away with my boyfriend and my best friend.” He said winking at Yuri. 

 

“Love you too Ji.” 

 

Their conversation was halted by the appearance of JJ through the door, quickly followed by Leo and Seung-gil. JJ quickly zeroed in on Isabella and dropped into the seat next to her, Leo sitting across from him next to Guang Hong. 

 

“Hey Yuri, Beks and Viktor are just finishing up packing things away and making sure all the logistics are set and then we’re taking off.” JJ said smiling politely. Things were still a little weird between the two of them since Yuri had discovered his own feelings for the man, but, they were still pleasant with each other and had slipped back into their antagonistic tendencies from years past. They were both making more effort to be a little more detached than they had become before the ‘incident’. 

 

“Cool.” Yuri said looking away from him and past Yuuri, watching Seung-gil drop against the couch behind JJ and Isabella’s chairs. “You’re going to fuck up your sleep schedule if you sleep the whole way there Seung.” 

 

“Fuck. You. Plisetsky.” was the only response he got with his middle finger raised towards Yuri. 

 

“What’s with him?” He asked turning to Leo. 

 

“He stayed up most of the night playing XBOX with Phichit.” Leo said grimacing. “I think he’s not happy to be the only one whose significant other can’t make the trip.” 

 

“Oh yeah, I kinda forgot that he’s being a weird like, ninth, wheel? Can you extend that metaphor to include 4 couples?” Leo just shrugged at him. “Whatever.” Yuri turned back towards where Yuuri was looking intently at his laptop. Settling back into his seat facing forward, Yuri  gently kicked him under the table, smirking as he jumped slightly, giving Yuri a glare. 

 

“Yes?” Yuuri asked sliding his headphones down. 

 

“Do you have any Sudafed? I don’t want to get a headache and my sinuses are already feeling a little achy.” Yuri said pouting slightly. Yuuri rolled his eyes as he pulled a packet out of his bag handing them to Yuri. 

 

“I don’t know how you ever travel without me, I swear.” Yuuri said slightly exasperatedly as the set of four across the aisle started their own conversation. 

 

“Well, I don’t need to remember to pack it when I know you’ll have it.” Yuri said as he placed two of the small pills under his tongue, grabbing the water from the cup holder next to him as he downed them. 

 

“Yeah, love you too, brat.” Yuuri said shaking his head, “We taking off soon?” 

 

“Yeah, as soon as Vitya, Beka and the flight crew get back on board.” 

 

“Great. We’re all staying at Otabek’s parents house right?” Yuuri asked, Yuri letting out a small aborted laugh. 

 

“Yeah if you can really call it a house, I got lost the first time I visited, remember?” Yuri said smirking as he finally saw Viktor walking in, followed by Otabek. 

 

“I remember.” Yuuri said laughing. He accepted the small kiss from Viktor as he sat down next to him, Otabek sliding in next to Yuri and grabbing his hand. 

 

“Everything good to go?” He asked squeezing Otabek’s fingers. 

 

“Yep. We should be rolling momentarily.” He said smiling at Yuri and pressing a quick kiss to his hair. 

 

“Good. Did you text your family?” Yuri asked, reaching between them to push up the armrest between their seats, letting himself settle against Otabek’s shoulder. 

 

“I texted әке when we got here, can you text Inzhu? ана and әке are at some Gala when we’re getting in tonight, so apparently she is supposed to meet us at home to get us all set.” 

 

“Yeah, I can send her a text quick...why can’t you?” Yuri asks pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

 

“I just spent the last half hour loading all of our gear and luggage into the cargo hold...let me just enjoy holding you please.” 

 

“Fair enough.” Yuri said as he felt Otabek’s hand carding through his hair. Yuri unlocked his phone and pulled up his messages scrolling until he found his thread with Otabek’s sister. 

 

 ** _To:_** **Inza Altin-Aliyev**

_ Hey Sis, Beka told me to remind you that you are meeting us at your parents with the keys etc. Tonight when we get in. _

 

The text almost instantly had a ‘ _ Read 10:23 am’ _ below it before the chat bubbles appeared. 

 

**_From:_ ** **Inza Altin-Aliyev**

_ Duh. I know. Tell my baby brother I can’t wait to see you both! Mads wants you to take her to the zoo again while you all are here.  _

 

**_To:_ ** **Inza Altin-Aliyev**

_ As if I could forget my favorite Niece. Tell her we’ll go one of the days that Beka has band stuff.  _

 

Carmen, the Altin’s usual flight attendant came past asking everyone if they wanted a drink and checking everyone’s seatbelts. Yuri fastened his and watched as she headed towards the back of the plane where the kitchen area was. He looked down at his phone when it buzzed again.

 

**_From:_ ** **Inza Altin-Aliyev**

_ She’s your only niece...and not even really your niece...yet.  _

 

**_To:_ ** **Inza Altin-Aliyev**

_ Doesn’t mean she isn’t my favorite niece. Ok, we’re getting ready to take off, see you soon! _

 

**_From:_ ** **Inza Altin-Aliyev**

_ See you soon, менің ағам! <3 _

 

Yuri smiled as he put his phone in airplane mode, settling back into Otabek’s arm. He pulled his legs up to rest on his chair.

 

“What’s Inza saying?” Otabek asked, leaning against Yuri’s head with his own. 

 

“If you wanted to know, you could’ve asked yourself,” Yuri saying teasingly, “ She’s got the plan, told me to say that she can’t wait to see us.” 

 

“Good.” Otabek said pressing another kiss to Yuri’s head. “Did you download the next season of ‘Peaky Blinders’ for us to watch?” They had started bingeing the series together a few weeks ago. 

 

“Of fucking course I did.” Yuri said laughing as he felt the grip of Otabek’s hand in his strengthen as the plane took off. No matter how many planes they flew on, Otabek always hated take-off. “Did you have any work you needed to finish before we watch?”  

 

“Nope. We can just sit and cuddle and watch TV.” Otabek said smiling as the plane started to level off. 

 

“Perfect.” Yuri said leaning in to press a kiss to Otabek’s neck. 

 

“Could you two be any cuter?” JJ’s teasing voice came from the seats adjacent to their own. Yuri sat up to flip him off. “Ah, now that isn’t very nice, Princess.” 

 

“Shut up, Leroy.” Yuri shot back, settling back against Otabek’s shoulder. 

 

“Don’t rile him up Jean, we’re all trapped here together for the next 9 hours can we keep the fighting to a minimum?” Otabek said passively. 

 

“Hey, I was just trying to compliment the two of you and your domestic bliss. Did we miss the wedding? You two sure act like newlyweds.” JJ said smiling. Yuri felt Otabek flinch slightly at that comment, they hadn’t really talked about the wedding in awhile. They both knew they would when they were ready, but that time had not come yet. It was a bit of a sore subject. 

 

“Bella! Please control your boyfriend.” 

 

“Oh, the princess does know how to have manners!” 

 

“Bella!” 

 

“JJ, stop.” Isabella said in a clearly tired tone.

 

“I’m just teasing!” 

 

“JJ.” She clearly looked unimpressed as she gripped JJ’s hand, her gaze going back to the book she held in her other hand.  

 

“Fine.” He grumbled as he leaned his head down onto her shoulder, “So, Beks, excited to see the homeland?” 

 

“Yeah, I haven’t been back since last summer.” Otabek’s hand moved down to rub soothing circles into Yuri’s shoulder. “I’m a little disappointed we have so much going on for the band, since that means I won’t be spending all the time with my family, but, it’s our lives and that is how all of this works sometimes.” 

 

“We’ve still got quite a bit of free time, I’m excited for you to show us around. Any chance you think we could use a free day to go hiking? We’ve never had enough time during any of our other stops there.” 

 

“Ah, probably? I know Ruslan and Rustam would definitely love to take everyone hiking. They took Yuri on his first ever camping trip when we were still teenagers.” Otabek said smiling and pressing a kiss into Yuri’s hair. 

 

“Was that the camping trip where Yuratchka forgot to put on sunscreen and came back home looking like a tomato?” Viktor said with a smirk, looking up from his laptop. Otabek and JJ burst out laughing at the groan Yuri made.

 

“I did not look like a tomato!” Yuri whined. 

 

“Yeah, you did.” Yuuri pitched in next smiling at Yuri as he grumbled. 

 

“A very cute tomato, Zhanym.” Otabek said smiling down at Yuri. 

 

“Can we just watch our show now?” Yuri said whining and looking up at Otabek. He felt the breath of Otabek’s whisper as he leaned down to speak into his ear

 

“Only if you stop whining, котенок.” 

 

“What will you do if I don’t?” Yuri said raising an eyebrow at him. 

 

“Then I might have to punish you when we get to our room later.” Yuri felt a shiver go down his spine as he weighed his options, smirking. He felt the warmth of Otabek’s hand across his back, moving slowly up and down. It was similar to how Yuuri used to soothe him as a child, but he felt far from soothed at that moment. 

 

The one thing that had gone completely back to normal was their sex life. Which Yuri was infinitely happy about. Otabek knew just what buttons to push to get Yuri going, and he definitely used that to his advantage. Perhaps a bit too much, Yuri thought as he tried to will the semi he was sporting away with a few deep breaths. 

 

“Do you want to share earbuds or should I get out my pigtail extension?” Otabek said in a abruptfully different tone, pulling back and pulling Yuri’s laptop so that it was between them on the table in front of them. 

 

“Screw you.” Yuri said shaking his head. 

 

“Maybe later.” Otabek said winking as he grabbed the extender from his bag, plugging his and Yuri’s headphones in. Yuri takes his headphones out of Otabek’s outstretched hand before grabbing the blanket out of his bag near his feet. He pulls the blanket over both of their laps, taking a few deep breaths before snuggling back into Otabek’s arm. Yuri focuses on the screen as Otabek pulls up the next episode their on. All of the rest of the plane dimming around them, his focus only on the screen, the feel of Otabek pressed to his side, and the soothing warmth of his hand across his back. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 


	2. Meet the Altins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in Almaty! First interactions with all the Altin family! Let the drama begin.

Yuri groaned leaning down to touch his toes and stretch out his back as he waited for the crew, assisted by the band, to pull all their luggage off the plane. He had done pretty well about not falling asleep during the flight, but had spent the last 35 minutes napping on Otabek’s shoulder. Otabek’s head also dropping to sleep against Yuri’s. Viktor had woken them up with his attempts to take photos of them both sleeping, which Yuri would never admit were super cute. 

 

He didn’t think his nap would hurt their sleeping schedule too much, but now he had a sore neck and felt the stiffness in his joints from spending too long curled up in his chair. The only one who seemed to have energy was Seung Gil, who definitely wouldn’t be getting to sleep at a correct time tonight. Yuri supposed it was his own fault, and would tell him as such if he tried to complain about it later. 

 

“If I tried to bend in half like that, I think I’d break.” Yuri heard Isabella’s tired voice, right as he saw her boot clad feet step next to him. He laughed as he stretched back up, rolling his neck as he looked over at her. 

 

“All it takes is practice, I’m sure we could get you there if you really want.” Yuri said as he looked behind to where JJ and Otabek were doing most of the heavy lifting. “Who knows, might spice up things with JJ. Otabek sure appreciates it.” Yuri said wiggling his eyebrows at her. He barely moved as her hand came to push his shoulder. 

 

“Ugh...stop..nope, I’ve already heard too much about the kinky shit you and Otabek get up to from JJ, I don’t need more images in my head thanks.” Isabella said groaning, but she had a big smile on her face. Yuri just laughed, reaching down to grab his bag and adjust the straps over his shoulders. 

 

“What was that about ‘kinky shit’?” Guang Hong asked walking towards them. 

 

“Just Bella looking for some pointers.” Yuri said in jest, smirking. 

 

“I was not!” 

 

“Sure, Bella, Sure.” Yuri replied before laughing again, watching as the band starts to walk over towards all of them. 

 

“Yura? Can you come roll our bags? I have to grab my gear!” Yuri hears Otabek shout across the tarmac, quickly walking over to him to grab their suitcases. 

 

They all load up into two SUVs, Otabek and Yuri riding with Viktor and Yuuri. Of the four of them Viktor is the most energetic, which is surprising to absolutely no one. Yuri leans his head to rest against Otabek’s shoulder as they pull away from the airport, Otabek’s hand finding his where it lays in his lap. 

 

“How long will it take us to get to your parents?” He asks in a tired voice. 

 

“Probably like 45 minutes?” Otabek responds, his thumb running soothing circles against the back of Yuri’s hand. “Take a nap, Zhanym. I’ll wake you up when we get there.” He presses a kiss to the blond’s head as the motion of the car lulls Yuri to sleep. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Otabek glances out the window as they drive through Almaty and towards his parents Villa. It’s been too long since he had been back. It would always feel like home to him here, especially when his true home, who was currently drooling into his shoulder, was with him as well. Otabek turned his head and watched Yuuri glance at the younger blond man, giving him a fond smile. 

 

“He’s always so peaceful when he sleeps.” Yuuri said in a quiet voice when he noticed Otabek looking at him. Continuing to speak when Otabek inclined his head. “How’s are things with you two? I didn’t want to ask in front of everyone.” 

 

“We’re managing.” Otabek replied, noting how Viktor turned his head to listen from the front seat, but didn’t try to interject. 

 

“I heard JJ’s comment about the wedding on the plane...how is that going?” Yuuri asked, a caring smile on his face. 

 

“It’s not really…” Otabek said in a tight voice. “We’re kind of stuck on that. We both know we want to marry each other someday. But, I just don’t think I’m ready for that yet. Things are better, way better than they were. But there is still so much we need to work through, Yuuri. I’m afraid that he’ll get tired of waiting for me to be ready. I just don’t think I trust him as much as I should.” 

 

“I don’t think you need to be afraid of that. He would wait forever for you. I know he would.” Yuuri said, bringing a hand up to push a strand of Blond hair back from Yuri’s face. “You’ll know when you guys are ready. If that happens in a month? Great. If it happens in a year? That’s also fine. No one else can tell you when that will be.” 

 

Otabek just nods, looking back out the window as they pull into a more residential area of Almaty. The houses gradually get larger, the distance between them increasing. He smiles as he recognizes the corner of the street as they turn down his parent’s road. Leaning down to press a kiss to Yuri’s forehead he whispers into the younger man’s ear. 

 

“Yura, honey, we’re almost there.” Otabek feels the fond smile on his face as he watches Yuri’s eyes slowly blink open, his hand coming up to rub across his mouth. 

 

“Mmmph?” 

 

“We’re almost to my parent’s place, sleeping beauty.” He said in a teasing tone, laughing as Yuri rolled his eyes, sitting up to glare at him. 

 

Yuri pulled out his phone as they turned into the drive. Otabek had to lean over the front seat to tell the driver the gate code before they slowly opened, leading to a longer driveway, and the house he had called home for the first 10 years of his life. Otabek could remember endless summers of getting thrown in the pool by his brothers. It always made him a little nostalgic coming back here. 

 

Their SUV stopped in the wide circular driveway, the tall entry doors looming up a set of stairs. Sitting on the top step Otabek could see his sister. Her long dark hair was piled onto her head in a high ponytail. A wide smile on her face as she got up, heading down towards them as Otabek opened the door. He was unsurprised when Yuri launched over him to get out of the car, running towards Inzhu.

 

“Inza!” Yuri cried out as he wrapped her smaller frame in a hug. Otabek just shook his head as he grabbed both his own backpack and Yuri’s, getting out of the car and walking towards his sister and fiancé. 

 

“-e wanted to come see you guys tonight, but, it is past her bedtime. You’ll see her tomorrow.” Inzhu said in a slightly exasperated, but fond, tone. She turned when Otabek approached, handing Yuri his forgotten bag. “Hey little brother.” She said smiling as she pulled him into a hug, squeezing his ribs tight. 

 

“Hi Inza.” Otabek ran his hand over her back before pulling back. 

 

“Ok,  ана put you two in your old room, obviously.” She said pressing a key into each of their palms. “The changed the locks like 7 months ago? So here are your new keys. Based off what she walked me through she originally intended to have Yuuri and Viktor back in your wing, but, I didn’t think you guys would want that.” She said winking at Yuri. “So, I put them near JJ and Seung’s rooms. I’ll get them set if you can take Leo and Guang Hong back towards your room?” 

 

Otabek nodded, walking back to the SUV to grab their stuff from where Viktor had been unloading. Yuri grabbed their bags and walked back over with them to get Inzhu to help him carry them up the stairs. 

 

“Ok, Viktor, Yuuri, Jean, Isabella and Seung, Inzhu is going to get you guys set in your rooms. Leo and Ji, follow Yuri and I.” 

 

He listened for each person to give him an affirmative before he joined Yuri with all of his gear. Inzhu had already opened the front door, turning on the lights to brighten the large foyer. 

 

“Ok, let’s get everyone settled. Music gear can stay in here, Mom is going to have Arman bring it up to Otabek’s music area tomorrow.”

 

“I can move my own gear Inza.”

 

“Hey, Just passing information. Kitchen is down that hallway, we’ll give the full tour once everyone is settled in their rooms. Alright, Everyone is on the second floor. Those who don’t want to carry stuff up a 12 foot marble staircase, follow me around the corner to the elevator.” She said walking up the few steps into the living area, turning left and pressing the button for the elevator.  

 

“Is әже not at home?” Otabek asks as they wait for the elevator to open. 

 

“She’s at Ruslan’s tonight, Mom didn’t want to disturb her sleep with your late arrival.” Inzhu stepped on the elevator, “Alright, those coming with me, pile on. Beks, you four can wait.” 

 

Otabek nodded as the doors slid closed, waiting a few seconds before he pressed the button again. He adjusted his keyboard, letting it rest against the floor as they waited. He could hear Guang Hong speaking with Yuri in hushed tones. 

 

“I guess I can understand how you got lost here, this place is huge.” 

 

“To be fair, I was like 12 when I first visited.” Yuri said laughing. 

 

“Dude, why haven’t we stayed with your parents before? This place is amazing.” Leo said looking around the open living room, Otabek’s Baby Grand piano sitting near the window. 

 

“We’ve only ever stayed for a few days before, it’s easier to get to stuff in the city if you stay in the city. But, we’re going to be here for a few weeks, so I’d rather deal with the longer drive than staying in a hotel for that long.” Otabek said smiling. Otabek could hear the echoing of his sister’s voice from the level above as he heard the Elevator start moving again. The doors opened and the four of them shuffled in. 

 

He could hear Inzhu’s voice as they exited into the above hallway, but couldn’t see her, so he kept walking down the hallway. He glanced backwards to make sure the others were following before he hung a left, walking down the long hallway towards what his parents used to call “The boys wing” 

 

“There’s a gym through here,” Otabek pointed at the double doors in the middle of the hall. “Balcony lounge out these doors,” He pointed to the left. “And through here, is where we will be having band practice.” He said stepping into the large, mostly empty room, with multiple doors off of it, and a set of stairs in the left corner. Otabek dropped his gear off, noting where his parents had hung up his old instruments in shadow boxes along the wall.

 

“Whoa Beks! Is that your first violin?” Leo asked, going towards the smallest shadow box to coo at the small violin inside it. 

 

“Yes, it is.” He said fondly. “Alright, you two are staying in the twins old room. It’s giant, and has two bathrooms for no other reason than twins.” Otabek said going to the back set of doors, opening them to reveal a giant bedroom, complete with a sitting area and a large desk. “Good to get settled on your own? Our room is just through that door,” Otabek pointed to a door that Yuri had already disappeared through. “Knock if you need something, Inzhu will probably come by to grab you for a tour before too long.” 

 

Otabek left them to their own devices as he headed for his room. He saw Yuri’s backpack set on the bed, but didn’t see the man himself. 

 

“Yura?” 

 

“In the closet!” Otabek heard faintly as he headed towards the large closet in his room, finding Yuri grabbing things and hanging them from their opened suitcases. “Your mom went shopping for us again.” Yuri said pointing towards two garment bags hanging on the tallest portion of the closet. He opened them both, seeing two suits, one in a crisp Navy, the other with a brighter blue suit coat. 

 

“Well, she always did say you look lovely in blue.” Otabek said smiling as he reached to help Yuri put stuff away. 

 

“She just doesn’t like my proclivity for wearing all black to formal events.” Yuri said smirking as he organized his shoes on the shelves. 

 

“Maybe.” He conceded, pulling open a drawer to shove his shirts and boxers into it. “I think it will look amazing on you though.” Otabek interjected in a sly tone, looking at Yuri where he stood next to him. 

 

“Oh really?” Yuri said teasingly as he walked closer to Otabek, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s neck, Otabek’s own coming up instinctually to rest around Yuri’s waist. “Guess I’ll have to wear it then.” He leaned down to press a kiss to Otabek’s mouth, the kiss deepening quickly until Otabek heard Yuri’s stomach growl. 

 

“Guess that’s our cue to go find food.” He said laughing. Grabbing Yuri’s hand when he nodded. They walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the lower level of the house. “If Mom didn’t make something and leave it in the fridge for us to heat up when we got here, I would be shocked.” 

 

“Me too, I think I gain 5 pounds everytime we visit. Your mom is convinced she needs to fatten me up.” Yuri said laughing as they walked into the large kitchen. Yuri slid into one of the stools while Otabek walked to the fridge. Opening it he found a stack of containers with a note on the top. 

 

_ Ботам,  _

_ I hope you all had a lovely flight. Your father and I won’t be back until late, don’t worry about waiting up for us. Get a good night’s rest, Zhanym. I made some Manti for everyone. There are Lamb and Pumpkin because I wasn’t sure about people’s dietary restrictions. You know how to heat them up. I made Yuri extra since they are his favorite, and because I’m sure he is looking far too skinny. Make sure he eats before you go to bed.  _

_ See you in the morning! _

_ ана _

 

Otabek pushed the note into the pocket of his jeans as he shook his head, pulling out a few of the containers and heating up the oven to reheat the Manti. 

 

“Oooo yes, I love your mom’s Manti.” Yuri said looking up from his phone where he had been typing away. 

 

“Yeah, she made you extra since you love them so much. You texting Mila?” He asked as he set the pan of Manti into the oven, walking over to sit next to Yuri as he set a timer on his phone. 

 

“She’s trying to fatten me up and she hasn’t even seen me yet.” Yuri said rolling his eyes, “Yeah, she asked if we got here safely.” 

 

“How are things with Mila?” Otabek asked. 

 

“Better. She’s not raging mad at me anymore. She is still convinced you shouldn’t have forgiven me though.” 

 

“I am honored that she cares so much, but, that isn’t really her choice, nor is it really her business.” Otabek said rolling his eyes as he got up to pull the Manti out. He divided a few onto two plates and handed one of the to Yuri. 

 

“She just makes me so mad. Because at first I let her convince me she was right. For the first two weeks that you were gone on tour, I was a mess. I was convinced you were going to leave me. And she wasn’t helping with that situation. But now? Now it just makes me mad, because it  _ isn’t _ her business. And also, she’s sitting there all high and mighty like she hasn’t done some pretty awful shit to her significant others in the past. Like I don’t know all the things she has done too. Like I get it, what I did was awful. I will never stop apologizing to you for it. But, she has no business telling me what to do and being such a bitch about it.” Yuri said shoving a Manti into his mouth as Otabek walked back around to sit next to him. “I’m just saying if we hadn’t had been friend since I was 8? I would’ve stopped talking to her.” 

 

“I know. And I would support you if you still wanted to do that.” Otabek said rubbing a hand over Yuri’s back as he chowed down on his Manti. 

 

“I know. But, she really has been better lately.” 

 

“True, but she hasn’t apologized, which I thought you deserved for how she acted.” 

 

“It’s whatever.” 

 

They ate in silence for awhile before they heard the voice of Inzhu walking into the large kitchen area. They turned towards her as she walked in followed by Seung Gil, Leo, Guang Hong, JJ and Isabella. Otabek figured Yuuri and Viktor were still in their room, they had been there once or twice before. 

 

“This is the kitchen, you’ll find our Mom here almost all the time. The fridge on the left side is usually filled with drinks and snacks. Take whatever you want. The fridge on the right is for meal supplies. Mom usually has breakfast ready by 8. If you have anything you want in particular just let her know. Let’s see, what else…?”

 

“Mom made Manti.” Otabek said around a mouthful of food. 

 

“Well, guess we can pause the tour for everyone to eat.” Inzhu said as Seung Gil and Leo quickly rushed towards where Otabek and Yuri were seated. Grabbing plates when Otabek pointed to their location. 

 

“What’s Manti?” Isabella asked, coming to sit on the other side of Yuri. 

 

“Spiced meat dumpling. Beka’s mom makes the best ones.” Yuri said holding one up as he dunked it in chili sauce, shoving it into his mouth. 

 

“She made some pumpkin ones too if anyone doesn’t want lamb.” Otabek said as JJ and Guang Hong had joined the other two grabbing Manti out of the pan. 

 

“Which do you want Bella?” JJ asked, looking up at his girlfriend. 

 

“What do you suggest Yuri?” She asked, turning to the blond man. 

 

“Try some of each, if you don’t like either I’ll eat them for you.” He said smiling. 

 

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” She said as JJ handed her a plate. She held up one and dunked it into the chili sauce as Yuri held it up to her, taking a small bite out of it. “Oh wow...those are really good.” 

 

Yuri just gave her a look that said ‘Told you’ as they all tucked in, the room silent except for the noises of eating. Inzhu sat on the counter opposite and ate a few herself. Yuri ate his last one before he leaned back into Otabek’s arm that was slung around his chair. His stomach feeling pleasantly full. Eyes drooping. 

 

“I think I should take this one to bed, can you guys clean up?” Otabek asks, running a hand through the hair on Yuri’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah, I got it little brother. Night, Yuratchka. Night Beks.” Inza replied, the rest of the group nodding around their food. Otabek pulled Yuri away from the kitchen, chuckling about how he curled into Otabek’s side as they walked. 

 

“Think you can make it up the stairs? Or should I carry you?” Otabek asked teasingly. 

 

“I’m not  _ that  _ tired, Beka.” Yuri said through a yawn as they walked up the stairs, walking into Otabek’s room. Yuri promptly walked over to the bed and fell onto it face first. 

 

“No. You’re going to take a shower first, and brush your teeth and hair. Otherwise you will kill me in the morning.” Otabek said, grabbing and manhandling his finacé off the bed. 

 

“But...sleep Beka.” Yuri whined, leaning heavily against Otabek, who leans down to whisper into Yuri’s ear. 

 

“What did I tell you about whining, Yura?” He asked, his voice husky. He could feel how Yuri’s entire demeanor changed, his body stiffening. Otabek heard the sharp intake of his breath. Otabek bit gently on Yuri’s neck when he didn’t respond, “What did I say?” 

 

“That..that you’d punish me.” Yuri said, sounding much more awake. His voice breathy. Otabek pulled back, keeping a hand on Yuri’s shoulder. 

 

“Go get into the shower, i’ll be there in a minute.” Yuri looked at him and nodded but didn’t move. “Now.” Otabek said in a commanding voice, watching with a smile as Yuri hurried towards the bathroom. 

 

Otabek followed at a leisurely pace, slowly pulling his shirt over his head, letting it drop onto the floor next to Yuri’s in the hall. He unbuttoned and slid  his jeans down his hips, letting them fall to the floor as he stepped into the bathroom in just his tight boxer briefs. He heard the shower running, could see the vague outline of Yuri’s lithe body through the frosted glass of the shower door. Walking over to where their toiletry bags were resting on the counter he grabbed his own and Yuri’s shower stuff. He also grabbed the tube of lube after a moment's thought and walked back over to the shower, opening the door and setting the containers on the shelf before finally looking to where Yuri was standing under the hot stream of water. 

 

Shedding his underwear, he quickly stepped in and closed the door, walking beside Yuri to sit on the bench along one side of the shower. He placed a hand on one of Yuri’s strong thighs to get his attention. Waiting to speak until Yuri’s green eyes were looking into his own. 

 

“Over my lap, kitten.” He said sternly, feeling the hot water running over his tired legs. 

 

“But, Beka…” Yuri whined, biting his lip. 

 

“What was that?” Otabek asked, an eyebrow raised in challenge. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Yuri said, moving down to bend over Otabek’s lap, letting out a little gasp as their half-hard cocks rubbed against each other. 

 

“Better. Now, you weren’t being too bad, should we say 5?” Otabek asked, moving his hand over Yuri’s round ass. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Yuri said, coming out a bit strained. 

 

“Good, count them for me kitten.” Otabek said as he brought his hand back, placing a hard spank against Yuri’s left ass cheek. 

 

“One.” Yuri said through a gasp. 

 

Otabek switched for the next one, moving to the exact same spot on the opposite side. 

 

“Two.” 

 

“Good, kitten. So good for me.” Otabek said as he smacked Yuri’s ass again, looking down as the flesh jiggled, slowly turning red. 

 

“Three.” 

 

Otabek put a bit more strength into the fourth, watching Yuri’s face as he bit his lip. 

 

“Four.” Yuri’s breath was shaky as his back arched against Otabek’s thighs, his cock dripping onto them. 

 

“Last one, kitten. You’re so good for me.” Otabek said as he brought his hand down harder, hearing the loud smack reverberate against the tile walls. 

 

“Ah! Five.” Yuri gasped out, gripping onto Otabek’s shoulders as Otabek helped him sit up. Otabek leaned up to gently kiss him, rubbing soothing circles over the reddened flesh of his backside. 

 

“So good for me, kitten. You did so good.” Otabek said, as Yuri pulled back standing on his own under the water. Otabek stood to join him, reaching for the tube of lube and putting it into Yuri’s palm. “I’m going to wash my hair, I want you to prepare yourself baby. Make me hard watching you fuck yourself on your little fingers.” He said looking into Yuri’s eyes, watching how his pupils dilated slightly.  

 

“Yes sir.” Yuri said as he brought one knee up onto the bench, Otabek grabbed his shampoo as he heard the lid of the lube click open. He lathered up his hair as Yuri squirted lube onto his fingers, bending at the waist to give Otabek a good view as his fingers moved back to circle his entrance. “Oh, mmm it feels so good.” Yuri said teasingly looking over his shoulder at Otabek. 

 

Otabek felt all the blood rush to his cock, making it jut up against his stomach as he watched Yuri open himself with his fingers. Yuri was letting out rough little moans, gasping as he added a second and then a third finger. 

 

“Get to four, kitten.” Otabek said as he washed the shampoo from his hair, reaching for his conditioner as Yuri slid in a fourth finger. “Look at you, getting yourself ready for my cock. So beautiful like this, kitten.” 

 

Otabek quickly rinsed his hair before stepping forward towards Yuri, running a hand over his hip as the younger man pulled his fingers in and out of himself. 

 

“Think you’re ready for me, kitten?” He asked as he moved a hand down to pull at his neglected cock, feeling the precome at the tip. 

 

“Yes, yes please. Please Beka.” Yuri gasped, his fingers sliding out of himself. 

 

“Hold onto the wall.” Otabek instructed as he lined himself up with Yuri, his other hand gripping his hip hard as he slowly buried his cock inside his lithe lover. “Oh, fuck you’re so tight kitten.” He started a pace slow but deep as he fucked into Yuri, listening to their moans echoing across the tile. 

 

“Mmmm faster, harder, oh fuck please.” Yuri cried out, one of his hands coming back to rest over Otabek’s on his hip. 

 

Otabek obliged, moving his hips faster, letting his cock push in deeper, hitting Yuri’s prostate on every thrust. Otabek could feel how close he was, the tightness of Yuri too much to handle, he sped up even more pleasure running down his spine at the rough moans Yuri was making. 

 

“I’m going to cum inside you, kitten.” Otabek said in a rough voice, his other hand gripping Yuri’s hip as well as he pistoned into him. 

 

“Yes, please, cum inside me. Mmm fuck, please let me cum.” Yuri whined out, looking over his shoulder at Otabek through the wet strands of his blond hair. 

 

“You can cum when I do, kitten ok?” Otabek replied as he bit his lip feeling himself get impossibly close to filling up the blond beneath him. Leaning down to bite at Yuri’s shoulder as he emptied himself inside of him. He heard Yuri’s choked off cry as he came as well, squeezing Otabek’s cock inside him. 

 

They both took a few deep breaths before Otabek pulled back, his softened cock sliding out of Yuri. A trail of cum followed it, making Yuri’s hole look absolutely wrecked. If Otabek wasn’t so tired he was sure that sight could get him going for round two. But, instead he just pulled the Blond into a tight embrace, kissing him a few times as he instructed him to sit on the bench. 

 

He grabbed Yuri’s shampoo off the shelf, the smell of green apples touching his nostrils as he poured a healthy amount out, leaning and lathering up Yuri’s hair for him. Massaging his scalp, and working the suds into the long blond hair. 

 

“Mmm that feels good, Beka. I love it when you wash my hair.” Yuri said in a blissed voice. 

 

“Tilt your head back.” Otabek instructed as he pulled the shower head off the wall from it’s base, moving it to wash all the suds out of Yuri’s hair. 

 

Otabek repeated the same thing with Yuri’s conditioner, taking a break while it set on Yuri’s hair to make out languidly. When he finished he reached for their body wash, pouring some out and washing both of their bodies. He took extra care on Yuri’s red backside, reaching between his cheeks to clean the cum off of his skin. 

 

They stepped out of the shower, Otabek handing Yuri a towel for his hair and a big fluffy bathrobe from the hook next to the shower. After towel drying his own hair he wrapped the towel around his hips, pulling Yuri out of the bathroom and towards the bed, pulling back the covers and pushing him down onto the bed. 

 

“Ok, what do you want for pajamas? Just underwear? Sweats?” He asked, helping Yuri take the towel off his head, his wet hair falling onto the pillows. “I’ll help you braid your hair when I get back.” 

 

“Underwear...and one of your shirts.” Yuri said smiling. 

 

Otabek smiled, grateful that he remembered to pack extra t shirts as he pulled one out of his drawer. He pulled his own underwear up his hips before grabbing some of Yuri’s. He also ventured to the bathroom to grab a hair binder for Yuri before coming back out to the bed. 

 

“Here you go, Zhanym.” He said handing Yuri the shirt and boxer briefs, watching him get out of bed on tired limbs to pull them on. “Ok, sit on the bed.” Yuri sat in front of him, Otabek stretching onto his knees as he braided Yuri’s wet hair down the middle. When he finished he tied it off and tapped Yuri’s head, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

Otabek laid back under the covers, Yuri sliding in next to him. Yuri ignored Otabek’s protest about his wet hair as he crawled over, using Otabek’s chest as a pillow. He pressed a kiss to Otabek’s neck, humming contentedly. 

 

“Mmmm I love you.” Yuri said in a tired voice, his hand running patterns over Otabek’s chest. 

 

“I love you too,  котенок.” Otabek pressed a gentle kiss to Yuri’s head as they drifted off in each other’s arms. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri woke up cold, he could feel the bright sunlight streaming in through the curtains against the backs of his eyelids. He stretched his hand across the bed, letting out a disgruntled noise when he only encountered more bed rather than Otabek. He opened his eyes, looking around Otabek’s childhood bedroom. The furniture had largely changed since the first time Yuri saw the room, but, the pictures and posters on the walls were all the same. He got out of bed smiling at a picture of Otabek, JJ, and himself in the pool. Yuri was sat atop Otabek’s shoulders, JJ about two seconds from getting dunked into the water. Yuri was about 13 in the photo, he thinks...maybe a year older. At 15/16 Otabek and JJ had hit their growth spurts, leaving Yuri feeling tiny at 5’1”. Jokes on Otabek since he stopped growing once he reached 5’6”. 

 

Yuri walked into their closet, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and sliding his feet into his tiger print slides. He glanced at his hair in the mirror and decided his braid was neat enough before he grabbed his phone heading out the door and down the stairs towards the kitchen. He could hear the clatter of dishes and the sounds of voices, but fairly quietly. He guessed that most people were probably still asleep. 

 

Hi suspicions were confirmed when he walked into the kitchen to see Otabek, Viktor and Otabek’s parents sitting at the breakfast table. The entire table top was covered in various breakfast foods, including a large bowl of cut up apricots right in front of the spot next to Otabek. Yuri guessed they were for him, since they were his favorite. He pulled out the chair, smiling lightly as everyone turned to look at him. 

 

“Ah, Yuri! Good Morning!” Otabek’s Father said a wide smile on his face, one that looked so much like Otabek it was clear to see which parent Otabek took after. 

 

“Yuri! I cut up some apricots for you, but, I also made lots of other things. You’ve gotten so skinny, we’re going to have to fix that.” Otabek’s mother said as Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hand under the table. 

 

“Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Atlin. I’m definitely hungry, I look forward to eating, everything looks amazing.” Yuri said grabbing an apricot piece with the fork next to his plate. 

 

“How many times have I asked you to either call me Ainura or mom?” Ainura asked looking over the table at Yuri with her eyebrow raised. 

 

“Too many times, my dear. Yuri, you are family, please.” Otabek’s father, Serik, said in a slightly teasing tone. 

 

“Thank you Ainura and Serik.” He said quietly, quickly piling food onto his plate to eat. 

 

“You want coffee, Zhanym?” Otabek asked as he stood up from the table. 

 

“hmm...I’d take some green tea?” Yuri asked, lifting his head to look at his fiancé. Otabek nodded and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s lips as he headed into the kitchen, holding his own mug. 

 

“So, Yuri, Otabek was telling us all about your show that just closed last month. I’m so sad we couldn’t make it to London to see it.” Ainura said, holding her own mug as she smiled at him. “Viktor said you were absolutely breathtaking.” 

 

“That’s alright, I understand that you guys are busy.” Yuri said in a slightly tight voice, remembering how relieved he was that they couldn’t make it, he had wanted to push this reunion as far as he could. 

 

“What show was it again?” Serik asked, taking a small bite of the food on his plate.

 

“We did a collaboration with the Royal Opera House on a production of Orpheus and Eurydice.” Yuri said, taking a steaming mug from Otabek when he comes back to the table. 

 

“Yuri had an amazing solo during ‘Dance of the blessed spirits’, Yuuri and I were so proud.” Viktor said smiling. 

 

“Oh that sounds wonderful, Yuri. Such a commendable achievement.” Serik said, nodding to Viktor. 

 

“What show are you guys doing next?” Ainura asked

 

“Romeo and Juliet.” Yuri said, taking a sip from his tea, feeling Otabek’s arm wrap around his shoulders. 

 

“Oh, I’m going to make sure we make that one, it has such beautiful music.” Ainura said, grabbing her husband’s hand on the table. “While we have both of you here alone, we wanted to talk to you about wedding planning.” 

 

Yuri felt himself choke on his tea, spluttering as Viktor handed him a napkin, Otabek patting him on the back. 

 

“Oh, Yuri, dear are you alright?”Ainura asked, concern dripping from her tone. “You have to slow down dear, don’t choke.” 

 

“I’m...I’m ok.” Yuri said once he could breathe again, setting his tea down and wiping the napkin across his face. 

 

“So, as you know, we were hoping that you two would want to have at least one reception here in Almaty for your wedding. Serik and I thought that maybe you could do your more modern ceremony and reception in London, first. And then we could have a traditional-with a few adjustments, obviously-Muslim ceremony here with a big reception.” 

 

“That’s...wow, Mom that’s a lot.” Otabek said slowly, setting his coffee cup down on the table. 

 

“I know, but, it would be the event of the season, every single one of our friends would like to come. This way you could have your smaller ceremony for everyone in London, and a big celebration for Kazakhstan.” 

 

“We...didn’t really want to do anything super big…” Yuri said looking like a fish out of water, pulling at a loose thread on the bottom of the shirt he had on. 

 

“We just haven’t really talked too much about planning a wedding yet, Mom.” Otabek said trying to remain casual. Yuri knew that if he could sense the nerves in Otabek’s voice, there wasn’t a chance his mom hadn’t also heard them. 

 

“Well why haven’t you? You got engaged almost 9 months ago!” Ainura said looking between the two younger men. 

 

“We’ve just been so busy, you know. Our new album coming out...Yuri’s show...not exactly conducive to wedding planning mom.” Otabek said in a strained voice. Yuri was sinking in his chair, wishing the floor would swallow him up and let him disappear. ‘Great, first this, and then they’ll figure out what happened, and then she’ll have more reason to not approve of me.’ Yuri thought as he sent a pleading gaze towards Viktor. He’s breathes out a sigh of relief as he hears Yuuri’s familiar steps coming into the kitchen. If anyone will help him, it will be Yuuri. 

 

“Good Morning everyone!” Yuuri calls out to the table as he leans to kiss Viktor, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s blond hair as well. “How did you sleep Yuratchka?” 

 

“Good.” Yuri says in a strained voice, quickly eating another piece of Apricot off his plate. 

 

“Oh, Yuuri! Good! We were just talking about wedding planning!” Ainura said as Yuuri dropped into the chair between Serik and Viktor. 

 

“Oh? I thought you two were holding off on that for a little bit? Until everything calmed down?” Yuuri asked, grabbing Viktor’s mug to drink some of his coffee. 

 

“Until everything calmed down? It’s been months since the album came out, you can’t have that much going on right now.” Serik said, eyebrow quirked. 

 

Viktor let out a hiss as Yuuri elbowed him, looking at his husband before turning to Serik. 

 

“Yes, it has been out, but I’ve been keeping the boys busy with shows and stuff. The festival circuit in the summer is a very busy time.” Viktor said, lying smoothly, Yuri knowing that they had only gone to two festivals in the last two months. 

 

“Well, we must start while you two are here then! If we want to plan this wedding for next year we need to start planning as soon as possible.” Yuri could see the party planning wheels turning in Ainura’s head as she spoke, groaning internally as he knew they weren’t going to back her down from this. “Though it is a shame that your maid of honor couldn’t make the trip, Yuri. It would’ve been great to have Mila’s help with this...maybe I can call her?” 

 

“Mila...ah..isn’t my maid of honor anymore.” Yuri said quietly. 

 

“Oh dear, what happened?” Ainura asked. 

 

“We just, had a bit of a fight is all...she..um...was going for the same solo as me for the ballet and didn’t get it.” Yuri made up on the spot, trying to keep his cool. 

 

“That’s awful, dear, I’m so sorry. Friends should support your successes. Who is taking her place?” She asked taking a sip from her mug. 

 

“Guang Hong is going to be my Best Man.” Yuri said, even though he hadn’t talked to Guang Hong about it at all. 

 

“Well that is great news! Then we have both Best Men here! We’ll have to find a time for the five of us to sit down, I’m sure JJ and Guang Hong will be very helpful.” 

 

“uh...Mom… JJ isn’t my best man anymore…” Otabek said looking anywhere except at his mother. 

 

“What? Why not? You two have been best friends since you were 11!” Yuri gripped Otabek’s hand under the table, trying to offer him some comfort. 

 

“He...He just…”Otabek was floundering for words. 

 

“I just don’t really think I’m the best for the job Mama Altin.” JJ said, walking up from behind Otabek. “I told Beks to have Leo be his Best Man instead, way less responsibility for me to screw up if I’m just a groomsman.” Otabek let out a sigh of relief as JJ dropped into the seat next to him. 

 

“Oh...I think you would’ve done a wonderful job, dear.” Ainura said looking at the taller man as he grabbed a pastry, shoving it into his mouth. Yuri glanced at her face and could tell she was suspicious, but at least didn’t seem to want to call them on it at the present moment. “Anyways, we will all have to sit down soon to discuss. You father and I have things to attend to today, but, we expect everyone to be at home for dinner.” Ainura said as she got up from the table, Serik following her as well. “Aleksandra will handle cleaning up breakfast once everyone is done. Otabek you know which cars you and your friends can use, if you want to leave the house.” 

 

“Yes Mama. Thank you.” He said quietly, breathing out a large sigh of relief once his parents were both out of sight and their bedroom door was closed. “Fuck, that was close...thanks man.” He said looking over at JJ. 

 

“It’s cool, I...figured I wasn’t Best Man anymore. You need to get better at lying man.” JJ said pouring himself a glass of juice from the carafe in the center of the table. 

 

“She’s my mom! I don’t like lying to her.” Otabek responded, running a hand over his face. 

 

“We understand, Otabek. But, your mom is a smart woman. She’s going to figure out that something is wrong at some point. You both,” Yuuri said stopping to look between him and Yuri. “Need to prepared yourself for the likelihood that she’ll figure out what happened.” 

 

“I know.” Yuri said in a resigned tone. “I just thought that we wouldn’t have to have the whole wedding conversation on the first day! I thought we’d have time to just, be here, live, experience Almaty. I don’t know.” 

 

“I get it, Kotik. It’s hard. I’m pretty sure if Vitya wasn’t involved with the band for a living, you wouldn’t have told us about it.” Yuuri said in a calming tone, reaching his hand out to grab Yuri’s, giving it a soothing squeeze. 

 

“Fuck..I need to ask Guang Hong to be my Best Man now.” Yuri said, looking at his hands. 

 

“And I need to ask Leo.” Otabek said, looking out the windows towards their backyard. 

 

“They’ll say yes, you know they will. So, this is one of our free days, how about we all go shopping? Grab some lunch? Bella didn’t know you guys have a pool and wants to buy a swimsuit. We can all have some time together, you two can talk to Ji and Leo?” JJ asks, running a hand through the tangled hair on the top of his head. 

 

“Yeah, alright.” Yuri said, smiling. 

 

“Ok, good. You two go get ready, maybe knock on Leo and Ji’s door to make sure their awake. I’ll wake up Seung, and we can leave in like an hour?” He asked looking down at his phone. 

 

“Ok, leave around 10:30, we can work with that.” Otabek said, pulling Yuri into a side hug before he got up, taking Yuri’s plate, and his own to the sink in the kitchen. 

 

“Awesome, regroup at 10:30.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri groaned as he dropped into one of the plush chairs outside of the dressing room. JJ, Leo, Otabek, and Seung Gil had wanted to go and see a movie after lunch while Yuri, Isabella and Guang Hong continued shopping. It was now approaching nearly hour 4 of their shopping adventure and Yuri was exhausted. His bank account was smaller by more than he had originally planned on spending, and he was probably going to have to get an extra suitcase for all the things he had bought. Guang Hong was in a similar boat, the expanse of floor near their feet covered in various shopping bags.

 

They had spent the morning looking for a few finishing touches for everyone’s outfits for the benefit concert. Yuri finding a great pair of jeans for Otabek that hugged every curve of his body in a way that Yuri loved. They had all eaten lunch at a nearby pizza place, Yuri thanking the lord that he had a month to work off any extra weight he put on before they started rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet. 

 

They were supposed to meet the band in a half hour near where they parked the two cars they had come in, and they were no closer to finding a swimsuit for Isabella. Yuri looked to his side where Guang Hong was scrolling through instagram on his phone. 

 

“Hey Ji?” Yuri asked, pulling on the sleeve of the sweatshirt he was wearing. 

 

“Yes, Yuri?” Guang Hong replied, not looking away form his phone. 

 

“Would you be my Best Man?” Yuri asked quickly, just wanting to get the words out, he jumped when he felt a small body crash into his own, arms pulling him into a tight hug.

 

“Of course! Oh my gosh! I’d love to!” Yuri just patted Guang Hong’s head, smiling lightly. 

 

“Thanks, Ji.” 

 

“Wait,” Guang Hong said pulling back, “I thought Mila was being your Maid of Honor?” 

 

“Yeah, well...we’re not really in the best place? And I would much rather have you right now.” Yuri said, biting gently on his lower lip. 

 

“Ok, well, I’m honored. I’ll help you in any way I can.” Guang Hong nodded, smiling at Yuri. 

 

“That might include running interference with Otabek’s Mom about the wedding, are you ok with that?” 

 

“Of course. Whatever you need, ok?” 

 

They conversation was cut off and Isabella came out of the dressing room, a bathing suit over one arm. 

 

“I think we have the one!” She said holding it up, it was a two piece Mara Hoffman bikini in a bright royal blue. It had thin straps and top that covered Isabella’s ribs. She had rejected Yuri’s leopard print suggestions. 

 

“Great. We need to get going to meet the band anyways.” Yuri said, standing and grabbing all of his bags, groaning at the weight of all the bags. “Beka is going to kill me, I wasn’t supposed to buy this much.” 

 

“It’s your money.” Isabella said as they walked towards the register. 

 

“Yes, it is. But, there is barely any space in our closet at home as it is.” Yuri said smiling sheepishly. “And probably about 3/4s of it is my stuff.”

 

“That might just be because Otabek wears like the same shirt every single day.” Guang Hong said laughing as they waited in line for the checkout. 

 

“Very true, no matter how much I try to change that.” Yuri said in defeat. 

 

Once they had made it through checkout they walked back through the mall towards the parking garage. They were unsurprised when the band was already there, sitting and waiting for them. Otabek took one look at Yuri’s arms laden with bags before he let out an exasperated huff. 

 

“Yura,” He whined, “you already have too much stuff, oh my god.” 

 

“Hey, you brought me to a mall, your fault.” He said smiling as he pressed a kiss to his finacé’s cheek. “Plus, some of this is for you.” He said raising the bags on his arms. 

 

“I have enough clothes Yura.” Otabek groaned as he opened the back of the Mercedes SUV they had taken to the mall. Yuri set the bags in the back, leaning in to whisper in Otabek’s ear.

 

“Besides, I bought a surprise for you.” He said grinning lewdly at Otabek, who just shook his head. 

 

“Fine. Let’s get going everyone, we’ve only got about 2 hours before dinner at home and I want a nap.” Otabek said as he walked around to the driver’s side, opening the door and jumping in. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Otabek woke up to the sounds of his alarm going off, letting him know they had 30 minutes before they needed to be downstairs for family dinner. He tightened his arms around Yuri, pressing his nose into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Pressing light kisses to the pale skin there. 

 

“Mmm stop...that tickles.” Yuri groaned, pressing himself closer to Otabek, their legs tangling together. Otabek let out a small gasp as Yuri’s ass pressed firmly against the semi he was sporting, groaning when he realized they didn’t really have time to deal with it. 

 

“Stop, we don’t have time for that.” He said as he felt Yuri start to grind his ass back slowly. Otabek put a hand on Yuri’s hip stalling his movements. 

 

“But I’m horny.” Yuri whined, turning his head to press a heated kiss to Otabek’s mouth. 

 

“Yeah, well, we have dinner..with my parents...in about 25 minutes. I’d rather not walk into the dining room looking like we just had sex.” Otabek said, pulling back. 

 

“You’re no fun.” Yuri said pouting, and turning in Otabek’s arms to face him. 

 

“And you’re needy. Do you want to walk into dinner looking like we just had sex?” Otabek asked, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Yuri said shrugging. 

 

“I’d rather not repeat that rather mortifying experience.” Otabek said with a laugh. “Though the look on Rustam’s face was hilarious. The discussion I had with my parents after dinner about how I was ‘stealing your innocence’ and ‘corrupting that sweet boy’ was less funny. As if it was me that was the instigator.” 

 

“I’m cute, it fools everyone.” Yuri said laughing. 

 

“Mhmm, sure didn’t fool Viktor and Yuuri. There I was, 18 years old, convinced that my boyfriend’s parents were going to murder me. And all Yuuri did was hand me a cup of  tea and ask me if we were practicing safe sex. Viktor just handed me a strip of condoms and a bottle of lube.” Otabek said laughing, “God, your parents are cool.” 

 

“Not my parents.” Yuri said rolling his eyes.

 

“You can say that, but they are.” 

 

“I guess they are pretty cool though.” Yuri said sitting up. Otabek took one look at him and started laughing. “What?” 

 

“Your hair is hilarious right now. It looks like you have horns!” Otabek grabbed his phone real quickly, snapping a picture of Yuri flipping him off. “I mean it! It does!” He said turning his phone around to show Yuri. 

 

“Alright..I concede it kinda does.” Yuri said laughing. “Help me brush out the tangles?” He asked with pleading eyes, grabbing his hair brush from where Otabek had set it on the table the night before. 

 

“Fine, but, only if you leave it down.” Otabek countered, reaching a pulling the band off of Yuri’s braid, letting the wavy hair fall out, carefully brushing out tangles as he found them. 

 

“Can you at least braid back the front? I can’t see.” Yuri said turning to otabek with half his face covered by lengths of blond hair. 

 

“Ok, compromise, I like it.” Otabek pulled back the strands in front of Yuri’s face and quickly braided them back, doing the same with a strand on the other side of his head. He tied them together in the back and double checked that there were no bumps before taking a picture to show Yuri. “There, now you look like an elf from Lord of the Rings.” He laughed as Yuri pushed him over on the bed. 

 

“Oh fuck you.” 

 

“Maybe later.” Otabek retorted back, rolling off the bed and onto his feet. He wandered into the bathroom, checking to make sure he shirt wasn’t too wrinkled. Yuri walked up behind him, pulling one of Otabek’s sweaters on. On Otabek it was a little tight across the shoulders, on Yuri? It was slightly oversized. 

 

“Why do you even pack your own clothes if you’re just going to steal mine?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Yuri in the mirror. 

 

“It’s comfy…”Yuri whined, wrapping himself around Otabek like an octopus, his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “You’re warm.” 

 

“How can you be cold right now? It’s like 80 degrees outside.” He asked, giving Yuri a fond glare. 

 

“I’m not cold, you’re just warm. I like it.” Yuri said nuzzling Otabek’s shoulder. 

 

“Aren’t Russians supposed to be impervious to the cold?” 

 

“Shuttt uppppp.” Yuri said into Otabek’s neck, linking their fingers together as he stepped back. “Let’s go face the firing squad I suppose.” 

 

“Shouldn’t be too bad, we even have three grandbabies to draw attention away from us.” 

 

“I suppose. Alright let’s go.” He said still holding Otabek’s hand as he walked away, dragging Otabek out of the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri very quickly found himself in an Altin twin sandwich as they entered the dining room. Ruslan and Rustam squeezing Yuri between them exactly how they know he hates. Otabek’s brothers had inherited their height from their father, unlike Otabek, and were both about 4 inches taller than Yuri. 

 

“Ughhh get off me you giant children!” Yuri grumbled, laughing as their arms unwound and they stepped back. 

 

“No love for your brother?” Otabek asked from a few steps back, just in the entry to the dining room. 

 

“We love you, Yuri just needs to be reminded that he’s small.” Ruslan said, coming over and ruffling Otabek’s hair, pulling him into a big hug. 

 

“I’m not small! Beka’s smaller than I am!” Yuri complained, walking over to sit near the end of the large dining table. 

 

“Maybe in height, but, our baby brother’s got muscles, you’re like a twig.” Rustam said in jest, coming to sit across from Yuri. Yuri just rolled his eyes. 

 

“So, where are the munchkins? And your wives?” Yuri asked looking around the quiet dining room and foyer area. He saw JJ, Isabella and Seung Gil making their way down the stairs and nodded to them as they walked into the dining room, JJ stopping to grab a hug from Ruslan as he sat down next to his brother. 

 

“Elena is coming from work.” Rustam said nodding at JJ as he sat further down the table. 

 

“And Amina is bringing Roman and Malika from day care.” Ruslan added. 

 

“JJ! Introduce us to your girl!” Rustam yelled down the table. 

 

Otabek slid into the seat next to Yuri and grabbed his hand, leaning back as they waited for everyone else to arrive. 

 

“Bella, these two, are Bek’s older brothers, Ruslan” He said pointing to the man, “And Rustam. Guys, this is my girlfriend Isabella.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Isabella said with a smile. 

 

“These two were always getting Beks and I in trouble when we were younger.” JJ said shaking his head. 

 

“That’s what little brothers are for, taking the fall.” Rustam said laughing as Otabek rolled his eyes. 

 

Their laughter was broken as the front door opened, a small blur of dark hair and hot pink tights running around the table to jump into Yuri’s lap. 

 

“Uncle Yura!” Inzhu’s daughter, Madison, said as she pressed her face to Yuri’s torso. Yuri pulled his hand free from Otabek’s to return the hug. 

 

Inzhu walked into the dining room with her husband, Matthew. Rolling her eyes, clearly out of breath. 

 

“She ran all the way from the car,” Inzhu said, dropping into the chair next to Otabek. 

 

“She was just excited to see Yuri.” Matthew said smiling. He sat next to his wife, shaking Otabek’s hand as he passed. 

 

“Well, I’m excited to see her too.” Yuri said as the girl pulled back, looking up at him with wide hazel eyes. 

 

“What am I, Mads? Chopped liver?” Otabek asked, giving the three year old a faux hurt expression. 

 

“Why would you be liver, Uncle Beka?” She asked, her face turning into an exact copy of Inzhu’s confused face. 

 

“It’s an expression,  қозым _ ”  _ Inzhu responded, laughing at her daughter’s confusion. 

 

“Can I sit next to Uncle Yuri?” She asked, looking towards the empty chair on the other side of the tall blond. 

 

“If you promise to have really good manners and ask Yuri for help if you need it.” Matthew said, looking down the table at his daughter. 

 

“Ok!” She said, settling into the chair beside Yuri, grabbing his hand and running her smaller fingers over his joints. 

 

“Awww, look Yuuri, our baby has his little shadow back.” Viktor said teasingly as the two men walked into the Dining room, quickly followed by Leo and Guang Hong. Yuri just rolled his eyes choosing to ignore them as they sat down next to Ruslan and Rustam, Leo and Guang Hong leaving four chairs between them and the brothers as they sat down. 

 

“Uncle Yuri?” Madison asked, looking up at Yuri and tugging on his hand. 

 

“Yes, Mads?” Yuri asked, ignoring the fond smile that Otabek was giving him. 

 

“We’re gonna go to the zoo, right?” She asked, “I want to see the big kittens again.” 

 

“Yes, we will go see the big kittens again, Mads.” Yuri said with a fond smile. 

 

“Are we sure that Yuri isn’t related to this child?” Viktor asked teasingly.

 

“If he was related to her, I think that would make him and Bek’s relationship some sort of incest so let’s hope not.” Rustam said with a smile. 

 

“Hey Everyone!” The front door opened, revealing Amina. “Hey, Honey? Can you come convince your son to get out of the car?” 

 

“Twelve year olds...they make you drag them everywhere.” Ruslan said as he stood up, jogging over past his wife, pressing a kiss to her lips as he walked through the door. 

 

Sitting on Amina’s hip was their youngest, Malika. She was just turning one in a few weeks. Her birth being the last occasion that Otabek and Yuri had been in Kazakhstan. Serik came through the kitchen door suddenly, grabbing his granddaughter from Amina. 

 

“Here, here, sit down. I’ve got her.” He said, coming towards the head of the table near Yuri, sitting down with Malika against his chest. “The food should be done soon, Ainura is just putting everything onto the plates, and then she is going to get your grandmother out of her room. Then we can eat.” 

 

Amina collapsed into a seat four down from Rustam, nodding to Otabek and Yuri as she looked around the table. She introduced herself to Guang Hong and Isabella, leaning back into the plush back of her dining chair. Everyone turned to look as Ruslan entered through the front door, an annoyed look on his face. 

 

“Hey Beks?” He asked, looking towards his little brother. “Would you mind coming and talking to Roman? He says he won’t come in unless he a. Gets to talk to you and b.gets to sit next to you.” 

 

“Finally I am someone’s favorite.” Otabek said under his breath as he got up, walking towards the door and patting his brother on the back. “I’ve got this bro, don’t worry.” Roman had always idolized Otabek, telling everyone in his class at school about his Uncle who was a rock star. Otabek had still been a teenager when he was born, and he had helped Amina and Ruslan as much as he could to help lighten their load of being parents at 23. 

 

“Alright, now we have to work out seating.” Ruslan said running a hand through his hair as he walked back towards the table. 

 

“Mads can just sit in my lap? I don’t mind.” Yuri said sliding down a chair after pulling the girl into his lap. 

 

“Let me know if she gets too rambunctious ok? I want you to be able to eat your dinner too.” Inzhu said raising her eyebrows. 

 

“Will do.” Yuri said tickling lightly under Madison’s arms, laughing as she squealed and squirmed in his lap. 

 

Otabek walked through the front door, closely followed by a boy a little shorter than Otabek. They walked around the table and Otabek took the seat next to Yuri, Roman dropping into the seat next to Otabek. 

 

“Hey Yuri.” Roman said leaning over the table to look at the blond man. 

 

“Hey Roman, how are your piano lessons going?” He asked, letting Otabek grab his hand, as Roman’s eyes lit up. 

 

“Great! I have a huge recital coming up in August. I know You and Uncle Beka will be back in England, but, Mom said she could FaceTime you guys while it’s happening so you can see. You’ll watch right?” Roman asked, he was the spitting image of his dad, his eyes just a little rounder, his jaw a little less pronounced. 

 

“Of course we’ll watch it Roman, that’s great!” Yuri said smiling at the tween. 

 

“Beks said that I get to come backstage with you guys during the benefit concert next week!” 

 

“Did he now?” Amina asked, shooting Otabek a glance with her eyebrow raised. 

 

“Mom! Come on!” Roman groaned, looking over the table at his mother. 

 

“I figured it wasn’t too big of a deal. Yuri will look after him while I’m on stage, and when I’m not, he can hang with the guys and me.” Otabek said, reaching over to ruffle Roman’s hair. 

 

“I suppose you can,” Roman shouted ‘yes!’ throwing his arms into the air, “But, only if you are on your best behavior for the next two weeks, got it? No more fighting.” Amina set a glare on her son. 

 

“Promise, no more fighting.” Roman said crossing his heart. 

 

The front door opened again, Rustam’s wife Elena walking in, her light brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She rushed over and dropped into the chair next to Rustam, taking a deep breath as she looked across the table. 

 

“Sorry I’m late everyone, we have a big case at the firm in a few weeks and I was up to my eyeballs in paperwork. Good to see you guys.” She smiled at Yuri and Otabek as she looked down the table towards the other band members. “Hey Jean! Did you finally convince a girl to date you?” She asked in jest. 

 

“Indeed I did ‘lena. Elena this is Isabella. Bella, Elena.” 

 

“You are way out of his league, good score Leroy.” Yuri laughed as Isabella sat back an amused expression on her face. Everyone was always surprised that Elena was the more outspoken one in her and Rustam’s relationship. 

 

“Oh I know, I’m lucky,” JJ said with a smirk. 

 

“Wow, you’d think we had raised you all as elephants with how loud you all are being.” Yuri looked up and saw Ainura slowly leading Otabek’s grandma into the dining room. Yuri loved Otabek’s grandma, she was sharp as a tack and gave no shit, even at the age of 87. “Now, why haven’t my grandson’s come to give me hugs? Yuratchka? Otabek? Jean-Jacques?” 

 

The three men rolled their eyes as they got up, Yuri setting Madison into his seat. They walked over to where Grandma Altin was standing, Otabek pulling her into a hug first. 

 

“It’s good to see you, әже” Otabek said, his hand coming up to touch his Grandma’s shoulder. 

 

“You as well, Zhanym. You don’t call enough.” She reprimanded him, turning to look at JJ next. “Give me a hug dear.” 

 

JJ leaned down, wrapping his arms around the smaller woman, “Hey Gramma Altin. I missed you!” 

 

“It’s been too long since you visited. What’s this I hear about you finding a girlfriend?” She asks looking behind JJ, to where Isabella is sitting at the table. “She is very pretty Jean.” 

 

“I know gramma. I’m lucky.” JJ says going back around the table to sit next to Isabella. 

 

“Now there’s my Yuratchka.” 

 

“Hi Grams.” Yuri said smiling as he leaned into her open arms, getting lost in the warmth of her arms around him for a moment before pulling back. 

 

“Still so handsome.” She said bringing her hand up to cup his cheek. “Has my grandson been treating you well?” 

 

“He always does.” Yuri said smiling. 

 

“We will catch up more tomorrow while the boys are off making noise, ok?” Yuri laughed slightly, nodding his head. “Good, can you escort me to my seat dear?” 

 

Yuri offered her his arm, leading her up to the seat on the opposite end from Serik. He pulled out her chair and helped her get settled, feeling like a gentleman. She held out hands to Isabella and Guang Hong who hadn’t met her before, before turning to glance at her daughter-in-law where she was standing in the doorway. 

 

“Well, let’s get this dinner started. I’m an old lady and I would like to keep my bedtime.” Yuri just laughed as he headed back down to his seat, pulling Madison back into his lap. 

 

Otabek’s mom quickly walked over to the open chair between Elena and Ruslan after she poked her head into the kitchen, letting Aleksandra and Arman know they were ready for dinner. They first brought out trays filled with drinks, wine for the adults, water or juice for the two kids. Yuri took a small sip of his wine, letting the layered taste swirl over his taste buds. They’re plates were then brought out, Yuri pulling Madison’s plate closer to the edge so she could reach it. 

 

“So, Yuro, what did you all get up to today?” Serik asks, as he balances Malika against his shoulder, sipping at his own wine glass. 

 

“Well, we went to Essentai. This one lasted all of two hours of shopping before tapping out to go to a movie.” Yuri said, patting Otabek’s knee. 

 

“He did always hate shopping.” Serik said with a smile, taking a small bite of the meat on his plate. “Did you find anything interesting?” 

 

“More than Beka wanted me to.” Yuri said laughing slightly. “Though, I did buy him something for the concert that I think he is going to love, he hasn’t seen it yet.” 

 

“What did you buy me?” Otabek asked, his head whipping towards his fiancé and father. 

 

“Guess you’ll have to wait and see, zolotse.” Yuri said smirking. He waited until Otabek had turned back to talk to Roman before mouthing ‘leather jacket’ to his dad. 

 

“Oh I’m sure he will love that very much.” Serik said laughing. 

 

“Yuratchka?” 

 

“Yes, Yuuri?” Yuri said turning towards his father figure. 

 

“Did you find a tux to wear to the gala? I know you didn’t pack one.” Yuuri said looking at Yuuri questioningly through his glasses. 

 

“I think Ainura handled that, actually.” Serik said laughing. “Or at least I’m guessing that is what was in the garment bags she brought home yesterday.” 

 

“It was.” Yuri said smiling. “I think you’ll like it Yuuri, it’s blue, like really blue.” 

 

“I’m sure it will look wonderful on you, kotik.” Yuuri said smiling as he went back to eating his food. 

 

The dinner passed rather quickly after that. Conversations being sprinkled in along the table at different times. Different voices carrying different thoughts. Yuri finished his own meal before he helped Madison finish her food, wiping her mouth with his napkin when they were both finished. He hardly noticed Arman behind him before the butler’s arm grabbed their plates, taking them off towards the kitchen. 

 

Everyone said their goodnights as they got up from the table, Grandma Altin pressing a kiss to Yuri’s head before Serik lead her back towards her room. Yuri took Otabek’s outstretched hand as they headed back up towards their room, Leo and Guang Hong not too far behind them. 

 

“Hey, we’re going to go play pool with JJ and Bella if you guys want to come?” Guang Hong asked, when their feet had reached the bottom of the steps towards the second floor. 

 

“I think we’ll pass tonight, it’s been a long day.” Otabek replied before Yuri could get a word in, looking to Otabek and quirking and eyebrow. Otabek just pulled him further up the stairs and into their room, Yuri barely stepping over the threshold before Otabek pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

“We haven’t had much time to ourselves today, I thought maybe we could cuddle and watch a movie before bed?” He asked, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s nose. 

 

“Ok. Sounds like a perfect plan.” Yuri said, walking towards the closet to pull a pair of sweatpants on, discarding his sweater and shirt. He walked out to find Otabek in a similar state of undress, the TV remote in his hand as he scrolled through Netflix. 

 

“Alright, National Treasure? Blue Planet II? Dark Knight?” 

 

“Hmm, Blue Planet II.” Yuri said smiling, knowing Otabek would probably rather watch something with action or adventure, he definitely only suggested Blue Planet II because Yuri would like it. 

 

“Blue Planet II, it is.” Otabek said crawling further up the bed and sitting up against the headboard. “Come cuddle me.” 

 

“Now who’s needy now?” Yuri asked quirking a brow but obliging him nonetheless. 

 

“Still you, but I’ll take a close second.” Otabek said smiling as he pressed a kiss to Yuri’s head. 

 

“Mhmmm, sure.” Yuri said smiling as Otabek pressed play, leaning into Otabek’s warmth as the music started, a camera speeding fast over the expanse of the ocean. 

 

“Just enjoy, Zhanym.” Otabek said cuddling closer as they fell into silence, letting the show pull their focus.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beka's Grandma seems to know exactly what's happening at all times doesn't she....who knows...that might be part of the next chapter...;)
> 
> So Glad you continued to read! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!
> 
> Also, writing scenes with 20+ characters in them is EXHAUSTING! Sorry if a Character you love didn't get to speak much, I promise I haven't forgotten about Leo and Seung, I just needed the chapter to focus on the newcomers. See you soon with the next chapter!
> 
> Also, here is the link to the floor plan/Architecture plan for the Altin's home. : [Here](https://www.archivaldesigns.com/home-plans/bellerive-house-plan) If you're ever bored, it's really fun to look at plans for Mansions fyi. hahah


	3. Like a Weight Lifted From Their Chests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grandma Altin has a chat with Yuri, leading to a discussion between JJ, Otabek, and Yuri that should've happened months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! thanks from tuning in for the next chapter! If anyone is curious about my inspiration for Grandma Altin, I definitely modeled her a little bit after Olenna Tyrell from Game of Thrones. She takes no shit, and is always the smartest person in the room. I respect that. Grandma's are great. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will see you with another soon!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a wild JJ P.O.V. appears!

Yuri felt the press of Otabek’s lips on his forehead, making him scrunch up his nose and barely open his eyes. In the curtained shadow of the room he could make out Otabek standing above him on the side of the bed, completely dressed, backpack over one shoulder.

 

“You can go back to bed, Zhanym. I’m just letting you know that we’re leaving for our first press day. Not sure when we’re going to be back tonight, I’ll text you if it gets too late ok?”

 

Yuri just nodded and kissed Otabek, curling back into the covers as Otabek walked out of the room, leaving behind silence and darkness. Yuri closed his eyes, telling himself he can sleep for another hour.

 

The next time Yuri wakes up,  it’s slightly brighter in the room. He grabs his phone from his bedside table, looking at the time. The numbers _9:34_ printed across his lock screen, a photo of Otabek sleeping. Yuri goes to their closet and pulls on his robe, walking through the quiet house towards the kitchen. He is thankful when he finds it empty except for Isabella, who is sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee in her hands.

 

“Morning.” Yuri says as he goes to the kettle to make himself some green tea.

 

“Good Morning. So, we’re all alone today, wanna sit by the pool and do girly stuff? I brought a whole bunch of facemasks we could try.” Isabella said as Yuri sat next to her.

 

“That could be fun. Have you seen Ji yet today?” Yuri asked, looking around the quiet house.

 

“I think he is on the patio with Ainura? She grabbed him about half an hour ago? Something about wedding planning?” Isabella said sipping at her coffee.

 

“Damn, I’m going to need to get him a giant present, he’s doing so much to help my sanity right now.” Yuri said groaning.

 

“Yeah, the wedding seems to be a sore spot for you guys...Why exactly? I mean, aren’t you supposed to be excited to plan your wedding?” Yuri groaned internally, remembering that JJ had elected to not tell Isabella about their...tryst, citing that it happened before he met her anyways. Yuri tried to ignore why that hurt, like JJ was invalidating what they did in some way.

 

“Uh, well. With Ainura it’s going to be a big ordeal. I’d rather just have a small ceremony and reception with Beka. Nothing too extravagant. But, I’m sure you can see the Altins and extravagant are usually synonymous.” Yuri said as he gripped his mug, sipping at the tea inside.

 

“I guess that is one way you could put it.” Isabella said smiling. “Alright, well I’m going to go put on my suit and grab some stuff...meet at the pool in like 20?”

 

“Sure. I’m just going to finish this and then I’ll go change.” Yuri said, downing the rest of his tea in one gulp.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri laid back in his lounger, finally done with covering his entire body with sunscreen. Him and Isabella were lounging in the sun, sheet masks over their faces, glasses of iced tea sitting on a table between their loungers. He could vaguely hear the sounds of Ainura and Guang Hong talking in rapid Mandarin on the patio. He was sure whatever they were talking about, he did not want to be involved, so he just tuned it out. He heard the timer on Isabella’s phone go off, letting them know they could pull off their sheet masks. Yuri slid the slimy paper off his face, patting the leftovers into his skin before he applied a thick layer of sunscreen to his face.

 

“Hey guys!” Yuri heard Guang Hong’s peppy voice say from the next lounger over as he plopped down. “Yuri, Ainura and I had a great chat about wedding stuff. She needs to go into the city to meet with some people but she wanted us all to sit down later.”

 

“Ok, thanks Ji.” Yuri said, laying back with his eyes closed just enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. Hopefully he would be able to get a little color without burning. Usually going on vacation with Beka meant him turning a bright pink while Otabek just got more golden.

 

“I did manage to convince her that you guys didn’t need two ceremonies...you’re welcome.” Guang Hong said smiling.

 

“How on earth did you manage that?” Yuri asked, quirking and eyebrow as he turned to look at the smaller man.

 

“Well, everyone knows that the reception would be the part most of their friends and political connections would want to attend anyways, and, the Altins aren’t really what you would call ‘practicing Muslims’ so going through an extra ceremony when you’ll already have one in London just seemed a little much.” Guang Hong said tilting his head. “So, you’re welcome, because now all you need to deal with is an extra party.”

 

“You’re literally the best friend ever Ji, I swear.” Yuri said laying back down into his lounger.

 

“I would beware though, Ainura wants to go tux shopping while you’re here.” Guang Hong said laying back. “She also wants to know who else you want to have in the ‘bridal party’. Because Beks has Leo, JJ and Seung Gil. At this point, you just have me.”  

 

“Hell if I know, I’m terrible at making friends it seems…” Yuri said groaning, before he looked to his right to where Isabella was tanning. “Hey Bella?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I know you’ve only been dating JJ for like, 3 months, and I’m not sure if you want to because it’s going to be in like a year. But, would you maybe wanna be a groomswoman?” He asks smiling. Bella had quickly became one of his closest confidants lately, purely because JJ kept making them all go on double dates.

 

“I’d be honored Yuri.” Isabella said with a smile.

 

“You’d get to pick whatever dress you want as long as it fits our color scheme. Perks of being the only woman in the bridal party I suppose.” Yuri said laughing.

 

“See, some parts of wedding planning can be fun, Yuri.” Guang Hong said with a smile.

 

“Yeah, i guess. It’s just stressful because I do want to plan the wedding. There is nothing I want more than to marry Beka..but, we’re just not ready for it at the moment. I know that, it just makes it harder to plan for a wedding that I know Otabek doesn’t want right now.” Yuri sighed, feeling a slight weight off his chest admitting that.

 

“It will happen Yuri, you guys have gotten over so much recently, he just needs some time. Then you guys can be all lovey dovey and plan the wedding of the century.” Guang Hong said smiling.

 

“What exactly has been going on with you two? I never got the whole story of your relationship when we all met.” Isabella asked, taking a sip from her glass of iced tea.

 

“Well, I think we should start at the beginning, don’t you, Yuri?” Guang Hong said smiling. “I don’t think I’ve even heard the full story.”

 

“Because it wasn’t really like a big event or anything. I met Beka at school when I was 10, him and JJ were 12 and a few grades above me. We were all friends for years, we supported each other’s dreams. JJ and Beka always came to all of my ballet shows. I went to their first terrible gigs when they started getting them when they turned 13 or 14.” Yuri smiled remembering watching Otabek and JJ playing in so many small coffee shops, at so many school talent shows.  

 

“When I had turned 14, Viktor and Yuuri threw a huge party at our house for almost everyone at our school. JJ tells us now he did it to stop our pining, but, we were all playing ‘truth or dare’ and he dared Beka to kiss me. We tried to brush it off for weeks, I was convinced that there was no way that he could like me back. So, I didn’t tell him how I felt. But, then he wrote a song about it. He was convinced that I didn’t like him back and that he had ruined everything by kissing me. We were a couple of idiots. After they finished that gig I walked right backstage and kissed him.”

 

“Well, that sounds like JJ for sure.” Isabella said laughing. “What song was it?”

 

“Their song ‘2/14’. Viktor made it their first single when they put out their first album two years later.”

 

“Oh, that song is super cute. It’s always been one of my favorites.”

 

“I always forget that you were a super fan before you started dating JJ.” Guang Hong says laughing.

 

“Indeed I was. Ok keep going Yuri, I want to hear the whole story.” Isabella said with a smirk. Yuri took a deep breath trying to decide how to give her the shortened version where he doesn’t reveal that he knows exactly what it feels like to have JJ’s tongue in his mouth.  

 

“Ok, so, after that we had a long chat about feelings that I thought was the most embarrassing moment of my life, and then we decided to make it official. There were some awkward moments for the first few years, like when we came out to Otabek’s parents, and the time Grandma Altin caught us in Beka’s bedroom with Otabek’s hand down my pants.” Yuri said cringing about that particular memory. “But, we worked it out. We’ve been together through a lot of growing up. We moved into an apartment together after I graduated and got my first Ballet gig. We lived off sandwiches and ramen for like, a year. But then the band’s career took off and we finally had some freedom to do what we wanted. Moved into the place where we currently live. Had our first adult fight, hosted our first new year’s and easter together as a couple. All leading to Beka asking me to marry him last year on his birthday.”

 

“Aw, that’s cute, Yuri. How did he ask you?” Isabella asked, sitting cross legged on her lounger.

 

“He’s such a sap. He waited until after everyone else had left the party I had thrown for his birthday, and when I asked him if he enjoyed his birthday and his presents he pulled me close and told me ‘The best present I’ve ever gotten is you.’ Which I rolled my eyes at, but, then he dropped to one knee and pulled out a ring box. And, I honestly was two seconds from crying. And he just said ‘The best present I’ve ever gotten is you, so, will you marry me so I can keep you forever?’ It was honestly the cheesiest thing I’ve ever heard come out of his mouth, but I loved it.” Yuri said smiling, looking down at the emerald ring on his finger, letting it glint in the sun.

 

“Awww, that’s adorable, and very romantic.” Isabella said, taking a sip from her glass. “I hadn’t really pegged Otabek as the old romantic type, but I guess I can see it.”

 

“Oh he’s a total softie. Though he might kill me if he knew I told you that.” Yuri said laughing.

 

“So then, why are you guys holding off on the wedding? Did you have a fight or something? Everyone in the band seems to walk on eggshells around the two of you.” Yuri racked his brain trying to come up with a believable answer to that. One that wouldn’t air all of JJ’s dirty laundry to his relatively new girlfriend.  

 

“Yeah, we had a fight. A pretty big one. We didn’t speak for almost a month…”Yuri said trailing off, trying to ignore the pain in his heart as he thought about that month of pain and drowning his feelings in cheap vodka. “I did something pretty shitty, and Otabek was livid and hurting. For a minute I wasn’t sure we were going to make it at all, but, we’re working through it. We’ve made lots of progress. Otabek just still isn’t ready to marry me yet.”

 

“What did you do? I find it hard to believe that you could do anything so bad to make him not want to marry you after the way he asked you.”

 

“It’s uhm...not important…”

 

Yuri is lost in thought as he says that, not noticing Grandma Altin heading down the steps behind them, gripping her walking cane.

 

“Excuse me, Isabella, Guang Hong. Do you think you could give me a moment alone with my grandson? I think Aleksandra just made some lunch if you want to go in and eat.”

 

“Of course, Grandma Altin.” Guang Hong says grabbing Isabella and walking back into the doors of the house, the door closing with a faint thudl.

 

Yuri looks down at the ring on his hand, swallowing as he tries to keep tears from his eyes. He doesn’t want to turn to look at Grandma Altin, who has taken a seat on the lounger Bella had left. He knows he can’t lie to her. She was one of the first mother figures Yuri had ever looked up to in his life, he doesn’t want to change her opinion of him in one fell swoop.

 

“Yuratchka, it is such a lovely day isn’t it.” She said, leaning back in the chair. Yuri turned to look at her, surprised that she hadn’t gone straight for the kill.

 

“Yes, it is, Grams.” His voice sounded tight, like he had something caught in the back of his throat.

 

“You know that I will always love you, Yuratchka, yes?” Grandma Altin’s Kazakh accent was strong today, it reminded Yuri of spending summers curled up in bed while she told them old fairy tales. “You know that you can tell me anything.”

 

“I don’t want you to hate me.” Yuri said looking down at his hands, his voice sounding so small.

 

“I might not be pleased with you, depending on what you tell me. But, I don’t think I could ever hate you, айналайын.” She said in a soothing voice.

 

“No, you’ll hate me. I did something really really bad Grams. Something I can’t believe Beka forgave me for.”

 

“We won’t know until you tell me, dear. The first step is saying it. Don’t worry about the repercussions.” She said, slightly sternly. Yuri looking up at her, wiping under his eyes as he feels tears threatening to spill over his lashes. “What happened, Zhanym?”

 

“I...I…”

 

“Come on, Yuratchka. You’re braver than this. Spit it out. Why were you and my grandson not on speaking terms for an entire month?”

 

“I cheated on him….with JJ.” Yuri said, turning his head away so that he doesn’t have to see her reaction, tears sliding down his cheeks.

 

“That is a pretty terrible thing for you to have done.” Her voice sounded deceptively calm, but, Yuri could feel the disappointment and anger seeping into it. “For both of you to have done. You and Jean.”

 

“We...we didn’t mean for it to happen. I didn’t even realize I had feelings for him until months after it happened. And it only happened once, and I instantly regretted it. I hate myself for doing this to Beka, Grams. I’m awful and terrible and really don’t deserve him.”

 

“Well, those are very pretty excuses, but that is exactly what they are, an excuse. You’re spending so much time telling me what you feel, what does Otabek feel? Hmm?” Yuri could hear more of the edge in her voice, “Look at me Yuratchka.” Yuri brought his head up to look in her eyes. “I don’t hate you. I’m extremely disappointed in you, and not just for your actions. But, for the fact that it’s been what? Almost 6 months? And this is the first I am hearing about this. Did you think you could hide it from us forever? That we would never see the difference with how the two of you are acting? The two of you have never been very tactile during family events before, that was the first sign to me that something was wrong.”

 

“I didn’t want to hide it from you, or be deceptive.” Yuri resoned, sniffling to keep his nose from running. “I was just so worried it would change your opinion of me. And I was worried if I told you, or Inzhu, that you would tell Ainura. She has been looking for reasons to tell Otabek to break up with me since we started dating, grams! She will always wish that Otabek had found a nice Kazakh girl with good connections, and a good family. She’s ok with me being in Otabek’s life, but preferred it when I was just another best friend, not her future son-in-law. I couldn’t risk that. Otabek would do anything to keep his mom happy.”

 

“Now your just contradicting yourself. Otabek clearly will only do something to please his mother as long as it doesn’t involve losing you.” Yuri’s eyes fell to his hands again, where he had been turning his ring on his finger without noticing. “I won’t yell at you. You’ve clearly spent months letting this eat at you. But, when the boys get home tonight, you, Otabek, Jean and I are going to have a talk. I’m guessing the three of you haven’t spoken about what happened all together, have you?” Yuri looked back up at her face, focusing on the laugh lines around her eyes.

 

“No, we haven’t. Beka and I have talked about it, a lot. But, neither of us has talked to JJ about what happened since right after ‘the incident’.”

 

“Yuratchka, you are 24 years old. Call it what it was. An affair. You had an affair with Jean. You were grown up enough to have one, be grown up enough to call it what it is.” She reprimanded him, levelling her warm brown eyes at Yuri. They were almost identical in color to Otabek’s, a brown just slightly lighter than chocolate.

 

“Yes, Grams.”

 

“Ok, now, tell me what else has been going on in your life since you were last here.” Yuri took a deep breath, sitting back and looking at Grandma Altin.

 

“We’re just going to talk like normal? You aren’t going to keep reprimanding me?”

 

“Again Yuri, you are an adult. Do you really want me to reprimand you like a child?” Yuri shook his head. “I’m very upset with you, and disappointed. But, I only get so much time to spend with you as it is. I’m not going to waste that time not spending it with you.”

 

“Ok. I love you, Grams.”

 

“I love you too, Yuratchka. Now, tell me about this solo you had in your ballet.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Otabek sunk into a chair beside JJ as they took a break on the magazine photo shoot they were doing for Edge magazine. He reached down and pulled out his phone from the front pocket of his bag, swiping up and clicking on a message from Yuri.

 

 **_From:_ ** **Yura <3**

_Grandma knows. I couldn’t lie to her._

 

 **_From:_ ** **Yura <3**

_Be prepared for a ‘talk’ with her when you get back tonight, JJ too.  She doesn’t think we’ve dealt with it together, just avoided talking about it and hoping it would go away._

 

“Fuck.” Otabek let his head fall against the back of the chair with a small thud.

 

“What’s up?” JJ asked, taking a sip from a water bottle.

 

“Grandma knows.” Otabek said without looking at Jean. He was trying to imagine how that conversation would go and wasn’t too excited for it.

 

“Shit, how’d she find out?” JJ asked, leaning forwards in his chair and looking around to make sure Serik was still talking with Viktor across the room.

 

“Yura told her.” Otabek said, running a hand over his face.

 

“Of course he did. Should’ve figured that would happen. He never could keep anything from her.” JJ said in a strained voice, “Fuck, do you think Bella knows now too?”

 

“You still haven’t told her? It’s not like it should be that big of a deal to her, it happened before she even met you!”

 

“Yes, but, some people don’t love the idea of dating someone who cheated. I didn’t want to spring that tidbit on her until we were solid.”

 

“Well, I’m going to guess this will all come out at some point in the next two weeks. So, if you want her to hear it from you, I’d tell her soon.” Otabek said, grabbing a juice from the outside pocket of his bag downing half in one gulp. “Grandma wants to talk to us when we get back...all of us...together.”

 

“Why? It’s done, over, in the past. We don’t need to talk about it. I don’t want to revisit that.” JJ said in a rushed voice.

 

“I think if Grandma heard you say that, she would say ‘that’s exactly why you need to talk about this Jean.’” Otabek said with a groan. “In all honesty, she probably would be right too.”

 

“Why? We’ve moved on, why do we need to revisit the past?”

 

“Because I don’t think we actually have moved past it, Jean. You and Yuri are barely speaking to each other, and when you do speak it’s usually to hurl insults at each other. I still can’t stand leaving the two of you alone in the same room together. We’re at a stand still right now, not moving forward, refusing to look back.”

 

“Fine. We’ll talk about it when we get back.”

 

“Hey, uh..Beks? Can I get your help with something for a minute?”  Otabek hears Leo call from across the room, Otabek giving him a questioning glance as he gets up to walk over the the corner when Leo is standing.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“If you need me to lie for you it might be good to let me know that I’m lying for you.” Leo said, not looking up from his laptop, where it rests in his lap.

 

“What are you talking about?” Otabek asks, eyebrows knitting together.

 

“I was speaking to your father and he told me how happy he was to be spending time with his son’s Best Man.” Leo said turning his head to look at him.

 

“Oh..that. Look, I was going to ask you, Mom and Dad just reminded me about it and I had to tell them something on the spot, I’m sorry.”

 

“So, wait? You actually do want me to be your Best Man?” Leo asks, his caramel eyes bright.

 

“Yeah. Do I have any other Best Friends lying around that I don’t know about?” Otabek asked, teasingly.

 

“Well, You and JJ have been getting closer to being normal again, I wasn’t sure.” Leo replied with.

 

“We may be friends again, but, I don’t think I will ever be as close to Jean as I used to be. And I definitely can’t imagine him as my Best Man. Can you? Imagine him giving a Best Man speech at the wedding of his Best Friend, and the Best Friends fiancé that he slept with. It just pisses me off, and I don’t think I could handle that.”

 

“That’s...fair, I suppose.” Leo said, frowning. “You know I’ve always thought of you as one of my best friends, I guess I just got used to always being second best.”

 

“Well, I’m asking you now. Leo, will you be my Best Man?”

 

“Hell yeah! I’m going to throw you the best stag party!” Leo said wrapping an arm around Otabek’s neck, pulling him into a hug.

 

“As long as we don’t get arrested, I’m game.” Otabek said shaking his head.

 

“Oh, that is such a low bar Beks, you’re giving me so much freedom.” Leo said with a smirk.

 

“I’m going to regret saying that aren’t I?”

 

“Ha, probably.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

JJ rubbed at the palm of his left hand with his thumb, letting his mind wander while Otabek drove his parent’s Mercedes G Wagon through Almaty traffic. He was screwed. That was all he could think as they slowly made their way out of downtown and towards the villa.

 

He was letting the wheels turn in his head for all the excuses he could give Isabella as to why Grandma Altin needed to have a sit down chat with Yuri, Otabek, and himself. None of them sounded very believable to him. JJ knew he should’ve told Isabella a long time ago about what happened between him and Yuri. Preferably before they were on a two week vacation together where Isabella had no choice but to deal with him.

 

JJ knew deep down why he hadn’t wanted to talk to his girlfriend about it. It was the same reason that he had been avoiding any conversation with Yuri for more than 30 seconds. JJ had feelings for him. JJ wasn’t delusional, he knew that when he slept with Yuri, it would never have ended with the two of them walking into the sunset together. But, it didn’t mean it didn’t hurt a little to see him with Otabek, in love and planning a wedding. ‘Smart plan, Leroy.’ he had told himself, ‘Fall for your best friends soulmate, that sounds like a _great_ plan.’

 

That didn’t mean he was unhappy with Isabella. He thinks he might be in love with her, He wanted to tell her that soon, too. But, he was worried that if he told her about his feelings for Yuri she would leave him. That was just a lot of bullshit to pile onto a brand new relationship. He didn’t want her to feel like she was a rebound, because she wasn’t. But he knew it would sound that way. It would sound like he had fallen in love with his best friend’s man and got burned when his feelings were not and could not be returned.

 

“You seem lost in your head. Penny for your thoughts JJ?” Leo asked, his head coming up between the front seats.

 

“I uh...still haven’t told Bella about the whole…” JJ looks to the side at Otabek where he is sitting in the driver’s seat, fingers drumming on the steering wheel. “..Yuri situation…”

 

“I guess that’s one way to put that.” Otabek said shaking his head.

 

“Hey, I didn’t want to be crude.” JJ pleaded, relieved when Otabek just rolled his eyes.

 

“So, what are you hung up about with telling her? Do you think she’s going to freak out about you being with someone before you even met her?” Leo asked, leaning back into the backseat, poking Seung Gil who had fallen asleep against the window.

 

“That’s part of it. I’m mostly worried about her thinking a. that ‘Once a cheater, always a cheater.’ bullshit, or b. That she’s a rebound or something.” JJ said, carefully avoiding looking over at Otabek.

 

“Well, first off...I know this is kind of a technicality...but, you weren’t really the ‘cheater’ in that situation...just the ah? Cheat-ee? You were single, Yuri wasn’t.”

 

“I still fucked my best friend’s Fiancé Leo!” JJ says watching the imperceptible tick of Otabek’s jaw, the way his fingers tightened on the steering wheel. “It doesn’t matter if I was single or not, I knew Yuri was engaged. I knew he had been with Otabek for literally 10 fucking years. I knew all of that going into that situation. Yuri isn’t the only one to blame for what happened, ok? It takes two to tango.”

 

“I know.... that isn’t what I was saying at all,” Leo said in a calming tone, clearly trying to talk JJ down from a full blown meltdown. “But, onto the second point, why would she think she was a rebound?You both agreed it was just because you were lonely and the other one was there.”

 

“Yuri had feelings for JJ.” Otabek’s voice said, strained, clearly trying to control his own temper.

 

‘What?!” both Leo and JJ screamed, looking towards Otabek, who was staring straight through the windshield as he drove.

 

“Why the fuck are we screaming?” Seung Gil said in a tired and annoyed voice, glaring at the other three men.

 

“Yuri had what?” JJ repeated looking over at Otabek.

 

“Yuri realized when you and Isabella started dating that he had feelings for you, when you had your affair.” Otabek said, his jaw clenching.

 

“Why...why didn’t he say something?” JJ asked, trying to ignore the very small part of his brain that was pleased about Yuri having feelings for him.

 

“Why would he? You two were done, he just wanted to move on. Wanted to focus on being happy, with _Me._ Why would he subject himself to that conversation when it didn’t need to happen?” Otabek ground out.

 

“Because then I...fuck, it’s going to come out at some point anyways…” JJ took a steadying breath. “Because then he would’ve known that I had feelings for him too.”

 

“Why the fuck would that have mattered?! There is no end to this where you two would’ve ended up together, Jean! Do you see that? Him knowing about your feelings would’ve just made it that much harder for him to get over you.” Otabek said in a tight voice.

 

“Hey..hey, let’s all calm down.” Leo said pressing a hand against Otabek’s arm, looking between the two men in the front seat.

 

“You don’t think I knew that Otabek?” JJ said in a thick voice, ignoring Leo. “You don’t think I knew that my feelings for Yuri could never be reciprocated? You two are _perfect_ for each other. I never believed in soulmates until I watched the two of you.” JJ felt the tears prickling against the corners of his eyes. “But I spent the last _6 Fucking months_ convinced that I helped my Best Friend’s Fiancé cheat on him and it only happened because I was just a warm body with a dick. I spent the last 6 months feeling jealous every time I saw the two of you. 6 months feeling like the idiot that fell for someone who would never care about them. I knew it would never end with us together, I _knew_ that! But, it would’ve made me getting over it so much easier if I had known Yuri also had feelings for me.”

 

He watched as Otabek’s entire demeanor shifted, the anger seeping out of his body as his eyes filled with pity. JJ didn’t want that, but, at least he wasn’t yelling at him anymore. JJ looked down as he felt Leo’s hand close around his arm, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

 

“You always do fall hard and fall fast don’t you.” Otabek said with sadness twinging his voice.

 

“Yes, and I thought I had thrown away our entire friendship on someone who had used me. Used me because he was lonely, and because he couldn’t have you. I felt like a fucking idiot, Otabek.”

 

“Well, I can’t say I’m pleased? But, I do need to tell you, I don’t think his feelings for you ran as deep as I think yours do for him.” Otabek’s voice sounded strained, like he was trying to be objective and factual instead of reacting emotionally.

 

“I...was guessing they didn’t. Hell, I didn’t think he felt anything for me Beks. I don’t care how deep his feeling were, it just validates what I was feeling to know that he felt even a small sliver of that.”

 

“So, I guess I understand your...reluctance to tell Isabella now.” Leo said leaning back and letting out a low whistle. “This is such a fucked up situation, just when I think we’ve gotten to the bottom of the shit we find a new fucking layer.”

 

“It’s like you read my mind, lion man.” JJ said wiping at his eyes, as he leaned his head back into the chair.

 

“So I think I have to gist of what is going on...but what the fuck are we talking about?” Seung Gil asked, annoyed expression firmly fixed onto his face.

 

“JJ needs to tell Isabella about...everything that happened in February.” Leo said cringing.

 

“Wow, you’d think four 26 year old men could say ‘affair’, it’s not that difficult of a term.” Otabek groused from the front seat, clearly meaning the comment to be ignored.

 

“And that’s a problem because JJ has feelings for Yuri?” Seung asks, looking around the cab of the SUV.

 

“That’s one of the problems, yes.” Leo said running his hand through his hair. “Fuck, I’m sorry J man, I don’t envy you that conversation.”

 

“Maybe I won’t have to have it tonight?” JJ reasoned, looking around as the three others gave him some very unamused expressions.

 

“Jean, you should tell her now, before someone else tells her.” Otabek said as he turned down the street towards his Parent’s house. “I have a feeling shit is going to hit the fan with my family, and probably soon. I don’t want you to have to add lying to the list of shit you need to apologize for.”

 

“You’re probably right.” JJ said, groaning as he brought his hand up to run over his face. “Fuck, I never thought my life would ever be this complicated.”

 

“Sex makes everything complicated,” Seung Gil said from the backseat staring out the window as Otabek pulled through the portico, pressing a button above his head to open one of the garage doors. “Even not having it, the not having it makes life complicated.”

 

“That was surprisingly deep, SG.” Leo said nodding his head as Otabek pulled into the open space in the garage, turning the key once he had placed the shifter into ‘Park’. JJ got out and moved around the car, giving Otabek a questioning glance as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“Wait...that’s totally from a movie.” Otabek said with a smirk as he stepped out of the car. “I can’t remember what movie though…”

 

“I’m not telling you, because I don’t even know” Seung Gil said as he hoisted his messenger bag over his shoulder, shrugging.

 

“Wait! I know what movie that’s from! The Holiday! Yuri loves that movie, we watch it every single Christmas Eve.” Otabek said triumphantly, “Why are you quoting cheesy Christmas rom-coms Seung?”

 

“Blame Phich, he loves those kind of movies.” Seung Gil replied, shaking his head as they all entered the house through the door in the garage, finding Yuri, Isabella, Guang Hong, and Grandma Altin sat in the family room. There was a trashy Kazakh soap opera on the TV, JJ could hear Yuri and Gramma Altin translating for the other two.

 

“How was the photo shoot?” Yuri asks as he looks over the back of the couch, JJ could see the slight pink tone to his cheeks and knew that he had spent some time in the sun today.

 

“It was good, for once they actually let us be ourselves, I didn’t feel like I was being used like a doll.” Leo said smirking as he collapsed onto the couch next to Guang Hong, pulling his boyfriend into his chest with his arm. “What did you four do all day?”

 

“We spent most of the day laying around the pool.” Guang Hong said smirking, “We decided to follow Grandma’s suggestion to come in and watch trashy TV with her when it got dark.”

 

“Well I can definitely tell Yuri was in the sunshine too much today, you’re looking a little pink, princess.” JJ said, walking over to lean on the arm of the chair Isabella was seated in, squeezing her hand with his own. He watched as Otabek came up and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s pink forehead, ignoring the slight twinge in his stomach.

 

“You’re lucky I remembered to pack Aloe, Zhanym.” Otabek said with fond exasperation, kissing Yuri’s mouth when Yuri tilted his head up towards him.

 

“Well, now that everyone is back, it is past this grandma’s bedtime. Yuri, Otabek, JJ, would you escort me to my room? I have something I need you to look through.” Grandma said to the entire room, reaching over to squeeze Yuri’s hand between both of hers.

 

“Ah, sure Grams.” Yuri said with a nervous edge to his voice. JJ groaned internally, wishing Yuri was better at schooling his facial expressions. Him being nervous didn’t make them all going with her suspicious at all...no...why would you say that? JJ thought as he stood up, helping Grandma Altin to her feet, Yuri’s hand brushing his own as he also tried to help her with her cane. JJ pulled his hand away like he had been burned, trying to remain nonchalant as he stepped back.

 

“I’ll join you in our room in a little bit, ok?” JJ said to Isabella as he followed further behind Otabek, Yuri and Grandma Altin. He tried to ignore the questioning gaze Isabella was sending him. He just needed to get through this conversation. First this one, then he could think about getting through that one...one thing at a time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri took a steadying breath as Otabek opened the door to Grandma Altin’s room, walking her over to sit on the couch she had in a small sitting area near the bay window. Yuri decided to take the spot on the opposite end of the couch, leaving the armchair and the middle of the couch for Otabek and JJ. He was unsurprised when Otabek dropped into the last spot on the couch, his arm coming up to rest on the back of the couch behind Yuri. Yuri drew his legs up, wrapping his arms around his knees, letting his chin rest on them.

 

“So, what’s up gramma?” JJ asked as he fell into the arm chair, Yuri could hear the tension in his voice.

 

“Enough of that bullshit, Jean. We all know why we’re here. I will talk to you later about how disappointed I am in you for your actions. But, I think the three of you need to have a bit of a chat first.”

 

“Grandma!” Otabek said in a slightly scandalized tone, looking over at her with shock on his face.

 

“Oh hush, Otabek. Yes, I swore, I think I’m allowed, I’m 87 years old.” They all stared at each other in silence, Yuri keeping his gaze on the painting above the bed. He let his eyes trail along the swirling blues, trying to imagine he was anywhere else. “Well, someone better start talking or I am going to, and I don’t think you’ll like what I have to say.” She turned toward Otabek as he went to open his mouth, “Nope, before you say anything dear, that statement was directed to Yuri and JJ, you have nothing to apologize for. This is their problem, that you unfortunately got caught in the crosshairs of.”

 

“But, I’m the one who got cheated _on_. Doesn’t that also make it my problem?” Otabek asked, sighing as he leaned back against the couch.

 

“Yes, Zhanym. But, I refuse to sit here and listen to you somehow spin getting cheated on into it being your fault. I know you’re capable of it, I don’t want to hear it.” Yuri smiled slightly at the stern tone in Grandma Altin’s voice. “Jean how about you start, I’ve already had a conversation with Yuri today, I want to hear your side.”

 

“I...alright.” JJ said in a resigned voice, he was carefully avoiding Yuri’s eyes, which unsettled Yuri as he squeezed his legs tighter against his torso. “Yuri and I...We...We got close because I was trying to help ease some of his pain of having Otabek gone in the studio all the time. And, he uh, called me, really upset, about a week before we went on tour in February. I...I just wanted to comfort him, and we um, slept together. I convinced myself for weeks that it was just because we were both lonely, but, I...fuck” JJ cut off, cursing, leaning his head back as he took a deep breath. Yuri was shocked to see tears forming in the corners of his bright blue eyes.

 

“Keep going, Jean. You’re doing well.”

 

“I...fell for him. I’ve been hating every second that I see them together, wishing that I could just cut my heart out of my chest to make it stop aching.” Yuri sat up in shock, looking at JJ with wide eyes. “I know that it’s my fault, I’m the idiot that fell for my best friend’s fiancé. But, I just can’t believe I was stupid enough to fuck up my friendship with Otabek over this.”

 

“What the fuck does that mean?” Yuri could hear the poison in his voice. “You fucking reveal that you are in love with me and then throw away what happened like it was nothing in the same sentence?”

 

“That isn’t what I meant Yuri, and you know that. Why do you always twist my words?And how can you judge me for not telling you that I had feelings for you when you did the same fucking thing to me?” JJ looked at Yuri with a pained glare.

 

“Why would I have told you? You had a new girlfriend! I was trying to move on with Otabek. I was trying to fix what we smashed to fucking pieces! Why does it matter that I had feelings for you?” Yuri said, glancing at Otabek when he felt his arm come around his shoulders. He gave him a small smile, leaning into his comforting embrace.

 

“It matters because I thought I was just some warm body for you. Just a fucking placeholder for Otabek. I mean, we have the same haircut, pretty much the same guy if you squint right? How was I supposed to know that I meant anything to you, Yuri?” JJ said venomously, Yuri flinching.

 

“Jean...I don’t think that’s fair…”Otabek interjected, rubbing Yuri’s arm.

 

“Stay out of this Otabek! What we did to you is fucked up, I fully acknowledge that, but this is between me and Yuri.”

 

“Jean-Jacques Leroy!” Grandma Altin said in a stern voice. All three turned their heads to look at her. “I understand that this hurts, but you need to stop being so accusatory. Listen to what Yuri and Otabek are saying, you’re never going to fix what is broken if you cannot remain calm.”

 

Yuri watched as JJ took a few deep breaths, wiping at his eyes with his hand. Yuri could see where he had been biting at the skin on his thumbs, they were red and angry. Yuri hated that he knew JJ’s habits and quirks, it felt like he was cheating on Otabek all over again when his heart wanted to comfort the taller man.

 

“JJ, I didn’t think of you as a warm body, or just someone to fill a void.” Yuri said in a calm, small voice. “How could you think that after we spent all of that month being there for each other. After all of the late phone calls? After nights spent watching terrible disaster movies? I didn’t know I had feelings for you at the time, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t _care_ about you.”

 

“Well you had a pretty fucked up way of showing that you care, princess.” JJ said sarcastically. “After Mr. hot head over here showed up at Leo and I’s apartment and fucking decked me, you refused to answer any of my calls or texts. You literally went completely dark on communication with me, no matter how hard I tried to reach you.”

 

“Otabek Serikuly Altin! I taught you better than to solve your problems with your fists!” Grandma Altin said, turning towards her grandson.

 

“Really Grandma? That’s what you focused on of that? I had just found out that Jean had put his fucking dick inside my Fiancé, I think I had the right to be a little pissed off.”

 

“Otabek! You do not need to be so crude.” Grandma Altin reprimanded, glaring at Otabek.

 

“Sorry, әже.” Otabek replied, shrinking back into the couch.

 

“Ok, I’ll admit that I probably should of told you something before I went full radio silence. But, Come on, JJ! My only focus at that point was to somehow convince Beka not to break up with me and to drown myself in an entire bottle of vodka. You can’t really blame me for not wanting to speak to the person I cheated on my fiancé with.”

 

“How do you think I was feeling? I had just completely screwed up my relationships with all of the most important people in my life! Leo refused to talk to me for two days except to send a ‘You fucked up, J man’ text. Seung Gil looked like he wanted to fucking smother me with a pillow in my sleep. I swore Viktor was going to kick me out of the band. I fucking lost everyone, Yuri! You still had your family, you still had Mila, and Georgi. You could still go to work and not feel like everyone around you wanted you to be anywhere else. I felt like I had no one to turn to. Since my parents died Otabek and Leo and Seung...they have been my family. And I took all of that away by falling in love with you. And you couldn’t even fucking text me back.” Yuri bit back the tears that were forming in his eyes as he watched the trails of tears sliding down JJ’s cheeks.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry JJ. I didn’t think about it like that.” Yuri said in a small voice, pulling on the sleeve of the sweater he was wearing.

 

“I know you didn’t. Because all you could think about was yourself. Yuri, you are so selfish sometimes. You don’t think about what other people are feeling before you act. But, it fucking hurt Yuri. Even when you and Otabek reconciled, it fucking hurt to see you together. To see you two slip back into your lives like what happened meant nothing. I know that wasn’t exactly the case. But, from the outside? That’s what it seemed like. And it really hurt to think that you could move on from that so easily, when I couldn’t even stand to look at you.”

 

“It wasn’t that easy. It still isn’t _easy_ , JJ. I am not, and I was not, in love with you, I’m not going to lie to you and say I was. But, it still hurts me to see you like this, especially knowing that I helped cause it.” Yuri pleaded, feeling the tears sliding down his cheeks, leaning further into the comfort of Otabek’s arm.

 

“Can I say something now?” Otabek asked in a slightly strained voice, Yuri knew that Otabek would hate to see the two of them crying. His instincts would be telling him to stop whatever was making Yuri cry, like he always tried to.

 

“Yes, Zhanym, you may.” Grandma Altin said, nodding her head.

 

“Jean, I’m sorry that you felt so alone. I will admit that Leo and Seung did take a pretty clear side, but I don’t know that you can really blame them. I think you should talk to them about that though, tell them that it hurt you. I was definitely allowed to give you a complete cold shoulder, but, I shouldn’t have tried to influence their opinion so much. They’re your family too, not just mine.” Otabek squeezed Yuri’s shoulder before he continued. “I think you might need to cut Yuri a little slack about not speaking to you after you slept together. How do you think I would’ve reacted if I learned that you and Yuri had been calling and texting each other the entire time we were on tour?”

 

“I’m sure you wouldn’t have been happy.” JJ said, wiping at his eyes as he sat back in his chair.  

 

“Honestly? I probably would’ve punched you again….sorry Grandma.” Otabek said, sheepishly. “I still have a hard time leaving you two alone together, and I think you can understand why. I wouldn’t have felt comfortable forgiving either of you if you had still been in contact with each other.”

 

“I...I guess I see where you’re coming from with that. I’m sorry for yelling at you Yuri...just try to see how it felt from my perspective. You know I’d only slept with one other person before, I know Otabek was your first. I knew how big a deal what we did was. And when you refused to talk to me it just felt like you didn’t care.” JJ said, taking a deep breath.

 

“I know, and I’m sorry for that JJ, I am.” Yuri said, wiping at his eyes with the sleeves of his sweater.

 

“Ok, now that all of that is out in the open, do you think the three of you can actually start trying to fix everything?” Grandma Altin asked warmly.

 

“I don’t know...I guess I’m just not really sure how we do that.” JJ said, running a hand through his messy hair.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll give you each something to think about then. Jean, I think you need to work on being more open about how you are feeling. You are very good at pushing down your feelings and putting up a wall, you can’t keep doing that if you want to fix your relationship with both Otabek and Yuri.” JJ nodded slightly, “Yuratchka, you need to think more about the others. Don’t think about what you are feeling, think about what JJ and more importantly, Otabek, are feeling. You need to be more selfless and put yourself in their shoes.” Yuri nodded from where his head was pressed to Otabek’s shoulder. “And you, my sweet grandson, you have two things I think you need to think about. I want you to stop letting their emotions influence your decisions. Right now, all it takes is Yuri to start crying and you immediately bend over backwards to fix whatever is wrong. I want you to think about what _you_ actually think and feel, not what Yuri feels, and not what Jean feels.”

 

“And the second thing?” Otabek asked in a tight voice, his hand on Yuri’s shoulder tightening.

 

“You need to find a way to trust them again. If you can’t trust them, then anything you do to fix this will be for nothing. Maybe that’s just that you need to let them interact more, let them be alone together. You need to trust that Yuratchka has learned his lesson or you need to let him go if you don’t think you can trust him.”

 

“What?” All three of their heads turned to look at her where she was sitting against the plush couch cushions.

 

“I mean it. If you don’t think you can trust him, you need to let him go.” Grandma Altin looked between Yuri and Otabek, “It will inevitably happen if you can’t trust him again, and no one deserves to be dragged along like that.” Otabek took a moment before answering, looking down at the Blond man in his arms, looking across the carpeting to where JJ was sitting in the chair a shocked expression on his face.

 

“Alright, I guess I can work on trusting. I don’t know that I’m going to like it very much, and I’m probably going to slip up and get mad at some point...but I’ll try. I’d try anything for Yuri.” Otabek said pressing a kiss to Yuri’s lips, pulling back to see the relief in Yuri’s eyes.

 

“Oh thank god.” Yuri whispered.

 

“I love you, I’m not going to give up on you so easily.” Otabek said with a small smile.

 

“I love you too.” Yuri said leaning up to kiss Otabek again. They pulled apart when they heard JJ clear his throat.

 

“Not that I’m not happy that you two are going to work it out...But, could you maybe tone down the PDA in front of me for a little while?” JJ asks, his voice small.

 

“Oh, shit, yeah. I’m sorry Jean.” Otabek said, “If you ever just like, need a break from being around us, don’t hesitate to tell us ok?”

 

“No no, you don’t need to apologize, I get it. I’m happy if you guys are happy. I just might need some time to get used to seeing you all loved up and have it not feel like one of you is stabbing me in the stomach.”

 

“Well that’s graphic.” Yuri said chuckling slightly. The three of them all laugh for a moment. Yuri feels lighter than he has in months, feeling like a giant weight was lifted off his chest. He feels like his breath can finally come easier.

 

“So, did you all learn something from this?” Grandma Atlin said with a knowing smile.

 

“Yes, you were right, Grams, as usual...we needed to talk it out.” Yuri said smiling at her.

 

“Well I’m glad. I hope I don’t need to knock sense into you three again.” She said with a fond smile. “Alright, now, it is past my bedtime and you should all be somewhere else.”

 

“Yes, Grandma Altin.” They all said as they each leaned in to give her a hug, the three men exiting through her door and pulling it closed.

 

“Hey Beks? Don’t kill me but, Yuri? Could I hug you? I think I need some reassurance that you actually do care.” JJ said, in a small voice.

 

“Of course, JJ. Beka, I promise this is a friendly hug, nothing romantic, just comfort.” Yuri said as he stepped forward letting himself melt into JJ’s embrace, he could smell JJ’s cologne where his nose was pressed to JJ’s sternum.

 

“I know, you guys don’t have to ask me before you do everything ok? I want to trust you. Just, cut me some slack if I get a little mad about it, ok?” Otabek said as they pulled away from each other, Yuri walking back over towards Otabek and grabbing his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

 

“Ok, well, I need to go have a conversation with Isabella. You two sleep well, ok? I’ll see you in the morning.” JJ said as he turned towards the staircase, beginning his ascent to the second floor.

 

“Night, Jean.” Otabek called out as him and Yuri moved through the hallway, walking past the kitchen and up living room. They heard the vague sounds of a movie coming from the media room and Yuri pulled Otabek down the hall and into the room, finding Leo and Guang Hong snuggling as the opening of _V for Vendetta_ played on the screen.

 

“Hey guys.” Yuri said with a smile, Guang Hong reaching over to pause the movie as Otabek and Yuri walked down to take the recliner couch next to theirs.

 

“Hey. How’d the talk with Grams go?” Guang Hong asked, snuggling back up under Leo’s arm.

 

“Really good actually.” Yuri said as he felt Otabek drape his arm over Yuri’s shoulders.

 

“That’s great, guys.” Leo said with a small smile. “Did...did JJ tell you about his feelings for you?”

 

“Yeah, we screamed at each other for a bit. But, I think we can work past it now. Now that everything is on the table. No more secrets.” Yuri said snuggling into Otabek’s side.

 

“What did Grams have to say?” Guang Hong asked, looking between Yuri and Otabek.

 

“Well, she said a lot, without actually saying that much.” Otabek said with a smirk. “She gave us each something to work on.”

 

“That sounds like your Grandma.” Leo said with a smile. “What did she tell you two to work on?”

 

“She says that I need to be more selfless. Think about what others are thinking before I think about myself.” Yuri said looking at the screen.

 

“And she told me to be more selfish, and to learn to trust them again.” Otabek said with a smile, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s head.

 

“Well, if anyone can make it through this it’s the two of you.” Leo said smiling. “Want to watch _V for Vendetta_ with us? JiJi has never seen it before.”

 

“Oh boy, you are in for a treat, Ji.” Yuri said with a wide smile, “Let’s do this.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

JJ tried to get his thoughts in order as he walked around the upper level, making his way to his room. He took a deep breath before opening the door, surprised when he walked in and didn’t see Isabella anywhere. He walked into the bathroom, checking that she wasn’t in the shower. Her things were still sitting beside the bed, her clothes still in the closet, so he didn’t feel too panicked. But, he didn’t really want to have to search the entire Altin estate for her.

 

He rapped his knuckles on the door that connected their bathroom to Seung Gil’s, opening it when he heard Seung shout ‘Come in!’ He found Seung sitting on his bed, Phichit’s face on FaceTime on his laptop screen.

 

“Hey JJ!” Phichit said, waving from the computer when he saw the man in the background.

 

“Hey Phich!”

 

“Did you need something?” Seung asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Do you know where Bella is?” He asked.

 

“Oh, yeah. She told me to tell you that she was going to go sit out by the pool.” Seung Gil said, turning back towards his laptop after delivering the message, a clear sign that he wanted JJ to disappear from his room.

 

“Oh, hey, Seung.” JJ said just as he had turned back around.

 

“Yes, JJ?” Seung Gil’s voice sounded tired and slightly annoyed.

 

“Can I talk to you and Leo in the morning? Nothing bad, I just have some things I want to say.”

 

“Sure, grab me for breakfast around 8:30, not a moment earlier JJ, ok?” Seung Gil said, pointing at JJ.

 

“Of course, thanks.” JJ didn’t wait for a response before he walked back through the bathroom, closing the door to Seung’s as he walked into his own room. He quickly walked over to the window, looking out and seeing Isabella sitting on the edge of the pool, her legs illuminated as they moved in the water.

 

JJ quickly took the steps back down into the foyer, walking across the living room before he opened the door to the patio. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself before he slowly made his way over to Isabella, dropping to sit next to her after he slid off his shoes.

 

“Hey.” JJ said, letting his legs move through the cool water.

 

“Hey.” Isabella responded with, her eyes trained on the water in front of her.

 

“I have something I need to tell you.” He said trying to keep his voice even.

 

“Does it have something to do with why you needed to have a suspicious night time chat with Otabek, Yuri, and Grandma Altin?” She asked, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“It does.” JJ said taking a deep breath.

 

“Does it also have to do with the way you can’t look at Yuri without looking like a kicked puppy?” She said with a slight chuckle, not sounding very amused.

 

“Yeah, I guess…”

 

“Just tell me JJ, please.”

 

“Ok, so, about three months before I met you, Yuri and Otabek weren’t in a very good place. Otabek was spending all of his time writing or recording at the studio, Yuri was feeling extremely lonely. We started spending time together, it started as a way to bitch about Otabek being a total control freak. But, it didn’t really stay that way. Looking back I should’ve seen where it was going, at least for myself. But, I didn’t. Anyways, long story short, Yuri called me one day super upset. Otabek had just told him about our three week tour in America that we were taking in the next week, and Yuri had just had enough. I went over there to comfort him, and we ended up sleeping together.” JJ took a deep breath as he heard Isabella gasp.

 

“We immediately regretted it, and I thought that we had decided to wait to tell Otabek together. But, Yuri couldn’t lie to him, and told Otabek when he got home from the studio that day. Otabek immediately drove over to my place in a rage, and punched me in the face. I think if Leo hadn’t of been there to break it up I would’ve ended up with worse than just a black eye. But, I went to stay at Seung’s for the night. After a really tense meeting with Viktor a few days later we went on tour. No one wanted to talk to me for awhile, but, we eventually all reconciled. Otabek forgave me tentatively, and we started to move past it.”

 

“Is that it?” Isabella asked, her voice tense.

 

“Not...not quite. I want to preface this next confession with something. You are not a rebound Bella, ok?” JJ reached and grabbed Isabella’s hand, looking into her eyes as she turned to face him. “You’re not a rebound.” He waited for her to nod before he continued. “The reason why I have such a hard time with Yuri is that I was in love with him, maybe I still am, I’m not sure. But, we really got to know a different side of each other that we had never seen, and I fell, hard. I knew that he would never leave Otabek, would never pick me, would never want to be with me. So, I just pushed it down and fell back on our old tendencies. I picked on him, and teased him and Otabek. We...we had a chat with Grandma Altin because she wanted us to get everything out in the open. It’s been 6 months since we had our 'affair' and it still hurts to see Otabek and Yuri together. I know I need to work through this, and I understand that this is quite a bit more baggage than I’m sure you thought you were signing up for. But, I need you to know that you are not a rebound for me. I’m not sure if I love you yet, I think it’s been too short a time for me to know that. But, I’m all in for this relationship, Bella. I promise.”

 

“How can you be so sure? How do I know that you’re not wishing it was Yuri who was with you?” Isabella asked, her tone slightly accusatory.

 

“I guess you’re going to have to trust me. But, I promise you, I don’t. Yuri and I have no future together, it hurts to see him. I still have feelings for him. But, I’m not going to act on them. All I want to do is think about _our_ future together.”

 

“Alright, I...I believe you.” JJ smiled brightly before Isabella pressed a hand to his mouth. “Let me finish. I believe you, but, I think I might need a night to process this...could you stay with Seung Gil? Just for tonight. I think I just need a minute to wrap my head around everything.” JJ nodded, taking a deep breath as he lets her hand go.

 

“Of course. I understand. Take all the time you need.” JJ says quietly, looking out over the water of the pool. “I’ll just, leave you to your thoughts then.” He stands, slipping his shoes back on.

 

“Sleep well, JJ.”

 

“You too, Bella.” JJ replies before he walks away, heading into the house with a weight lifted off his chest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Interview Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning Sex+Family Brunch+Band Interviews= A great way to advance the plot while having character development \m/.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too much drama in this chapter, a little bit. Next Chapter will be a little bit of a drama break, both for readers and for characters. But, then we will be back to our regularly scheduled Altin Family Soap Opera. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!

Otabek feels the press of lips against his chest as he slowly wakes up, he can feel the tickle of Yuri’s hair as he makes a path down the center of Otabek’s torso. He stops to suck a love bite into the skin right above Otabek’s abs and Otabek lets out a gasp. Yuri pulls off of the skin, looking up at Otabek with playful green eyes.

 

“Good Morning, handsome.” Yuri smiles, kissing back up Otabek’s chest, to his neck, and along his jaw before catching Otabek’s lips with his own. 

 

Otabek moans slightly into the kiss as he brings a hand up to tangle in Yuri’s long blond hair. He feels the puff of air against his lips as Yuri lets out a gasp. Otabek’s other hand winds around Yuri’s waist as they continue to leisurely make out, pulling the lithe man harder against his torso. He lets his hand drift down and gently squeezes Yuri’s ass, letting out a gasp when their crotches grind against each other. 

 

“Hmm someone’s excited this morning.” Otabek says playfully, before leaning back up to kiss Yuri, gently biting his lower lip. 

 

“I’m always excited when I’m around you.” Yuri replies, breathy and rough, which Otabek isn’t sure is from pleasure or from just having woken up. 

 

“How do you want me, Kitten?” Otabek asks pressing kisses along Yuri’s neck. 

 

“Can we...fuck that feels good...can we have sappy old people sex?” Yuri asks, biting down on his lip as Otabek sucks on the skin of Yuri’s neck. 

 

“Of course, kitten.” Otabek says smirking as he manhandles Yuri onto his back, hovering over him with an arm propped beside Yuri’s head. Otabek grinds his hips down against Yuri’s loving how Yuri’s head falls back against the pillow, his mouth open a he lets out breathy moans. 

 

“Fuck, Beka...Otabek.” Yuri whined, his hand gripping Otabek’s arm, fingernails digging in slightly. Otabek sits up momentarily, getting up long enough to pull off his pants and underwear and to grab the bottle of lube from the bedside table. His cock is leaving a trail of precome along his abs as he crawls back over Yuri on the bed. Otabek sets the bottle of lube beside Yuri’s torso, leaning down to press a kiss to Yuri’s sternum. He reaches down and pulls at the waistband of Yuri’s underwear, which are tented obscenely. Waiting for Yuri to nod before he slides them off Yuri’s long legs, Otabek throws them across the room. 

 

Otabek leans over Yuri again, running his tongue over Yuri’s lower lip as they grind their hips against each other, moaning into each other’s mouths. Otabek reaches for the lube and slicks up his fingers. He feels Yuri wrap his leg up around Otabek’s waist, his legs separated wide. Otabek brings his lubed fingers down, spreading Yuri’s cheeks before he rubs at his tight entrance. He leans down and sucks at a spot behind Yuri’s ear as he puts one finger in, preening at the wrecked noise that comes out of Yuri’s mouth. 

 

“Beka! Beka, Otabek.” Yuri repeats his name like a prayer as Otabek slowly opens him up, stretching Yuri’s tight opening. He adds a second finger and scissors them, crooking them together and rubbing against Yuri’s prostate. 

 

“Oh, Fuck!” Yuri swears letting out a rough moan, his hand clawing at Otabek’s shoulder, no doubt leaving marks. 

 

Otabek continues with two fingers for awhile, teasing the beautiful man beneath him before he adds a third, preparing his tight lover for his cock. 

 

“I..I need you inside me. Oh god, please, Otabek.” Yuri moans, his eyes shut as he arches into Otabek, his leg squeezing Otabek’s waist harder. 

 

“I’ve got you, kitten, I’ve got you.” Otabek murmurs as he presses kisses to Yuri’s face, pulling his fingers out and grabbing more lube. He slicks up his cock thouroughly, but quickly, before he reaches down to line himself up with Yuri’s entrance. He watches Yuri’s face for any signs of discomfort, using his free hand to push Yuri’s hair out of his face as he slowly starts pressing in. 

 

Yuri’s bright green eyes open to look straight into his own, his mouth open from a rough moan. They stare into each other’s eyes until Otabek’s cock is fully sheathed inside of his lover. Yuri pulls Otabek down by his neck into a passionate kiss, his hand coming up to pull at Otabek’s hair. 

 

“Make love to me.” He whispers against Otabek’s lips, letting out a rough moan as Otabek moves his hips back, beginning a slow rhythm in and out of Yuri. 

 

Otabek leans back to watch Yuri’s face as he gets lost in the pleasure of Otabek inside of him, biting his lip to keep the loudest of his moans from echoing around the room. Otabek moans at the feeling of Yuri tight around him. Yuri’s eyes open and look at him with so much love. 

 

“God, you’re so beautiful like this.” Otabek says as he rolls his hips into Yuri, over and over. Yuri lets out a breathy whine at Otabek’s compliment, pulling Otabek back into another kiss, their tongues tangling slowly. 

 

Their orgasms build, Otabek doesn’t know how long it is before he feels Yuri paint their stomachs with cum, Otabek emptying himself into Yuri’s tight heat. It could’ve been minutes, it could’ve been hours. All he was focused on was the feel of Yuri under him, around him. Otabek falls onto his back next to Yuri, his chest rising and falling as he tries to catch his breath. He feels Yuri link their fingers togther and he looks at him and pulls him into a chaste kiss. 

 

“Good Morning.” Otabek says with a wide smile. 

 

“The best kind of morning.” Yuri says smiling, squeezing their linked fingers. 

 

“I love you.” Otabek says leaning over Yuri to kiss him again, running his thumb over Yuri’s cheekbone. 

 

“I love you too.” Yuri replies after their lips part, a blissed smile on his face. “When do you have to leave?” 

 

“Uh, I think we have to leave around 10? We just have a few interviews today so I should be home for dinner, unlike yesterday.” Otabek answers, tilting his head as he tried to remember the printed schedule that Viktor had handed each of them. “But, the good thing is that tomorrow, Saturday, and Sunday, I have no responsibilities other than spending time with you.” Otabek boops Yuri on the nose, laughing at the way Yuri scrunches it up in response. 

 

“Do you think Ruslan and Rustam would want to go camping? I know JJ mentioned hiking, but, it’s been so long since we’ve had a ‘boys’ camping weekend. I miss it.” Yuri said sitting up, wrapping his arms around Otabek’s torso as they sat on the bed. 

 

“I’m sure they’d be down, I’ll have to check with them first though. I’ll talk to them and let you know.” Otabek pressed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head. “Can you grab my phone?” Otabek said pointing at the device where it sat on the bedside table. Yuri leaned over and handed it to Otabek. 

 

“Crap, it’s already 9:34. If you want help with your hair, we’re going to have to take a relatively quick shower.” Yuri nodded, looking down at his own phone after he grabbed it. 

 

“Ah, apparently Yuuri and Viktor want me to go to a family breakfast after they drop you guys off at your first interview. So, I guess we both have 25 minutes to get ready.” Yuri said smiling. 

 

“Race you to the shower?” Otabek said with an eyebrow raised. 

 

“You’re on.” Yuri said as he jumped out of bed, letting out a squawk when Otabek pushed him back onto the bed, getting a head start. “Oh now that’s just not fair!” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They’re only about 10 minutes late as they finally make it down to where the others are waiting in the garage. Yuri’s hair is braided back neatly, but wet since they didn’t have enough time to dry it. Yuri had selected clothes for comfort but that could also be fine if Viktor took them to a nicer place for breakfast. He had on his studded black docs with a pair of tailored high waisted leopard print pants. He topped the look with one of Otabek’s old Metallica shirts that Yuri had long ago cut into a crop top, and his classic pair of Raybans. Otabek had been convinced to wear Yuri’s chrome docs with his traditional leather jacket, jeans and a t shirt combo, and Yuri had added some gel to his hair, making sure that the strands weren’t falling into Otabek’s face. 

 

“Nice to see you guys, so nice of you to join us.” Viktor groused as they joined the group congregated around the Altin’s Escalade. Yuri just rolled his eyes as he handed Otabek his bag, Otabek turning and putting them in the back with everyone else’s. 

 

Yuri walked to the open back door and saw Leo and JJ already squeezed into the back, talking animatedly about some video Leo had seen on Youtube that morning. Yuri slid into the middle seat, leaving the last seat open for Otabek, since Viktor was driving. 

 

“Good morning, Yuri.” Seung Gil said tiredly as Yuri slid in next to him, a pair of sunglasses covering his eyes. 

 

“Morning, Seung.” Yuri replied as Otabek, Yuuri and Viktor finally got into the car, their doors closing with a slam. 

 

“Lose a fight with a vacuum, Yuri?” Leo said from the backseat moving Yuri’s braid to the side to point out a particularly dark hickey that Otabek had left under his ear. 

 

“Screw you, de la Iglesia.” Yuri said in a tired voice leaning into Otabek’s shoulder. 

 

“ I’m just saying, It’s very impressive, nicely done, Beks.” Leo patted Otabek’s free shoulder.

 

“Leo.” Otabek warned, looking behind him at the man before looking to the left where JJ was pointedly looking out the window, his thumb running over his opposite hand roughly. 

 

“Right. Nevermind.” Leo said sitting back into his seat. 

 

The car was relatively silent as they started the drive into downtown. The band had various video and press interviews today, and except for looking pretty tired, each had dressed a little nicer for the occasion. Yuri ran his fingers over Otabek’s hand as they drove in silence, Viktor pressing the radio and turning it on at a low volume. Yuuri was sitting in the front passenger seat looking barely awake. Yuri definitely didn’t want to think about why he would’ve been staying up late. He had walked in on his parental figures in various stages of undress more times than he wanted to admit. 

 

“So, We’re going to drop the four of you off, you have video interviews this morning. Each interview will be for about 30 minutes, with the exception of the interview for Entertainment Weekly. That interview will be 2 hours at the max, and has a photo shoot after. Small one, won’t take as long as the one we had yesterday. This isn’t a cover story, just an article. Any questions?” Viktor asked as he pulled the car up to a upscale hotel. He continued when no one said anything. “Ok, Otabek check in at the front desk and they will take you guys up. We will be back with lunch when your morning interviews finish, before the Entertainment interview.”

 

“Cool, thanks Viktor.” Leo said from the back seat. 

 

Otabek pressed a quick kiss to Yuri’s lips before getting out of the car and opening the back. Yuri slid into his vacated seat and helped Leo flip the seat forward when Seung Gil had gotten out. JJ and Leo quickly climbing out and grabbing their bags from Otabek. The band waved before they walked into the building. Viktor pulled back into traffic, the car falling into a comfortable silence as Yuri watched the buildings slide by. The stopped not too much later, Viktor finding a spot to park along the street in front a breakfast place they had been to before. 

 

The cafe was called Aroma and always had cute mismatched tables with umbrellas on the patio during the summer. The food was pretty traditional European breakfast, and they had more types of tea than anywhere else in the city. Yuri let Yuuri link their arms as they crossed the road, letting a waiter escort them to a table in the corner of the patio. Yuri ordered a glass of their apricot green tea and perused the menu to try to decide what he wanted to eat. 

 

After they each had their drinks and had placed their food orders, Yuri noticed Viktor and Yuuri sharing a significant look over the table. Yuuri nodded his head towards Yuri, with no attempt at subtlety 

 

“What?” Yuri asked taking a sip of his tea. 

 

“We just, uh, wanted to see how you were feeling, Kotik.” Yuuri said in a small voice, clearly not wanting to push. 

 

“You heard about last night, didn’t you? Who told you?” Yuri asked groaning slightly.

 

“We may have had a bit of a chat with Grandma Altin this morning, she just wanted to make sure you were feeling ok after such a...big reveal.” 

 

“Ugh, it isn’t that big of a deal, I actually feel a lot better now that everything is on the table.” 

 

“Are you sure? It had to be a little shocking to hear JJ tell you he’s in love with you…” Vitkor said concern dripping from his voice. 

 

“It was, but, I don’t really see how that matters..I’m not in love with him.” Yuri said with a slight edge. 

 

“That isn’t what we were implying, Yuratchka.” Viktor said with a slightly reprimanding tone. 

 

“We just knew that you had feelings for him at some point and thought we should see how you were feeling about all of this.” Yuuri gripped Yuri’s hand in his, squeezing his fingers reassuringly. 

 

“I’m feeling good actually. Grams gave us all a lot to think about, and we finally each know what we are all feeling. I think this will be good for us, we actually have a path to follow now, instead of just blindly trying to make things better.” Yuri said as their food got set on the table. They each took a small break to eat a few bites before anyone continued speaking. 

 

“That’s great, kotik. What did Grandma have to tell you?” Yuuri asked as he broke off pieces of his croissant, eating them. 

 

“Well, she thinks I need to be more selfless. She told me that I spend too much time thinking about my own feelings before I think of anyone else’s.” Yuri said in a small voice ducking his head in shame. 

 

“Well, she is probably correct about that.” Viktor said in a soothing tone, “We’ll always love you, Yuratchka. But, you can be a little self-centered.” 

 

“I know, I’m working on it.” Yuri said in a tense tone. 

 

“How is everything else going? Has Ainura tried to corner you to do wedding planning again? I wish we didn’t have so many things to do or I would try to help you with that.” Yuuri said with a small smile. 

 

“Ji has actually been my saving grace about that lately. He actually enjoys all that kind of stuff.” Yuri said with a fond smile. “I don’t know why I didn’t think he would be a good choice for Best Man in the first place.” 

 

“Because Mila had been your best friend since you were 8.” Yuuri said in a resigned tone. “I am sorry for how she has been treating you, kotik. You owned up to your mistakes and she still keeps punishing you for them. I hadn’t imagined she could be that petty.” 

 

“It’s ok, I’ve gotten over it. She’s been better lately, I just have to resign myself to the fact that I will never be nearly as close to her as I was before.” Yuri said as he ate a chunk of the  sausage on his plate. 

“On the subject of wedding planning, I know you guys aren’t quite ready for that yet, but, when you are ready, we’ll help you in any way you need, Yuratchka.” Viktor said with a fond smile. 

 

“The issue is...and I’m trying to be selfless about this...I  _ want _ to plan our wedding. I’m so excited for it, I’ve known that I wanted to marry Beka since I was 19. But, I  _ know _ Otabek isn’t ready for that. And that sucks, but I have to think about what he wants, not what I want.” Yuri said in a slightly pained voice. 

 

“Look at you already learning things.” Viktor said teasingly, leaning to avoid Yuri’s hand as he reached across the table to push him. “No, that’s good Yuri. I get it, it sucks that Otabek doesn’t want to plan the wedding right now. I know you’ve been dreaming about it for so long. But, just imagine how happy you’ll both be when you wait until you’re ready to plan together.” 

 

“I know you probably don’t remember much of planning for our wedding, since you were 9 when we got married. But, planning is half the fun of the wedding. Getting to make so many decisions together, spending all that time creating something that celebrates your love. It’s a big sign for how your guys will work once your married, and I want you to have all of those experiences. You just need to be patient, kotik.” Yuuri said with a smile. 

 

“I know, thank you for being so supportive.” Yuri said in a small voice. “I don’t tell you guys that enough so, thank you.” 

 

“Anytime, Yuratchka.” Viktor said patting Yuri on the shoulder. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 **GOLD** **Play a Game of Trivia About Kazakhstan | MTV News**

 

Transcript: 

 

Otabek grips the photo cards in his hand as he sits across from JJ, Leo and Seung Gil. He waits for the thumbs up before he starts the intro. 

 

“Hello Internet, we are the band, GOLD. I’m Otabek Altin, keyboard and synth player, and occasional vocalit.” Otabek smiles. “We’re currently in my home country of Kazakhstan for a big benefit concert happening next weekend, you can get tickets at the link below. So, in light of our location I am going to lead these three in a little trivia game.” 

 

“I’ve got this.” JJ says confidently from where he sits between Leo and Seung Gil. They each have a small whiteboard in their laps, a marker velcroed to the top. 

 

“Actually, how is this fair, JJ has visited Kazakhstan with you like every year since you met when you were twelve!” Leo called out in mock outrage. 

 

“Believe me, that won’t necessarily be enough of an advantage.” Otabek said laughing as he looked through the questions on the card. “Some of these are hard.” Otabek laughed before continuing. “Ok, starting off easy. What year did Kazakhstan gain Independence from the Soviet Union? A. 1993 B. 1990 or C. 1991” 

 

They each hold up their boards: 

 

JJ: C.

 

Leo: C.

 

Seung Gil: C. 1991

 

“Nice, guys. Everyone gets a point.” 

 

“Hell yeah” JJ gave Leo and Seung Gil each a high five, before they turned back to Otabek. 

 

“Ok, how many beams are on the Sun on the Kazakh flag? A. 30 B. 32 or C. 35?” Otabek watched as JJ leaned up trying to look over at Otabek. “Are you trying to look at my tattoo? That’s cheating, Jean!” Otabek said as he flipped his arm over, hiding the ink on his forearm. 

 

They each hold up their boards: 

 

JJ: A.

Leo: C.

Seung Gil: B. 32

 

“Wow, you each went with a different answer. Also, Seung gets the point.” 

 

“What? How did you get that?” JJ asks, looking at the quiet korean man next to him. 

 

“I just visualized Otabek’s tattoo in my head and counted. Photographic memory, remember?” Seung Gil said pointing to his temple. 

 

“For anyone confused as to what we’re talking about, I have a tattoo of the flag on my forearm.” Otabek said holding the aforementioned forearm towards the camera. “Anyways, next question, The Golden Eagle is Kazakhstan’s national animal but what animal is largely considered a national symbol as well? A. Eurasian Lynx B. The Gray Monitor C. Snow Leopard.” 

 

“How the hell are we supposed to know that?” Leo asked

 

“Guess?” 

 

“We have no idea, Beks. It could be any of those!” JJ cried out. 

 

“Ok, I’ll give you a clue. Yura loves this animal.” 

 

They each hold up their boards:

 

JJ: C.

Leo: C.

Seung Gil: A. 

 

“Leo and JJ are right. The answer was C. Snow Leopard.” Otabek said factually, turning towards the cameras.

 

“How could you miss that Seung? That was like the biggest clue I’ve ever heard.” Leo said laughing. 

 

“Lynx are cats too, I’m sorry I don’t know the hierarchy of Yuri’s favorite big cats.” Seung Gil said in an unimpressed voice. 

 

“He was wearing leopard print  _ this morning! _ ” JJ says laughing. 

 

“Hey! Let’s focus.” Otabek said laughing. “Ok, True or False: The Russian Baikonur Cosmodrome Space Launch facility is actually located in Kazakhstan.” 

 

They each hold up their boards: 

 

JJ: False

Leo: True

Seung Gil: True

 

“Sorry Jean, that is true. Fun fact, there is actually a city in Russia called Baikonur and they named the launch facility after that city to cause confusion and protect its location. It is also on lease to Russia until 2050.” 

 

“Well aren’t you just an encyclopedia of facts.” JJ said in a teasing tone. 

 

“They...they actually put that on the card, I didn’t actually know that.” Otabek replies with a laugh. “Alright, heading into the final round. JJ, you’re down one, Leo and Seung are tied. So, You can’t win JJ, but, you can tie if they both don’t get this one.” 

 

“Nah, let’s make it more interesting. Make this one worth two. That way JJ can win if he gets it right and we don’t.”  Leo added, looking towards the crew behind the camera who just shrugged. 

 

“Well, I didn’t really make the rules to this game, but, alright.” Otabek said laughing “ Of the 110 different elements on Mendeleev’s table of chemical elements, how many have been detected in Kazakhstan? A. 70 B.99 C.78.” 

 

They each held up their boards:

 

JJ: B.

Leo:C.

Seung Gil: B.

 

“And the winner is...Seung Gil! Second place is JJ, followed by Leo, who decided to change the rules for the last question and then failed, so that’s his own fault.” Otabek said in a teasing voice. 

 

“Congrats SG, you are slightly less bad than JJ and I at guessing trivia answers.” Leo said smiling. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“Well, we are the band, GOLD. And this was Kazakhstan trivia, hosted by MTV News.” 

  
  


**Read 1,487 Comments**

 

**SeungGilLover:**

THERE GOES OUR STOIC BABE KILLING THE GAME!

**_Read 7 Replies_ **

 

**JJBekLuver:**

Ok, but, this just makes me wish I could go to Kazakhstan for this concert even more. Like, they’re doing a 2 HOUR SET! EVERYONE THERE YOU ARE SO LUCKY!

**_Read 19 Replies_ **

 

**GOLDenLionMan:**

I really love the Chrome Dr.Marten’s Otabek has on. They’re not really his usual style, I wonder who got him to wear those. 

**_Reading 3 of 32 Replies:_ **

**GOLDengirl:**

My Bet is on Yuri. I think he’s worn them to a few of their concerts before.

**OtayuriKING:**

Yeah, you can see him wearing them all over his insta: yuri-plisetsky

**GOLDengirl:**

So Fucking cute, get you a bae you can share Dr. Martens with. #Otayuri #couplegoals

______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Otabek Altin and Jean-Jacques Leroy Read Thirst Tweets| Buzzfeed**

 

Transcript:

 

“Hey, I’m Jean-Jacques Leroy.” JJ said waving, his other elbow resting on the table in front of them. 

 

“And I’m Otabek Altin.” 

 

“And we will be reading, thrist tweets.” JJ grabbed the bucket from the middle of the table and held it out to Otabek, who unfolded it and read it out. 

 

“‘Otabek Altin could punch me in the face and all I would say is ‘thank you.’ ‘ That is...that is actually mildly concerning, are you ok? I don’t want to punch anyone in the face.” 

 

“Nor do you want him to punch you in the face, he’s got a mean right hook.” JJ said laughing as he reached for the next one. “ Oh lovely, this one is to both of us ‘I had a dream that I was getting dicked down by Otabek Altin and JJ Leroy at the same time, and it was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen in my life.’” 

 

“What seriously?” Otabek said grabbing the paper and reading it. “Oh god. I guess...I appreciate the compliment?” 

 

“What? You don’t want to have a threesome with me?” JJ asked teasingly. 

 

“No.” Otabek said with a serious glare, grabbing the next slip. “Ah, I got one of yours ‘JJ Leroy looks like the kind of guy who could give it to you hard all night, but would still make you breakfast in the morning.’” 

 

“Of course I would, I’m a gentleman.” JJ said winking at the camera. JJ grabbed another slip of paper. “Ok, ‘Otabek Altin’s jawline looks like it could cut glass, and I’m willing to take one for the team if I get to touch that face.’” JJ laughs “Wow, that’s a good one.” 

 

“Yeah, uh..thanks? I think? I’m also engaged and I don’t think my fiancé would like that too much but, thanks?” Otabek said, sitting back in his chair. JJ handed him one of the last few strips of paper. “Alright, ‘Otabek Altin could hit me with a bus and I would still want to suck his dick.’ What the? Why are people so into me hurting them? Do I seem like a violent person?” 

 

“I think it’s just that your pretty.” JJ said with a smirk before he read the next one.“‘Jean-Jacques Leroy looks like the kinda guy who knows what to do with his hands #guitarist #handporn’” JJ just threw his head back laughing. “Oh wow, that’s..ah..thanks.” He handed Otabek the last strip of paper. “You wanna do the last one?” 

 

“Here goes ‘I met Otabek Altin at a meet and greet today and I think I got pregnant just by looking in those eyes.’” Otabek just glared at the camera while JJ roared with laughter next to him. 

 

“Well, I think you guys broke Beks so, this has been thrist tweets with Otabek Altin and Jean-Jacques Leroy.” 

 

**Read 4,243 Comments**

 

**GOLDenBoy:**

Ok, But why didn’t they have Seung Gil read thirst tweets, I know they exist….I’ve written them.

**_Read 6 Replies_ **

 

**JJismyking:**

Why does JJ know what it feels like to get punched by Otabek? That’s concerning…

**_Read 38 Replies_ **

 

**OtaBAE:**

Ok, like, I appreciate this idea, but I feel like Otabek was so uncomfortable. He’s been in a happy relationship for 10 years, him and Yuri have been together since Otabek was 16! He doesn’t want to read about other people lusting after him. 

**_Read 75 Replies_ **

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri lounged with his head in Otabek’s lap as the band ate the lunch that Viktor had picked up on their way back to the building where they were holding interviews. Otabek was running his fingers through Yuri’s hair as he munched on the salad in his plastic to go container. 

 

“How were the interviews this morning?” Yuri asked, laying on his back and looking up at Otabek. 

 

“Not too bad.” Otabek answered offering Yuri a piece of apple from his salad. 

 

“He got super uncomfortable during our last interview.” JJ said, coming to the end of the couch they were laying on with his own salad in his hands. “Cool if I sit here?” He said pointing to the end of the couch where Yuri’s feet were resting. 

 

“As long as you don’t mind having my feet in your lap.” Yuri sassed back, Otabek felt the pull of jealousy as he watched JJ lift Yuri’s feet and replace them in his lap, but squashed it down. It wasn’t like they hadn’t sat on a million couches like this before, Yuri always got tired waiting around for them to finish interviews and usually took their free time to nap in Otabek’s lap. “What happened in your last interview?” Yuri asked pulling Otabek from his thoughts. 

 

“We had to read ‘thirst tweets’” JJ said laughing. 

 

“Oooo were there any good ones?” Yuri said smirking.

 

“There was one where someone said they’d still suck his dick if he ran them over with a bus.” JJ said taking a large bite of his salad. 

 

“Same.” Yuri said laughing and winking at Otabek.

 

“Ugh, can you not?” Otabek said groaning.

 

“It’s just internet exaggerations. You’re really hot, babe. People are bound to tweet about how much they want you. I’m lucky cause you’re all mine.” Yuri said with a lewd smirk. 

 

“Indeed.” Otabek said, leaning down to kiss Yuri’s forehead. 

 

“Hey, JJ, Otabek, 5 minutes and then they need you for the interview.” Yuuri said walking over with two bottles of juice. He set one on the table near Otabek’s salad. “That’s for you, kotik. I know you said you weren’t hungry after having a big breakfast, but you probably need some sugar or you’re going to crash.” Yuuri said as he turned around to walk back over towards Viktor.

 

“Yes, mom.” Yuri griped, sitting up, sliding his feet out of JJ’s lap and squeezing close to Otabek to grab the juice. The other two men on the couch looked at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing. 

 

“You know, Yuuri is kind of like your mom. Viktor is dad.” JJ said in a teasing voice. 

 

“Oh, shut the fuck up, Leroy.” Yuri said downing some juice, glaring at the taller man. 

 

“Wow, the princess is grumpy today.” JJ said teasingly. 

 

“Don’t tease him Jean, we stayed up late watching movies with Ji and Leo, we didn’t get much sleep.” Otabek said pressing a kiss to Yuri’s temple. 

 

“Is that the only reason you didn’t get much sleep?” Leo said as he walked up, winking at the pair. 

 

There was a long moment of silence as Yuri and Otabek awkwardly looked over to JJ, who abruptly stood up, grabbing his salad container and walking towards where Seung Gil was speaking with the person interviewing them 

 

“I’m going to go introduce myself, see you in a minute.” 

 

“Fuck, what did I say?” Leo takes JJ’s spot on the end of the couch. 

 

“JJ is finding it a little bit..difficult...to watch us interact, like we usually do.” Otabek said slowly, watching as JJ pulled a fake smile onto his face shaking the hand of the reporter. 

 

“Ah, so I should tone down teasing you guys in front of him?” Leo asked. 

 

“Probably. He did actually ask us to tone down the PDA in front of him, and I respect that.” Otabek said running his fingers through the bottom of Yuri’s hair. 

 

“I guess that would be a little difficult to watch…” 

 

“Yeah, so maybe stop implying that all we do is have sex.” Yuri said elbowing Leo playfully. 

 

“Hey! You have like a billion hickies! If you didn’t want me to tease you about having sex maybe don’t show up covered in love bites.” Leo said laughing as he shoved Yuri back. Otabek laughed as Yuri blushed, turning his slightly sunburned skin a brighter pink. 

 

“Don’t blame me, Otabek was the one who left them there!” 

 

“Oh, so Otabek is the one responsible for the hickey on his stomach? Wow, dude, I didn’t know you were that flexible!” Leo laughed as Yuri turned pinker, even the tips of his ears blushing. Otabek pressed a kiss to Yuri’s temple, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

 

“It’s ok, Zhanym. Leo totally has a hickey under his ear right now.” Otabek whispered into Yuri’s ear, unsurprised when Yuri’s hand shot out to pull Leo’s hair back exposing the love bite. 

 

“Oh you’re such a hypocrite Leo!” 

 

“No I’m not, I wear my JiJi’s love bites with pride.” He said with a self satisfied smirk. 

 

“Oh my god, Leo, is that a giant hickey on your neck?” Viktor said walking over.

 

“Yes?” Leo asked, pulling Yuri’s hand off his hair and letting it fall forward to cover it again. 

 

“I swear you four are going to be the death of me. Why can’t you be like Otabek and make your partner leave them in places a camera  _ can’t _ see.” Viktor said groaning. 

 

“To be fair, Yura just got distracted before he could leave any above the collar.” Otabek said quietly.

 

“Nope. That was way more than I needed to know about what you and Yuratchka do in the bedroom.” Viktor said placing a hand on his face. “Anyways, we need you for the interview. Leo, I’m going to find some concealer for that and you are going to cover that up.” 

 

“Check my bag, I should have some in there, it’ll be a little light, but, it should work.” Yuri said from where he was leaning against Otabek. 

 

“Thank you, finally someone is trying to be helpful.” Viktor said as he walked away, Yuri watched him walk to the table Yuuri was leaning on, reaching down to grab Yuri’s Leopard Print  _ Betsey Johnson _ Backpack off the ground from where he had left it next to Otabek’s Black Leather  _ Tumi  _ Backpack. 

 

“You better get over there or he’ll lose more hair.” Yuri said smiling. “You know how he is about his hair.” 

 

Otabek just rolled his eyes pressing a kiss to Yuri’s lips as he got up, walking with Leo over towards the chairs that had been set up for the interview. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri sat in a window sill near where the band was having their photo shoot, laughing as Otabek shot him another unamused glance as they started into minute 45 of the supposed 30 minute shoot. The photographer had just wanted the band to be themselves, and had told them to roughhouse, tell jokes, just act like brothers chilling on a saturday night. Yuri scoffed when the idiot had said that, knowing exactly where that would lead. 

 

He now had almost entire roll of film of JJ and Leo being 12 year olds while Otabek and Seung Gil watched with barely concealed annoyance. Those shots were funny for about 5 minutes before the photographer tried to get Otabek and Seung Gil to smile, laugh, or literally do anything other than sit there brooding. 

 

Said photographer was having a chat with Viktor right now as they tried to get a battle plan to get the shots he wanted. The guy kept saying something about wanting the camera to show the side of the band members that everyone normally didn’t get to see. 

 

“This guy is an idiot.” Yuri said glancing to where Yuuri was leaning against the wall next to him. 

 

“Kind of. I understand what he wants, I just don’t think he knows them well enough to get that out of them.” Yuuri said tilting his head to the side for a moment before he stood up abruptly. “I’ll be back in a second.” 

 

Yuri just watched in confusion as he walked up to where the photographer and Viktor were discussing things, saying something. He was even more confused when all of them turned to look at Yuri propped in the window sill. The photographer nodded about something Yuuri said before Yuuri walked back over. 

 

“Hey, can you come here? I want to try something.” Yuuri said as he stood in front of Yuri, grabbing his arm when he jumped down. 

 

“I suppose….what exactly are we trying?” Yuri said as Yuuri brought him over to stand with the photographer. 

 

“Ok, so. The issue is that you,” Yuuri said pointing to the photographer, “aren’t getting the personal connection you want them to have with the camera. I just want to try something, because I think it might help. You can keep shooting while I try this and see if you get anything good.” Yuuri turned towards where JJ, Otabek, Leo and Seung were standing against the photo drop. “ JJ and Otabek, come stand in the middle. Leo, Seung, take a break for a second.” 

 

The four men quickly followed Yuuri’s instructions, JJ and Otabek sending Yuri a questioning glance over Yuuri’s shoulder. He just shrugged and shook his head. 

 

“Ok, Yuri.” Yuri snapped his head back to look at Yuuri. “Talk to them. Tell them a story, tell jokes, I don’t care, just, talk to them.” 

 

“Alright…” Yuri said slightly apprehensive as he looked at the two Men staring at him now. “Hmm. Do you guys remember the first week long camping trip we took alone with Ruslan and Rustam. I was like 13, and you two were 15. I remember Grams giving the twins a huge speech all about ‘if you somehow lose these boys in the woods and let them get eaten by a giant cat I’m never speaking to you again’ And they were terrified.” Yuri paused looking at the fond smile on Otabek’s face, “And I remember that for the first three days of the trip they never let any of us out of their eyesight. Which for three teenage boys was a nightmare. We wanted freedom in the great wilderness. Otabek, ever the rule follower, kept disagreeing with our plans of anarchy remember, J? But when had Otabek following the rules ever stopped us from breaking them?” Yuri saw the fond exasperated look on Otabek’s face as elbowed JJ, JJ smiling widely at him in return. “So, we decided that we were going to get up super early and take an unsupervised hike down the stream. Of course, we’re two city boys who have only been in the wilderness when accompanied by the entire brigade of Altins. This was probably not our brightest moment.” 

 

“Did you guys ever really have bright moments when we were teenagers? Cause I sure as hell don’t remember any.” Otabek said with a laugh, JJ playfully shoving him. 

 

“Oh shut up. Anyways, so, we started our trek to the stream. We got there just fine, were feeling like we were on top of the world, kings of the forest. We had spent the entire hour long hike without fighting, which was rare for us. And then, I, in a great moment of ballerina grace, managed to fall on a slippery rock and slice up my leg. I remember I was literally having a panic attack, there was blood gushing from my leg,” 

 

“Ok that’s gross Yura.” 

 

“There was! And then JJ just swung me up like a goddamn baby, like I literally weighed nothing,”

 

“You didn’t really weigh anything when you were 13.” JJ said smiling and nodding. 

 

“He wrapped my leg up with a strip of his shirt, told me to press on it to keep pressure on it, and proceeded to carry me all the way back to our campsite. I swear if I hadn’t had just saw my life flash before my eyes I would’ve been gouging his out with my fingernails, but, we got back. And then we found You and the twins in a literal panic, Ruslan convinced that Grams was going to murder him. And we walked up, bloody and exhausted, and Ruslan just passed out. While Rustam was helping JJ get some food and clean some water to help clean my wound, Beka, you just sat there and held my hand. I remember that was the first time that I thought about kissing you. You looked so worried about me, and I remember that your eyes were filled with so much warmth. And you just kept talking to me, letting me focus on your voice.” 

 

“Well, yeah. I had to keep  _ you _ from passing out.” Beka said shaking his head, thought Yuri could see the loving gaze he was sending him, even from the distance they were at. 

 

“I think that trip was the first time that I was convinced that I would always have the two of you in my life in some capacity. I would never have admitted this at the time, but, that’s when I let myself stop hating you JJ. You were always so annoying when we first met in school. You used to make fun of me so much, and pick on me. But, when I needed you the most you were there, I think that was the first time I saw the  _ real _ you. The one behind all your arrogant bullshit.” 

 

“Aww, princess, you liked me.” JJ said in a teasing voice, getting an elbow to the stomach from Otabek in response. 

 

“Yeah, I guess I decided you were ok.” Yuri said rolling his eyes. He had completely forgot that there was someone taking pictures standing next to them until the photographer spoke. 

 

“Oh, thank you. That was so much better.” He told Yuri before he turned around towards Yuuri. “Do you have a way to do that for the other two?” Yuri laughed at the knowing smile Yuuri sent him. 

 

“I do, however, those ways aren’t actually here so I’m going to have to hold a phone up with FaceTime.” Yuuri said turning his phone screen around to show Phichit’s face. Yuuri’s best friend waved at the photographer from the screen. 

 

“I’ll take whatever I can get.” The Photographer said with a smile. 

 

“I figured. Alright, Otabek, JJ, take a break. Seung Gil! Come talk to your boyfriend!” 

 

Yuri laughed as Seung Gil’s face as he jumped in surprise, turning away from his conversation with Leo before walking over to Yuuri. Otabek and JJ walked towards Yuri, the three of them migrating towards a couch not too far from where they had set up the camera equipment. 

 

“Hey, I’m gonna go chat with Viktor about when he thinks we’ll be done, Mom wants to know if she should make us dinner.” Otabek said as he checked his phone, squeezing Yuri’s hand as he stepped away. Yuri leaned back against the couch, laying his legs across the middle seat to rest in JJ’s lap. He couldn’t help but watch Otabek walk away and feel like this was a small personal test for him. Like Otabek was testing his ability to trust them by leaving them alone together across the small expanse of the room. JJ was looking towards where Seung was getting his picture taken, actually smiling for once. But, Yuri could tell that JJ was lost in his head. Yuri pulled one foot back and gently kicked him in the thigh. 

 

“What’s going through that head of yours?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Oh, I just...I was a little surprised at your story.” JJ said, still staring into the middle distance. 

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ve just been thinking about that trip a lot lately. So, it surprised me that it was the first thing you thought of.” JJ said shrugging. 

 

“Why have you been thinking about it a lot lately?” 

 

“I guess because it was the first time I ever saw you when you were vulnerable. We had always been at each other’s throats, and still were for a lot of time after that if I’m really being honest. But, no matter how much we had fought with each other before that, you still trusted me when you were hurt to keep you safe.” JJ said looking over at Yuri with a serious look on his face. “I guess I’ve just been wondering what would’ve happened if we had kept those walls down when we were teenagers. Wondering where we could’ve been now. If you and Otabek would still have fallen in love, or if we would be on completely different paths.” 

 

“How existential of you.” Yuri said jokingly before letting his face become serious. “But, I think you need to not think like that. That trip is one of my favorite memories of growing up. I may have spent most of my teenage years trying to convince you I hated you, but, you were just as much one of my best friends as Otabek was. You were there for my first professional show, you helped me bury my cat when he passed away, you’ve been there for most of the important events in my life. I like to think we keep each other from getting too full of ourselves.” Yuri said smiling, pleased when JJ smiled too. “You can’t live in the past forever thinking about things that could’ve happened, JJ. You’ve just got to live in the world we’re in now, and be glad that we are here together. Did you ever think that You, me and Beka would be doing something like this, when you were 15? Sitting at a photo shoot for one of the most popular entertainment magazines because your band is having an article written about them?” 

 

“That’s a fair point. I never could’ve dreamed this up.” JJ said slightly wistfully. “I guess I just had a momentary lapse of thinking like, ‘What if I had been less of an asshole? Would I have noticed how much I liked you before you and Beks found each other?’ But, no, I think you and Otabek are a constant in any universe.” JJ said with a small smile. 

 

“Yeah, I think so too.” Yuri said turning to look at Otabek, smiling when he caught his eyes, his expression softening. “I’m really glad you found Bella, though. She’s really good for you, JJ.” 

 

“Yeah, she is. I just hope she can get past all of this.” JJ said gesturing between the two of them before his hand dropped to rest on Yuri’s shin. 

 

“Did she not take it well?” Yuri asks, feeling the warmth of JJ’s hand through the fabric of his pants. Trying to ignore how it sends goosebumps up his skin. 

 

“No, she did. But, that’s a lot of baggage to pile on someone, Yuri. Like ‘here’s my best friend and his fiancé, oh and I slept with his fiancé and I’m in love with him’. How would you react if someone you were dating told you that? That is some pretty deep shit.” JJ said, his thumb rubbing circles into Yuri’s calf. Yuri knows he isn’t doing it on purpose, but it’s starting to drive Yuri a little crazy. Not in a sexual way, just in a pleasant touchy-feely sort of way that Yuri had never felt with anyone except Otabek. It unsettles him. 

 

“It is a lot. But, everyone’s got baggage they bring to a relationship. You were honest about it, which to me means more in the long run. If she can’t deal with a little extra baggage then she isn’t looking for a real relationship.” Yuri said shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“I guess I know that in my head, it’s just going to be a little hard for me to get over it in my heart if that is the case for her.” JJ said continuing the aimless movement of his thumb on Yuri’s leg. 

 

“Well, it that is the case. We’ll help you get through it, all of us. Break ups suck less with friends around.” 

 

“Oh is that what we are now? Friends.” JJ said in a teasing voice. 

 

“I...I mean, I hope so? I know we were shitty with our feelings when we were teenagers but, I just figured…” Yuri trailed off as JJ started laughing. 

 

“I’m just fucking with you, princess, of course we’re friends. We always have been.” JJ said, smiling at Yuri. 

 

“Oh...good.” Yuri said laughing. “Also, fuck you.” 

 

“And here I thought you two were finally getting along like adults.” Otabek said with fond exasperation as he walked back in front of their couch. Yuri slid forward a bit, letting him slide in behind him. Yuri leaning against his chest with his head against Otabek’s shoulder. 

 

“We were, I swear. You just have the worst timing, zolotse.” Yuri said smiling. 

 

“Mmm alright, but, I’ll believe it when I see it.” Otabek said poking Yuri in the side. “Oh, by the way. Jean, do you think  Bella would want to go camping this weekend? Ruslan and Rustam want the three of us to go with them and Roman. Just like old times.” 

 

“So they said yes?” Yuri asked looking up excitedly.

 

“They did.” 

 

“I’m sure she’d want to come. She used to go camping with her family all the time when she still lived in Montreal.” JJ said smiling, “Not to mention the fact that  _ I _ really want to go. Do they want to go to the river or the mountains?” 

 

“Mountains I think. They want to follow the trail we went to the first time they took us three camping.” 

 

“Wow, everyone’s thinking about that lately aren’t they.” JJ said shaking his head. “Yeah, I’m totally game, I can ask Bella when we get back. Do your parents still have our camping gear?” 

 

“Oh, we have plenty of camping gear. If it’s not exactly the stuff we used when we were teenagers there is definitely something in that house.” Otabek said shaking his head. 

 

“But the real question is if our hiking boots are still here.” Yuri said with an eyebrow quirked. “I spent too many summers breaking those things in.” 

 

“Yeah, I actually think our boots are in my closet actually. Yours too Jean, I saw them the other day when I was snooping trying to find what you bought that you refuse to tell me about.” Otabek griped. 

 

“Why do you think I put it somewhere else? I know your habits, love.” Yuri said with a proud smile.  

 

“Ok, well, Viktor said the photographer wants to try to get one more group shot before we all leave, so I suppose we should head over there, cause it looks like Leo is just getting done.” Otabek said, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s temple, before him and JJ got up, leaving Yuri to lounge by himself.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Dinner was a casual affair by Altin standards, homemade pizza. Of course the pizza’s were customized to each person and Ainura had gotten any possible ingredient you could ever think about putting on a pizza. But, it was still fairly laid back. Yuri managed to avoid any wedding conversations by arriving through the door last, missing out on a spot at the breakfast table and being sent to eat at the counter with Seung Gil and Otabek. 

 

Grandma Altin was at Ruslan’s for the night watching the kids so that Ruslan and Elena could have a date night and Yuri missed having her around for her witty banter over dinner. He also thought the silence of being sat between Seung Gil and Otabek was nice, considering how loud the table of 8 behind them was. Serik and Ainura seemed to have decided that they needed to make an extra effort to connect with Leo and Guang Hong on this trip, which Yuri was relieved they seemed to be fine with. 

 

After dinner Yuri was just getting ready to head upstairs when he felt a hand closed around his wrist. Turning he found Isabella looking at him with an unreadable expression. 

 

“Hey, can we talk?” Isabella said, her voice didn’t have an edge to it, which Yuri found promising, but, he still felt a little on edge after his conversation with JJ at the shoot. 

 

“Yeah, sure. You wanna head up to the lounge on the second floor balcony? It’s quiet up there.” Yuri had always loved escaping there as a kid when JJ or the twins were bugging him. It was rarely used by Otabek’s parents and rarely used at all now that the kids were out of the house. 

 

“Alright.” 

 

Yuri headed up the stairs, hearing Isabella’s light steps behind him. He crossed the music room once they got upstairs and walked over to the double doors of the balcony. Yuri checked the lock before pulling the french door open, holding it for Isabella before stepping outside. Isabella chose one of the seats in the curve of the balcony, facing out. Yuri didn’t say anything as he dropped into the seat next to her. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Yuri heard Isabella take a deep breath. 

 

“So, I...I guess I understand now why Otabek isn’t really into wedding planning at the moment.” She said in a quiet voice. 

 

“Yep.” Yuri knew they needed to have this conversation but he was feeling really emotionally drained after the last few days. Hopefully Isabella wouldn’t start screaming at him or anything. 

 

“I’m not mad at you for not telling me.  It wasn’t really your job to tell me about it, I know that.” 

 

“Ok. Why do I feel like there is a ‘but’ coming?” Yuri asked, leaning back into the plush cushion of his chair. 

 

“But, it’s just so hard, Yuri. I spent all of last night comparing myself to you. I’m not the most...secure person. I’ve always been great about exuding false confidence, but it’s usually that, fake. And hearing from my boyfriend that he is in love with  _ you. _ I just can’t help but compare everything.” 

 

“We look nothing alike Isabella.” Yuri said in confusion.

 

“Exactly. So I’m sitting here wondering why he would pick someone like me, when he could have you. Yuri, you’re drop dead gorgeous. You literally look like an angel when you aren’t scowling. How on earth am I supposed to compete with that?” 

 

“Are you kidding me? Bella, please don’t get mad at me for part of this, but, when you and JJ first met, I was so jealous because you were so  _ pretty _ . You are literally one of the prettiest girls I know and I spend most days surrounded by women.” Yuri said laughing slightly.

 

“You were jealous of me? Why?” Isabella asked 

 

“I don’t know if JJ told you that I had feelings for him, but, when we had our affair, I did. But, I didn’t realize that until I saw him flirting with  _ you _ . I almost went full green monster mode, and stepped into your conversation before I thought about it. I was that jealous. Bella, just because we look nothing alike doesn’t mean that I’m more attractive than you. I actually think you are way prettier than me, but, I’m a little partial to pretty people with dark hair and sharp jawlines so I might be biased.” Yuri said with a reassuring smile. 

 

“I...I didn’t know you had feelings for him too, he didn’t tell me that…” Isabella said worrying her lip between her teeth. 

 

“Had, plus, they don’t matter. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love Otabek. I’m not going to throw that away. “ Yuri said quickly, “But, if you don’t mind can I say something?” 

 

“Sure.” 

 

“If it bothers you how close JJ still is to myself and to Otabek, and you don’t think you can get past his baggage, don’t string him along please. I’m not in love with him but I still care about him...a lot. And he has been through way too much shit in life to have someone pull that kind of shit. He doesn’t deserve it. He was honest with you, he told you about how he felt, about what happened. That was a really big step for him, I don’t want to see him get his heart broken. But, I’d rather you do it now than later if you know you can’t get past this.” Yuri said in a serious tone of voice. Isabella had become a good friend in a very short time, but, JJ was almost like family. He needed to come first. 

 

“I understand. I think I can get past it. I mean, everyone has baggage that they bring to a relationship. It’s just hard because we’ve also gotten close. And I really like you, Yuri. You say you’re shit at making friends but you’re not. But right now I’m so jealous of you. I never thought of myself as a jealous person, but, oh god I don’t think I could see the two of you together and not jump to the wrong conclusion right now.” Isabella said, running a hand through her inky strands. 

 

“That’s ok, it’s still new to you. If you want someone to vent to about how you’re feeling, Otabek would probably be a able to lend a fully sympathetic ear. He knows exactly how you’re feeling, and he’s working on it too.” Yuri said with a small smile. 

 

“Thanks, I might, if it gets to be too much for me.” 

 

“Good. Oh! Did JJ ask you about camping yet?” Yuri said turning to Isabella with a wide smile. 

 

“No?” 

 

“You up for a camping weekend Bella? Ruslan and Rustam use to take the three of us all the time, they want us to go with them and Roman for the weekend. Wanna crash boy’s camping weekend?” 

 

“Oh, definitely.” Isabella says with a smile. 

 

“Awesome, I’ll let JJ fill you in on the rest. I’m exhausted. See you in the morning?” Yuri said getting up. 

 

“See you then.” 

 

“We’re cool right?” Yuri said pausing as he walked away. 

 

“We’re cool.” Isabella said with a small smile. 

 

“Good. Night!” Yuri yelled as he walked back into the house, walking through the music room and into him and Otabek’s room. 

 

He could hear the sound of the shower running and walked into the bathroom, seeing the vague outline of Otabek’s body. “Want me to join you or are you too tired.” Otabek’s reply came after the sound of a shampoo bottle falling onto the tile. 

 

“Fuck, Yuri, you scared the shit out of me!” 

 

“I hope not literally.” Yuri sassed back as he looked in the mirror, pulling out his hair binder and starting to brush out his hair. 

 

“Of course not literally, oh my god.” Otabek groaned. 

 

“So Is that a yes or a no on the shower sex?” Yuri asked smirking. 

 

“No, I’m almost done. If you’re that horny you’re going to have to wait for me to get done.” 

 

Yuri just laughed, finishing brushing out his hair before he walked into the closet. He stripped down to his underwear before grabbing Otabek’s school sweatshirt off of one of the shelves.  He pulled it on over his head, making a contented sigh at the feel of the worn-soft fabric. 

 

“Ok, now I really don’t understand you stealing that one, you have your own!” Otabek said coming into the closet with a towel around his waist. 

 

“But yours is so soft! I had to get a new one during sixth form! You’ve been the same size since Year 9. Yours is more worn in.” Yuri said pressing his nose into the fabric. “Plus, this one smells like you.” 

 

“You know, maybe I should just spray my cologne on your clothes, then maybe you would stop stealing mine because they  _ smell good _ .” Otabek groused, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s cheek as he stepped around him to grab some underwear. He gave Yuri a great view of his ass when he dropped the towel, pulling the underwear up his hips. 

 

“You know that won’t work. Plus, you like how I smell too.” Yuri said with a smile, leaning against the wall as Otabek pulled on a pair of sweats, leaving his chest bare. 

 

“That’s true, but that’s mostly your shampoo.” Otabek said wrapping his arms around Yuri’s stomach and pressing his face to Yuri’s neck. 

 

“You’re cuddly.” Yuri said with a fond chuckle, his arms wrapping around Otabek’s broad shoulders. 

 

“Mmmm.” Otabek hummed against Yuri’s neck before pressing a kiss to the skin. 

 

“You wanna cuddle in bed? Or just stay leaning against the wall?” Yuri asked, running his hand through Otabek’s hair. “Also, weren’t we supposed to pack stuff for camping tomorrow?” 

 

“I grabbed our bags from the storage closet, they’re sitting on your side of the closet.” Otabek said barely picking his head up. 

 

“Why are they on my side?” Yuri asked laughing. 

 

“Because you hate when I pack for you.” Otabek said into Yuri’s neck. Which, fair, he was correct. 

 

“Ughh alright, let’s finish packing and then we can cuddle ok?” Yuri said pressing a kiss to Otabek’s head. 

 

“Fine.” Otabek said, separating himself from Yuri’s body. He walked over and grabbed his blue  _ Osprey  _ bag off the floor, leaving Yuri’s slightly smaller green one where it was. Their sleeping bags and first aid kits must already be in the bags as they weren’t empty. Yuri could tell Otabek must’ve put their tent and dry goods inside of his bag, since it was already mostly full. “It’s going to be hot when we start out tomorrow but a little chilly once we get to the campsite, especially at night, so remember to pack your sweatpants and a sweatshirt. Not mine either, I need them.” 

 

“Ughh fine.” Yuri said as he grabbed his bag off the floor. Otabek’s parents had bought it for him when they went on their first camping trip and it was bright emerald green. Yuri found his old hiking boots sitting on the bottom shelf next to Otabek and JJ’s. He grabbed his and put them near his bag. “Did your mom clear this closet of all of the stuff you left here or do you think there is still a drawer of all your hiking clothes?” Yuri turned to Otabek and asked, Yuri had packed for Hot Almaty summer and rock concerts, not camping. 

 

Otabek opened the bottom drawer on his side of the closet, revealing a few stacks of clothes, and a giant pile of hiking socks. 

 

“Perfect.” Yuri looted through the drawer until he found what he wanted, packing a few extra changes of clothes, underwear, and extra socks. He set aside a pair of loose gray pants next to a tank top and grabbed a lightweight ¾ zip from the drawer to wear tomorrow. After he grabbed his necessary toiletries from the bathroom he zipped his bag and set it up against the wall. 

 

“Ready to go?” Otabek asked as he dropped his bag next to Yuri’s. 

 

“Yep.” 

 

“Good.” Otabek leaned up to press a kiss to Yuri’s lips. “Let’s go to bed.” 

 

They walked out of the closet, both climbing into bed. Yuri made sure his alarm was set for the correct time before he turned over, seeing Otabek laying back on the pillows. His arm was held out for Yuri to crawl into his body. 

 

“Could I be little spoon tonight?” Yuri asked as he laid down with his back to Otabek, sighing when he feels Otabek’s arm winding around his middle. His other arm coming up to rest under Yuri’s head on his pillow. “Mmm good.” 

 

“Comfy?” Otabek asked pressing a kiss to Yuri’s shoulder. 

 

“Mmm very.” Yuri said, pressing the length of his body against Otabek’s, their legs intertwining. They lay in silence for awhile, Yuri thinking Otabek had fallen asleep until his voice wakes him from half-sleep. 

 

“What did Isabella want to talk to you about?” 

 

“She wanted to ask about JJ, tell me she wasn’t mad at me for not telling her. She told me she’s jealous of me.” Yuri said in a quiet voice. 

 

“Well, It is a bit of a complicated situation.” Otabek pressed a kiss to the base of Yuri’s neck. 

 

“I know, I just don’t understand how she could be so jealous of  _ me _ . I’m aggressive and push people away, I’m not pretty like she is. What does she have to worry about?” 

 

“Well, I’m not going to argue with you because I’m tired, but, Yura, you’re gorgeous. And I’m guessing she’s jealous because Jean is in love with you. It wouldn’t matter what you looked like or how you acted, knowing that her boyfriend fell for you would make her question everything about herself.” Otabek said in a careful voice. 

 

“I’m not in love with him though.” Yuri said in a small voice, “She doesn’t have anything to worry about, it’s not like i’m going to try to steal him from her or something. I’ve already got the best possible person for me.” Yuri said, feeling Otabek’s arm tighten around his waist. “Don’t get tense, please. I love you, only you, ok?” 

 

“I know, i know. I love you too. Just, I think I can understand where she’s coming from. She doesn’t think  _ you _ are going to do anything to change her relationship with him, but she’s worried that Jean might do something because he’s still in love with you. If I’m being honest, I’m a little worried that he’s going to slip up and do something.” Otabek said in a whisper, lips almost brushing the skin of Yuri’s neck. 

 

“I wouldn’t accept it if he did…” Yuri said in a small voice. 

 

“I know, Zhanym. I’m working on trusting you both again. But, imagine how Isabella would feel if she knew that JJ even tried. That would mean he was trying to cheat on her, even if it wasn’t reciprocated. Which would hurt just as much as if he actually did cheat.” 

 

“I guess that makes sense.” Yuri said, letting them drift into silence for awhile. “Beka?” 

 

“Yes, Yura?” 

 

“I know Grams wants you to test leaving us alone together, but, maybe don’t do that on the camping trip this weekend.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

“I just...I had a conversation with JJ today, and I think where we’re going might bring back some memories about our first time going there.” 

 

“Ok.” 

 

“Ok. Night, Zolotse.” 

 

“Night, Zhanym.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  



	5. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri, Otabek, JJ, and Isabella head camping with Ruslan, Rustam, and Roman for the weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely drama free, but, drama lite? Also, beware for SUPER HOT TENT SEX.

Otabek adjusted the waist strap of his backpack as they paused in a clearing about halfway to their camp site. They were each a little on the sweaty side after starting the climb in the sun and heat, but, it was starting to get a little cooler. He took in a deep breath of the fresh mountain air, looking towards his left where Yuri had stopped and was pulling on the ¾ sleeve that he had wrapped around his waist that morning.

 

“How’re you two doing?” Ruslan asked stepping towards the two of them, his black hair was pulled back with a cloth headband, the other strands sticking out wildly.

 

“We’re good.” Otabek said when Yuri gave a thumbs up. “It feels good to be back here.”

 

“Yeah, there isn’t much like this in the U.K. is there?” Ruslan said crossing his arms and looking out over the valley below with Otabek.

 

“No. Don’t get me wrong, I love London. There’s always something to do, and it’s so easy to get to other places. But, sometimes I just miss this, mountains, fresh air, nature.”

 

“It is a pretty nice view.” Ruslan said before he turned to see Rustam, Roman, JJ and Isabella catching up to them. Roman and JJ seemed to both be a little on the tired side, Rustam and Isabella looking like they could keep going for hours. “What’s the matter J? Did you forget how to breathe when you were in London?”

 

“Oh fuck you, I’m not that tired!” JJ ground out, with slightly labored breathing.”Besides, I’m doing better than little R here.” He said patting Roman on the back.  

 

“Roman is 12, and has never done this trail before. You’re 26, dude.” Rustam said laughing.

 

“Oh shut up. Oh, wait! This is the spot that we took that picture Gramma has in her room! Don’t you remember Beks? From our first camping trip!” JJ said hitting Otabek in the arm.

 

Otabek did remember what picture he was talking about. In the photo Otabek and JJ were holding up Yuri, who was glaring at the camera. Him and JJ both looked delighted in the photo, and Otabek remembers that about 3 seconds after they had taken it Yuri had kicked JJ in the stomach. He didn’t know why but, it was one of Grandma’s favorite photos of the three of them.

 

“You know what would be hilarious? And I’m sure Grandma would love?” Rustam said with a wide smile.

 

“What?” Otabek asked, turning his head to look at his brother.

 

“We should recreate it. You know, like, those ‘before’ and ‘after’ pictures. It would be extra funny because Beks is so short in comparison now.”

 

“Or we could not.” Otabek said in a serious voice.

 

“That is the BEST idea Rustam!” JJ said already pulling off his bag to rest it against a rock. “Come on, Beks. For Grandma? You know she’d love it.”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh come on, please? Please please please.” JJ said bending down to get right into Otabek’s face to beg.

 

“Fine. But you have to convince Yura, I’m not fighting with him.” Otabek knew exactly how much Yuri would want to be in that picture, which was about as much as he had for the original shot. He especially wouldn’t like it now that he was 5’8” and 24 rather than 5’0” and 13.

 

“Convince me to do what?” Yuri said stepping up to where Otabek, JJ and Rustam had been conversing.

 

“Recreate Grandma’s favorite picture.” Rustam said with a smirk.

 

“What picture?” Yuri said before his eyes widened.” No. Nope. You two are not lifting me up. Nope. I am staying firmly on the ground.”

 

“That’s what you said last time, but, we got you into the photo.” JJ said smirking. Otabek could see Isabella standing behind them with a slightly disgruntled expression on her face as Yuri and JJ bantered. Otabek could understand that feeling, but, she definitely needed to figure out how to deal with them being like this if she was going to be with JJ.

 

“Yeah, because I was 152 centimeters and weighed like 36 kilos. I’d like to see you guys try now.” Yuri said challengingly. Otabek knew exactly where that was going to lead and just sighed, running his hand over his face.

 

“You wanna bet, princess?”

 

“What do you...no...JJ...no. Fuck! Put me down!” Otabek sighed as he looked to where JJ was now lifting Yuri up by his arms around Yuri’s thighs, Yuris feet now about three feet off the ground. Yuri was gripping tight on JJ’s shoulders clearly uncomfortable about being up higher, Otabek knew from personal experience that JJ was going to have the indents from Yuri’s claws in his shoulder for awhile. “Jean-Jacques Leroy! Put me down!”

 

“I’ll put you down if you promise to take the picture.”

 

“It’s going to look dumb but, fine! Just put me down!” JJ placed Yuri’s feet back on the ground. “Fucking hell, JJ! You know I hate being picked up!”

 

Otabek just rolls his eyes, shaking his head. If this was a sign for the entire trip that JJ and Yuri were going to revert to being teenagers it was going to be a long weekend. Otabek spared a glance to Isabella again and noticed her pointedly looking away, ‘I probably should have a chat with Jean’ he thought watching Yuri and JJ argue.

 

“Ok, we going to take this picture?” Rustam asked from where he was standing with Ruslan and Roman, a fond expression on his face.

 

“I suppose.” Otabek said going to stand in front of the clearing of trees that had a view into the valley. Yuri and JJ followed him, JJ coming to stand on his Left. “Ok, Yura, how do you want us to pick you up? How will you feel safe?” Otabek asked, looking up at his fiancé.

 

“Just, put your arms around my back and tip me back and then JJ can grab my feet.” Yuri said rolling his eyes. Otabek placed one hand on Yuri’s shoulders.

 

“Trust me ok, I won’t drop you.” He said seeing the apprehension in Yuri’s eyes as he tipped him back, his other hand coming up to support his lower back, his hand on his shoulders sliding under Yuri’s arm to grip his chest. “Ok, Jean. Grab his legs.”

 

They situated Yuri in their arms until Rustam gave them a thumbs up. Otabek was taking the brunt of Yuri’s weight, and while it wasn’t like Yuri was _that_ heavy. He still weighed a bit more than Otabek was used to lifting everyday. They each copied their facial expressions from the original photo, Yuri scowling, Otabek with a small smile, JJ looking ecstatic. After Rustam had taken a few shots JJ carefully dropped Yuri’s feet to the ground, Otabek tilting him back into a standing position.

 

“See, that wasn’t so bad, Princess.” JJ said nudging Yuri with his elbow.

 

“Ugh, you’re so annoying.” Yuri said rolling his eyes as he walked over to pull his bag onto his back.

 

“If you’re all done flirting can we get moving now?” Roman groaned from where he had been standing in mild annoyance as the adults messed around.

 

Otabek cringed slightly at his comment, watching Yuri do the same. He knew his nephew hadn’t meant anything by it, but, their teasing was a little out of control at the moment. And for most 12 year olds teasing meant you had a crush on someone. Which wasn’t always accurate, but, Otabek definitely needed to have that chat with JJ now. Isabella looked like she wanted to push Yuri off a cliff, or maybe JJ, Otabek wasn’t sure which one she wanted to take her jealousy out on.

 

Regardless, they all continued their hike, JJ speeding up to catch up to Isabella. Otabek hung bag with Rustam and Yuri, letting Yuri link their fingers together as they weaved through the forest. He knew Yuri wanted to give him a sense of security, and while Otabek appreciated it, he realized he didn’t really need it. He knew Yuri hadn’t had been trying to flirt. Otabek knew exactly what Yuri flirting looked like, and that wasn’t it.

 

They reached a section of rocks that they had to climb over, nothing that was too difficult or high for any of them. Otabek watched as JJ climbed up first, reaching a hand down to help Isabella over them once he got settled. He watched the shocked expression on JJ’s face as Isabella knocked JJ’s hand away, climbing past him and continuing onwards. JJ just focused on his still outstretched hand for a moment before he realized the others were waiting for him and he to continued on.

 

‘Well fuck.’ Otabek thought as he helped Yuri up the rocks. ‘Yep. Definitely need to have that chat with Jean. Soon.’

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They had reached their campsite a few hours before dark, each person being given a different task before they could make a fire and have dinner. Yuri had been assigned to find firewood with Isabella, feeling slightly apprehensive to go into the woods with Isabella alone after the death glares she had been sending him all afternoon. But, that was what Ruslan had told them to do. Otabek and JJ had been assigned tent set up with Roman. Yuri looked to his side where Isabella was walking next to him in silence, a scowl on her face as she picked up a branch off the ground.

 

“We...we weren’t flirting.” Yuri said in a quiet voice, “I know that Roman said that, but, he’s just a kid, Bella. I swear I wasn’t flirting.”

 

“I know you weren’t.” Isabella said in a short tone reaching to pick up another thick branch, using the serrated knife Ruslan had given them to saw it in half before she set it on the pile in Yuri’s arms.

 

“Can you not look like you are going to murder me with the hiking knife then? Please?” Yuri said in a slightly teasing tone, hoping to lighten the mood.

 

He watched Isabella look from the knife in her hand to Yuri and back for a minute before she let out a small chuckle. She took a deep breath before looking up at Yuri, a small smile on her face.

 

“I’m not going to murder you, Yuri.”

 

“Well, I couldn’t be sure with the glare you’ve been giving me the whole afternoon.” Yuri said smiling.

 

“It’s just so hard...because I _know_ how JJ flirts! You just seem so comfortable around each other, and there is so much history between you.”

 

“Bella.” Yuri said giving Isabella a raised eyebrow, “JJ spent the entire afternoon sulking like a kicked puppy because you rejected his help. The only person he’s been flirting with today is you. Teasing has been a constant with JJ and I since I met him. That isn’t a romantic thing for us. The true sign that JJ is trying to woo someone is when he becomes a perfect gentleman.”

 

“I just don’t know that I can trust that he isn’t flirting with you. Everytime you two are around each other his face lights up.”

 

“The same thing happens when he’s around you.” Yuri said shrugging his shoulders.

 

“Ok, yes. But, the problem is that it happens around you too. I shouldn’t have to fight for my boyfriend’s affections Yuri.” Isabella looked like she was two seconds from either punching something or crying.

 

“And you don’t need to. I sure as hell don’t want his affections. I have Otabek for that.” Yuri said with a small smile, “I know this is tough, but, just keep working through it ok? You two are so good for each other.”

 

“Ok. Do you think we have enough firewood?” Isabella asked looking at the pile of wood in Yuri’s arms.

 

“Eh, I think so.” Yuri said with a smile, “Let’s head back, I’m sure they have camp set up.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Otabek groaned laying on the ground when they had finally put in the last pole for him and Yuri’s tent. They had started with the twin’s and Roman’s tent, since it was the biggest, then JJ and Isabella’s, and finished with him and Yuri’s. It wasn’t too bad, but it was pretty tiring to put up three tents one right after the other. Otabek looked to his side as JJ fell down beside him, placing an arm over his face, Roman dropped on his other side.

 

“Roman! Come help your dad and I with dinner!” Rustam shouted from the other side of the campsite, Roman just groaned as he picked himself back up, walking over towards the Twins.

 

“Hey, do you know why Isabella is mad at me?” JJ asked, moving his arm from his face, resting it behind his head.

 

“If you don’t have a clue that’s probably part of the issue, Jean.” Otabek said sitting up and resting his arm on the tops of his knees.

 

“Probably, but that doesn’t tell me why she’s mad at me.” JJ said with a groan.

 

“You and Yuri teasing each other like you do, might be something _I_ am used to. But, for someone who hasn’t spent years around the two of you, I could see how it could be interpreted as flirting.”

 

“But...but I wasn’t flirting!” JJ replied sitting up, speaking slightly too loudly, quickly continuing at a lower decibel. “I wasn’t. You know how I flirt! I was just pushing Yuri’s buttons, he’s so funny when he’s mad. And his nose does that little scrunch which-” JJ abruptly stopped his train of thought. “Oh shit, I was just about to say ‘it’s really cute how his nose scrunches up when he yells’. Fuck…..Have I actually just been flirting with him all these years?”

 

“Maybe.” Otabek says in a disconnected voice. He thinks briefly about how if JJ had been trying to flirt that wasn’t the best way to go about it with Yuri. Yuri liked to be treated like he was special, to have someone spend extra time showing him that they knew what he liked. But, Otabek feels like that isn’t important. “JJ, I’m not trying to make you question your entire life. I just think maybe you should try interacting with Yura a little less. Just focus on spending time with Isabella. I know this trip is bringing back a lot of memories from when we were younger. But, she is the one who needs your attention right now.”

 

“But it’s not like I can completely avoid him. We have history, we’re still friends.”

 

“Yes, but you just promised Isabella that you wanted to focus on your future with her. Show her that. Show her that she is the most important person to you, no matter what. She just needs your reassurance right now, I’m sure once she gets used to all of this she’ll stop reacting so strongly.” Otabek said with a slightly forceful tone, looking to his left and seeing Yuri and Isabella walking back with a pile of firewood. “Why don’t you go spend some time with her before dinner? Show her that you meant what you said.” Otabek says nodding towards Isabella.

 

“Ok, thanks man.” JJ said as he got up, walking over and speaking with Isabella. Otabek stopped watching them when Yuri came over and offered him a hand.

 

“Need help up?” Yuri asked with a smile. Otabek rolled his eyes but took the offered hand anyways. “Let’s go cuddle in our tent for a little bit, I’m exhausted after walking all day.”

 

Otabek just nodded, pulling Yuri along by his hand, unzipping their tent before slipping inside. He ignored Ruslan’s shout of ‘USE PROTECTION!’ before he zipped it closed. When Otabek turned back around, Yuri was kneeling next to his bag. He pulled out a gray sweatshirt that read ‘The entire cat population is my best friend’, slipping it over his head. Otabek had bought it for him on their last world tour, seeing it and immediately thinking of the blond.

 

Otabek had already sat and zipped their two sleeping bags together to make one big sleeping bag. He sat down on the sleeping bag and untied his hiking boots, letting out a sigh when he got his feet free, wiggling his toes. He looked to Yuri and found him doing the same thing. They looked at each other and Otabek smiled, reaching out his hand to Yuri and pulling him next to him. Yuri took it one step further and straddled Otabek’s lap with his legs, bracketing his thighs around Otabek’s. Otabek let his hands fall to gently rest on Yuri’s thighs, looking up into Yuri’s smoldering green eyes.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Yuri said back, his hands linking behind Otabek’s neck, his thumbs resting below Otabek’s ears.

 

“I thought you wanted to nap.” Otabek said smiling.

 

“I mostly just want to kiss you right now.” Yuri said tilting his head. His eyes flicked down to look at Otabek’s lips before moving back to his eyes.

 

“Are you waiting for permission or something?” Otabek asked in jest, squeezing Yuri’s thighs with his hands. Yuri just rolled his eyes before he leaned down, pulling Otabek into a slow kiss. It didn’t hold the fire of the kisses they shared when they were having sex, nor did it have the saccharine sweetness of their postcoital make out sessions. No, this reminded Otabek of when they used to lounge on the couch in their apartment for hours, just making out. No rushing to get each other’s clothes off, no confessions of love, just enjoying being in the other’s presence.  

 

Otabek let his hands moves, one sliding around to rest lightly on Yuri’s ass, the other sliding up Yuri’s back. He slid his fingertips over the soft fabric of Yuri’s sweatshirt, gently exploring as their tongues tangled together. His hand wandered up to where Yuri’s hair rested in a bun on the top of his head. Otabek pulled the hair binder out of Yuri’s hair, letting it fall from his fingertips as Yuri’s hair fell like a curtain around their faces. His hand buried itself into the slightly sweaty blond locks, using it’s position to tilt Yuri’s head perfectly.

 

Just when he felt Yuri’s hips start grinding down against his own in slow circles he heard Roman’s voice from outside of their tent.

 

“Hey Uncle Bek? Dad said to tell you dinner was ready.” Otabek pulled his lips back from Yuri’s letting out a sigh before he answered.

 

“Yeah, thanks Rom, we’ll be there in a second.”

 

“We’ll finish this later.” Yuri said with a smile, pressing one last kiss to Otabek’s lips.

 

“Mhmm, later.” Otabek said as Yuri slid off of his lap. Otabek took a few steadying breaths, willing his erection to go down before taking his sandals that Yuri had handed him, sliding them on before they exited the tent for dinner.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri lounged back against Otabek’s legs as they held their bowls of rice and beans, nothing fancy, just good old camping food. Yuri smiled as he watched Roman from across the fire. The boy had taken it upon himself to tell everyone a scary story as dinner entertainment.

 

“It was midnight when the knock came.” Roman said his eyes looking around the circle, “Knock, knock, knock. It echoed hollowly through the dark cottage. Oksana woke with a start, her heart pounding in fear. It came again.” Roman knocked his knuckles against the log he was using as a seat, “Knock, knock, knock. Oksana thought of the monsters. She hid under her blanket, praying the thing would go away. Knock, knock, knock.”

 

Yuri feels Otabek’s fingers sliding through his hair, playing idly with the strands. Yuri takes another bite of his food. He looks up at Otabek with a smile before he focuses back on the 12 year old across the fire.

 

“Oksana rose, grabbing a branch. She crept towards the door. The wind howled eerily down the chimney. Oksana swallowed and swung the door open. There was nothing there. Her heart pounded fiercely as she stared out at the snow whipping about in the light of her small fire. Then she looked down. Oksana let out a shriek of terror and leapt back, dropping her stick. It was a demon. An evil spirit.

It had no body!

"Who are you?" Oksana stuttered, clutching the door with shaking hands.

"I am Cow's Head," it replied.

Indeed, Oksana saw at once that it was. The head was brown, with curved horns and strange, haunted eyes.” Roman lifted his fingers to his hands to form finger horns on his head.

“"I am cold and hungry. May I sleep by your fire?" the Cow's Head asked. Its voice was cold and lifeless.

Oksana gulped down her horror.

"Of course," she said.

"Lift me over the threshold," demanded the Cow's Head hollowly. Oksana did as she was bidden.

"Place me near the fire."

Anger warred with compassion inside her, but compassion won. Oksana put it next to the fire.

"I am hungry," said the Cow's Head. "Feed me."

Oksana thought of her meager food supply. The stew left in the pot was for her breakfast. She fed it to Cow's Head.

"I will sleep now," it said. There was no softening in its attitude toward her. Nonetheless, Oksana made it comfortable for the night, giving it her blanket and sleeping in a cold corner with only her cloak to keep her warm.

When she woke in the morning, Cow's Head was gone. Where it had slept was a large trunk, filled with the most beautiful gowns she had ever seen. Under the gowns lay heaps of gold and jewels.” Roman said with a smile, “She then returned to her family, rich beyond her dreams, and lived her days in prosperity.”

 

The adults in the circle all clapped as Roman finished his story, standing and bowing before he sat back down on his log.

 

“Nicely done, Little R.” JJ said patting the boy on the shoulder from where he sat next to him.

 

“Yeah, that was awesome Rom. You’ve gotten really good at telling stories since we last went Camping.” Otabek said with a proud smile. Yuri smiled as Roman blushed from the praise.

 

“What do you say when someone gives you a compliment, Roman?” Ruslan said from where he was sat on the other side of his son.

 

“Thank you.” Roman said ducking his head.

 

“Alright, well. I think that we should all get some sleep. We covered a lot of ground today. I want us to actually be able to enjoy our day of exploring tomorrow.” Rustam said smiling. “So, good night everyone.” He said as him, Ruslan, and Roman got up, walking over to their tent and getting inside.

 

Yuri nodded to JJ and Isabella as they also headed off, offering their ‘goodnight’ farewells as they too went into their tent. Otabek took Yuri’s empty bowl from him, rinsing it out before he put it with the rest of their food supplies in an airtight bin. He offered his hand to Yuri, surprising the blond when he pulled him roughly against his chest. His hand came up to pull Yuri’s hair back behind his ear, his other arm winding around Yuri’s stomach and pulling his back closer to Otabek’s chest.

 

“Mmmm you look so fucking gorgeous right now.” Otabek whispered into his ear, making goosebumps erupt down Yuri’s skin.

 

“Yeah?” Yuri said intelligently, brain function still slightly offline at Otabek’s quick shift.

 

“So. Fucking. Gorgeous.” Otabek said pressing open mouthed kisses to Yuri’s neck between each word. He bit down, Yuri feeling zings of pleasure shooting down his spine.

 

“Oh, fuck, Beka.” Yuri breathed out, biting his lips.

 

“That’s it, Kitten. We’re going to have to be quiet so the others don’t hear us. Do you think you can do that for me?” Otabek asked, turning Yuri’s chin towards him.

 

Yuri nodded.

 

“Good. Now, be a good kitten and go wait for me in our tent. I’m going to put out the fire.”

 

Otabek stepped back, leaving Yuri’s side feeling cool from the loss of heat. He quickly scrambled to follow Otabek’s command, walking quickly to their tent. He quickly pulled off his boots, setting them aside before he made quick work of his pants as well. Yuri decided it was a bit chilly to undress fully so he left on his Sweatshirt and his underwear for the moment. He laid back against their sleeping bag, he was tempted to touch himself but he knew Otabek would punish him if he found him with his hand around his own cock so he resisted.

 

It felt like no time at all when he heard the slide of the zipper, Otabek entering the darkness of their tent. Yuri could only vaguely make out his features as he loomed over Yuri on his knees. Yuri watched as he slowly took off his boots, setting the aside as he pulled off his socks. Then came his sweatshirt, revealing the tight black t shirt he had been wearing all day. He slid out of his pants, before he moved over Yuri on their sleeping bag.

 

“Mmmm I’ll never get tired of looking at you.” He said in the darkness, his hand coming up to caress Yuri’s face.

 

“You can hardly see me.” Yuri said smiling.

 

“Hmmm, I can fix that.” Otabek said as he reached into the side pocket of his bag, pulling out his flashlight and pointing it at the ceiling of the tent before he turned it on. It was still dimmer than daylight, but, cast a nice glow around them. “Now, you’ve been tempting me all day.” Otabek said as he leaned down, mouth latching onto Yuri’s neck.

 

Yuri’s back arched at the pleasure of feeling Otabek’s mouth sucking at the sensitive skin of his neck, his hands coming up to pull at Otabek’s hair. He bit his lip roughly to keep the moans from spilling from his lips as Otabek sucked love bites all over his neck and collarbones. He took a deep breath when Otabek pulled his head back, looking into Yuri’s eyes with his pupils blown wide.

 

“On your hands and knees, kitten.” Otabek commanded, voice rough with want.

 

Yuri quickly obeyed, turning over and presenting his ass to Otabek. He felt Otabek’s hands massage his ass through his underwear and a rough moan slipped through his lips. A hand disappeared only to smack him on the ass a moment later.

 

“You’ve got to stay quiet, kitten.”

 

Yuri nodded roughly, biting hard at his lip. He felt Otabek’s hands slide his underwear down, one arm moving to support his hips as he pulled them all the way off Yuri’s long legs. He felt Otabek’s hands rubbing at his ass before they spread his cheeks. Yuri could feel Otabek’s breath, teasingly against his hole. Otabek waited for what seemed like forever before Yuri finally felt a long swipe of his tongue over his tight entrance. Yuri brought his hand up to cover his mouth, leaning down on his elbows as he tried to not scream out in pleasure.

 

Otabek was teasing Yuri by lapping his tongue over him again and again, never pushing in, just licking at the surface. It was both too much for Yuri to handle and not enough, he bit the palm of his hand, felt tears springing in the corners of his eyes as Otabek teased his rim.

 

“Such a good kitten for me, aren’t you Yura?” Otabek asked as he pulled back slightly, letting a fingertip press at Yuri’s saliva soaked rim. “Mmm you taste so good, baby.”

 

Yuri moaned around his hand as he finally felt the press of Otabek’s tongue inside of him. Otabek roughly tongued him for what seemed like hours, Yuri felt like a pile of goo. He knew that there would be a sore on his lip and a mark on his hand from where he was biting them to stay quiet. His back arched when he felt Otabek slide a finger in alongside his tongue. He was already well stretched from Otabek’s assault with his tongue and it slid in easily, giving Yuri a small taste of what he craved. Otabek pulled his tongue out as he slipped in a second finger. Yuri turned his head when he heard Otabek unzipping the side pocket of his bag. He watched him pull out a small bottle of lube.

 

“Mmm do you want me inside you, kitten?” Otabek said as he poured some lube onto his fingers inside of Yuri, the lube feeling cold against Yuri’s hot skin. He felt the stretch as Otabek pressed another finger inside, crooking them against Yuri’s prostate. “Tell me, kitten.”

 

Yuri let out a rough moan against his hand before pulled it away from his mouth, resting it against the ground beneath him.

 

“Yes, Beka. Please, please, please.” He begged feeling Otabek’s free hand come up and bury into his hair, pulling his head up and arching Yuri’s back.

 

“Oh you beg so well for me, kitten.” Otabek said leaning into Yuri’s body as he slowly slid his fingers out of Yuri.

 

It wasn’t long before Yuri felt the familiar press of Otabek’s huge cock. He remembers the first time they had sex that Yuri had to take it so slowly. Working up inch by inch until he could finally fit it inside of himself. Now, it took far less time for Otabek to fully sheath himself in Yuri’s tight heat. It felt so hot and big inside of him, stretching him just exactly as he needed.

 

Otabek’s hand pulled at Yuri’s hair as he began to move his hips fucking into Yuri at a brutal pace. Yuri knew that neither of them were going to last long with the exhilarating way that Otabek’s cock was fucking him open. Yuri could hear the pleased grunts Otabek was making as his free hand tightened on Yuri’s hip, thrusting deep inside of him.

 

“Beka, Beka,I..I need to come, oh fuck, please let me cum.” Yuri said in a rough voice, feeling the brutal assault of his prostate as Otabek hit it with each thrust.

 

“Yeah, baby. Oh fuck, kitten. Yeah, come for me.” Otabek said in a wrecked voice, “Come for me.”

 

Yuri hit the sleeping bag below him as he came hard. He felt Otabek’s hips move a few more times before he pulled out, roughly pulling Yuri onto his back, narrowly missing where Yuri had cum. Yuri looked up at Otabek, still coming down off the high of his orgasm. Otabek’s hand was moving over his cock slowly, Yuri looked up and saw him biting his lip.

 

“Mmm come get your prize, kitten.” Otabek said in a rough voice, helping Yuri to lean forward, bringing his lips to Otabek’s cock.

 

He moaned around the tip as he looked up at Otabek’s face. Otabek looked so beautiful like this, lips bitten red, hair a mess, pupils blown wide. Yuri looked up at him through his lashes as he took more of Otabek’s cock into his mouth. He saw Otabek look down at him for a few seconds before Yuri felt his cock twitch in his mouth, eyes closing as he came down Yuri’s throat. Yuri licked the head clean as he pulled off, smiling up at Otabek as he swallowed the cum left on his tongue.

 

“Damn, that was hot.” Otabek said with a laugh.

 

“I’d say.” Yuri said smiling. “Can you grab the kleenex from the outside pocket of my bag?” Yuri said looking down at where his thighs had come stuck to them, and to the cum on the outside of the sleeping bag. Otabek handed them to him wordlessly and they cleaned up before they slid into the sleeping bag, each having pulled on underwear and sweatpants. Otabek switched the flashlight off before he laid down, opening his arms for Yuri.

 

Yuri pillowed his head on Otabek’s chest, wrapping an arm tight around Otabek’s waist as he pressed a kiss to Otabek’s sternum. He felt Otabek’s hand running up and down his spine soothingly, his lips pressed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head.

 

“Mmm I love you.” Otabek said in the darkness of their tent.

 

“I love you.” Yuri said smiling, burrowing into the warmth of Otabek’s arms as they drifted into peaceful sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________

The next two days passed quickly, and without any incidents like their first day. Otabek had spent some time teaching Roman how to make the hemp bracelets that Grandma had taught them to make as kids. Yuri took most of Saturday to hike around and take pictures of the sights, making sure to get some cute coupley shots of him and Otabek.

 

Things seemed less tense between JJ and Isabella on Saturday and they had spent most of the day hiking down to the stream together to go swimming. Ruslan and Rustam had enjoyed spending their free time with their younger brother, picking on him as much as they usually did.

 

Overall, it was a good trip. When they finally reached where they had parked the car two days before, Yuri felt relaxed and calm for the first time since they had landed in Almaty. He definitely had more of a sunburn than when they had started the camping trip, and his legs were aching from all the walking at incline, but, he felt happy. Truly and blissfully happy. He leaned against Otabek’s shoulder in the third row of Ruslan’s Range Rover, letting himself watch out the window as the terrain changed slowly from mountains to suburbs.

 

“Hey, check your phone.” Otabek said from above him, Yuri feeling it from where his head was pressed to Otabek’s chest.

 

Yuri pulled his phone out of his pocket, powering it on and letting the notifications bombard him. There were a million notifications on his Facebook that he decided to check later, a few messages from Mila and Georgi, a message from Yuuri saying he would see him in the morning, a message from Inza planning their trip to the zoo in the morning, a few twitter notifications, and quite a few notifications on his instagram.

 

He clicked on instagram when he saw that two of them said ‘ _jjleroy!15 has tagged you in a photo_ ’ and ‘ _otabek-altin has tagged you in a photo_ ’. He looked at JJ’s picture first, or Yuri guesses pictures. The first one is the photo they took at the overlook on Friday, the second being it’s copy from when they were teenagers. The caption reads ‘Who would’ve thought that in 10 years we would be back here, and that Beks would be the short one? **#almaty #fromalmatywithlove #boyscampingtrip #Altinfamily #GOLDenbenefit #bestfriendswhocamptogetherstaytogether** ’ Yuri commented a quick ‘i hate u both :p’ before he clicked on the notification for Otabek’s picture.

 

This one was a picture of them that Yuri had taken the day before, they were sitting on a few rocks, the sun setting behind them, faces warmed by sun all around them as they looked into each other’s eyes, their noses touching. Yuri had never seen them look more in love. The caption read ‘I’ll always be at home with you by my side. **#fiancé #almaty #kazakhstan #loveyouyura** ’. Yuri smiled and picked his head up off Otabek’s shoulder leaning in to give him a loving kiss, pulling back after a few seconds.

 

“You’re such a sap.” Yuri said teasingly.

 

“I know, but you love me.” Otabek said tilting his head.

 

“I do.” Yuri said smiling brightly before he leaned in to kiss him again.

____________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has a very shocking dream, and the band kicks off their week of rehearsals for the Benefit Concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is really the last one before we're in to the home stretch! The drama is going to hit full swing soon, so, enjoy the ride! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Next Chapter: The GALA!

Yuri somehow knew he was in a dream, but that didn’t make it feel any less real as he felt the press of lips across his shoulder. Otabek was standing in front of him, a hungry look in his eyes as he licked his lips. Yuri looked behind him in confusion as he saw JJ pressing kisses against his skin. 

 

Dream Otabek took a step forward, his mouth latching onto Yuri’s neck. Yuri felt their hands roaming his naked skin, JJ’s fingers pulling on his nipples as Otabek squeezed his ass. It was all too much, he thought as he leaned against Dream JJ’s chest. Otabek’s gaze moved from Yuri to JJ as he pulled back from Yuri’s skin. 

 

“What should we do with such a naughty little kitten, Jean?” Otabek asked, pushing a lock of hair behind Yuri’s ear. 

 

“Hmm, he has been very naughty hasn’t he?” JJ asked, his voice was husky in a way that Yuri had been trying to forget it could be. He felt JJ’s hands on his stomach, moving teasingly close to where his cock was standing hard. 

 

“Mmm I think he needs to be used. Used for our pleasure.” Otabek said hand grasping Yuri’s jaw hard, forcing him to look into the brown eyes that held none of their usual warmth. 

 

Yuri let out a startled gasp when he felt JJ’s hands roughly push him onto his hands and knees, pressing his head down. He felt JJ stand up, walking to stand next to Otabek, where they watched him. They’re eyes roving his body like he was a piece of meat. 

 

“Show me how well he takes that giant cock of yours, Beks.” JJ said as he looked at Otabek, running a palm over the curve of Yuri’s ass. 

 

Dream Otabek roughly prepared him, something that would’ve told Yuri this wasn’t real if he hadn’t already figured it out. He felt Otabek pressing into him, the burn of the stretch bringing a rough mix of pleasure and pain. Yuri couldn’t control the rough moan that slipped from his lips. 

 

“Shut him up, Jean.” Otabek said in a commanding voice. 

 

Yuri didn’t know exactly what he meant until JJ knelt in front of Yuri, his hard cock near Yuri’s parted lips. Yuri felt a hand on his jaw, keeping his mouth open as JJ slowly pushed all the way into Yuri’s mouth and down his throat. Although he was smaller than Otabek, he was still pretty gifted and Yuri struggled to breathe through his nose. 

 

It was then that Yuri’s perspective in his dream switched. Suddenly he was an outsider, watching  a different version of himself get fucked by Otabek and JJ. He seemed to be enjoying it at the least, but it wasn’t hard for Yuri to notice the things he missed about the real Otabek. He felt a hand close around his wrist and turned his head away from the scene in front of him. He found Otabek staring at him, but still not  _ his _ Otabek. This Otabek had a harsh anger in his eyes that Yuri had never seen turned towards himself.

 

“Is this what you wanted, Yuri?” He asked in a low voice, venom dripping from each word. 

 

“I’m not enough for you anymore?” He continued, his hand closing impossibly tight on Yuri’s wrist. 

 

“Are you that much of a whore that you need two men to satisfy you?” 

 

Yuri jolted awake, gasping for air. He felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked around the darkness of their bedroom. ‘ _ What the fuck was that?’ _ He thought to himself as he ran a rough hand through his hair, the air from his lungs still coming out in gasps. 

 

“Yura? Fuck Yura, what’s wrong?” He felt Otabek’s hand slide up his back, his voice soothing and gummy from sleep. “Yura, breathe for me baby.” 

 

Yuri nodded as Otabek worked him through a few deep breaths, his heart rate calming as he looked into Otabek’s eyes. They were warm with concern and love and Yuri had never wanted to see that more than that present moment. Otabek pulled him back down into bed, laying Yuri’s head on his chest. His hand was running soothing circles on Yuri’s back, shushing him quietly. He was saying something but it took Yuri a moment to understand it. 

 

“-it, Yura. That’s it. You’re ok, shhh you’re ok.” 

 

“Beka?” Yuri asked in a slightly wrecked voice. 

 

“I’m here. I’m here, I’ve got you.” Otabek’s arms were a warm and soothing weight around his body. “What happened, Zhanym?” 

 

“Just a bad dream.” Yuri said bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes. 

 

“I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but, Yura, babe, you’re crying. What can I do to help you?” Otabek said in a soothing voice, leaning to press a kiss to Yuri’s scalp. 

 

“Just keep holding me, distract me, tell me you love me.” Yuri said remembering the harsh words that the Otabek in his dream had spit at him. 

 

“I love you so much, you’re my entire world Yuri. Want me to sing the new song I’ve been working on? I was planning on showing it to you at a more...romantic occasion..but..” 

 

“Please.” Yuri said, pressing his face into the warmth of Otabek’s chest. He felt the movement of Otabek’s chest as he started to sing, his rich baritone voice washing over Yuri and filling the darkness that had clouded his mind. 

“ _ I do not love you for the way you kiss _ __   
_ Though your lips, they can put me at ease _ __   
_ And I do not love you for your sweet green eyes _ __   
_ Though I love when they're looking at me _ __   
_ And I do not love you for the way your hands _ __   
_ Can touch me and quiet my soul _ _   
_ __ I love you for all of this and so much more

__   
_ I do not love you for the way you dress _ __   
_ Though you do look so lovely tonight _ __   
_ And I do not love you for the things you know _ __   
_ Though I've always admired your mind _ __   
_ And I do not love you for the way I feel _ __   
_ That first moment you walk through the door _ _   
_ __ I love you for all of this and so much more

__   
_ And all I know is you're the part of me _ __   
_ That keeps me strong _ __   
_ And what I want is for us to face forever _ __   
_ Standing up together, _ _   
_ __ Eyes turned towards the heavens, arm in arm

__   
_ I do not love you for the way my heart _ __   
_ Seems to live somewhere inside your chest _ __   
_ And I do not love you for the way your arms _ __   
_ They can hold me until I forget _ __   
_ And I do not love you for the way you've been _ __   
_ Exactly what I'm looking for _ _   
_ __ I love you for all of this and so much more”

Yuri drifts back to sleep, feeling warm and happy and safe in Otabek’s arms. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri still feels the edge of anxiety from his dream the next day while he is pushing Madison’s stoller through the zoo. Inzhu is talking up a storm next to him, but he can’t really concentrate on what she is saying with all the thoughts swirling in his head. ‘Why would I have a dream like that?’ He thought as Inza helped Madison out of her stroller, the girl running towards the fence of the lion enclosure, pressing her nose right up to it. 

 

Inza and himself sit back on a bench a few feet away from the over excited girl, letting her enjoy her time with ‘the kittens with the poofy hair’. Yuri doesn’t notice that Inzhu has stopped speaking until he feels her elbow nudging him in the arm. 

 

“Huh?” He asks turning his head and seeing Inzhu’s knowing smile. 

 

“You haven’t heard a thing I’ve said have you?” She said slightly raising one eyebrow. 

 

“Ah..I’m sorry.” Yuri apologizes turning his gaze back to Madison, smiling at the small girl when she turns to look at him. 

 

“Where’s your head at?” She asks in a gentle voice, “You’re really distracted today.” 

 

“I had a really bad nightmare last night, I think it’s sticking with me a bit more than I’d like.”Yuri said in a tight voice, the coldness of Otabek’s voice in his dream echoing through his skull. 

 

“What was the dream about?” 

 

“I...don’t really know if that would help.” Yuri said quietly. 

 

“Well keeping it all locked in that head of your certainly isn’t. Talking about it might.” Inzhu said reaching into the bottom of the stroller and pulling out a ziploc bag of crackers, offering some to Yuri. 

 

“It’s just...related to something that happened between Otabek and I a few months back, something that we fought about, and the dream made it feel really fresh? Like it brought back a lot of feelings I had thought I was past.” Yuri said taking a cracker and popping it into his mouth. 

 

“Ah yes, the incident in February that no one wants to tell me about.” Inzhu said leaning back on the bench, she continued when Yuri gave her a surprised gaze. “Yuri, I talk to you and Otabek almost daily when you aren’t here. You don’t think I’m smart enough to notice how neither of you wanted to bring up the other for an entire month? How your eyes were puffy from crying when I’d FaceTime you? I’m not an idiot, Yuri.” 

 

“Never said you were.” 

 

“But, if you don’t want to talk to me about it then, maybe you should talk to Beks about it? You seem to have worked through whatever happened, you seem more in love than ever.” 

 

“I...I will. My head knows that would be the smart plan, I just can’t seem to get the dream out of there.” Yuri said running a hand over his head where his hair was braided back. 

 

“You’ll figure it out. Just, talk to Beks about it, ok?” Inzhu said as she got up to walk over to Madison. “Ready to go see more of the Kittens, Mads?” 

 

Yuri stood up, pushing the memory of his dream from his head. He would talk to Otabek about it later, right now he just wanted to look at some cats with his Niece.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Otabek leaned back in the golf cart that had met them at the cars when they had arrived at the concert space on Monday morning. The show was on Friday night, and they had the entire week to rehearse in the space and practice their set and show. Leo was bouncing his knee with excitement next to Otabek and he shot the singer a small smile, shaking his head. 

 

Viktor had sent them the pre-sketches for the stage set up and it had not done it any justice, Otabek thought as they rounded the corner and drove across the ground towards the large stage. It would definitely be the biggest stage they had ever performed on. It had one small off shoot in the middle that went into the middle of the crowd. Which Otabek was sure was for crowd control just as much as it would also let JJ and Leo move around a bit more. 

 

In the back he could see Seung Gil’s drum pad on a tall platform, Otabek was surprised to not find his synth setup also in the back like they usually had it. Instead it seemed they had decided that all of Stage Right was his. His keyboards we set up on a rack to the side, a table in the middle where he bet his Push was set and a smaller table coming off one corner where They must want to place his laptop. 

 

There were giant screens on either side of the stage, as they drove closer Otabek guessed that they must be 100 feet tall. There were two screens in the back on either side of Seung Gil, almost as tall. And along the middle in the back was their traditional backdrop. It was Black and had ‘GOLD’ across is in reflective handwriting. It had been with them since their very first world tour and was almost like a family heirloom at this point. 

 

“So, we’re going to run through a quick sound check, but, we’ll have to do more set up on Wednesday when they bring in all the camera and lighting equipment.” Viktor said pointing towards different areas in the open field in front of the giant stage. “We’re going to have two cameras on dolly systems about 50 feet offstage. The 40 feet in front of that will be for the first of the General AD tickets we sold.” Viktor said pointing towards the front section. 

“ Right where the cameras are we’ll have the Wheelchair platform, and some VIP seating. More general ad behind that. There are going to be VIP booths along both sides. The front 10 feet in front of the stage is for security, the press, and for your guests. Yuri, Isabella, Guang Hong, Yuuri, and Roman will also have access to backstage. Now,” Viktor said as they came to a stop, “Let’s have a quick team meeting to discuss the set list and things while the crew finishes some set up, and then you can spend the rest of the day rehearsing. We booked this entire day for you guys, tomorrow and Wednesday you have to share with your opening acts.” Viktor had booked Sara Crispino and an up and coming rock group that Yuri was fond of to be their openers. 

 

The band all looked around with wide eyes as they climbed the steps up to the giant stage. Otabek just stood on the edge looking out at the wide field. How had they ever managed to make it here? 

 

“Can you imagine it, Beks?” JJ said coming up and slinging an arm around both Otabek and Leo, who was standing next to Otabek doing exactly what he had been doing. “In a few days this place is going to be filled with people, all here to see us. Did you ever imagine something like this?” 

 

“Never.” Otabek said, completely at a loss for words as he looked between the three men standing next to him. They had done this together, worked hard on their dream for years and now were going to play a sold out show to over 100,000 people. “I never would’ve gotten here without all of you.” 

 

“I feel the same, brother.” Leo said smiling as he pulled Seung Gil under his arm. They just sat there for a few more moments before they heard Viktor calling from the middle of the stage. 

 

“I get it! You want to bask in your moment. But, we really have a lot to go over, so if you could all please come over here?” Viktor was sat on the bottom of the lowest of the back platforms, a giant file folder open next to his laptop. 

 

They all made their way over, Seung Gil grabbing a seat on the platform while the other three just dropped to sit on the stage in front of Viktor.

 

“Ok, We have the new intro video that has Glitter & Gold playing during it, so, that will be one song you won’t be playing during your set. Which we had already discussed. The intro video has some snippets of the video we filmed for the song and some other stuff from the old intro video.” Viktor flipped to the next page of the packet in his lap. 

 

“Should we think about playing it as an encore? I just worry that we don’t have enough super popular material to fill an entire 2 hour set plus 3 encores.” Otabek said leaning back on one hand. 

 

“That’s what I was going to ask about next. So, we have 3 new tracks that we’re debuting for your EP next month, ‘No Good’, ‘The Hunter’, and ‘Kingdom’. Which I think are all super strong. But, your label had an idea that I agree with. They think you should pick 3 cover songs to put out on the EP with those tracks, and that you should play them during the show on Friday.” Viktor said looking up at Otabek, his hair falling across his eye. 

 

“Ok, but we hardly ever do covers, do they have a preference about which songs we can cover?” Otabek asked trying to think of songs that him and JJ used to cover when they were still playing terrible dive bars. 

 

“They want at least one of them to be something really well know, but, other than that they don’t care. So think about that while you’re rehearsing over the next two days. Cool?” 

 

“Sounds good, Viktor.” Leo said nodding to Otabek, “We can figure it out, between the four of us we can make something cool.” Otabek nodded back. 

 

“Ok, I think you should use ‘2/14’, ‘Free Animal’, and ‘Legendary’ as your encore songs, in that order. They’re three of your most popular songs from your older albums, and ‘Legendary’ would be a good closer.” Viktor looked between the four of them, nodding when they all said yes. “So, as it stands this is the skeleton for the set then, I filled in the gaps with what I thought would work but we can move stuff around:” Viktor placed a large piece of paper in the middle of them.

_ GOLDen Benefit Show: SET LIST _

1.Glitter and Gold Intro: 8 minutes. 

  1. Ready Set Let’s Go
  2. Horns
  3. No Good
  4. Hellfire
  5. Be Alright (JJ and Seung Gil Break)
  6. Getting Over You
  7. My Thoughts On You (Seung Gil Return)
  8.  Cover 1 (JJ Return)
  9. Kingdom
  10. Seung Gil Drum Feature (Otabek, Leo, JJ Break)
  11. Loud Magic



13.Cover 2

  1. I Like Me Better
  2. Cover 3
  3. Dangerous
  4. Play with Fire Ft. Sara Crispino



Closing: The Hunter

Encore 1: 2/14

Encore 2: Free Animal

Encore 3: Legendary

 

“Can we switch out ‘Getting over You’ for a song I’ve been working on for Yuri?” Otabek asked, running a hand over his hair as he passed the sheet off to Leo. 

 

“Sure, It’s your show. Is this song going on the EP?” Vitkor asked typing at his laptop. 

 

“It can?” Otabek says shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“Hey, can we find a way to get me a break before we head into the last three and encores? This is the longest show we’ve ever done and I want to make sure I’m not dying by the time we finish.” Leo said smiling. 

 

“Ah, we can try? Maybe Otabek could sing one of the covers?” Viktor said looking down at the setlist. 

 

“You’ve already got him singing two songs, Viktor, pretty sure Beks already hates singing that much.” JJ said 

 

“Why don’t you sing one then, J man?” Leo asks with a smirk. “You used to sing all the time when you guys were still playing bars.” 

 

“Yeah, which means I haven’t sung in front of people since I was 19! There’s a big difference between singing for a bunch of drunk people than singing for 100,000, Leo!” JJ said his eyes wide. 

 

“Come on, it’ll go great. I’ll help you work on it!” Leo said bumping JJ’s shoulder. 

 

“Fine. If we can find the right song, and we practice it enough. Ok?” 

 

“Sounds like a plan, J man.” Leo said smiling. 

 

“Ok, I’ll pencil that in for the last cover slot. Get me the songs you’re planning on doing by the end of rehearsal tomorrow. Get set up, I’ll go talk to the sound guys.” Viktor said, gathering his stuff, and walking off. 

 

“Alright, guys. Let’s get rehearsing.” Leo said with a wide smile. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

JJ sighed setting his guitar against his lap as he sat on the stage, his legs hanging over the edge. They had been rehearsing for hours, and had decided on two of the covers they wanted to do. Seung Gil had suggested they do a cover of ‘Smile Like You Mean It’ for their well known cover and it had been met with unanimous agreement. Otabek had gone a little more obscure with his suggestion from one of Yuri’s favorite Bands, Within Temptation, suggesting their song ‘The Howling’, which had been a hard no for Leo until Otabek had presented an angle to come at the song from. Changing it until it sounded almost like a completely different song. JJ had to admit the lyrical content was really well written, and fit the vibe of some of their new songs. But, JJ still hadn’t come up with anything for his cover song. 

 

He let his mind wander as his hands moved over the neck of his guitar, unsure of what he is playing just letting his fingers decide. He recognizes the open chord pattern he’s playing but he can’t place the song. JJ turns to where Otabek and Leo are setting up Ableton tracks for ‘The Howling’. 

 

“Hey, Beks? What song am I playing right now? It feels familiar, but I can’t place it.” JJ calls out, waiting for Otabek and Leo to walk over before he plays through it again. 

 

“It sounds familiar…” Otabek says for a moment, getting lost in his head. “Wait, that’s a Seether song. Yura’s music taste must be rubbing off on you, Jean.” 

 

“Which one though?” JJ asks, trying to place why this song feels right to him. 

 

“Hmm let me pull up their stuff.” Otabek pulls up his phone, letting them listen to few seconds of each song before he finds the one, the chord progression JJ had been playing. Leo grabs Otabek’s phone. 

 

“Aha we have a winner...Pass Slowly...Oh, well I guess it’s...appropriate to how you’re feeling?” Leo says as he looks at Otabek’s phone screen from where he had grabbed it. 

 

“Why do you say that?” Otabek says his eyebrows knitting together. 

 

“Listen to the lyrics, Otabek.” Leo says looking between them both. 

 

JJ sits and focuses on what the lead singer is saying, understanding what Leo is saying after the first chorus has gone past. The singer sounds heart broken, completely heart broken. Wishing for the love of someone that he can’t have. It hits a little too close to how JJ had felt about 2 weeks after they had gotten back from tour in February. 

 

“I can’t sing this.” JJ said in a detached tone. 

 

“But, It’d be so good, J Man. Not to mention the fact that it’s close to how you’re feeling and might help you work through some of that in a...safe outlet?” Leo said, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“It would sound really good with your voice, Jean.” Otabek says from where he had been sitting in silence, listening. “Plus, who’s going to be sitting there listening to the lyrics that closely? It’s a cover song! If anyone asks we can just say that you picked it because it’s a band we used to listen to a lot when we were teenagers.” 

 

JJ knew that was true, it wouldn’t be that hard to convince most people that he had no motive for choosing the song. But, two people would know. Yuri would know because Seether was one of his favorite bands. And Isabella would know because she would be paying attention. They were on thin ice right now, JJ feeling like he could sink into frozen water with each step. He didn’t want him choosing to sing a song about how much he wished he could have Yuri be the thing that finally cracked his footholds. 

 

“How about you just try it out, see how it sounds. See what Viktor and everyone else thinks, and then make the call?” Leo suggests. 

 

“Alright,” JJ conceded fighting against the voice in his head. “I’ll try it.” 

 

“Great! We can run through the whole set tomorrow for Viktor.” Leo said patting JJ on the shoulder. “Now, you practice that. Beks and I are gonna finish the Ableton loops for ‘The Howling’ and then you can work with him on this. Cool?” 

 

“Yeah, sounds good.” JJ said, Otabek and Leo getting up and walking back to Otabek’s synth setup. 

 

He can do this. JJ thinks to himself as he pulls up the song on his phone, working through the chords and starting to sing quietly to the words. ‘I’ll just sing it like the words don’t mean anything, it’s just a song.’ JJ said before he shook his head. ‘No. I can’t do that. Fine. I’ll sing it like I mean it, but, then I’m done. I’m going to sing it, and then I’m going to let it go and focus on Isabella.’ 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri is stretching in front of the mirrors in the upstairs gym at the Altin’s when he sees Otabek coming in through the french doors. He smiles at him as he lifts his left leg above his head, leaning over to get it to stand straight up. 

 

“Must you always stretch like that when I come to work out?” Otabek teased as he walked over to one of the many weight machines in the room, this one featuring a pull-up bar. 

 

“Must you always work out with a tank top on when I come to stretch?” Yuri sassed back, smiling at him through the glass of the mirror. 

 

“Touché, love.” Otabek said before he set down his water bottle. He jumped to reach the bar over his head, his arms flexing as he began to do pull-ups. 

 

For all that him and Otabek teased each other about being attractive while they were trying to focus, they were really good gym partners. Otabek always helped Yuri stretch out his splits when he needed an extra hand. Yuri always spotted for Otabek when he wanted to do bigger free weights. 

 

They each ran through their normal work out, existing in the same space but not speaking. Yuri felt the burn in his thighs when he finished all of his exercises. Spending almost a week off had not granted him any favors. When he finished his cool down he noticed Otabek had also finished and walked over to drop onto the Yoga mat Yuri was sitting on. 

 

“Ughh, I took too long of a break, all my muscles hurt.” He whined, pressing his face into Yuri’s thigh. 

 

“I’m with you there, it’s like every one of my muscles is rebelling against my body.” Yuri groaned, his hand running through the sweaty hair on the top of Otabek’s head. Yuri thinks back to the conversation he had with Inzhu that morning, letting his mind wander back to his dream again.

 

“Mmm I’ll give you a massage tonight if you give me one?” Otabek asks, looking up at Yuri with his warm brown eyes. That look is what convinces Yuri, that look that Otabek always saves for him. 

 

“Sure, Zolotse,” He takes a deep steadying breath, “Hey, so...about my nightmare that I had last night…” 

 

“So you do remember, I wasn’t sure when you didn’t mention it this morning.” Otabek said sitting up, he tilted Yuri’s chin up so that they were looking into each other’s eyes. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

 

“Yeah, but...it’s a little bit of a...touchy subject. I’m not sure how you’re going to take it.” Yuri replies, his hand linking with Otabek’s free hand, tangling their fingers together. 

 

“It was just a dream. And after how upset you were last night, I want to know. Babe, I was so scared when I woke up and found you like that.” Otabek used his free hand to push a strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear that had fallen from his braid. 

 

“Ok, but, just let me talk first ok? Get it all out?” Yuri said, biting his lip in apprehension. 

 

“Of course, take your time.” 

 

“So, it wasn’t like..the worst thing, at first. It was us in bed, but, um, JJ was also there. We were, ah..having a threesome?” Yuri didn’t look at Otabek’s face, “And that...that wasn’t too bad. There were parts that felt kinda nice I guess. But, I realized it was a dream because you weren’t  _ you. _ Like, we like to get rough in bed sometimes, I like it when you toss me around a bit. But, this you wanted it to hurt, seemed like he enjoyed it.” Yuri could still see the coldness in Otabek’s eyes in his dream. 

 

“But, that wasn’t the worst of it.” Yuri took another deep breath, feeling tears pricking at his eyes. “When the ah..main act started...it was suddenly like I was seeing it from the outside. And there was another you there. This one was the worst. He was so, angry, and vengeful. He looked at me like he  _ hated _ me. And he said ‘is this what you want Yuri? Am I not enough for you anymore? Are you-’” Yuri stopped short as he let out a sob, feeling Otabek’s arms wrap tight around his body. “ ‘Are you that much of a whore that you need two men to satisfy you?’ He was so cold, I knew it wasn’t you...that you wouldn’t say all of that to me. But, he looked just like you. And it scared me so much. Because he’s right! I am a whore, I...I slept with another guy! I..I…-”

 

“Hey, stop that. Don’t ever call yourself that. You aren’t one.” Otabek’s voice was firm but soothing, “Yura, look at me.” Yuri brought his eyes up to look into Otabek’s seeing the warmth and concern swimming inside them. “I would  _ never _ say those things, not even in my head. I love you so fucking much. That was just your head pulling on your insecurities and finding the worst way to twist it to hurt you. I mean, have you ever even thought about us having a threesome with JJ? Like, ever?” 

 

“Well, no. But, what if my subconscious is trying to tell me that I...I don’t know... _ miss _ being intimate with JJ. Wouldn’t that make me completely fucked up?” 

 

“I mean, I wouldn’t necessarily  _ like _ the fact that you were missing that. And maybe you do. You two did have an affair, you know what it feels like to be with JJ like that. But, I don’t think that is what this is. I think there is something between the two of us that you haven’t been talking to me about. I think it’s something that is causing you to think that I don’t love you as much as I do, which breaks my heart, altynym. And, I think your subconscious is using that and your insecurities to feed you this nightmare.” Otabek brushed his thumb under Yuri’s eye, wiping away his tears. “So, what has been bothering you?” 

 

“In general? Or about us?” Yuri asked, trying to search his brain for an answer. The only thing that had been stressing him out lately was Otabek’s mom finding out, and planning for the damn wedding, neither of which Otabek was the cause of. 

 

“About us.” Otabek said smiling. 

 

“I don’t know, Zolotse. I don’t know. All I know is that I keep seeing your eyes in my head filled with so much hatred.” 

 

“Look into my eyes, see how much I love you.” Otabek said, Yuri looking into his eyes again, only finding reassurance in those warm brown irises. “Come on, Zhanym. What could be bothering you? Just say anything that comes to your mind.” 

 

“I don’t know...maybe it’s the wedding? It’s the only thing other than your mother that has been stressing me out.” Yuri said, seeing one of Otabek’s eyebrows quirk up. 

 

“Why are you stressed about the wedding? We haven’t even started planning anything yet, we agreed we weren’t ready.” Otabek said in confusion. 

 

“No, we agreed that  _ you _ weren’t ready. And I respect that. I’m trying to be selfless here, you need more time, I get it. But,” Yuri took a deep breath, “If I’m being honest, it has been tearing me up a little inside that you seem to not want to get married anymore. As it is, if we start planning now the wedding won’t be for almost an entire year. I think I had it in my head when you proposed last October that we would be married when a year had passed. And I know,” Yuri said pulling back at Otabek’s expression, “I know that shit happened, and I fucked up. That’s on me. But, I still can’t help feeling what I feel. I’ve been trying to hold it back because I know it’s my fault that you feel that way. But, That’s how I feel.” Yuri shrugged, reaching a hand up to wipe at his eyes, sniffling slightly. 

 

“Why didn’t you  _ tell _ me all of that? Why did you wait until you’re having nightmares that you literally wake from screaming?” Otabek said, concern laced in his tone. 

 

“Because we’d already talked about it, Beka. You weren’t ready. You aren’t ready. I need to accept that.” Yuri said, regretting spilling it all out, his intention had not been to guilt trip his fiancé. 

 

“But if I knew how much this was eating at you we could’ve done  _ something _ . I’m not ready to have big long wedding planning conversations, sure, but, I don’t know, we could’ve set a date...or at least talked about it in the abstract. I don’t want you to feel like I’m pushing it back indefinitely, because I would never string you along like that. I  _ want _ to marry you, Yura. But only when we’re both ready.” Otabek pulled Yuri against his chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Yuri leaned his head back so that Otabek could also press one to his lips. “How about this. We’ll talk to my mom after the concert on Friday, maybe Saturday at breakfast? And we can decide on a date, and then tell her to plan the reception she wants here to her heart’s content. But, we will wait to plan the ceremony and reception in London until we’re both ready to make those decisions. Does that sound like a good compromise?”  Yuri just nodded. “Ok, please don’t be afraid to tell me how you’re feeling, baby. I know Grandma told you to be more selfless, but that doesn’t mean holding everything in until you explode.” 

 

“Ok, I promise I’ll talk to you about it if I start getting antsy.” Yuri said with a small smile, “Can we go have lazy shower sex now?” 

 

“Hell yeah.” Otabek said smiling. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

JJ tuned his guitar as he watched Viktor talk with the group that had assembled to watch the run through of their set. Sara Crispino and her brother/manager were there, Yuuri was there standing next to Viktor,  as well as Otabek’s father, a few of his business associates, and a few of the execs from their label. JJ was nervous. He knew that if he couldn’t keep it together to sing in front of this small a group, he would never make it on Friday night. But he still felt a tangled web of nerves in his stomach. 

 

“Hey, dude. Calm down, you’re going to do great.” Leo said from beside him. His hair was pulled back into a messy bun on the back of his head and he seemed ansty. 

 

“I’m just worried that I’m going to screw it up. You’re the singer, not me.” JJ said shaking his head. 

 

“Yes, but you can sing. Why are you letting this eat you so badly? You’re always super confident before a show.” Leo said as Viktor waved them over to get into the spots for the first song. 

 

“Yeah, because I spend it all behind my guitar, not singing. This is like an extra limb to me,” JJ said holding his prized custom Les Paul out away from his body. “Singing is like speaking in a foreign language.” 

 

“You say as someone who is fluent in 3 languages.” Leo teases, stepping over to grab his wireless mic off the stand. The sun reflecting off the gold chrome. He turns to the small group standing just off to one side of the stage. “Hey everyone, thanks for sticking around or coming out to listen to our set run through, We’re going to do four new songs and three new covers, so, let Viktor know if you think something sounds weird.” Leo said smirking. “Alright, Otabek. Take it away.”

JJ heard the opening of ‘ Ready Set Let’s Go’ building, turning to watch Seung Gil and Otabek as the beat dropped, Seung and himself coming in immediately after. They ran through the first act of the set, JJ was pleased that everyone seemed to enjoy ‘No Good’, as he had written most of the musical content for that one. He stepped into the wings when Otabek transitioned them into his two vocal tracks. Leo grabbing his own guitar off the stand near the back riser. Otabek’s new song for Yuri was saccharine sweet, the lyrics dripping with gooey love declarations. 

 

It twisted JJ’s stomach a little but, he thought it was really cute. And, it was a side of himself that Otabek rarely showed to their fans so he knew they would love it. JJ watched Seung Gil climb back up to join them for ‘My Thoughts on You’, and he could feel the knots in his stomach as they got closer and closer to him singing. He stepped back onstage as he started into the opening chords for ‘Smile Like you Mean it’, grooving along with Leo as even Otabek nodded his head a little. 

 

The Killers had been one of their greatest influences when they were developing their sound as a full band. Their mixing of synths and rock and roll appealing to the weird mix of their band. Of course, every band was different, but, it took a few years of getting compared to the Killers before they really made their own head way in the U.K.. It was a little fun to throw it back, to show how different their sound was now compared to when they were just starting out as kids. 

 

As they ended ‘Smile Like You Mean it’ they transitioned into JJ’s favorite of their new songs, ‘Kingdom’. It started with a loud drumming section that Otabek had helped Seung Gil create, mocking up the samples in both Otabek’s push and Seung’s drum pad to create a deeper sound. JJ didn’t have the most difficult part in the song, he was more of a background instrument, but, it just sounded super cool. He was hoping that their fans liked it as much as they did. He was also hoping their label execs liked it because Viktor had wanted to release it as the single off the EP. After they finished that track Seung Gil played a shortened version of his drum solo, JJ chose to just stand and watch instead of walking into the wings. 

 

They played ‘Loud Magic’, another one of Otabek’s electronic heavy, dance tracks, and then played their cover of ‘The Howling’. JJ enjoyed watching to faces of their audience as they tried to figure out where they might’ve heard it before, but, JJ was pretty sure if you weren’t a huge Within Temptation fan you wouldn’t recognize the song. JJ felt the anxiety in his stomach growing as they played ‘I Like Me Better’. This song was happy and peppy, and one of the millions of their songs that was about Otabek and Yuri, and it was not letting him keep his mind off what he was going to be doing next. ‘Get it together, Jean.” He said to himself as he accidentally messed up a chord, sighing in relief that no one noticed. He took a deep breath when the time had finally come to play ‘Pass Slowly’. He stepped up to the mic that they had set up for him, adjusting it slightly before he spoke.

 

“Alright, so, we have a little bit of a surprise for everyone. I am going to be singing this next one. Let Lion man over here take a break for a song. This one is a cover of one of our favorite bands growing up. Here is Seether’s ‘Pass Slowly’.” 

 

His hands started into the opening chords, feeling the support of Otabek and Seung through the music as they each came in. Otabek’s spacey chords filling in the empty spaces between his. JJ took a deep breath as he leaned forward, singing the lyrics with a rough voice. He let himself get lost in the music, on the mixing of his guitar and voice with Seung’s drums and Otabek’s keys and voice on backup. 

 

It seemed like no time had passed when they played the last chorus, his hands playing the familiar chords with ease. He felt his confidence coming back, the knots in his stomach untwisting as he watched the group, who all seemed to be enjoying it as far as he could tell. He smiled as they finished, the small group whistling and clapping. He felt even better as they transitioned into ‘Dangerous’. 

 

He had done it. And it went  _ well _ . JJ was still apprehensive about the lyrical content of the song, while it felt relevant. Simply because he worried what Isabella would think. But, a small part of him wanted Yuri to know how he really felt. How hurt he was. And Yuri had always understood something through lyrics really well. 

 

JJ played a little on auto pilot as the played their song with Sara, and then ‘The Hunter’. He felt even more on Autopilot as they played through their 3 encores, just letting his hands fall into the overly familiar chords and notes. When they stopped, the whistling and clapping started again. The band all coming forward and bowing before they went to put their gear away. 

 

Viktor came into the trailer that was functioning as their green room just as JJ had closed his guitar case.  They all congregated around the table, JJ sliding into one of the booths next to Otabek, Viktor sitting in a chair at the end of the table. 

 

“Well, the good news is that everyone loved your three covers, and the new songs. Loved them” Viktor said smiling. 

 

“And the bad news?” Otabek asked in an apprehensive voice. 

 

“Not really  _ bad _ news per-se. But, they want us to move ‘Kingdom’ closer to the end and ‘The Hunter’ closer to the beginning. So, ‘Kingdom’ will go last. Before the encores. ‘No Good’ will move to the slot before Seung Gil’s drum solo. ‘The Hunter will move to the slot before ‘Hellfire’. Everyone cool with that?” Viktor asked, looking around the table. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll need to switch around the order of my presets but it should be fine.”Otabek said with a tilt of his head, like he was cataloging the set up of his Ableton tracks in his head. 

 

“Alright, great. So, you’re having rehearsal at the house for the rest of today. I’ve sent your significant others off to go elsewhere so they won’t distract you, get everything tightened up and then we can start rehearsals tomorrow with the lighting and camera guys, right when you get here.”

 

“Yes, sir. See you later Viktor!” Leo called as Viktor exited back through the door, off to deal with whatever logistical thing was next on his docket. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri laugh his head falling back as Guang Hong told him and Isabella the story of the first time Leo and him had tried to have sex in his tiny dorm bed. Ji was a really good story teller, and Yuri abs were hurting from all the jokes the small man had been telling them all day. 

 

They were currently sat in a cafe outside, having a late lunch after they had spent the morning walking around Downtown Almaty and then going to the Archaeology museum. Yuri had loved showing Guang Hong the museum, his eyes lighting up as he nerded out over the different exhibits. They had taken a million ‘squad’ photos around the city and Yuri couldn’t remember the last time he had had this much fun while out with his friends. 

 

Things with Isabella had gotten back to normal and she had even seemed to let loose some of the stress that had been in her shoulders all weekend. Guang Hong seemed to have that effect on people, helping to lift them from their darkest moods. Him and Leo, Yuri supposed. Where Leo was brash and outgoing, Guang Hong was excitable and sweet. He supposed they fit together just as well as Otabek and him. 

 

“Oh Wait! Yuri! I was supposed to give you something that Leo and I bought for you!” Guang Hong said grabbing his backpack from where he had set it under the table. 

 

“You guys didn’t have to get me anything.” Yuri said smirking. 

 

“I know! But, we went Shopping on Saturday while you all were camping, and we saw this and decided you  _ needed _ to have it.” Guang Hong handed over a small bundle wrapped in blue tissue paper.  Yuri deftly unwrapped it, pulling out the white fabric and starting to laugh when he held it up. 

 

“Oh Ji, I  _ love _ it.” He laughed turning it around so Isabella could see. It was a white tank top with black lettering across the chest. It had the words ‘I’m Getting Meowied!” printed with a cat face in place of the ‘O’. 

 

“Wow, you guys really feed into Yuri’s cat obsession don’t you.” Isabella said laughing, deftly dodging Yuri’s foot that tried to kick her under the table. 

 

“It’s not an obsession, it’s a lifestyle.” Yuri said smirking at her, laughing as she rolled her eyes. 

 

“It’s an obsession, but, that’s ok. You could be obsessed with worse things. Drugs,” Guang Hong said with a smile. 

 

“Alcohol,” Isabella added. 

 

“Serial Killers,”

 

“Fire,”

 

“Bad Romance Movies,”

 

“Dogs.” Yuri said with a completely straight face, laughing when the other two looked at him with their eyebrows raised. The other two joining him shortly after. 

 

“Ok, so, Cat obsession aside, you think Otabek will be any closer to wanting to plan this wedding before we leave? Cause his mom is grating on my nerves.” Guang Hong said with a smile on his face, looking slightly terrifying. 

 

“Ugh, I’m sorry, Ji. Thanks for helping me with that.” Yuri said taking a sip of his juice, “But, we actually did have a chat about it yesterday. He’s not ready to plan out any details right now. But, he conceded to us choosing a date. And he is going to let his mom have free reign over whatever reception she wants to throw here.” 

 

“We can work with that. At least you’re giving her  _ something _ .” 

 

“He does want to wait to talk about it until after the show on Friday though. They have a lot of things to worry about for the benefit without him having to worry about making wedding decisions.” Yuri added, pointing with his drink towards Guang Hong.

 

“I feel like she’d have to understand that. That is the entire reason we’re all here right?” Isabella asked, her own glass held near her mouth. 

 

“You’d think so, but, I’m hoping she is too busy with the set up for the gala to have time to ask just in case.” Yuri said with a wince. 

 

“It helps that Viktor wanted us out of the house today so that the band could practice without ‘distractions’” Guang Hong said laughing, “I’m still laughing at how he put that, like we’re teenagers who can’t control ourselves. That house is giant, it’s not like I’m going to go up and seduce Leo away from band practice.” 

 

“Eh, I might go up and seduce Otabek away from band practice, if I was bored.” Yuri said tilting his head. 

 

“And there is your answer, Ji. Viktor formulated that thought around Yuri, and it was accurate.” Isabella said laughing. 

 

“Oh hush, like you wouldn’t try to pull JJ away from practice if you were bored?” Yuri asked, surprised when Isabella blushed. 

 

“We actually haven’t um...gone all the way?” Isabella said in a quiet voice, her cheeks tinted pink, “I...just, you know was raised the sex is..you know..special, and I only really want to do it with someone I’m in love with. I’m not a virgin or anything, but, I kinda had a bad experience the first time and I want to be sure.” 

 

“No, yeah, I get it.” Yuri said giving her a reassuring smile, trying not to think about how this added a whole new layer to the JJ/Yuri affair shit storm that they were currently in. 

 

“And it’s not like we haven’t done  _ anything _ . Just not...you know, that.” Isabella had crossed her arms across her chest clearly a little uncomfortable. 

 

“Take your time, girl.” Guang Hong said with a smile, “You’ll know when it’s the right time. You’re sitting with two people who have been with their significant others for like, 8+ years. That’s a long time to get used to being intimate with a partner. Sorry if we get a bit raunchy at times, that’s just kind of how us four interact.” Guang Hong said referring to himself, Leo, Yuri and Otabek.

 

“That’s definitely true for  _ your _ boyfriend, Ji. I swear his mind is firmly planted in a gutter.” Yuri said laughing. 

 

“Says the man who’s fiancé only has to say one of a choice few words to instantly be ready to go at it.” Guang Hong teased. “ _ Kitten. _ ”

 

“I told you that in confidence, Ji!” Yuri groans. “Please ignore everything he is saying, Bella. For my sake.” 

 

“Oh we don’t like that one? How about,  _ baby? Sweetheart? _ I think we’ve run out of ones in English, should I switch languages or...?” Guang Hong said with a teasing smile. 

 

“Oh you can switch languages, but then I’ll start listing off all the kinky shit you and Leo get up to.” Yuri challenged. 

 

“That’s a two way street,  _ kitten _ , and I think you and Otabek are a little more adventurous than we are.” 

 

“Oh my god. Stop. please!” Isabella said laughing as she looked between the two men. “It’s like you two are sparring over who can scar me the most. I really did NOT need to know what Yuri likes to be called in bed.” 

 

“Though, if you still want some pointers about flexibility Bella…”Yuri said with a smirk, laughing as Isabella pushed him lightly on the shoulder. 

 

“No. stop!” She said still laughing. “I swear, the next person who talks about kinks owes me a frappuccino!” 

 

“Alright, we’ll tone it down.” Guang Hong said smiling, “But, you have to promise us that you’ll tell us when you and JJ finally do have sex, I’ve always been curious what JJ is like in bed. He seems like he might be a big softie, but he also looks like the kind of guy who could be secretly kinky.” 

 

“Well, I don’t know why you have to wait for me when Yuri is sitting right here.” Isabella said venomously before she clamped her hand over her mouth looking up in shock at Yuri. “I’m sorry, that was bitchy, I didn’t mean that. It’s hard to control my jealousy lately” 

 

“It’s..It’s ok Bella, I understand,” Yuri said in an understanding voice, biting his lip, “And it wasn’t like you were lying, I  _ do _ know what it’s like to have sex with JJ.” 

 

“I’m sorry guys, I didn’t really think before I said that.” Guang Hong said, his cheeks red as he winced. “Still, tell us when it happens though, what’s your first time with a new man if you can’t gab to your friends about it afterwards.”

 

“Will do.” Isabella said blushing. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

The band was still rehearsing when they returned to the Altin’s Estate an hour or so later. Yuri left Guang Hong and Isabella in the music room to watch them and slipped down to the kitchen to grab some drinks from the kitchen. 

 

He wasn’t too surprised when he found Ainura sitting on the counter, a wide array of papers spread out in front of her. Yuri was just hoping they were for Gala planning and not wedding planning, or he would actually scream. 

 

“Good Afternoon, Yuri!” She said with a smile when she heard him walk into the kitchen, “I’m just finalizing the ‘battle plan’ for Gala set up. The team starts in the morning and I have to double check everything.” 

 

“Good Afternoon, Ainura.” Yuri replied as he grabbed one of the fancy sparkling waters from the fridge. He walked around and took a seat next to Ainura, looking at the giant seating plan that was in front of his seat, “Wow, there are a lot of really big celebrities coming to this aren’t there?” Yuri noted as he saw both the name for Kazakhstan’s current prime minister and almost an entire section of tables devoted to British, Asian, and American film stars. 

 

“Well, we invited anyone who seemed to be privy to the cause.” Ainura said as she looked over a list. 

 

“Ah, this is for Serik’s Green Energy thing right?” Yuri said trying to remember all the details of Serik’s political work these days. 

 

“It is.” Ainura said with a small smile, “ You and Otabek found the suits I bought for you, correct?” 

 

“We did, thank you for taking care of that for us” Yuri said, even though he wouldn’t have chosen the particular color for himself, he had to admit that Ainura had very expensive taste and that they would inevitably look fantastic. 

 

“I felt I needed to, you and Otabek seem to think that Black is the only color one may wear to formal occasions. This is a benefit, not a funeral.” Ainura said grabbing a new thing from the pile and organizing it. “I placed you two at our table, I know you probably would’ve preferred being with the rest of the band, but they are at the table right next to us.” 

 

“That’s fine, it’s just one evening.” Yuri said taking a sip from the water in his hands. He was surprised that she hadn’t brought up anything wedding related, so he decided to bring it up himself. “Otabek and I want to talk with you Saturday morning about wedding stuff.” 

 

“Oh! Yuri! This is great news!” Ainura said turning to him with a wide smile, “I’ve been waiting for the two of you to show some excitement about this!” 

 

“We’re excited, just, Otabek has a lot of stress for the show on Friday. So, he just wants to be able to focus on that until it’s over.” Yuri said feeling Ainura’s hand come over and squeeze his forearm. 

 

“I can work with that. I will try not to mention it until Saturday then. I’m just so happy, Yuri. My little baby is getting married. It’s such an exciting occasion, I want to help make sure everything is perfect.” 

 

“And we appreciate that.” Yuri said with a slightly fake smile, over the years he had become the master of just telling Ainura what she wants to hear. It always worked out better for him in the end. “Well, I’m going to grab another one of these for Beka, but, it was good to talk with you.” 

 

“You as well, Yuri.” Ainura said with a smile, turning back to her pile of papers. 

 

Yuri grabbed another bottle before he exited the kitchen, climbing the stairs. He couldn’t hear loud music anymore and figured the band was taking a break. Sure enough when he finished his ascent, the band was sitting around chatting. Leo and JJ had taken spots on the large couch with their significant others, Seung Gil had pulled his drum stool over. Otabek was the only one not chatting, he was standing in front of his keyboard, tapping away at his laptop. Yuri smiled at the familiar way his eyebrows were knitted together in concentration. 

 

“Brought you your favorite, Beka.” Yuri said holding the water out, smiling when Otabek grabbed it quickly. 

 

“Yes! Thanks, babe.” Otabek said leaning to give Yuri a kiss to the cheek, “Where have you been hiding?” He asked as his arm slipped around Yuri’s waist. 

 

“Just talking to your mom.” Yuri said smiling, “Don’t worry, she’s too far into gala planning to even think about asking about wedding stuff.” 

 

“Good.” Otabek said before he looked up at Yuri with a wince, “Well, not like...you knew what I meant.” 

 

“I did, don’t worry about it.” Yuri pressed a kiss to Otabek’s forehead. “So, how was the run through today?”

 

“It went well, I’m really excited for you to hear one of the covers that we’re doing.” Otabek actually had a smile on his face, his eyes were alight. “I know you’re going to love it.”

 

“I’m sure I will, I always love seeing you perform.” Yuri said smiling. “Are you singing the super sappy song you wrote for me?” Yuri teased, knocking his hip against Otabek’s

 

“Ha, you loved it. But you’ll have to wait and see on Friday, I suppose.” 

 

“Ugh, fine.” Yuri said smiling, if Otabek wanted to keep his secrets that was fine, Yuri had a few secrets planned for that night of his own, he thought at he remembered the small bag that Guang Hong was hiding in his closet for Yuri. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
  



	7. Let's Get Fancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gala has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're into the big events now, this is just the warm up. The next few chapters are the Big Uns. Prepare yourself ;) See you all next time!

Yuri lined up his pool cue with the ball before he pulled his arm back, making his shot. He let out a ‘whoop!’ when he got not just one, but two of his balls into the pockets. 

 

“Aha! I’m kicking your ass right now, Ji!” 

 

“This isn’t fair, I’m terrible at Pool.” Guang Hong said as Yuri worked his way to the other side of the table to take his next shot. 

 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to play.” Yuri said as he sunk another shot. 

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t know you were this good, I feel like I’ve been hustled.” Guang Hong said leaning against his pool cue. 

 

“You say that like we’re betting, which we’re not.” Yuri said smiling, actually missing his next shot. “Besides, I’m nowhere near as good as JJ or Otabek. Serik taught us when we were younger and I never had the patience to pay attention.” 

 

“There you boys are.” Grandma Altin said as Isabella led her in on her arm, “Isabella and I were having a lovely chat over our lunch wondering what kind of trouble you two could be up to.”

 

“No trouble, just Ji being terrible at pool, Grams.” Yuri said, walking over to give her a hug before she settled into one of the leather chairs in the corner. 

 

“Don’t be rude, Yuratchka. There was a time when you were also terrible at pool.” Grandma Altin said with a fond exasperation. 

 

“Yes, Grams” Yuri said rolling his eyes. 

 

They abandoned their pool game for a moment to just sit and chat, Grandma Altin launching into a few stories about Yuri and Otabek when they were younger. Yuri had forgot how much he enjoyed just being with Grandma Altin. He supposed it was something he had missed from his early childhood, having a matriarch to talk to about his problems and be comforted by. He didn’t have any memories of his biological grandmother, she passed away when he was 2. But, Grandma Altin had taken one look at him when he met her for the first time and decided that he was her grandson. She was one of his favorite people in life. 

 

“So, Yuratchka. Now that you’ve given Ainura the go ahead to think about wedding planning, have you put any thought into what you want?” Grandma Altin asked her hands clasped in her lap. 

 

“Honestly? My head has been so busy with everything going on that I haven’t really had time to think about it.” Yuri said with a slight frown. “I had all these ideas when Otabek first asked me, and then he got busy with the album, and then the ‘affair’ happened, and then we were trying to fix things between us, and I had a new show, and it just kept getting pushed back in my head.” 

 

“Well, alright, how about this. Close your eyes,” Isabella said from where she was sitting on a stool. “Imagine your perfect wedding, what do you see?” 

 

“Otabek.” 

 

“Besides that, Yuratchka.” Grandma Altin says her hand smacking his forearm. 

 

“That’s really the most important thing.” Yuri said in an indignant squawk. “But fine, I guess I see us somewhere outside? Maybe a rooftop or garden or forest or something? I don’t really see us as ‘traditional ceremony location’ type people.”

 

“Well that’s a start, at least gives us something to work with.” Grandma Altin said with a smile. “I think Otabek would agree with you as well. I’m sure you will find the perfect place when you guys start looking. You better make sure to call me with updates.” 

 

“You know I will.” Yuri said with a smile.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Wednesday passed in a blur for Otabek, the morning was a rush to go through the show with the lighting and camera crew for the first time. They had never played a concert of this scale and Otabek was starting to think he might never want to again. There were just so many logistical things that could go wrong. No matter how much Viktor had everything planned to a ‘T’, there was always something that could happen. 

 

The first thing that day had been the dolly rigs for the moving camera systems having too much mobility and thus had the danger of dropping and knocking out an unsuspecting victim standing below. That problem had taken most of the day to fix as far as Otabek knew. The second problem happened when a lighting tech tripped over some wires backstage and had unplugged Otabek’s entire rig. It wasn’t like he didn’t have everything saved and had 4 backups of every file, but, it took a solid 30 minutes to get all of his gear back up and running. 

 

When they finally finished they’re day all Otabek wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and crawl into bed with Yuri and not leave until morning. Unfortunately, he had been forced to sit through a long and boring dinner with his father and some of his political contacts. On the one hand he was glad Yuri wasn’t there because he would have to deal with his complaining, but, on the other hand he just wanted someone else to have to suffer with him. 

 

When the dinner was finally,  _ finally _ over, Otabek really just wanted to collapse. His feet were exhausted from standing during rehearsals all day, he had a migraine that had been sitting right behind his eyes for most of the afternoon, and every muscle in his body seemed to be aching. After climbing the stairs back home and pushing open the door to their room, he found Yuri sitting on their bed,wet hair in a messy bun while he watched ‘Nailed it!’ on Netflix. His head turned when Otabek walked into the room.

 

“You look exhausted, zolotse.” Yuri got up from the bed and met Otabek in the middle of the room, supporting him with his arms around Otabek’s waist. “Was dinner with your dad, that bad?” 

 

“No, it was just a lot, and it’s been a long day. A  _ very _ long day.” Otabek said as he pressed his nose into Yuri’s neck, smelling the familiar green apple of Yuri’s shampoo. “But, it’s better now that I’m with you.” 

 

“Mhmm, I missed you too.” Yuri said with a fond chuckle, pressing a kiss to the side of Otabek’s head. “How about you go get into the shower, and then when you come back I’ll give you a massage before we go to sleep?” 

 

“That sounds perfect, Zhanym, thank you.” Otabek said stepping back from Yuri’s embrace. 

 

“Go take your shower.” Yuri said, turning him and pointing him towards the hallway that lead to the bathroom. 

 

Otabek feels sluggish as he showers, washing his hair and body and letting the warm water cascade over the sore muscles in his shoulders. After he’s finished he turns off the water, towel drying his hair before he wraps it around his hips. He brushes his teeth quickly, moving a hand over his stubble and deciding to shave in the morning before he steps back towards the bedroom. He steps into the closet to pull on a pair of underwear before he continues out to the bedroom. Yuri is sitting cross legged on his side, the covers on Otabek’s side drawn back. Otabek lets out a sigh as he crawls in on his stomach, settling his head on his pillow. 

 

“That’s it, babe, just relax.” Yuri’s voice says in a soothing tone as he straddles Otabek’s hips, sitting on Otabek’s ass as his hands work into the sore muscles of Otabek’s back. Otabek lets out a pleased moan as Yuri focuses on each shoulder, massaging out the knots before he moves onto a new area. His hands move down Otabek’s sides, thumbs digging into the skin. Otabek’s body starts to feel like goo as Yuri picks up each arm, rubbing at Otabek’s sore biceps, stopping to massage his hands. When Yuri has worked through his other arm he feels Yuri’s lips press against his hand. 

 

“Turn over.” Yuri said, slipping off Otabek’s hips, kneeling beside him on the bed as he rolled over. 

 

Otabek would be lying if the pleasure of the massage and how Yuri had sat atop him hadn’t caused him to harden in his briefs. It was just the effect that Yuri had on his body. Easy as breathing at this point. He knew the tent in his underwear was obvious, but, Yuri chose to ignore it. Otabek let out a groan as Yuri straddled him again, Otabek’s erection pressing up against Yuri’s ass. But Yuri just continued his massage, working at Otabek’s pectorals. His fingers eased each muscle in Otabek’s torso, slowly making Otabek sink further into the mattress in comfortable bliss. For all that his body felt relaxed, he was feeling sharp zings of pleasure as Yuri’s hips moved slightly while he massaged Otabek. His ass would grind against Otabek every once and awhile, making it impossible for Otabek to drift into needed sleep. 

 

He felt Yuri’s hands settle on his chest before he felt the grind of Yuri’s hips become more deliberate. The feel of Yuri grinding down onto him caused a breathy moan to slip from his lips. 

 

“Oh, Yura.” He sounded blissed out, and he brought his hand up to Yuri’s hip. 

 

“Mmm shhh, I’m going to take care of you.” Yuri said as he stopped the movement of his hips, getting off to pull Otabek’s underwear off as well as his own. 

 

Otabek could only watch with rapt attention as Yuri quickly prepared himself. His face was open with pleasure as he moaned wantonly. Otabek’s cock was rock hard and dripping precome by the time that Yuri straddled him again. 

 

“Just lay back and enjoy, Zolotse.” Yuri said, his voice breathy, before he gripped Otabek’s cock and pressed it to his rim. 

 

Otabek let out a rough groan when the head of his cock pushed into Yuri’s tight ass. He could tell that Yuri had prepped himself less than Otabek normally did because he was extremely tight and hot around Otabek’s cock. Otabek watched Yuri’s face as he slowly impaled himself onto Otabek, his lip caught between his teeth. Yuri turned his Emerald eyes on Otabek as he started to move up and down, his entrance gripping Otabek like a vice. Otabek knew he wasn’t going to last long with the tight heat of Yuri and the fire in Yuri’s eyes as they stared into his own. 

 

Yuri quickened his pace when Otabek placed a hand on Yuri’s hip, rubbing at his flat stomach as he bounced on Otabek’s cock. Otabek could hear from Yuri’s whined out moans that he was close too. Otabek moved his hand to pull at Yuri’s neglected cock, watching Yuri’s face as he hung his head back letting out a rough moan. 

 

“Shit, Beka. I’m so close, you’re big cock is going to make me cum.” Yuri moaned, his hips still moving in quick up and down thrusts. Otabek gripped his cock, pumping it with his hand. 

 

“Come for me, kitten.” 

 

That was all it took for Yuri to come, painting Otabek’s naked torso with his release. His hips stalled with Otabek inside of him as he came, taking a few deep  breaths before he got off Otabek’s cock. Otabek watched as Yuri moved down his body, taking the tip of Otabek’s cock into his mouth and twirling his deft tongue around the head. It only took a few moments of suction for Otabek to come into Yuri’s hot mouth, his wits coming back just in time to watch Yuri pull off his softening cock.

 

Yuri swallowed as he reached beside the bed, grabbing some kleenex and wiping his release off of Otabek’s skin. He pressed a kiss to each of Otabek’s abs, after he slid Otabek’s underwear back onto his body, working his way up Otabek’s body. He pressed kisses to Otabek’s Adam’s Apple, the underside of his jaw, and his chin before he pressed his mouth to Otabek’s. They kissed lazily for a few moments before Otabek could feel the pull of sleep in the back of his mind. His exhaustion truly hitting him after the orgasm and massage. 

 

“Will you hold me tonight, махаббатым?” Otabek asked as Yuri pulled back. Yuri just nodded as he laid down beside Otabek, holding out his arms. Otabek turned to his side, wiggling back until he felt Yuri’s chest press flush against his back. Yuri’s arm wrapped snugly around Otabek’s waist as he pressed a kiss to Otabek’s temple. While Otabek was usually the one to hold Yuri, it was comforting to be the one being held sometimes. 

 

“Go to sleep, moya lyubov.” He said in a soothing tone, his legs tangling with Otabek’s just before Otabek let the exhaustion pull him under.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri was already up and moving by the time Otabek rolled out of bed the next morning, yawning and running a hand over his eyes. Yuri thought he looked cute as he stumbled into the bathroom. 

 

“Good morning, Zolotse.” He called from where he was grabbing things from their closet. Yuri was supposed to head over to Guang Hong’s room in a few minutes or so to start their prep for the gala this evening. 

 

“Morning.” Otabek said as he walked into their closet, “Are you going somewhere?” 

 

“Just next door to get ready with Guang Hong and Isabella. We’re making a whole day of getting ready together. And we’re starting 5 hours early because, inevitably, you, Leo, and JJ will need our help to finish getting ready an hour before we need to leave. Procrastinators, all of you.” Yuri said with a fond smile, accepting Otabek’s quick kiss. 

 

“Hey, I can be ready in like half an hour. Suit, Gel in the hair, shoes, and then I’m done.” Otabek said with a teasing smile. 

 

“Mhmm, I’ll see you here at 4 when I have to come fix your hair, Zolotse.” Yuri said, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Otabek’s mouth, ignoring his retort. He grabbed his bag of hair products and makeup off the floor, grabbing the garment bag with his suit and putting it over his arm. 

 

Yuri had to kick the door in place of knocking when he had crossed the hall, simply since his arms were occupied. Guang Hong answered the door after a minute, his hair was sticking up, there was a line of hickeys across his collarbone where his t shirt had slipped down his shoulder. 

 

“Yuri! Morning!” He said as he stepped out of the way of the door. 

 

“Morning, Did you guys have a late night last night?” Yuri said pointedly looking at the hickeys, laughing when Guang Hong pulled up the hem of the shirt.

 

Yuri could hear the sound of the shower running in their bathroom and guessed Leo was still around. Yuri walked over to where Guang Hong had been using one of the large window sills as a vanity, his lighted mirror resting against the glass. He set down his bag next to Guang Hong’s stuff, collapsing on the couch after he set his garment bag over the back of one of the large chairs. 

 

“Like you can talk Yuri! You came back from camping looking like you’d been attacked by an octopus.” Guang Hong said dropping next to Yuri on the couch. 

 

“Who got attacked by an octopus?” Leo asked as he stepped out of the bathroom and towel wrapped tight around his waist, hand running through his wet, shoulder length hair. Yuri laughed as he saw the multitudes of love bites that Guang Hong had left over Leo’s torso

 

“Seems like it was you.” 

 

Leo gave him a look of confusion before looking down at the marks that covered his torso. He shook his head laughing before he nodded to Yuri. 

 

“Nice one. Alright, we’re having a short rehearsal before we need to get ready for the gala. I need to run over a song with JJ a few times and double check some Ableton presets with Beks, but, then I will be back to get ready.” Leo said as he stepped into the closet, “You’ll help me with my hair, right, JiJi?” 

 

“Of course, Leo.” Guang Hong said rolling his eyes. 

 

Leo returned a few seconds later clothed, his wet hair tied back into a bun. He walked over to press a kiss to Guang Hong’s lips before he opened the door to their room. 

 

“And your final member has arrived.” Leo announced as he held the door open for Isabella, who was carrying a garment bag over one arm. She had train case in her hand, Yuri noted that it was slightly smaller than his own animal printed one. After holding the door for Isabella, Leo disappeared. Isabella made her way over and collapsed in the last chair, setting her train case down on the floor. 

 

“That thing is heavy, I need to clean it out.” She complained as she leaned her head back against the chair. “Alright, so, I saw Aleksandra in the kitchen on my way here and she said that she’ll bring up some food for us. Figured we’ll need some sustenance while we get ready.” 

 

“Oh, definitely.” Yuri said was a smirk, “Alright, what are we starting with? Nails? Hair?” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Otabek took a swig from his water bottle as he left the gym in the afternoon. He had about 10 minutes before the deadline Yuri had given him to be in their room to get ready, and he really needed a shower. He was just towelling off his hair when Yuri walked into their bathroom. 

 

Yuri looked gorgeous. Otabek stopped, completely forgetting that he was standing in their bathroom halfway out of the shower, as he stared at his fiancé. Yuri’s hair was braided back on one side of his head, three braids tight to his head that merged into one braid as the strand fell behind his ear. He was wearing his suit minus the blue blazer. The pants hugged the curves of his muscled legs, Otabek was sure his ass probably looked fantastic. He wasn’t wearing any obvious makeup besides a thin flick of gold eyeliner along the top of his lashes. 

 

“Well, I was going to be mad that you aren’t even close to being ready yet, but, I’ll take this reaction any day.” Yuri’s teasing voice broke him from his reverie. 

 

“Wow.” Otabek said giving Yuri another once over. 

 

“Is that all you can say?” Yuri teased, coming up to Otabek and wrapping the towel in his hands around Otabek’s hips. 

 

“Hah, very funny. You just look so fucking gorgeous, Yura.” Otabek said as his hand moved up to trail over the gold foil that was threaded through Yuri’s braids, “Sometimes I can’t believe you’re mine.” 

 

“I could say the same to you, I think we look pretty good together.” Yuri said with a small smile, “Now, will you let me help you get ready so we can be the hottest couple at this thing?”

 

“If you must.” Otabek said in a resigned voice. 

 

Yuri pulled him into their closet, Otabek putting on each article of clothing that Yuri handed him. Once he was in a similar dressed state to Yuri he was pulled back into the bathroom and told to sit still. Yuri grabbed his rarely used pomade from his toiletry bag and set it on the counter, reaching over to grab the hair dryer and a small rounded brush. Yuri quickly dried Otabek’s hair, pulling it back away from his face. Once he deemed it sufficiently dried he took some of the pomade out of the tin, rubbing his fingers together before he attacked Otabek’s hair. 

 

“I don’t know why you don’t use this more often, it makes your hair look fantastic without the crunchiness of your gel.” Yuri said as he moved each piece of hair where he wanted it, giving it a critical eye. 

 

“Because I can never get it quite like you do and I just disappoint myself. It looks great when you use it, when I use it my hair looks lifeless.” Otabek said, watching as Yuri made his hair look voluminous and  soft, all while making sure it wouldn’t fall into his eyes. 

 

“You use too much.” Yuri reprimanded. He pulled his fingers back and rinsed them in the sink, “There, now you’re ready to get your picture taken.” 

 

“Thank you, Zhanym. I still don’t look as pretty as you, but, maybe we’ll look kinda good together.” Otabek said with a smile, Yuri rested his chin on Otabek’s shoulder, looking at them in the mirror. 

 

“Yeah, I think we look pretty good.” 

 

They stayed there for a moment, just appreciating the others presence before Otabek felt Yuri’s phone buzz in his pocket. He stepped back from Otabek to read the message, sliding it back into his pocket after locking it. 

 

“Well, your mom says the car is here. So, grab your combat boots and jacket and let’s go.” Yuri said with a wide smile. He grabbed his own jacket from where he had left it over Otabek’s desk chair and pulled it over his shoulders. 

If Otabek had thought he looked handsome without it, he looked even better with the complete look. The Royal Blue of the suit really did look great on him, and the gold he had lined his lid with made his green eyes pop, his hair made him look ethereal. Otabek couldn’t wait until the gala was over and he could bring him home and unwrap him like a present. 

 

Otabek pulled on his docs and tied them, noting that they probably weren’t the exact footwear his mom would’ve chosen. He pulled on his own jacket and looked at himself and Yuri in the mirror. They made quite the pair. The Navy of his own suit matched nicely with his tan skin, his hair looked put together but artfully tousled. But, standing next to Yuri it was evident his mom knew what she was doing when she had picked their suits. They complimented each other without being the same, his suit was a little more a classic fit compared to Yuri’s slim jacket, but, the overall look was similar enough besides the color. He made a mental note to have her help them with their wedding attire when they decided on that. 

 

They hurried down the stairs and met the rest of the group in the foyer of the house. Yuuri and Viktor looked great in their gray suits, Yuuri’s a lighter shade to Viktor’s charcoal. Guang Hong, Leo, and Seung-Gil had all taken a more classic route and were in classic black. Aside from himself and Yuri, if Otabek had to pick another couple to win the award for best dressed he would’ve said JJ and Isabella. JJ was wearing a seemingly simply black suit until you noticed that the jacket was a shimmering velvet, it fit him exceptionally well. Isabella was a total knockout. Her hair was curled to one side like an old hollywood film star, her lips painted a vibrant red that matched her dress. Her dress had thin straps and a tight bodice that flared at the waist into a wide skirt. 

 

“Well there’s the power couple.” JJ said smiling at Yuri and himself as they walked up. “You guys look great.” 

 

“Thanks, Jean. So do you, the both of you. Isabella you look beautiful.” Otabek said nodding his head towards her. 

 

“Thanks, Otabek.” Isabella said with a bright smile, “Yuri helped me with my hair.” 

 

“And you helped me with mine, that’s just what friends do.” Yuri said smiling as he wrapped an arm around Otabek’s waist. 

 

“Alright everyone! The Limo is here, let’s get going.” Ainura called out coming in through the front door. She was wearing a long sleeved emerald green gown, it had lines of shimmering crystals all along it. Otabek was sure it cost more than most people made in a month.  

 

The group all filed out through the door, Otabek and Yuri bringing up the rear. The Limo was a Rolls Royce and Otabek shook his head at his parents extravagance. His Dad was standing next ot the open door with his mother, wearing a complimentary but basic black suit. Otabek watched as everyone climbed into the limo, JJ helping Isabella get her dress in through the door. Yuri got in before Otabek, Otabek pausing to kiss his mother on the cheek. 

 

“You look beautiful, ана.” He said as he stood back up. 

 

“And you look so handsome, my son. You and Yuri look as good in those suits as I thought you would. Now, we’re running late.” Ainura said as she hurried Otabek into the limo, Serik and herself following after.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

The flashing lights of cameras blurred Yuri’s vision as he took Otabek’s hand stepping out of the limo. Serik and Ainura were already starting their walk down through the gauntlet of photographers. Yuri noticed a few reporters mingling in between the cameras and mentally prepared himself to be put on the spot. 

 

He felt Otabek’s arm wrap around his waist, leading him a little further down. The stopped and posed for the cameras, Yuri with a small smile, Otabek as stoic as ever. JJ and Isabella caught up to the them and he placed his arm around Isabella’s back, just above JJ’s arm. The four of them taking pictures as a group. Otabek nodded to JJ and Isabella as he led Yuri to the first of the reporters screaming their names. 

 

“Yuri, Otabek, Katherine Fredricks, Dailymail. Have you guys planned a date for your wedding yet?” The woman was small, a pair of wire framed glasses perched on her nose. 

 

“Not yet, we’ve just been enjoying our time together. The last album release was a little stressful, now we have more time to focus on other things.” Otabek answered smoothly, much more used to interviews than Yuri was. 

 

“Any word about the rumors that you have a new EP coming out soon?” Yuri could tell this reporter was the kind who would grate on his nerves, she seemed to be fishing for gossip, rather than trying to get real news. 

 

“You’d have to talk to our label or our manager Viktor, I’m usually behind on that kind of thing.” Otabek said smiling, though Yuri could tell it was fake. 

 

They quickly moved onto the next reporter, Yuri could tell this man meant business. He screamed political reporter to Yuri but he couldn’t confirm that until he opened his mouth. 

 

“Otabek, anything to say about your father’s push for green energy in Kazakhstan?” 

 

“I think it is an admirable goal, finding a way to continue our way of life while using more renewable resources is a very important cause.” 

 

Yuri was glad to not have been asked that question. He was proud of the work Serik had been doing in Kazakhstan, but, most of it went over his head. They continued the gauntlet before they finally made it into the doors of the hotel that the gala was being held in. Otabek grabbed Yuri’s hand as they left behind the flashing lights and headed into the cool air of the hotel. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

From: DailyMail’s Snapchat Story. 

 

**Blue Babes** _GOLDs Otabek Altin and Fiancé Yuri Plisetsky wow in Blue._

[Photo Of Yuri and Otabek upon arrival]

Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky wowed the fashion world when they showed up for Serik Altin’s (Otabek’s Father) Charity Gala to promote his push for Green Energy in Kazakhstan. The Gala is the opening event before a benefit concert being held tomorrow evening, featuring  _ GOLD  _ as the headliner. 

Otabek and Yuri wore complimenting shades of Blue, Otabek in Navy while Yuri chose a bolder Royal. Yuri’s notorious blond locks were braided back on one side, showing some of his usual edgy style. 

[Close Up of Yuri, taken from the side where his hair was braided]

They were joined by the rest of the members of  _ GOLD, _ Jean-Jacques Leroy, Leo de la Iglesia, and Lee Seung-Gil. Leroy debuted with his girlfriend Isabella Yang for the first time at an event. Iglesia was joined by long term boyfriend Ji Guang Hong. 

[JJ shown with Isabella]

[Leo shown with his arm around Guang Hong’s Shoulders]

[Seung-Gil glaring at the cameras]

Otabek and Yuri even took a few pictures with JJ and Isabella. The four looking like the best of friends. Otabek, JJ and Yuri all attended The City School of London for Primary and Secondary schooling, together. According to a cute throwback picture JJ posted on his Instagram last weekend they have all been friends for over 10 years.

[JJ’s instagram post from camping.]

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Otabek sat back in his seat as yet another politician friend of his father gave another speech about the goals of the green energy deal they were working on. He knew that this gala was mostly to get people to donate lots of money, but, it was beginning to get a little boring. Especially when Yuri had ditched him at their table twenty minutes ago to grab them new drinks. 

 

Otabek had watched him get pulled into a conversation with one of the ballerinas of the Astana Ballet that his father had invited, and knew Yuri wouldn’t be returning to their table for quite awhile. So, Otabek just sat back and listened as the man speaking gave a speech about the dangers of Kazakhstan’s oil usage. He hardly noticed JJ sliding into Yuri’s open chair until a glass was being held in front of his nose. 

 

“Plisetsky got side tracked, asked me to bring you this.” JJ said, nodding to where Yuri was animatedly talking with the other ballerina. Otabek took the glass and took a large sip of the liquid, letting it slide down his throat. 

 

“Thanks.” 

 

“So, I know this is a great cause and everything,” JJ said leaning closer to whisper to Otabek, “But, this guy is so bad at giving speeches. I think he put Leo to sleep.” 

 

Otabek glanced over to the table next to theirs where the rest of the band had been placed, He couldn’t say for certain that Leo was sleeping, but, his head was dropped forward against his hand. Otabek just smiling shaking his head. 

 

“Well, you know, only like 2 more hours of this.” Otabek said sarcastically. 

 

“Yeah, please kill me.” JJ groused back, smiling after a moment. 

 

“If I killed you, where would find another guitarist to fill your place on such short notice?” 

 

“You wound me, is that the only reason you keep me around?” JJ said laughing, elbowing Otabek. 

 

“Oh definitely, I’ve dealt with you the past 15 years just because of your guitar playing.” Otabek said rolling his eyes, “You still nervous about tomorrow?” 

 

Otabek had a few trepidations about JJ’s choice of cover song tomorrow, but none of them were because he didn’t think JJ could sing it well. Otabek wasn’t really a fan of JJ singing to the world about his feelings for Yuri, but, at least the song implied that JJ knew he needed to move on. It fit how JJ was feeling, which was good. Otabek just still was on edge about JJ’s feelings. But, Otabek would be supportive and help him sing it if JJ thought it would help him move on. 

 

“I’m probably going to be nervous until right before we play the damn song. But, I think it’ll be good. Let me let go of some things?” JJ said tilting his head, “I’m just worried about how Isabella will react to it. We’ve been in a better place the last few days.” 

 

“I mean, it’s just a song. And it talks about you moving on. It’s not like your singing a love declaration. If you did I might have punched you.” Otabek said trying to make a joke, relieved when JJ laughed. 

 

“What is it with you and punching lately? You were never this violent growing up.” JJ said with a smile. “I think we should find a better outlet for your anger. Maybe a sport? You could get Yuri to teach you to dance.” 

 

“Because that went  _ so _ well the first time we tried when we were kids.” Otabek said laughing, “Nah, I’ll just have to work through it like an adult and not use my fists to solve my problems.” 

 

“Very wise decision. Oh look, he’s finally finishing up I think.” JJ said pointing to where the man giving a speech started stepping away from the podium, the room all clapping for him. “Well, looks like the Princess is coming back to take his seat, suppose I should move back to my own.” 

 

Otabek turned his head to look at Yuri and found him walking towards their table a small smile on his face. Otabek was glad someone was having fun at this thing if he couldn’t. Yuri grabbed Otabek’s hand on the table as he sat down, taking a sip from his wine glass. 

 

“Did you have a nice chat?” Otabek asked nodding to where Yuri had been chatting with the ballerina. 

 

“Loads. I always love swapping bad rehearsal stories with other dancers, they are one of life’s greatest joys.” Yuri jokes, a wide smile on his face.

 

“Ah, did you share the one about you and Mila’s prank on Georgi where you convinced him the theater was haunted?” Otabek asked, a fond smile on his face. 

 

“I did. Though, I’m still convinced our theater  _ is _ actually haunted.” 

 

They quieted down as another person made their way to the podium at the front of the room. Otabek sighed, gripping Yuri’s hand in his own as they sat back with fake rapt attention. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 


	8. At the Rock Show, You'll Be Right in the Front Row

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo scars Yuri for life, Otabek gets some presents, the band plays their heart out, and JJ has to deal with drama he caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE'RE ALMOST THERE! omg this chapter was such a beast to write. I had a couple different thoughts on how I could take the drama, and this is the beginning of the one I chose. Next chapter is where shit is really going to hit the fan. 
> 
> KINK WARNING: If Daddy Kink is not your thing, skip the last sex scene between Yuri and Otabek.

“Hey Ji?” Yuri yells through the door, his fist raised to knock on the wood.

It’s the morning of the concert and everyone has been instructed to keep a tight schedule by Viktor. The band and Yuri, Guang Hong, and Isabella need to leave right after lunch time, which meant Yuri had less time to get ready then he would like. But, he needed things that Guang Hong had stashed in his closet for Yuri and he wasn’t answering the door.

 

“Ji, come on!” Yuri said, knocking again. The door opened a crack, Yuri could just make out Guang Hong with a sheet wrapped around himself.

 

“Do you need something, Yuri?”

 

“Yes, I need the stuff I put in your closet. Why didn’t you answer the door sooner?” Yuri asked, confused as to why Guang Hong was only opening the door slightly.

 

“I was….a little...busy?” Guang Hong answered, a blush high on his cheeks.

 

“What could you busy with at 9AM?” Yuri asked, his eyebrow quirked.

 

“OH MY GOD YURI!” Yuri heard Leo’s voice before the door opened a bit more, Leo appearing behind Guang Hong, completely naked. Yuri’s eyes widened before he looked away. “That’s right, I was fucking my boyfriend, now, if you’d please leave, I’ll make sure JiJi brings that over to you after we’re done.”

 

Yuri was still blushing when the door closed in his face. He walked over to him and Otabek’s room with his eyes still wide, finding Otabek sitting up in bed with his phone.

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Otabek said laughing.

 

“Nope, just de la Iglesia’s dick.” Yuri groaned out, flopping onto the bed, sighing when he felt Otabek’s fingers thread through his hair. “Oh god, can you bleach my brain? I never wanted to see that. Oh god.”

 

Otabek just laughs at him, the traitor. But he keeps playing with Yuri’s hair so maybe Yuri will give him a pass. It’s about 15 minutes later before they hear a knock on their door, it opens a smidge.

 

“Is everyone decent?” Guang Hong calls through.

 

“YES! BECAUSE UNLIKE OTHER PEOPLE, WE DON’T HAVE SEX WHEN SOMEONE IS SUPPOSED TO BE COMING OVER TO OUR ROOM!” Yuri yells into the bed, most of the words getting muffled by the comforter.

 

“I am sorry about that Yuri, but, you could’ve texted.” Guang Hong says walking in carrying two large and one small shopping bag, setting them on the floor next to the bed.

  


“I told you I would come over this morning _last night_ ! You knew I was coming to get this stuff,” Yuri groaned, flipping over to glare at Guang Hong, “Ji, I never needed to see your boyfriend’s Penis…. _never_.” He felt slightly vindicated when Guang Hong winced.

  


“Yeah, Leo should’ve just stayed in bed like I told him..but you did interrupt us like right in the mid-”

  


“Nope. nope nope nope. Stop right there. That is more than I needed to know.” Yuri said putting his hands over his face.

  


“Alright, well. You’re still going to help me with my makeup for the show right?” Guang Hong said, placing his arms in pleading position.

  


“Will I be assaulted with views of your boyfriend’s dick again?” Yuri asked, voice still muffled by his hands.

  


“No, I promise, no more naked Leo when you’re around.” Guang Hong said

  


“You know, Ji, if you and Leo were wanting to try out exhibitionism you should probably pick a couple that is actually into voyeurism.” Otabek said with an amused smirk on his face.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! It’s not like we invited you in to watch or anything!” Guang Hong said laughing.

 

  
“No, just burned the image of Leo’s dick into my retinas.” Yuri groused, sitting up and leaning against Otabek’s side.

  


“Again, sorry. But, I’m going to go help Leo with his hair, want to come over in like half hour?” Guang Hong said with a smile.

  


“Sure.”  

  


“Oh, one last thing. Guang Hong said leaning closer to Yuri, “So I have this bet with Seung about who has the bigger dick between Leo, Otabek, and JJ….care to share?”

  


Yuri groaned, shoving his best friend away from him.

  


“Aughhh, you guys are all terrible!”

  


“That doesn’t answer the question...come on, Yuri! I want to win the bet!”

  


“Well who did you say?” Yuri said with a smirk.

  


“Leo, obviously. Followed by JJ.” Guang Hong said with a questioning glance.

  


“Well, you would be wrong. Who did Seung say?” Yuri said with a vindictive smile.

  


“Otabek. Both of us thought the universe would be unfair if it was JJ, he’s already got too much going for him in the looks department.”

  


“Hah, can’t wait to tell Seung you owe him money.”

  


“What did they bet on now?” Otabek asks, having watched them with a curious look on his face.

  


“But...what? Otabek is _so short_. What on earth could he be hiding?” Guang Hong asked, eyes going to Otabek’s crotch. Otabek self consciously covers himself.  


“Please tell me they didn’t make a bet about the size of my penis.” Otabek said with a groan.

  


“They made a bet about the size of your penis.” Yuri said smirking knowingly at Guang Hong, “Ji, height has nothing to do with it, hand size though...that’s the real tell.” Yuri said grabbing one of Otabek’s hands to show Guang Hong how they dwarfed Yuri’s own dainty fingers. Otabek just groaned and pulled his hand away, covering his face.  

  


“Fuck, I thought I had that one in the bag!” Guang Hong complained. “Well, I guess congrats on the monster dick, Otabek. See you in a little bit, Yuri!”

  


Yuri laughed as Otabek groaned again, dropping his head into Yuri’s lap. Yuri pulled a hand through his hair, looking down as Otabek turned to face up. His eyes opened to look up at Yuri.

  


“Ugh, please just kill me now.” He said giving Yuri a withering look.

  


“Nope.” Yuri said popping the ‘p’.”I’d miss you..and your big dick too much.” Yuri said laughing.

  


“You know, someone might think you’re only with me because you like my dick so much.” Otabek groused.

  


“I like it just as much as I like the rest of you, which is, a fucking lot. But it wouldn’t mean anything to me if it wasn’t attached to you.” Yuri said pressing a kiss to his forehead.

  


“Aside from the fact that you’re talking about my penis, that was probably one of the sappiest things you’ve ever said to me. Kind of impressive that you managed to sound sappy while talking about my dick.” Otabek said looking deep in thought.

 

“I live to impress.” Yuri said with a smile, “Alright, do you want to see what I bought you now?”

  


“Yes! It’s been bugging me for the last week!” Otabek said, abruptly sitting up.

  


Yuri jumped off the bed, stashing two of the bags under the bed and grabbing the third. He

pulled it off the ground and handed it to Otabek.

  


“The other stuff is for you too, but, you’ll have to wait to see it until after the show.” Yuri said in a teasing voice, winking at Otabek. Otabek quickly pulled the tissue out of the bag, pulling out the pair of jeans Yuri had bought him first. They were black, and had biker seaming all along the legs.

  


“These look sick, damn, I want to wear these all the time.” Otabek said, holding the jeans up, his fingers sliding over the ridges of the seams. “You do realize you packed an entirely different outfit for me, right?”

  


“Yeah, but this is better.” Yuri said with a smile.

  


Next Otabek pulled out a heavily distressed t shirt. It looked like it could’ve been white at one point and had lost a fight with an ink well, and been repeatedly been run over by a car. Yuri thought it looked cool. Otabek nodded before he moved onto the next thing. Yuri could feel a big smile coming onto his face just at the prospect of Otabek seeing the last article of clothing. When he pulled it out of the bag, the shocked and excited expression on his face was enough to make any price Yuri had paid for it, completely worth it.

  


“Oh my god, Yura! Is this real leather?” Otabek held the leather jacket up. When Yuri had seen it on their shopping adventure he immediately knew he had to buy it for Otabek. The main sections were quilted black leather, with white leather accents under the arms and across the shoulders. Yuri knew it would show off the broadness of Otabek’s shoulder perfectly.

  


“It is. I saw it and I couldn’t stop myself. I knew you would love it.” Yuri said with a fond smile.

  


“I absolutely love it, Yura. Oh my god this is going to look so sick under the stage lights.” He looked at Yuri his eyes showing pure adoration, “Have I told you how much I love you today?”

  


“Hmmm no, but I do love hearing it.” Yuri said leaning over and pulling Otabek into a kiss, unsurprised when their tongues quickly get in on the action. He feels Otabek’s hands start to drift down to his ass and he quickly pulls back, “As much as I’d love to, I have way too much to do before we need to leave.”

  


“Mmmm but I want you so badly, kitten.” Otabek pouts, giving Yuri a once over.

  


“I promise to make it up to you later, ok?” Yuri presses a quick kiss to his lips.

  


“Fine.” Otabek says pulling back. “But you better _really_ make it up to me.”

  


“Oh I will, don’t worry.” Yuri said jumping off the bed. “I’ll see you when we leave ok? Get ready. Wear my paint drip Docs with that, they’ll look killer. If you absolutely can’t do your hair, I’ll be next door.”

  


With a small nod from Otabek, Yuri grabs the other bags from under the bed, heading to his closet and grabbing the other things that he needs. He runs to the bathroom and grabs his extra stash of clear hair binders, throwing them into one of the bags before he walks back out. Otabek hasn’t moved and is still running his hands over the jacket.

  


“I’m glad you like it so much, zolotse. See you soon.” Yuri tells him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before he walks across the hall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuri definitely agreed with whoever wrote that ‘beauty is pain’ at the moment. Isabella was pulling his hair back into five braids that were tight to his head. She had even added little gold rings to the ones on the sides of his head. He had to admit that it was probably going to look badass. That didn’t also mean that that the hair pulling fucking hurt. He let out a sigh of relief when she finally gathered each of the braids into one large high ponytail at the back of his head.

 

“Ok, close your eyes.” Isabella instructed, Yuri complying, he heard the sound of a hairspray can seconds latter, the smell of it permeating the air. “There, looks pretty good if I do say so myself.”

 

Yuri turned his head to look at it from all angles in the mirror. It did like good, it gave Yuri some serious Viking vibes. Which he thought was very rock and roll. He had already braided Isabella’s hair for her, doing two french braids back from her temples, the rest of her hair loose.

 

“I love it, Bella. I look so kick ass.” Yuri said pouting for the mirror. “Here let’s take a selfie for my insta story, we can give the fans the backstage experience.”

 

Yuri held his phone aloft, getting a good shot of their hair, himself pouting while Isabella smiled slightly. Guang Hong was currently changing into his look for the evening. He added a few moving sparkles and the bar that lets his follower’s rate their look based on ‘heart eyes, he adds the caption ‘Bella did my hair for the show tonight, I did hers. You guys think JJ and Beka will like it?’ He tagged Isabella’s instagram handle before he sent it off.

 

“Alright, we should get dressed. Then we can do makeup. I’ll use the extra bathroom if you want to change in here.” Yuri said, smiling when Isabella nodded.

 

“Will do. I’m excited to see what you are wearing, you’ve always got the best style, Yuri.”

 

“Thanks, Bella. I’m sure you’ve got something killer planned as well.”

 

Yuri grabbed his bags off the floor of Guang Hong and Leo’s room, walking across the carpeted floor to the other bathroom. He turned on the light and set the bags on the counter, starting to pull things out. He stripped down, grabbing the smaller black bag and pulling out the items inside of it. He put three of them back into the bag, for later, and grabbed the tiny bundle of lace. Yuri sighed as he pulled the lace thong up over his hips, adjusting himself to get it all placed properly. Thank heaven for lingerie designed for men. He then grabbed his leather pants from the bigger bag, sliding them up his hips with a bit of difficulty and lacing them up.

 

The pants were like a second skin, hence the necessity for the thong, but damn did they look good. He then pulled on the distressed black tank top he had bought, smiling when it showed off a hint of his stomach. Even without his jacket he looked damn good. But, it looked even better when he topped it off with the vintage Japanese silk bomber that he had bought during their last family trip to Japan. It had an embroidered tiger on the back, with gold sleeves and teal across his torso. It was one of his most prized possessions. He finished the look with his black spiked docs, stepping back to get the full look.

 

When he stepped back into the room Isabella and Guang Hong were both changed and complimenting each other on their outfits. Guang Hong had chosen a black turtleneck with mesh sleeves, paired with a pair of high waisted jeans and a pair of black converse. It was a good look. Not too different from his normal wear, just kicked up a notch. Isabella on the other hand, looked completely different than her normal jeans and sweaters vibe. She was wearing a tight leather mini skirt with buckles all along one side, with a tight lace bodysuit. She had finished it off with tights and a pair of teal velvet booties. Yuri was gay, but he had to admit she looked _hot_.

 

“Damn, Bella. You’ve got legs!” Yuri said in appreciation as he walked over to them.

 

“I could say the same, geez Yuri how did you even get those pants on? They’re so tight!” Isabella said, looking down at Yuri’s leather clad legs.

 

“Patience, and a lot of wiggling.” Yuri said laughing.

 

“Well, I’d fuck all of us.” Guang Hong said with a fake serious expression before he burst out laughing. The other two joining not long after.

 

“Alright, let’s finish out makeup. I will bet you all that Otabek is going to walk in here in under half an hour needing help with his hair. So, we’ve got that long.” Yuri said, laughing as they all headed into the larger bathroom.

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Otabek was staring into the mirror, his hair flopping front of his face, deciding if it was worth the smug expression on Yuri’s face to go ask for help. He decided he had done Yuri’s hair enough times that it was totally justified as he grabbed his pomade and walked across the hall. He was dressed except for his leather jacket. He knocked on the door and heard a ‘TOLD YOU!’ and a long laugh before he heard ‘Come in!’

 

Otabek opened the door and looked into the room, walking towards the noise of voices he found Guang Hong and Yuri standing in front of Isabella, applying shimmering gold eyeshadow to Isabella’s closed eyelids.

 

“Hey, babe. Do you need something?” Yuri asked. Otabek finally took a second to look at what Yuri was wearing. His eyes widening slightly as he looked down the the _extremely_ tight leather pants. There was no way that Yuri was wearing normal underwear with those, they were like a second skin! “Beka? Otabek!” He was pulled from his concentration by Yuri’s voice.

 

“Huh?” Otabek replied intelligibly.

 

“Did you need something?” Yuri asked again, handing the eyeshadow brush in his hand to Guang Hong and taking a step closer to Otabek.

 

“Uh...yeah...hair?” Otabek said holding out the pomade in his hand.

 

“Let’s go to the other bathroom, I’ll be back in a sec.” Yuri called over his shoulder as he pulled Otabek across the room, Otabek couldn’t keep his eyes from drifting to Yuri’s ass in those pants.

 

“What...ah...where...where did those pants come from?” He asked, as Yuri set the pomade on the counter. Otabek very much not focused on getting his hair done. Yuri pulled Otabek’s chin up with his fingers. Otabek noticed the Gold eyeliner across his lids for the first time.  

 

“You like them? I bought them when I got your jacket.” Yuri’s smile was devilish, he knew exactly what he was doing to Otabek right now and he was enjoying it. Otabek let his hand drift out and squeeze Yuri’s leather clad ass.

 

“Fuck, Yuri are you even wearing any underwear with those?” Otabek’s mind was running wild.

 

“You’ll have to wait until later to find that out.” Yuri said with a smirk, pulling Otabek’s hand away from his body with finger wrapped around his wrist. “But, you need me to do your hair, so, stay still.”

 

Otabek watched Yuri as he concentrated on doing Otabek’s hair, his fingers moving with practiced ease. Otabek took that time to fully appreciate how Yuri’s hair was accentuating his high cheekbones, making him look almost otherworldly. It was only a few minutes later when Yuri pulled his hands back humming his approval.

 

“There, you’re good to go.” Yuri said patting him on the cheek. “Now, you need to go get your jacket and boots on and grab your laptop. I need to go finish Isabella’s makeup. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

 

Otabek sighed as he watched Yuri walk back across the room to the other bathroom. Yuri definitely knew that Otabek was still staring at his ass because his hips were swaying slightly. He broke himself from his reverie and walked out of the room. He stopped in the closet in their room long enough to pull on Yuri’s black and white paint drip Docs, and to slide his jacket over his shoulders.

 

Otabek slid his laptop into his bag before he pulled the straps over his shoulders. He took the steps with quick feet as he descended the stairs, turning to the left and entering the garage. He found Viktor and Yuuri waiting between the G-Wagon and the Escalade, conversing as they waited for everyone else to show up.

 

“Hi Otabek!” Yuuri said cheerfully, his eyes travelled from Otabek’s face down to his feet and back up, “I’m guessing Yuratchka dressed you, didn’t he?”

 

“He did.” Otabek replied, opening the back of the G Wagon to set his bag inside.

 

“You look very nice.” Yuuri said with a genuine smile.

 

They all turned their heads when they heard voices coming from the entrance to the house, JJ, Leo, and Seung walking out. Otabek had to appreciate that they each had their own style as he took in the looks that everyone was wearing. Leo had on his usual black skinny jeans with holes in the knees, a loose white t shirt and a light washed jean jacket. The different thing about the outfit was the black hat perched atop his head. Otabek had to admit it looked good with his hair.

 

Seung-Gil had gone for a little more casual look than Otabek, wearing black jeans and a t shirt with a blue quilted bomber. JJ had on a pair of black converse, jeans and a red varsity jacket with black leather sleeves.

 

“Beks! Wow, that jacket looks badass!” JJ said patting Otabek on the shoulder.

 

“Yuri got it for me.” Otabek said with a small smile.

 

“Plisetsky does have good taste.” JJ said with a smirk. “Have you seen them yet? Think they’re going to be ready sometime this century?” Otabek knew he was referring to Isabella, Yuri, and Guang Hong.

 

“Yeah, they were almost done when I went to get Yuri’s help with my hair.”

 

As soon as he said that he saw Guang Hong walk out through the door to the door to the house. Leo let out a wolf whistle making his boyfriend blush. Otabek only had eyes for the man who came out next, Yuri had added something gold and shiny across his cheekbones, making them stand out even more. Otabek thought he looked gorgeous.

  


“Damn, Yuri. Did you have to paint those on?” JJ asked form next to Otabek, Yuri just gave JJ the middle finger.

 

Otabek’s eyes trailed off of Yuri for the first time, noticing Isabella looking slightly dejected from where she stood next to Yuri. She looked beautiful and had even more of the gold shimmer on her face than Yuri did. Otabek cursed Jean in his head for not commenting on her outfit first.

 

“You look very nice, Isabella.” Otabek said, nodding his head towards her, she gave him a small smile in return. That seemed to pull JJ’s eyes away from Yuri for the first time, his eyes widening as he took in his girlfriend.

 

“Izzy, wow.” JJ said looking from her long legs up to her face. “You look gorgeous.”

 

“Thanks.” Isabella replied slightly terse, which, Otabek honestly couldn’t blame her for.

 

“Alright, everyone load up!” Viktor called out from where he was standing at the back of the Escalade. “JJ and Isabella how about you guys ride in the G Wagon with Yuri and Otabek. The rest of you, get into the Cadillac.”

 

Everyone dispersed to get into the vehicles, Yuri claiming shotgun in the G Wagon. He crossed his legs as he sat next to Otabek, tapping away at his phone in his hand. They sat while they waited for everyone to load into the Escalade and for Viktor to back out.

 

“Hey, everyone smile.” He said as he lifted his phone, angling it to get them all in frame. Otabek held up a thumbs up as Yuri, JJ, and Isabella smiled. “Perfect, I’ll let the fans know that we’re en route.”

 

Otabek just rolled his eyes, letting Yuri tap away at his phone as he turned on the radio. He backed out of the garage after Viktor, following him onto the road as they headed off to the biggest show of Otabek’s life.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

JJ lounged back against the couch in their trailer, his arm around Isabella’s shoulders as the band all talked. Sara Crispino was going on in about 20 minutes and they had all come back here during the stage change to grab some snacks and get out of the heat for a little bit.

 

JJ  let his eyes glide over Isabella’s long legs next to him, having never seen her in anything that could precisely be called ‘sexy’. It was a great look on her. He was just mad at himself for getting too distracted by Yuri in those damn pants to have noticed at first. JJ knew Yuri wasn’t wearing those pants for him, it was entirely for Otabek, but his ass still looked fucking amazing in the tight leather.

 

“So, Little R, how you liking the backstage experience? “JJ asked, turning to look at the twelve year old where he was sat next to Otabek.

 

“It’s Awesome!”

 

“Just make sure to not tell your mom how much candy we’ve let you eat, Rom. Promise?” Otabek said, looking down at his nephew in slight desperation. He had a right to be afraid, Amina could go full mama bear so quickly. No one wanted to deal with mama bear.

 

“Of course not, I’d rather not get grounded for the next century, Uncle Beks.” Roman said rolling his eyes. “Yuri! Did you know that we get to stand right in front during the show?”

 

“I did, Roman. It’s going to be extra cool, right?” Yuri said with a fond smile, leaning across the table towards Roman.

 

“It’s going to be _so_ cool. Everyone in my class is so jealous that Uncle Beks is my uncle. Can we all take a picture before you guys go on so I can show the kids at school?” Roman asked, looking a little bit like an over excited puppy.

 

“Of course we can Little R.” JJ said, shooting the younger boy a smile.

 

“Hey! If you’re all planning to watch Sara’s set you better get out of there.” Viktor says poking his head into the trailer.

 

“Got it, Vitya. We’ll be there in a minute!” Yuri shouts, standing up. JJ tries not to look at his ass as it gets impossibly close to his face, but ultimately fails. He looks over to Isabella, thankful that she didn’t notice. He grips her hand helping her up as they exit the trailer, off to listen to their opening act.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri leaned against the rail of the VIP area as he watched the stage crew finishing the set up for the band. Yuri knew it wouldn’t be long before their intro video started. From where they were standing about 40 feet offstage at the furthest point, he could still see pretty well. And it was definitely better since they were slightly elevated from the General Ad crowd that was standing in front of them. Roman had reunited with his parents and they were standing not too far away. Yuri, Guang Hong, and Isabella we’re standing at the rail, glad to not have to deal with the crowd but wanting to be as close as possible while still being able to see.

 

The crowd fell into a hush as the intro video started. It was new, with Glitter and Gold playing in sections behind the video. It was from the video the guys had filmed, each of them in a forest preparing for a battle. They showed a close up of Otabek’s face as he brought his hands up, smearing gold paint across his cheeks. There was a shot of Otabek and JJ squaring off across a ring, swords in their hands. The shots were coming faster, straying away from the original video, the audio becoming distorted. It flipped to a shot of each of the band’s faces in the four corners of the screen. They each began to speak in unison.

 

‘We’ve become the hunters, the hunted. Will will continue the fight, We will. We are, GOLD.”

 

The lights abruptly come on, Yuri shocked that he hadn’t noticed them all sneaking into their spots. He hears the lead up as Otabek starts playing his synth, followed by a drop as JJ and Seung-Gil came in. He grabbed Bella’s hands as they danced along, getting lost in the music.

 

‘ _Ready, Set, Ready, Set, Let’s Go!’_

 

The crowd was going wild, Yuri was enjoying just watching their reactions as the song continued, Leo was walking along the middle offshoot of the stage, working the crowd and leaning down to touch people’s hands.

 

Yuri laughed as they transitioned into _Horns,_ turning to Isabella to whisper into her ear when she shot him a questioning glance.

 

“JJ and Leo wrote this after Otabek told them about some of the ah...kinkier things we do in bed.”

 

Isabella just blushed, focusing back on the stage as JJ moved with Leo around the stage. Yuri knew Otabek couldn’t be as mobile as them, but still appreciated that he was a little further forward on the stage than usual. His new jacket looked really good under the stage lights.

 

After _Horns_ they transitioned into a new song that Yuri hadn’t heard yet, but, he loved the vibe. He especially loved the low synths that Otabek was playing, they felt like a siren, added to the dangerous feel of the music, made Yuri’s blood pump. He turned to watch Guang Hong who gave him a big smile, all three of them just nodding along to the music.

 

“How are you all doing tonight?!” Leo asked as the song ended, his free hand held out wide. “ We are GOLD, and we are so excited to be here with all of you tonight. This concert honestly feels like a dream to us and we never could have gotten here without all of our fans support. We have a crazy set planned for you guys. I hope you enjoy the ride! Take it away Beks”

 

Yuri smiled hearing the familiar groove of _Hellfire_ as they started, it was always one of his favorites. He could hear the crowd singing along as the song got into the chorus, Bella singing beside him. Right, former superfan. He shook his head, singing along with her. It was way more fun to be at these shows with someone who knew their music as well as he did.

 

“Alright, everyone! This crowd is on fire!” Leo said, walking around the stage, Yuri noticed Seung-Gil and JJ disappear offstage and he knew what songs were about to be played. It still felt like a knife to his heart anytime he heard Beka sing _Be Alright_. “Some of you may have seen us on tour in the US a few months ago, this was a song we debuted there. Which means, it’s Beks’ turn to take over on vocals for a bit.”

 

“Hey everyone, these next two songs are a little bit of a story, I hope you enjoy them” He said as his hands fell into the chords for _Be Alright._ Yuri felt Guang Hong reach over and grab his hand, squeezing it tightly as the song went past. God, it still hut to listen to. Not nearly as much as it had the first time, but, it still killed him to hear the pain in Otabek’s voice.

 

They transitioned into a different song, one Yuri didn’t recognize the chords for, but all surprise left him when Otabek started singing.

 

_I do not love you for the way you kiss._

_Though your lips, they can put me at ease_

_And I do not love you for your sweet green eyes_

_Though I love when they’re looking at me._

_And I do not love you for the way your hands can touch me and quiet my soul_

_I love you for all of this, and so much more._

 

Yuri didn’t clearly remember it the last time Otabek had sung it to him, as freaked out about his nightmare as he was. And it was so different to hear it with the piano and guitar added it. He loved it. It was Otabek taking the hurt from _Be Alright_ and giving him reassurance through a different song. Showing him that they had grown, moved past it, worked through it together. It filled his heart with so much love, and all he wanted to do was kiss Otabek. He would have to settle for screaming for him as he finished the song, at least for the moment. They played another one of their songs from their earlier years, Yuri singing along to the lyrics with Isabella, just letting himself enjoy and groove along to the music.

 

“Well, that was super cute wasn’t it.” Leo said, sitting on a platform at the front of the stage, “Alright, so, as I’m sure you heard earlier, we have some new material for you guys! Yay! We’re going to be having a new EP coming out in September, titled ‘Hunters V. Hunted’. It will have four  new tracks on it that we will be playing tonight, as well as 3 cover songs! I know, we’ve never done cover songs before it’s very exciting.” Leo said smiling at the audience as they screamed, “You guys are such a great crowd, so, we’re going to play the first cover now, let me know if you recognize it.”

 

Yuri sits up in surprise as JJ starts into the opening for _Smile Like You Mean It_ by the Killers. It’s slightly changed but Yuri can still immediately tell what it is. Apparently so can the crowd based off their screams. Yuri knew how much each member of the band had idolized the Killers as they were first starting out, so it was fun to hear them play one of their songs.

 

After _Smile Like You Mean It_ , JJ started into a guitar riff that Yuri didn’t know, must be one of the new songs. It had a bluesy edge to it that Yuri liked. He guessed that JJ had written most of the music for this one, it fit his personal style. Yuri thought it was really good, it had a good beat, allowed him to groove along, bobbing his head in time with the music.

 

The rest of the band disappeared during Seung-Gil’s extended drum solo, the usually stoic man pumping up the crowd extremely well. Yuri was genuinely surprised. But, he did have a lot of skill on Drums and was good at hyping people while playing. He noticed Otabek sneak on stage to effortlessly transition them into _Loud Magic_ , one of the bands more synth heavy tracks. It was one of Yuri’s favorites, and not just because Otabek was the one who had written most of it. Yuri was happy with the tracks they had picked so far, picking most of his more recent favorites from their last two albums, they had yet to play anything from the first album.

 

“Ok everyone, we’re going to get a little weird now. It is time for our second cover song. And I, at first, didn’t want to do this song. But, Beks over here convinced me that we could do something cool with it. Not sure how many Symphonic Metal fans we have out there, but, if you are one. Here is ‘The Howling’” Leo said, turning to Otabek as he started a very electronicized version of the Within Temptation track.

 

Yuri was floored, when Otabek had told him that he would enjoy one of the cover tracks they were doing he had never expected this. It was so different with how they mocked it up, and how Leo was singing, but, it still had the same fire as the original track. He remembered going to a Within Temptation show with Otabek when they were still teenagers, it was one of his favorite concert experiences. This was amazing, he loves that Otabek thought of a way to bring Yuri’s personal music tastes into the band. Because, while Yuri loved all the music that they made, his favorite bands were always a little harder.

 

It was an interesting choice when they transitioned into one of the earlier ‘love songs’ that Otabek had wrote for him _I Like Me Better_ , but Yuri still thought it was cute.

 

“Aww I love this one.” Isabella whispered into his ear, making his smile grow as he nodded back to her.

 

Yuri was surprised when Leo exited the stage, both the cameras and the spotlight turning to JJ, who was now standing in front of a microphone.

 

“Hey Everyone, thank you all so much for coming out tonight.” JJ said, Yuri could hear the nerves in his voice. ‘what on earth do they have planned?’ Yuri thought as he looked at the stage. “So, for our last cover, we were inspired by one of our favorite bands in high school. This group is so good at writing lyrics that look into your soul and feed your mind. This song in particular always had an impact on me. I’m going to sing it if that is alright with all you fine people.” JJ laughed as the crowd screamed in response, “Well okay then, this is Seether’s ‘Pass Slowly’.”

 

“Oh Fuck.” Yuri said allowed, knowing exactly what that song was about. He heard Isabella asking him why he swore as Otabek and JJ started into the slow intro. He heard the pained emotion in JJ’s voice as he started singing.

 

_I think it’s time for a change_   
_Cause things feel out of touch_   
_And I watch you walk away, again_   
_Well this feels like too much_   
_(Can you take it away?)_   
_And things won’t go my way_ _  
_Now I’ll have to fade away, my friend

 

Yuri spared a glance to Isabella standing next to him, hoping that she wasn’t listening to the lyrics too closely as JJ sang for Yuri. He knew it was to him. All the hurt and pain in JJ’s voice, it was for him.

  
_So pass slowly_   
_And carry me down_   
_And render me lonely_ _  
_When you’re not around

  
_I need to shake off this pain_   
_But courage takes too much_   
_So I have to walk away, again_   
_Oh God I miss your touch_   
_(Can you take it away?)_   
_The way that you keep me safe_ _  
_I won’t let you fade away, my friend

 

Otabek and JJ’s voices twined together perfectly on the harmonies and Yuri tried to focus on the beauty of the song instead of the lyrics.

  
_So pass slowly_   
_And carry me down_   
_Remember me only_ _  
_When you’re not around

  
_Oh yea, can’t you stay awhile longer?_   
_Oh yea, won’t you stay?_ _  
_God please stay

  
_And pass slowly_   
_(It’s time for a change)_   
_And whittle me down_   
_(Cause things feel out of touch)_   
_And render me lonely_   
_(I’ll watch you walk away, again)_ _  
_When you’re not around

  
_So pass slowly_   
_(This feels like too much)_   
_And let me down easy_   
_(And things won’t go my way)_   
_Render me lonely_   
_(I’ll have to fade away, my friend)_ _  
_When you’re not around

 

Yuri looked up with tears in his eyes as they finished the song, JJ’s guitar and voice fading into the screaming of the crowd. Yuri looked over to Isabella, to see the pure anger on her face. She started to walk away and Yuri tried to chase after her, Guang Hong’s hand on his arm stopping him.

 

“Let her go, Yuri. She needs some time to cool off.” He said with a concerned expression, “Let’s just focus on the show ok?”

 

Yuri nodded, walking back to his spot on the rail trying to focus on the music that the band was playing. He took a deep breath, it wasn’t his fault if JJ wanted to sing a song about how much Yuri had hurt him. That wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t his job to make Isabella feel better, it was JJ’s. He let himself push off the sympathetic part of him that wanted to chase after her, instead refocusing on the show.

 

The crowd absolutely went nuts when Sara Crispino came onto the stage to sing _Play with Fire_. She and Leo worked the front of the stage, singing out the lyrics together, Sara dancing around to each of the members when she wasn’t singing.

 

“Sara Crispino, Everyone!” Leo said holding out his arm for Sara to bow before she exited the stage, “Alright, I hate to say it, but our time is coming to a close my friends.” The crowd ‘awws’ “I know, but, you guys have been absolutely incredible tonight, again, we are the band GOLD. This is ‘Kingdom’”

 

Yuri’s attention was piqued as the song started with a lot of drumming, both Otabek and Seung-Gil apparently playing the samples. Yuri liked the groove that is was setting up, feeling the energy of the crowd as it pulled back, Leo’s voice cutting through.   
  
_Let the floodgates open wide_ _  
__Feel it break from the inside_ _  
__No room for fear, this is my time_ _  
__My time_ _  
_ _  
__To light up and burn brighter_ _  
__I was born with the fire_ _  
__And I'll be the flame rising higher and higher_ _  
__Yeah_ _  
_ _  
__You won't take me down_ _  
__I'll fight for this crown_ _  
_ _  
__I would die for this kingdom_ _  
__Sweat blood for this kingdom_ _  
__I would die for this kingdom_ __  
You won't take me down

 

The band all exited the stage, the crowd screaming loud. Yuri could hardly hear himself think. He knew they would be coming back out for their encores soon, and he felt the anticipation in his stomach just like the crowd. The crowd started chanting ‘GOLD! GOLD! GOLD!’, Yuri and Guang Hong joining in. It wasn’t too long before Leo walked back onto the stage, JJ, Otabek, and Seung-Gil following not long after.

 

“Are you ready for a few more!?” Leo shouted. “Alright! Let’s give you some more!”

 

Yuri’s smile grew as they started playing _2/14_ It would always be one of his favorite songs, period. Because it was the origin of him and Beka. He danced with Guang Hong, letting his worries slide away as he grooved to the familiar beat of the song. They played _Free Animal_ for their second encore, the crowd’s screaming only increasing.

 

“Alright! You guys have been one heck of a crowd! We’re going to close out with a favorite from our album ‘Black Bear’. Thank you all for coming out! This is ‘Legendary’.”

 

Yuri found himself exclusively watching Otabek as they played their last song, loving how he grooved along, keeping his stoic expression. Yuri could tell how much he loved to be up there, how much this was all sucha  dream to him. He was never more proud of anyone than he was watching Otabek on stage, he had worked so hard for so many years to get here.

 

The band finished their song to deafening screams from the crowd, they all walked to meet Leo at center stage, taking a bow together. JJ stopped to throw his pick into the audience, Seung-Gil to throw his sticks, before they all exited the stage. Yuri and Guang Hong started on the trek back towards the bands trailer, knowing they would want to congratulate their perspective significant others as soon as possible.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

JJ was still on the concert high when they stepped off stage. He handed his guitar off to a roadie as Leo pulled them all in for a giant group hug.

 

“Oh my god guys, we just did that.” Leo said, his voice filled with wonder.

 

“I know, that was insane!” JJ said a huge smile on his face, he couldn’t believe that they had just played for so many people.

 

They all walked back to their trailer, JJ was surprised when he saw Isabella leaning against the door, tears streaming down her face.

 

“Jean-Jacques Leroy! You’re such a fucking asshole!” She screamed as soon as she saw the band approaching. The other three took a step back, leaving JJ standing alone.

 

“Izzy?” He asked, shocked, unsure what to do.

 

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ call me that!”

 

“Isabella, tell me what I did, what is happening? Is this about the song? Because that was just a song.” JJ said, trying to wrap his head around the situation.

 

“That song is only part of this! It’s not just the fucking _song,_ JJ!”

 

“Can we..can we talk about this inside Isabella? Please?” JJ said looking around, noticing all kinds of people milling around.

 

“No! We can’t! You’re going to listen to me, Jean-Jacques Leroy!” Isabella said stepping forward, her eyes were filled with rage. “You looked me in the face and told me that you were focused on me! On us! I forgave you for not telling me about how you slept with Yuri! I forgave you for not telling me that you fucking _fell in love_ with you best friends FIANCÉ. I forgave you for that. But, I cannot be second fiddle to someone you can never have. You sit here pining over him like it’s all his fault that you love him. But it’s not! It’s yours!”

 

“Isabella, please stop shouting, please let me explain.” JJ said, looking around them.

 

“No! I dressed up for _you_ today asshole. I wanted to look pretty because I was going to tell you that I was finally ready to take the next step in our relationship. But the only person you had eyes for was YURI! It was like I was invisible! And here I was going to tell you that I loved you? Someone who doesn’t even look at me like he wants me?”

 

“Izzy I do lo-”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare say that to me right now. The first time you say that is NOT going to be when I am this fucking mad at you!” Isabella’s mascara was smeared under her eyelashes. “And then you sang that song! You basically sat there onstage and told the world about how heartbroken you were that you couldn’t have him! Otabek writes songs for Yuri about how much he loves him, about all the things he loves _about_ him. And instead of choosing a song to express how you feel about the future, which is what you said you wanted to focus on! You chose one all about your past, all about the things that you need to leave behind!”

 

“Isabella, that wasn’t it at all! Please!”

 

“No, JJ. I need some space. I’m going to have Viktor take me back to the Altin’s. Stay with Seung-Gil tonight. _Maybe_ in the morning I’ll be able to stand looking at you!”

 

With that she turned and walked away, JJ just stood there in shock. He felt a hand clasp around his arm and turned to find Otabek looking at him with concerned eyes.

 

“I’m...I’m fine...it’s ok guys...just…. I’m gonna take a walk, I’ll be back in a little bit.” JJ said, brushing him off as he walked away, needing space to clear his head.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri laughed along with Guang Hong as they opened the door to the band’s trailer, stepping on with wide smiles.

 

“Oh my god that was great guys! We’re so pr-” Yuri cut himself off as he looked at the three seated in the trailer, he noted that JJ was missing. He could tell something was wrong, just by looking at Otabek. “What’s going on? Where’s JJ?”  

 

“We um, had Isabella waiting for us when we got back…” Leo said taking Guang Hong’s hand when he dropped to sit next to him on the couch.

 

Yuri slipped into the booth next to Otabek, grabbing his hand and twining their fingers together.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Isabella was so angry, she yelled at JJ about...pretty much everything. Including sharing the fact that you and him slept together to anyone nearby. And, then she walked away, Viktor is giving her a ride back to my parents, she told JJ that maybe they could talk in the morning. He just needed to clear his head.” Otabek said leaning into Yuri for comfort.

 

“Is he ok?” Yuri asked, concerned. “I mean, I understand why Bella was mad, JJ really shouldn’t have sang ‘Pass Slowly’ but-”

 

“Yura, that isn’t the only reason that she was pissed at him. He basically ignored her this morning because he was too busy staring at your ass,” Otabek said, wrapping an arm around Yuri, “he promised her that he was focusing on the future, but this entire trip all he’s done is wallow over you.”

 

“That isn’t true...I mean sure, it’s been a little worse lately, but we did relive all of that together when we talked about it with Grams. That had to have brought back some of the harder feelings.”

 

“That might be true, but from Isabella’s perspective, she just feels like she’s always going to play second fiddle to you in JJ’s eyes. I don’t think that’s true. He actually wanted to sing ‘Pass Slowly’ to help himself move on from his feelings about you, but, I think that backfired a little for him.” Otabek’s eyes were laced with pity and concern, Yuri hated that their night had been soured like this.

 

“Ok, let’s stop wallowing. If JJ wasn’t feeling like shit right now, what would he be wanting you guys to do?” Yuri asked, looking around the room.

 

“He’d want us to celebrate.” Seung-Gil said, his voice sure.

 

“Exactly. So, let’s celebrate for him, since he can’t really right now.” Yuri got up from the booth and pulled five beers out of the fridge, handing one off the each person. “To GOLD, you guys kicked ass, worked your butts off for literal years, and just played your first headlining show to over 100,000 people! Cheers!”

 

They all clinked their beers together, letting some of their shock and worry for JJ slip away, knowing the man wouldn’t want them to wallow with him. JJ would be celebrating, so they were celebrating for him when he couldn’t.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Otabek knew Yuri had something planned based on the way his hand was set on Otabek’s thigh as they drove back. They were alone in the G Wagon as the rest of the band were going back with Viktor in the Escalade when he got back. Otabek had to wonder if Yuri had asked them to leave them alone. Yuri’s hands moved along his thigh, getting closer and closer to the slowly forming bulge in his pants.

 

“You looked so damn sexy up there tonight.” Yuri said with a devilish smirk.

 

Otabek gave him a nod and a smile as he pulled into the garage. They got out of the car, Otabek took the moment Yuri was walking into the house in front of him to stare at his ass in those pants again. Damn, that was a nice view.

 

They climbed the stairs, the house was silent around them. Yuri reached back and grabbed his hand as they walked across the room, pushing open their bedroom door. Otabek paused to close and lock it, feeling the pull of Yuri’s hand the second he was done. Otabek decided that wasn’t how this was going to go and roughly pulled Yuri against him, pushing him against the door as he roughly kissed his lips. He was surprised when he felt Yuri push him away.

 

“Not that I don’t love this, but, if you keep teasing me you’ll never get your present.” Yuri said with sly smile.

 

“Oh, you have a present for me?” Otabek said grinning lewdly.

 

“Yes, so go sit on the bed and be patient.” Yuri said before he walked away, hips swaying as he disappeared into the hallway towards the closet.

 

Otabek pulled off the boots on his feet, and hung his leather jacket over one of the chairs in the corner. He stripped off the tight jeans and t shirt before he walked over to the bed, sitting down in just his boxer briefs. They were slightly tented, and he rubbed at himself lightly while he waited. It wasn’t too long before he heard Yuri’s voice, making him look up.

 

“Is my daddy already playing with himself?”

 

Otabek let his eyes trail up Yuri’s long legs, encased in the thin gossamer of stockings. He felt himself harden more as he watched them disappear under Yuri’s favorite silk robe. It was tied loosely around Yuri’s lithe waist, showing a lot of his pale chest and just a hint of lace near his crotch. If Yuri was pulling out the Daddy kink, Otabek was in for a hell of a ride tonight.

 

“Fuck, Yura.” Otabek gasped out.

 

“Are you going to play with me, Daddy?” Yuri asked stepping closer to the bed, his hands lifting the edge of his robe teasingly. “I’ve been a very good kitten, haven’t I?”

 

Otabek let his hand come out to touch Yuri’s thigh, right before the stocking stopped. He let his hand move over the silky fabric, once, twice, before he moved his hand higher, encountering pale smooth skin.

 

“Mmmm kitten, you have been good. Buying this for daddy. But, you teased daddy all day in those leather pants.” Otabek said, running his other hand up the silk on Yuri’s torso. “Should I punish my kitten for being such a tease?”

 

Otabek knew that Yuri realized that was a rhetorical question when he let out a little gasp. Otabek let his hands come to the tie of the robe. He looked into Yuri’s lust filled eyes as he pulled on the tie, slowly undoing it.

 

“I think I’ll unwrap my present first, kitten.” Otabek heard how husky his voice had gotten, the slightly commanding tone that he got when they were like this.

 

His eyes ate up the newly exposed skin as he pushed the robe off Yuri’s slim shoulders. Otabek bit his lip as he let his hands wander the smooth torso in front of him, his eyes widened when they reached Yuri’s crotch. His cock was pressing obscenely at the fabric of his little lace panties, the stockings attached to the garter belt around his waist. Otabek loved how the black lace contrasted against his pale skin.

 

“Mmm fuck, kitten. Why don’t you show off for daddy? Give me a good spin.” Otabek sat back, letting his hungry eyes trail up to meet Yuri’s.

 

Yuri bit his lip as he slowly spun around, showing Otabek where the thong was nestled between his round ass cheeks. Oh, they were going to have so much fun tonight. Otabek could feel plans for all the things he wanted to do to this beautiful creature forming in his head.

 

“Very good, Kitten. Lean over the bed.” Otabek said as he got up off the bed, he saw the surprise in Yuri’s eyes at his tone shift. “Over the bed, kitten.”

 

“Yes...yes Daddy.” Yuri said as he knelt over the mattress, his elbows on the comforter, ass in the air.

 

Otabek stepped behind Yuri, letting his hands roam over the exposed pale skin in front of him. He massed at Yuri’s ass, smiling when he head Yuri let out a small gasp. Otabek let his hands roam down, playing with the edge of Yuri’s stockings.

 

“Now, should I punish you, kitten?” Otabek asked moving his right hand back up to rest on Yuri’s ass, making the implication clear.

 

“Yes, Daddy. I’ve been so naughty.” Yuri breathed out.

 

“Count for me, kitten.” Otabek said before he brought his hand down roughly on Yuri’s ass, the smack sounding loud in the otherwise quiet room.

 

“One.” Yuri said, his voice already rougher.

 

Otabek brought his hand down to the other cheek, loving how the flesh moved. He waited for Yuri’s count before he massaged the other cheek, he brought his hand back and smacked each one in quick succession.

 

“Three...and four.” Yuri gasped out.

 

“You think 10, baby?” Otabek asked rhetorically, mostly just letting Yuri know how many to expect.

 

He brought his hand down a few more times, hearing Yuri counting as he looked at the reddened flesh. Damn that was hot. Otabek brought his hand down hard against Yuri’s left cheek, smiling as Yuri arched against it.

 

“Fuck, 9, daddy.” Yuri said after he finished gasping.

 

He brought his hand down just as hard on the right side, letting Yuri’s gasps and moans of pleasure fill him with pride.

 

“10.”

 

“Good, baby. You were so good. Such a good kitten.” Otabek tells him in a soothing voice, his hand running in soothing circles over the tender flesh. “I think you deserve a reward for being so good, Kitten. Don’t you?”

 

“Please, Daddy.” Yuri whined out.

 

“Ok, I’m going to make you feel good, kitten.”

 

Otabek got onto his knees behind Yuri, his face at the height of Yuri’s slim hips, and red ass. He knew Yuri had thought about where this was going as he let out a little pleased sigh. Otabek slid the thong aside, exposing Yuri’s hole. He leaned forward pressing the flat of his tongue on the puckered flesh. Otabek continued his ministrations as he heard Yuri moaning and falling to pieces about him. Yuri was always loved it when Otabek rimmed him.

 

After a few minutes teasing Yuri with the flat of his tongue he pressed against the rim, letting his tongue slip inside. He could feel Yuri slowly relaxing around him as Otabek tongued him. He pulled back after a few minutes of hearing Yuri’s cut off gasps and moans, letting his finger rub at the rim instead.

 

“Mmm you taste good, kitten.” Otabek said hearing Yuri’s accompanying moan.

 

Otabek reaches and pulls open the drawer of the bedside table, pulling out the lube. He pulls his finger out and slicks up his fingers with the lube, moving two fingers back into Yuri, his back arching up off the bed.

 

“Daddy!” Yuri moans out, his hips moving back towards the fingers inside of him.

 

Otabek works him open slowly, teasing Yuri and avoiding his prostate. He scissors his fingers, sliding in a third after a few more minutes of teasing. Yuri is a moaning mess under his hands, his fingers gripped tight into the comforter, his face contorted in pleasure.

 

“Please...please...daddy, please.” Yuri begs. Otabek stands and looms over him leaning to whisper in his ear as he fingers work in and out of Yuri.

 

“What was that, kitten?”

 

“Please, Daddy!”

 

“Please, what? I can’t give you something if I don’t know what you want, kitten.” Otabek says in a teasing tone, loving how wrecked Yuri is already.

 

“Please fuck me. Please!”

 

“Hmmm well, you have been asking so nicely, kitten.” Otabek said standing back up, “But, first you need to make my cock wet, baby. On your knees.” Otabek commanded, watching as Yuri scrambled off the bed to kneel in front of Otabek.

 

Otabek’s underwear were tented obscenely, he watched as Yuri licked his lips, turning his green eyes up to Otabek. Otabek slid his underwear down his hips, stepping out of them. His big cock was rock hard and wet at the tip. His fell back as he felt Yuri’s lips wrap around the head, gaining his wits enough to look down as the blond slid more into his mouth.

 

“Fuck, Kitten.” He gasped out, Yuri’s eyes snapping up to look at him, humming around Otabek’s length.

 

Otabek wound his hand into Yuri’s hair as he continued sucking, letting out a moan as Otabek tightened his fingers. He moved his hips, shallowly fucking Yuri’s mouth as he gripped the blond hair, pulling it lightly. Feeling Yuri’s moans around him was too much, so he pulled Yuri off of his cock.

 

“How do you want me, kitten?” He asked, pulling Yuri up off the floor and into a messy kiss. They just made out for a few moments, hands running over their bodies. He knew the answer to his question before Yuri said it.

 

“Can I ride you?” Yuri asked, biting his lip, “Please, daddy?”

 

“Of course, kitten.” Otabek says as he gets on the bed, sitting back against the headboard, he watches as Yuri crawls up and straddles Otabek’s hips. Yuri pours some lube onto his palm, slicking up Otabek’s cock before he presses it against himself.

 

Otabek groans as Yuri’s tight heat squeezes around his length as he drops his hips. He brings his hands to Yuri’s waist, gripping at the skin above the garter belt. His eyes lock with Yuri’s as Yuri starts to move his body up and down, Yuri’s mouth open wide with a gasping moan. Otabek loves the feeling of Yuri’s stockings against his naked thighs as Yuri fucks himself onto Otabek’s cock.

 

“Mmm Fuck, you look so pretty like this, kitten. Feel so good around my cock.” Otabek moans out, his fingers digging harshly into Yuri’s skin, sure that he’ll leave a bruise.

 

“You fill me up so well, daddy. Fuck, I feel so full.” Yuri moans his hips starting to work up and down faster.

 

“Fuck, Kitten. I’m so close. Where do you want my cum, baby?” Otabek said in a rough voice, feeling how close to the edge being captured in Yuri’s tight heat was bringing him.

 

“I want you to fill me...ah, fuck...fill me up, daddy. Fill me up with your cum.” Yuri moaned, his head dropping back as he swore, gasping as Otabek’s cock hit his prostate repeatedly. Otabek starts moving his hips up into Yuri with every drop of his hips. Meeting him with every thrust.

 

“Oh, fuck yes, baby. I’m going to fill up your little hole so full with my cum, going to watch as it slides out of you.” Otabek feels himself filling the empty space with moans, Yuri’s blending with his own in the silence of their room. Otabek can hear their skin smacking together with each thrust of his hips into Yuri.

 

“Oh fuck, Beka. fuck, yes, daddy. Daddy!” Yuri calls out arching as he cums over Otabek’s chest. Otabek thrusts up one last time into him before he cums deep inside of his fiancé. He gently lifts Yuri off of his rapidly softening cock, laying him on the bed next to him. He runs his hands over Yuri’s cheeks until he sees Yuri’s eyes look clearly into his own. He leans down and twines their tongues together in a passionate kiss, pulling Yuri’s lithe body tight to his own.

 

“Did you like your present, daddy?” Yuri asks with an eyebrow raised, his voice teasing.

 

“Hell yeah, baby.” Otabek said with a laugh, pressing another kiss to Yuri’s lips. “Best present ever.”

 

“Better than your new jacket?” Yuri asks skeptical.

 

“Ok, close second to the jacket.” Otabek concedes, “But you, You, my sweet kitten are the best present I’ve ever been given.” Otabek’s eyes turn serious as he pulls Yuri’s right hand to him, kissing his engagement ring. He stops when Yuri doesn’t say anything, looking up into his tear filled eyes, “Fuck, Yura, what did I say?”

 

“No, no. Happy tears.” Yuri said blinking his eyes rapidly, “It’s just been so long since you told me that.”

  


“Well, I’ll have to remedy that.” Otabek says with a loving smile, “I love you, so much, Yura.”

  


“I love you too.” Yuri said with watery eyes, pulling Otabek back towards him for more kisses.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________


	9. The Bomb is Dropped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVE! I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter. As I explained in a comment on the last chapter this happened for two reasons.
> 
> 1\. University hit me like a pillow full of bricks. I had so many things to do
> 
> 2\. This chapter was really difficult for me to write. There is some pretty heavy stuff in this chapter including the following..which I will add to the tags on this fic.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> -Homophobic Language  
> -Panic Attacks  
> -Disassociation 
> 
> As someone who suffers from Panic Attacks that sometimes lead to disassociation, it can be scary as fuck. I related the experiences in this fic to my own experiences. As panic attacks are not the same for everyone, I decided to write about them in the context of myself. I will give a more detailed description of the events surrounding this in the notes at the end if you want to check there before hand.

Yuri awoke in his favorite place in the entire world, in the circle of Otabek’s arms. He could feel the puffs of Otabek’s breath on the back of his neck. Yuri assumed Otabek was asleep until he felt a hand move the hair from his neck, leaning down to press kisses on the flesh. Yuri leaned back against Otabek’s shoulder, giving him better access while he let a pleased sigh pass his lips. 

 

“Good Morning, my love.” Otabek whispered into his ear, his arm wrapping back around Yuri’s waist and pulling him tight against the chest behind him. Yuri turned in his arms, lightly bumping his nose against Otabek’s

 

“Good Morning, Zolotse.” He said, looking into Otabek’s warm brown eyes. 

 

“Did you sleep well?” Otabek asked, his hand coming up to run his thumb over Yuri’s cheekbone. 

 

“Perfectly.” Yuri said with a loving smile. 

 

“So, I had a thought, about the wedding.” Otabek said, pulling back enough to look Yuri in the eyes clearly. Yuri just’ hmmd?’ in response. “I’m ready, Zhanym.” 

 

“Ready for what?” Yuri asked, confusion coloring his features. 

 

“I’m ready to plan our wedding, ready to choose our venue, and plan our ceremony. Ready to pick out our cake, and invitations, and all of the other mundane things that go into planning a wedding. I love you, so much. I honestly had my doubts that we would ever get back to where we were before February. But, If there is anything this week has taught me, it’s that I trust you again. I don’t really trust Jean, but I do trust you, and I think that’s the most important thing.” 

 

Yuri’s face broke into a wide smile, he searched Otabek’s eyes for any hesitancy but only found them overflowing with love and happiness. He crashed forward, pressing his lips against Otabek’s. He heard Otabek chuckle as his hand came up to cradle the back of Yuri’s head. Yuri pulled back after a few minutes with tears in his eyes.

 

“You’re really ready?” Yuri asked, his hand on Otabek’s neck, his thumb tracing the stubble on his jaw. 

 

“I am.” Otabek said with a loving smile, “And I think we should go down for breakfast, so that we can tell my mom. I know she drives you crazy, but, she really does know how to plan a party. And She’s my mom.” 

 

Yuri just rolled his eyes, pressing his forehead to Otabek’s. He just let them sit in the moment for a while, feeling almost as happy as he was the day Otabek proposed. Otabek pulled him out of bed a few minutes later, each of them pulling on sweatpants and throwing t shirts over their heads. Yuri held Otabek’s hand, his other hand gripping Otabek’s bicep as they headed down towards the kitchen. Yuri knew that he had to look absolutely besotted, but he didn’t care.

 

Ainura and Grandma Altin were the only two seated at the breakfast table when they rounded the corner. Yuri had a momentary thought of ‘Wonder where Otabek’s Dad is?’ before they pulled up the chairs next to Grandma Altin. 

 

“Well you two look very happy.” Grandma Altin said, her hand gripping Otabek’s where he had set it on the table. 

 

“Well that’s because we are happy, әже.” Otabek said pressing a kiss to Yuri’s head. “Mama, we’re ready to talk to you about Wedding planning, if you want.” 

 

“Oh! Yes! My boys! I’m so excited! Let me just go and grab the binder I put together from the study!” Ainura said, standing abruptly and rushing off down the hallway. 

 

“How was the show last night?” Grandma Altin asked, sipping at a cup of tea. 

 

“Oh Grams, it was amazing! Beka even sang me a new song.” Yuri said with a pleased expression, tucking his head to Otabek’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh that’s lovely, you’ll have to play it for me later, Otabek.” Grandma Altin said with a proud smile, “I’m happy that you two are ready to plan for your wedding.” She said with a knowing look. 

 

“I know. Thank you for your advice, әже. You were right that I needed to place my trust in them or I would never be able to trust them again.” Otabek said, squeezing Yuri’s hand under the table. 

 

“I usually am right. I’m just glad that you took my advice,” Grandma Altin said with a smile, “Both of you.” she said looking at Yuri, “I’m very proud of you both. Yuratchka, I’m still not pleased about what happened, but, I’m happy that the two of you are growing and moving on together.” 

 

They were all three surprised when a paper was forcefully dropped in front of Otabek on the table. Yuri spun his head to see whom had dropped it, surprised to find Serik with rage in his eyes. 

 

“How dare you dishonor this family by staying with someone who would treat you so abominably.” Serik ground out. 

 

Yuri stole a glance at the paper and felt the bottom of his stomach drop. 

 

‘ **GOLDen Scandal** _ Altin’s Fiancé and Best Friend reportedly having an affair.’  _

 

“Dad, it’s-”Otabek said, clearly trying to read through the article to explain. 

 

“No! I was fine when this little Russian trollop was your friend, I  _ tolerated _ having him as your significant other because he made you happy. But this is something that you cannot forgive. You dishonor the Altin name by staying with this whore.” Serik spat, looking into Yuri’s eyes with fury. 

 

Of all the Altins, Serik had been the one that Yuri had least expected to yell at them like this. He could feel the tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Serik had always been so kind to him, Yuri had always thought that Ainura was the one who couldn’t stand him. But, maybe it was just that she wasn’t as good as hiding her contempt as her husband was.  

 

Yuri curled in on himself, his eyes drifting into the blank margins of the newspaper before his focus was pulled by Otabek’s raised voice. 

 

“Dad! You have no right to call Yuri any of those things!” Otabek said, standing up to glare at his father. 

 

“Why not? It’s what he is Otabek. You would see that if he didn’t have you so entangled. He is just a dumb, Russian, whore who couldn’t keep his legs closed.” 

 

Yuri could feel tears on his cheeks, not knowing when he had started crying, looking between Otabek and his father. Otabek was clenching his hand at his side. 

 

“Serik Alibekuly Altin!” Grandma Altin yelled, using the table to stand up, she walked over and pulled Yuri against her side, Yuri holding tight to her comforting embrace. 

 

“What on earth is happening?” Ainura yelled, coming back into the kitchen holding a large binder. 

 

“What is happening is that our son has dishonored our family by staying with this Russian Adulterer!” The look on Serik’s face was venomous, “First, this whore turned our son towards his perversions, now he’s lain with another and Otabek dishonors us by staying with him.” 

 

“Serik!” Ainura’s eyes widened as her husband spat profanities towards Yuri. She walked towards their side of the table, picking up the paper. Yuri just shrunk further into Grandma Altin’s embrace, wishing it would all just stop. “Otabek, is this true?” Ainura asked, looking towards her son. Yuri could see the barely concealed rage in Otabek’s body from the way his eyebrows were drawn together, how his fist was clenched so tight the skin was turning pale. “Otabek! Is this true?” 

 

“Yes. But that article makes it seem like more than it was.” Otabek ground out, not taking his eyes off of his father. 

 

“But Yuri and Jean did have an affair?” Ainura said, her voice was calm, something that surprised Yuri. 

 

“They slept together, once. And Yuri immediately told me about it.” Otabek’s voice was low and venomous. Yuri knew he should be the one defending himself, but the shock of Serik’s words had hit him hard. Harder than he would ever want to admit. He was stronger than this, he shouldn’t be brought down by a few insults. 

 

“Who cares how fast the little  _ fag _ owned up to his adultery!” Serik yelled, pointing at Yuri. Yuri just flinched. 

 

“Grandma, take Yuri outside.” Otabek’s voice was pure rage, something that Yuri had never heard before. 

 

“Otabek! You will look at me when I speak to you!”  

 

“No, I don’t care what you say to me, Dad. I don’t care how many times you shout your homophobic rhetoric at me. But, I will not subject Yuri to your hatred and bigotry. Grandma, take Yuri outside.” Otabek’s voice was level and cold. 

 

Yuri felt Grandma’s arms helping him up. He felt far too shell shocked to do much more than to follow her guidance towards the door out to the patio. His head was replaying Serik’s voice in his head, ‘dumb, Russian, whore’ ‘trollop’ ‘ _ fag _ ’. Serik’s normally jovial expression filled with so much hatred and contempt.  Yuri didn’t realize how bad he was crying until he felt Grandma’s arms wrap around him again, pulling his head close to her chest as she rocked him soothingly. 

 

“Sh….sh, dear.” She said in a calm voice, her hand running a soothing arc over Yuri’s back. “Shhh, take a few deep breaths. Shhh it’s alright, I’m here.” 

 

Yuri could feel his whole body shaking, the tears sliding down his cheeks. Serik’s words were echoing in his head. He could tell that he was having a panic attack, he used to get them all the time as a kid, but he couldn’t find a way out. Hsi brain felt like a labyrinth, holding him hostage, preying on his weakend state. He could hear Grandma’s words, could feel her arms around him, but none of it was registering in his brain. It felt like he was slowly sinking into the ocean, the light getting further and further away. 

 

“I’m here, breathe for me.” He knew what she was saying but he couldn’t do it, He couldn’t find the part of his brain that controlled that. “Yuratchka, I’m going to call your parents ok? Just keep breathing for me.” 

 

He could vaguely hear Yuuri’s voice on the other end of the phone as Grandma called, she must’ve pulled his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants. 

 

“Kotik?” 

 

“Yuuri, you and Viktor need to come to the patio right now.” Grandma’s voice was forceful but concerned. Yuri felt like the world was closing in around him. 

 

“We’re on our way.” 

 

It wasn’t long until Yuri felt another pair of arms wrapping around him, pulling him tight to their body. He couldn’t tell who it was, just that their arms held him tight, almost painfully so. Yuri closed his eyes tightly, unable to deal with the light around him. 

 

“Yuri, honey, I need you to look at me.” Yuri heard Yuuri’s voice speaking to him clearly, he fought for a moment with his head before he opened his eyes. Yuuri was sitting right in front of him, his face washed with concern. “Good, good. Honey, I need you to focus on my breathing ok? Breathe with me. In,” Yuri followed the command, “and Out.” He pushed the air out of his lungs, focusing on Yuuri’s brown eyes. 

 

They repeated breathing together a few more times, Yuri could feel his breath evening out, feel the fog clearing from his head. He could tell now that it was Viktor’s chest that he was pulled against, his long arms wrapped tight around Yuri’s body. His own body was shaking, but Viktor’s was a steady presence at his back. 

 

“That’s it, Yuri. That’s it.” Yuuri said bringing his hand up to push Yuri’s hair out of his face. “Just breathe.” 

 

“We’re here, we’ve got you, Yuratchka.” 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Otabek watched his Grandmother take a despondent Yuri out through the door, his heart aching for him to follow. The rage filling his veins kept him planted to the ground. 

 

“Otabek Serikuly Altin! How dare you disrespect this family this way! How dare you bring these adulterers into our home under the guise of them being family! They stopped being family the moment they lain together! I opened our home to both of them and this is how they repay me!” Serik yelled, Otabek could hardly stand to look at him. 

 

“You are such a fucking hypocrite dad! You sit on your high horse, convinced that you are better than them! Like you haven’t done terrible things in your life! Made terrible mistakes!” 

 

“I acknowledge my sins, Son! But I have never committed such an act!” 

 

“No, you just followed everything Grandpa wanted you to do to a ‘T’! You just spent years trying to convince your son that he was worthless because of whom he loved! And the worst part is that you are such a conniving politician that you’d convinced Yuri that you were somehow the good guy in all of this! He was convinced that it was Mama who didn’t approve of him! But, it’s always been you. You feeding those thoughts to her while you kept your squeaky clean image!” Otabek could feel tears springing at the corners of his eyes. “You think I couldn’t tell what you thought dad? That I couldn’t tell that you disapproved of Yuri and I from the moment it happened? That I didn’t know that you only approved of me being friends with Yuri and Jean to begin with because of their family’s connections?”

 

“Of course I approved because of their family’s connections, no son of mine is going to be friends with those who are beneath him! But, apparently those with good connections don’t always raise honorable men. Were Jean’s parents still alive I’m sure they would be just as scandalized as I am.”

 

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ! Don’t you dare try to use the Leroy’s to push your hate, dad.” Otabek snarled. JJ’s parents had passed away when Otabek and Jean were 19, Otabek had always felt so comfortable and welcomed around the Leroy family. He wouldn’t let his father drag them through that.

  
  


“They were Catholic, Otabek. You really think they would approve of their son not only sleeping with someone who is engaged, but also a man?” Serik asked. Otabek could feel how tightly he was clenching his fist. His mother had moved to stand in the middle of him and his father. 

  
  


“They didn’t have a hateful bone in their bodies! Unlike you! They loved their son unconditionally, I wish I knew what that fucking felt like.”  Otabek said through clenched teeth. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go make sure my fiancé is alright.” Otabek moved towards the door, his father’s words freezing him like ice as he spoke again. 

  
  


“Had I known that little  _ fag _ was going to bring such dishonor onto you, I never would’ve welcomed him into our home.” Otabek saw red as he took a step closer to his father, feeling his mom’s hand wrap around his shoulder, pulling him back.

 

“Serik! You will not call Yuri, and by extension our son, that hateful word! I think we all need to calm down before we can discuss this like adults, instead of hurling insults like children.” Ainura turned Otabek’s jaw, forcing him to look way from his father, “Son, go check on him. I regret my part in ever making him think that he was unwelcome in our home. I love him like he were my own son.  But, he needs to answer for these actions, him and Jean. We will all have a discussion when we’ve all calmed down more.” 

 

“Fine. But, dad, if you  _ ever _ call Yuri that again, I will leave, and you will no longer be a part of my life.” With that Otabek walked out through the patio door, before he did something he knew he would regret. Like punch his father in the face.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**GOLDen Scandal** _ Altin’s Fiancé and Best Friend Reportedly Having an Affair _

 

Kamina Kazan  _ Contributor _

 

The GOLDen Benefit show was explosive yesterday evening, for more ways than one. Our reporters overheard quite the fight between GOLD’s guitarist, Jean-Jacques Leroy, and his girlfriend, Isabella Yang. During the screaming match, Isabella revealed that JJ had slept with none other than his fellow bandmate and best friend, Otabek Altin’s finacé, Yuri Plisetsky. Altin and Plisetsky have been dating for over 10 years, as reported from Plisetsky’s instagram post celebrating their anniversary two months ago. The pair recently became engaged on Altin’s birthday last October. 

 

It is unclear how long this torrid affair has been going on. Based upon posts on Leroy’s instagram, and their interactions, you can tell how close he is to the couple. Recently, Plisetsky and Altin have never seemed more in love. But, did Altin know about his fiancé messing around with his best friend? 

 

We will be staying vigilante to get to the bottom of this particular story. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

**Betrayed by Best Friend** _Jean-Jacques Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky having an affair_

 

News broke hours after the GOLDen Benefit show in Almaty yesterday evening of a knockout fight between Jean-Jacques Leroy and girlfriend, Isabella Yang. The topic of the fight? Apparently Leroy had an affair with Yuri Plisetsky. Plisetsky, who is engaged to Leroy’s best friend and bandmate, Otabek Altin. 

 

The three have been friends since their early teens, all having attended the City School of London. Leroy recently posted a throwback picture of himself, Altin, and Plisetsky, hiking when they were teenagers. 

 

(JJ’s Instagram Photo)

 

Plisetsky and Altin got engaged on Altin’s last birthday, each posting a photo of their hands clasped with the ring on Plisetsky’s finger. Their respective captions reading ‘He (finally) put a ring on it’ and ‘The best present I’ll ever receive.’

 

(Engagement Photo, black and white)

 

The news of Leroy and Plisetsky’s affair comes 6 months after fan’s suspected that Altin and Leroy had a fight. During their most recent tour to the States in February, Altin and Leroy barely appeared together in interviews, leading fans to suspect the two had had a falling out. Could this have been the reason? Or is this just as shocking to Otabek Altin as the rest of us? 

 

His most recent post on Instagram is a photo of himself and Plisetsky hiking in the mountains near Almaty. Altin didn’t post anything on his instagram during the month of February, which isn’t uncommon for the GOLD keyboard player. All seemed fine when he posted for Plisetsky’s birthday on March 1st. 

 

( Instagram picture of Yuri asleep in bed, the caption reads ‘Happy Birthday, my Yura.’)

 

Altin and Plisetsky were captured leaving the concert together yesterday evening. They seemed perfectly content as they drove off, hands clasped together. Is it possible that Altin is unaware of his fiancé’s tryst with his best friend?

 

(Otabek and Yuri walking towards the G-Wagon, holding hands, Yuri grabbing Otabek’s bicep.)

____________________________________________________________________________________________

_ Yuri Plisetsky and Jean-Jacques Leroy reportedly having an affair, GOLDen Benefit Show (DHR) _

By: Clevver News

(Video Transcript) 

 

Erin Robinson:Hello and welcome to a special edition of the Daily Hollywood Rundown. I’m Erin Robinson, this is Joslyn Davis. We have some very interesting news that dropped early this morning. 

 

Joslyn Davis: News has broken from the site of GOLD’s charity benefit show in Almaty, Kazakhstan, that Guitarist, JJ Leroy has been sleeping with his best friend’s fiancé, Yuri Plisetsky. 

 

ER: Leroy was overheard fighting with his girlfriend about how he had slept with Yuri, and apparently that he is in  _ love _ with him. What do you think about this Jos?

 

JD: I’m honestly, shocked. Yuri and Otabek are such ‘couple goals’. Literally every one of their posts are adorable. Not to mention that over half of GOLD’s songs are written about them. 

 

ER: It’s funny you say that, because, some of the more hardcore fanbase has been quick to point out the lyrics from one of their new songs ‘Be Alright’. When the song was dropped, fans speculated that some drama had gone down with Otabek and Yuri, since the lyrics discuss a partner cheating with someone’s friend. But, the two continued to post about each other, Yuri even appearing at a show in Chicago, silencing those rumors. 

 

JD: But now, perhaps those weren’t rumors at all? I can’t even begin to think about how heart broken Otabek must be. Being cheated on is one thing, but to have it be the two people closest to you? That has to sting. 

 

ER: No one involved with GOLD has yet made a statement. Do you think we’ll hear anything in response from them, Jos? 

 

JD: I’m wondering how they wouldn’t, the band has such a cultivated image of brotherhood. Not to mention that they announced a new EP at their show last night. What I’m wondering about is if Otabek knew about it before now?

 

ER: The song would suggest that he did, but, again, that song could be about someone else. I guess we will see if the band releases a statement. Otherwise, we will probably be left in the dark. Otabek has always been quite careful about what he shows of his life online. 

 

JD: Oh, I hope that this is all a misunderstanding.

ER: Moving on, The benefit show...

 

(End Transcript)

  
  


Read 28,768 Comments

 

**GOLDenGirl**

HOW COULD JJ DO THIS? HOW COULD YURI DO THIS? It’s not difficult to just NOT sleep with someone else. How could Otabek ever forgive them for this? 

 

Showing 4 of 981 Replies:

 

**JJBEKluver**

Don’t drag JJ into this! Yuri is the one who is engaged! From the sound of it this happened before JJ met Isabella. HE WAS SINGLE. 

 

**GOLDenGirl**

Yeah, he still slept with his Best Friends FIANCÉ. It takes two to have an affair, boo boo. 

 

**Otababe156**

Yuri is such a fucking SLUT! How could you cheat on perfect Otabek with a guy like JJ? 

 

**OtayuriKING**

Wow, you have no business to be calling anyone that. You don’t know them, you don’t know the whole situation. Sit down.

  
  


**GOLD4Lyfe**

I mean, if this did happen in February, Otabek and Yuri seem just fine now? We should give them their space. That is a huge thing to deal with and I doubt they want us all up in their business. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri could finally take in a full deep breath, though it was shaky. The tears had stopped flowing down his cheeks and he could more clearly see Yuuri sitting in front of him on the lounger. Grandma Altin was sitting across from them concern filling her eyes. Yuri wanted to run and hide, he probably would if Viktor’s arms weren’t still wrapped tightly around his torso. 

 

He whipped his head around when he heard the patio door opening. Yuri watched as the tension from Otabek’s body drained when his eyes met Yuri’s. Yuri dislodged himself from his guardians and ran into the comforting embrace of his fiancé. Now that he could wrap his head a little better around what had happened, he knew that Otabek was probably feeling just as traumatized as he was. 

 

Otabek’s arms were tight around Yuri’s waist, Yuri tucking his head into Otabek’s neck. He felt the press of Otabek’s lips the the side of his head. Yuri pushed down the emotions still filling his head as he tried not to start crying again. He needed to be strong for Otabek, just like Otabek was strong for him. Yuri searched his head for something, anything, to say that would help in this situation. What do you say when someone’s parent just spent minutes screaming slurs at their son? 

 

“Yura, please tell me you’re ok.” Otabek’s voice was thick with unshed tears, Yuri figured he had pushed it all down until he was outside. 

 

“I’m...I’m not really ok, but I will be.” Yuri pulled his head up, bringing his hands up to cradle Otabek’s jaw, “I’m more worried about you right now.” 

 

“I never wanted you to see him like that.” Otabek said quietly, his brown eyes mirrored with tears as they looked into Yuri’s. 

 

“I’m sure, and I think we should have a conversation about you keeping his opinions from me all this time,” Yuri said running his thumb across Otabek’s cheekbone. “ But that’s a conversation we should have later.” Yuri glanced backwards to where Yuuri, Viktor, and Grandma Altin were watching them with matching concerned expressions. “I just want to be near you right now, to hold you.” Yuri whispered, turning his head back to Otabek. 

 

“Yeah, we should talk about it,” Otabek’s voice sounded detached, his eyes far away looking over Yuri’s shoulder. It brought back memories of when Otabek would have dissociative episodes in school. Yuri let his hand fall to grip one of Otabek’s squeezing gently as he looked back to his guardians. 

 

“I think we need some time alone, I’ll find you guys when we want to talk about it ok?” Yuri said in a quiet voice. He could feel the exhaustion in the back of his head from his panic attack. All Yuri wanted to do was to crawl into bed a take a nap, but his concern for Otabek’s well being was overriding those urges. 

 

Yuri pulled Otabek towards the outside stairs to the upper balcony, he let out a slight sigh of relief when the path to their room was clear of anyone else. Yuri appreciated that their friends would be concerned, but he didn’t have the time or energy to deal with anyone right now. 

 

Once they were safely behind the closed door of their room, Yuri turned the lock on the door. He turned back to Otabek and cupped his cheeks with his palms, bringing Otabek’s brown eyes to his own. 

 

“What do you need, zolotse? You can break down if you need to. We can talk if you need to. Tell me what you need.” Yuri pleads in a hushed tone. 

 

“Just hold me, please?” Otabek asked, his eyes focusing enough to lock onto Yuri’s, his hand gripping the hem of Yuri’s shirt. 

 

“Of course,” Yuri said pulling Otabek towards the bed. Sitting up against the pillows Otabek curled around Yuri, his nose bumping against the bend of Yuri’s neck. Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair, over and over in a calming rhythm. It was a few minutes before Yuri could feel the faint tremor of Otabek’s body, the slight wetness where Otabek’s eyes were hidden in Yuri’s neck. Yuri just held him tighter, knowing Otabek would talk about it when he calmed down. Yuri knew that he needed to get it out, so he just held him tight and rode out the wave, being the strong presence Otabek usually was for him. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

 

JJ groaned as his phone beeped again, pressing his face more firmly into his pillow. It stopped after a moment and he started to drift back asleep. It was then that his phone started ringing, playing his sister’s ringtone. He groaned again, taken aback when a pillow smacked him across the face.

 

“Answer your damn phone, or I will smash it.” Seung’s unamused voice sounded from next to him. 

 

JJ rolled his eyes as he got out of bed grabbing his phone and heading into the bathroom, closing the door before he pressed answer. 

 

“Lou, what the fuck do you need? Isn’t it like midnight in Toronto right now?” JJ asked, running a hand over his face. “You have practice at 6, why are you still up?” 

 

“I figured calling to ask my big brother about his apparent affair was a little more important than getting my usual 8 hours.” Louisa’s voice was full of questioning judgement. 

 

“What...what do you mean?” JJ asked tentatively. 

 

“You know what I’m talking about J. Don’t lie to me. I know I’m only 16 but you can’t treat me like a child.” 

 

“How did you find out?” JJ asked, letting out a rushed sigh. 

 

“Everyone knows, J. There was a reporter snooping around when you had that fight with Isabella last night.” JJ’s stomach drops at Louisa’s words, he pulls the phone away from his ear, placing it on speaker phone as he pulls up twitter, noticing that ‘JJ Leroy’ ‘GOLD’ and ‘Yuri Plisetsky’ are trending. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“Hey, young, impressionable ears here.” Louisa’s voice echoed in the bathroom. 

 

“Sorry, Lou. Just, this is not good. This is  _ really _ not good.” JJ leaned back against the counter, feeling the hard marble dig into his back helped ground him. 

 

“Yeah. Probably not. I’m guessing, based on the fact that neither myself or Theo knew about this, that you’ve all been keeping the lid on it pretty tightly. What’s the real story?” JJ could almost see the way his sister’s eyebrow would be raised at her tone of voice. “All of the articles are casting a wide net here. Some say you and Yuri have been having an ongoing affair, some say Otabek doesn’t know. What’s the truth J?” 

 

“Well, Beks knows, to start. He knew right when it happened.” JJ tried to disconnect himself from his feelings to situation, wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. “It happened once, in February.” 

 

“But you did sleep with Yuri? Knowing full well that he was engaged, and that the person he was engaged to is your best friend? How on earth could you have made such a stupid decision, J? I know that I joke that the brains in this family missed you entirely, but I wasn’t daring you to be a moron.” JJ let his head fall back as he pulled his phone back up to his ear, preparing himself for a lecture he had been dreading and hoping to avoid. 

 

“Yes, Louisa. I knew all of that. Of course I knew all of that.” JJ sighed, “But that didn’t change that I had fallen in love with him. We made that mistake, that sequence of mistakes, I suppose. But, we’ve been working through it. The three of us, together. Honestly it was a lot better before Isabella got pissed off yesterday.” 

 

“You’re in love with Yuri?!” JJ roughly pulled the phone away from his ear as his sister’s voice raised quickly in volume. 

 

“Yes, Louisa. I was..or am, I guess if I’m being honest.” JJ sigh in a resigned tone, he was so tired of talking about this. Perhaps this was his punishment for ever letting it happen in the first place. Now those events would haunt him until he died. 

 

“And you told Isabella about these feelings?” 

 

“I did, yeah. Last week.” 

 

“And you don’t think that seeing you around Yuri all week, posting and reminiscing about your past with Yuri, and singing a goddamn  _ song _ for him in front of thousands of people would make her a little upset? Frankly, I’m surprised all she did was shout at you!” 

 

“It’s not like I’ve been pining after him! What do you expect me to do? Not talk to Yuri at all? Just ignore him completely? I’ve been trying to fix things with Otabek, can’t exactly do that if I’m completely avoiding his fiancé! Not to mention the fact that Yuri has been in my life since we were teenagers, I can’t exactly just cut him out.” 

 

“Think about how that looks from Isabella’s perspective, J. You just told her that you have feelings for someone else. Someone else that you’ve known for a long time, and have a really complicated history with. To her, it probably seems that putting in the effort to fix your friendships with both Otabek and Yuri is more important than your relationship with her.” 

 

“But I told her that I was focused on  _ our  _ future.” 

 

“Telling her that and actually showing her are two very different things, big brother. I know that you were probably focused on the show, and by extension of Otabek, Yuri was probably around a lot. But you obviously didn’t show her, in your  _ actions _ , that you were focused on her. Do you remember what mémé would say about mom and dad when we were younger?” 

 

“That dad always looked at mom like she was the center of his universe?” 

 

“Yeah. So, J? Who has been the center of your universe for the past week?” 

 

JJ knew what Louisa was trying to get at and begrudgingly had to admit to himself that she had a point. No matter how much he told himself, or Isabella, that she was his focus, he always subconsciously looked to Yuri first. Couldn’t stop himself from making sure that Yuri was ok, couldn’t keep his eye from drifting to Yuri from across the room. Couldn’t keep thoughts of his sharp green eyes and wicked tongue from his head. No matter how hard he tried to do so . 

 

“I’m going to take your silence as you understanding what I’m saying.” Louisa said, her voice filled with pity. “If you really want to move forward with Isabella. I think you need some time away from Yuri. You need to fall out of love with him, or the two of you don’t stand a chance of making it. No one deserves to be strung along like that, J.” 

 

“Yeah...I get what you’re saying Lou. I just, don’t want to lose anyone.” JJ said, running a hand through his tangled hair. 

 

“I want to tell you that this will be easy, J. But it won’t. Take some space from Yuri, you’re only hurting yourself and prolonging the inevitable. If you guys are meant to stay friends, like I think you are, you’ll figure it out once you’ve gotten over him.” 

 

“But what about Izzy? I’m not saying shes ‘the one’ or whatever, but, I think she’s really good for my Lou. I think she could be ‘the one’, maybe someday?” 

 

“You won’t know until you talk to her. She might need space, and you should give it to her if that’s what she wants. If you two are meant to be, it’ll work itself out. But you need to be honest with her, and honest with yourself, J.” 

 

“Thanks Lou. I’ll try.” JJ said with a small smile, “When did my baby sister get so much smarter than me?” 

 

“Hah! That’s nothing new. I’ve always been smarter than you, dumbass.” Louisa said in a joking tone. 

 

“I was 11 years old when you were born, brat!” JJ said indignantly, laughing along with his sister. He felt some of the stress lift from his mind. “Ok, now you should go to bed. Your coach will kill me if I’m the reason you do shit at practice tomorrow.” 

 

“Ugh, fine, don’t be such a dad.” Louisa said laughing, “Call me more often, ok? I miss talking to you.” 

 

“I’ll try. Night, Lou.”

 

“Morning, J.” 

 

With that JJ hung up his phone. He sat for a moment in the bathroom, just pondering his situation. He knew that Louisa was right. If he really wanted to get over Yuri, he needed to give himself some space. That didn’t mean that it sat right in his stomach. The idea of not speaking to or seeing Yuri for awhile left a pit of dread in his heart. But he had made his decision, Isabella was his future. Now he just needed to convince her of that, and apologize for being such an ass.

 

JJ was broken from his thoughts by muffled yelling. He quickly stepped out of the bathroom and noticed Seung Gil sitting up and looking at the door with a shocked expression. JJ gave a questioning glance as he opened their door. Through the echo from the hardwood floor downstairs JJ could clearly hear Serik and Otabek’s voices as they carried upstairs. 

 

“Otabek Serikuly Altin! How dare you disrespect this family this way! How dare you bring these adulterers into our home under the guise of them being family! They stopped being family the moment they lain together! I opened our home to both of them and this is how they repay me!” Serik’s voice was seething with rage, something JJ had never heard. It shocked him to his core. He gripped the doorway, as Otabek’s voice followed. 

 

“You are such a fucking hypocrite dad! You sit on your high horse, convinced that you are better than them! Like you haven’t done terrible things in your life! Made terrible mistakes!” 

 

JJ wanted to run downstairs, to protect Otabek, he shouldn’t have to defend him to his dad. That wasn’t Otabek’s responsibility, it was his own. His feet felt like they were glued to the floor. JJ watched as Seung walked over, pushing JJ back into the room and onto the bed. He caught the next few snippets of the conversation before the door slammed closed. 

 

“I acknowledge my sins, Son! But I have never committed such an act!” 

 

“No, you just followed everything Grandpa wanted you to do to a ‘T’! You just spent years trying to convince your son that he was worthless because of whom he lov-” 

 

“Fuck. Shit. Fuck.” JJ said, running his hands through his hair, “No, I should be down there. I’m the one who messed up, that should be me.” 

 

“You aren’t going to help him by running down there. Calm yourself down, let Otabek handle this. We’ll all have a discussion about it when they’ve stopped yelling at each other. You going down there now will only make Serik more pissed off.” Seung Gil said levelling a glare at JJ. 

 

“It’s my responsibility Seung!” 

 

“It still will be once everyone has calmed down. For right now, let it go, Jean.” 

 

The yelling stopped a few minutes later, leaving an uncomfortable silence hanging over the house. JJ just sat, staring at the door. He wondered if they would ever find the true bottom of this entire shit situation. It seemed like every time they thought it was done, something else was added. He wasn’t sure exactly how they would find their way out; How he would find his way out. He only knew that he needed to start climbing. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otabek's Father reacts to news of the affair badly, using many homophobic terms to refer to Yuri, the worst being fag. As a result, Yuri has a panic attack with slight experiences of disassociation. 
> 
> Again, this is all based off my own experiences with panic attacks, I tried my best to describe the situation and also allow myself to stay slightly detached. So, if it doesn't come across quite right I apologize.


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone tries to deal with the consequences of the affair being leaked to the public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I apologize greatly for the delay in this chapter. 
> 
> Life hit me pretty hard in my last semester of Undergrad, which was a contributing factor. But, I also kinda lost my inspiration to write. 
> 
> I appreciate every comment I receive. However, it is hard when you receive comments that critique how you are handling your own story in a not very constructive way. I will not point fingers or accuse anyone of being mean. I have my own opinions about how I feel someone would handle a situation, that are based upon my own experiences in life. Everyone has their own experiences, it completely alters how we view the world and how we react to things. I understand that the subject of this story is a complicated one. I know that from personal experience. I am always welcoming of critique, but, it becomes hard for me to continue when that critique makes me feel like less of a human being, or feel like I am being spoken to in a condescending manner. 
> 
> That being said, it is also some of the lovely comments that you all have left that made me want to continue this story. Thank you for your support. It means everything to me. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, there is one left before I will consider What Happens Outside Almaty to be a completed part of this story. I have so many ideas for other continuations of this story, including the events of Be Alright from the perspective of Yuri, but I won't put an exact date on when I would have those finished as my schedule can be a little hectic. 
> 
> Thanks again! Hope you enjoy!

Otabek’s eyelashes feel glued together when he tries to open them, the memories of the morning coming flooding back to him, bringing a stinging sensation back to his eyes. Yuri must feel him stirring because the arms around his stomach tighten and pull him into his chest. 

 

“Beka?” Yuri’s voice is soft and soothing, accompanied by a light kiss pressed to the back of his neck. 

 

Otabek slowly turned in Yuri’s arms, their noses ending up inches from one another on the pillow. Yuri’s eyes were a little puffy, tinged in pink, a sea of concern reflected in them. Otabek reached his fingers up to push an errant strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear while he tried to form coherent sentences in his head. Yuri seemed to understand his hesitancy. 

 

“I understand that right now you probably want to dig into a hole and ignore all of the things going through your head, but there is only so long we can stay up here hiding from the world.” Yuri’s voice still has the same calm timbre, so unlike his usual dynamic sentence structure. 

 

“I know.” Otabek says leaning so that his nose bumps against Yuri’s lovingly, “How long was I out?” 

 

“About two hours?” Yuri glances to where the clock rests on the bedside table behind Otabek. 

 

They sit in silence for another moment, Otabek just enjoying the feeling of Yuri’s hand moving in soothing strokes up and down his back. His thoughts feel like their twisted into a knot in his mind, trying to sort through what has happened and what that means they need to do. 

 

“I feel like I can hear you thinking right now.” Yuri says into the silence, “what can I do to help?” 

 

“I’m just trying to untangle everything. I feel like if I detach myself from the emotions I can make a plan about what we need to do to go forward--” He cuts off when he sees the knowing look that Yuri leans back to give him. “ don’t give me that look--just you know, for now. Just to get through today, and the conversations we need to have today. I don’t think I can process both the emotions and the logistics without feeling like I need to stay in bed and hide forever.”  

 

“Ok, if that’s what you think will be best, I’m not going to sit here and argue. But, you do need to process your emotions too. I’ll be here for when that happens, ok?” Otabek takes that moment to look at Yuri, really look at him. He looks so much more strong and collected then he did just a few hours before. Otabek can’t find a trace of tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

 

“Are you sure you’re processing your emotions?” 

 

“No, I’m not sure. For the first time I think my feelings are being overridden by this need to protect you. It feels like no matter what I’m feeling right now, what you’re feeling is more important.” Yuri’s eyes move to focus on a spot above Otabek’s ear, getting a slightly distant look, before they slide back to Otabek’s, clear and impossibly green. 

 

“Well, that’s not healthy either, котенок.” Otabek replies his eyebrows drawing together. 

 

“I know, but it’s what you always do for me. Let me be the strong one for once, ok?” Yuri’s voice is determined, like he feels like he has something to prove. Otabek feels like he should put up more of a fight, but at that point finds he doesn’t have the energy to. Sometimes it was nice to not have to be the one who was strong. 

 

“Alright.” Otabek feels Yuri press a light kiss to his forehead, causing a small smile to pull at his lips. “Thank you” 

 

“Anytime, zolotse.” Yuri runs a hand over Otabek’s shoulders before he pulls away, reaching to grab his phone. “Ok, would it be better if we made a list?” 

 

“A list of what?” Otabek asks, sitting up against the headboard. 

 

“Of everything we need to do to deal with all of this. Each conversation we need to have, what people need to be part of these conversations, et cetera et cetera. I know how analytical your brain can be, I only want to make this easier for you.” Yuri has his phone unlocked onto a blank note, looking at Otabek expectantly. 

 

“Yeah,” Otabek chuckles slightly, “I guess that might help.” 

 

“Ok, good.” Yuri smiles softly, “I think we should speak with Viktor and Yuuri first, Viktor will probably have a few things that he will want to do publicity wise, some that I’m sure he’s already done. And he will also know exactly what you guys need to do as a band.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good point.” 

 

“I had some time to think while you took a nap.” Yuri types away at his phone, leaning back into Otabek as he does. “Ok, then I think we should talk to Grams. She’s probably already devised a family battle plan.” Otabek nods, “And then I figured we could go from there based on what they say.” 

 

“Yeah, alright.” Otabek turned his head to press his nose into Yuri’s neck hoping even just for a few more moments before they needed to deal with the chaos. 

 

“I know this is going to suck, babe. But, it’s probably better to tear it off like a bandaid.” Yuri said, bringing his hand up to run through Otabek’s hair. “Should I text Yuuri and tell them to meet us on the balcony?” Otabek just managed a nod, his fingers gripping into the fabric on Yuri’s shirt. Yuri’s fingers moved fast over the screen of his phone, Otabek turned his head to see him typing into a text thread titled ‘Fam’ With three hearts. Otabek smiled slightly, knowing it was definitely Viktor who named it that. Otabek tried to read what Yuri was typing but could only get a few words out of the long Japanese sentences on the screen. He decided to lay his head back against Yuri’s neck instead of making his brain work harder. 

 

“Ok, Vitya says they’ll meet us there now.” Yuri said, sliding off the bed, leaving Otabek to fall over into the pillows. “Come on, time to get up, zolotse.” He offered a hand to Otabek who took it and let himself be pulled out of the warmth and safety of the bed. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri gripped Otabek’s hand tightly as they took the back doors out to the upper balcony. He let out a small sigh when he noticed Viktor and Yuuri seated not too far down, closer to Otabek’s room than the main part of the house. There was a loveseat directly across from the chairs where his parents had seated themselves. Yuri pulled Otabek to sit close together, running a soothing hand over Otabek’s knee as they looked up into the concerned looks from Viktor and Yuuri. 

 

“So,” Viktor started, looking to Yuuri before he continued, “I hate to be the one to bring even more bad news, but, there are some things we need to deal with.” Viktor let out a yelp as his husband hit him hard in the arm, “I mean! Of course we’re mostly worried about if you guys are ok! Are you ok?” 

 

Yuri is surprised when Otabek answers before he can.

 

“No. But, we need to deal with all of this, the sooner the better.” 

 

“Alright-”

 

“Are you sure, Otabek?” Yuuri interjected before Viktor could continue.

 

“We’re sure.” Yuri answered, squeezing Otabek’s fingers and turning to look at him before he looked at Viktor and Yuuri, “What do we need to do?” 

 

“Well, if this had dropped at literally any other point, I would tell you guys to just ignore it and let it blow over.”  Viktor said, running a hand through his hair, “But, as you guys have an album coming out soon, the label wants a few things to happen.” 

 

“And those things are?” Otabek asks, preparing himself for the worst. 

 

“Well, first, they want the two of you to do something to show that you’re still happily in a relationship, post to instagram, go on a date publicly, they don’t really care.” 

 

“Why?” Yuri asks, his eyebrows knitting together on his forehead. 

 

“Because, it will make their second request seem more honest.” Viktor takes a deep breath, “They would like the band to make a video to be posted on all of your social media, scripted of course, addressing the rumors and putting forth a united front. They want you to basically refuse to confirm or deny any of the events that are being speculated about, and tell your fans that you are all still friends and are looking forward to having an upcoming worldwide tour for your newest album and EP.”

 

“So they basically want us to lie. Won’t that just make out fans speculate even more about what is going on?” 

 

“They seem to think this is the wisest course of action.” Viktor leans back in his chair, his fingers coming together to rest against his lips.

 

“Well, I don’t think I could handle being out in public right now. I could probably handle it if you think it’s really necessary. What do you think Yura?” Otabek, turned looking Yuri in the eyes.

 

“No, I don’t think I could handle it either. But, I do have that really cute picture Ji took of us yesterday that I could post?” Yuri started typing away at his phone. 

 

“Ok, that handles that portion.” Viktor stopped and looked to Otabek, “I know that you probably need to work things out with your family, but time really is of the essence with this announcement.” 

 

“No, no, that’s ok...I’ll just text the guys and go and get ready, we can talk to әже when we finish this. My career is more important to me right now.” Yuri gave Otabek a concerned look at that but didn’t say anything. 

 

**To: GOLDen Guys** ( _ named by JJ _ )

 

Beks:  Hey guys, I’m sure you’ve all heard or seen the huge news drop. Label needs us to make a video, meet on the upper balcony in 20 minutes. Viktor will fill you guys in when you get here. 

 

Seung: *thumbs up* I’ll make sure JJ is ready as well. 

 

Lion Man: Roger that. 

 

“Ok, they’ll be here in 20, I’m going to go make myself look more presentable.” Otabek pressed a kiss to the top of Yuri’s head as he got up, moving back towards the doors into their room. 

 

Yuri waited until he had left to let out a large deep breath. 

 

“I hate seeing him like this, devoid of emotion.” Yuri scrubbed his hand over his face, feeling his emotions rushing back now that he wasn’t in front of Otabek. “He says that it’s the only way he can get through today, but god it sucks.” 

 

“I know, kotik. All you can do is be there for him.” Yuuri comes to sit next to Yuri, running his hand in comforting circles over his shoulder blades. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Not bad, better than I feel like I should be. I’m just so worried about him.” 

 

“Yuri did you finish that instagram post?” Viktor’s voice cuts through, looking up from his phone momentarily, realizing he sounds a bit insensitive. “Sorry, that came out wrong. Of course I’m concerned about how you’re feeling, Yuratchka. I just have my manager head on right now, and I’m focused on getting this done so that we can all deal on the internal issues without the external ones causing more problems.” 

 

“No no, I understand.” Yuri said nodding his head, knowing Viktor had a point. “Ok, what do you think about this caption: ‘My man killed it last night. Otabek, I love you for all of this and so much more.’” 

 

“What’s the photo?” Viktor asked, leaning over to look at Yuri’s phone. 

 

“I added a few from last night, the first is one Guang Hong took of us before they went backstage to get ready,” Otabek had Yuri’s legs across his lap as they sat on the steps leading up to the stage. One arm was around Yuri’s back, the other draped over Yuri’s knees as he leaned in to press a kiss to Otabek’s lips. “ One from during their set that Ji also took,” This one shows a teary Yuri, a huge smile on his face as Otabek sang his new song, “and a selfie I took of us when we were heading back in the G-Wagon.” Yuri’s free hand is on Otabek’s thigh as he sits in the driver’s seat, Otabek has a fond look of annoyance on his face. 

 

“Ok, yeah, that seems good. And like something you would normally post, so it shouldn’t seem like you are trying to sway public opinion with it.” 

 

“Well this looks intense, what are we plotting?” Leo’s voice called as he walked over to the group, sitting in an empty chair. “I saw the articles, and kinda heard what happened this morning, you ok, Yuri?” 

 

“I’m...processing. I’m worried about Beka.” Yuri responded as he pressed the post button, after having added the appropriate hashtags and having tagged Otabek. 

 

“I’m worried about him too, I know things aren’t always sunshine and rainbows with his family, but I know how close he is with them.” 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. He does want to just focus on one problem at a time though, so I wouldn’t necessarily bring it up unless he does.” 

 

“No yeah, yeah, that makes sense.” Seung and JJ made an appearance just as Leo was finishing his thought. 

 

“Alright, well, I’m going to go check on Beka, I’ll send him out here when I find him.” With that Yuri gets up and walks back into the house.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

JJ ran a hand over his jeans as he watched Yuri get up and walk away from where he had been sitting with Leo, Yuuri, and Viktor. He had an urge in the back of his mind to chase after him and apologize for all of this, to try and make him feel better, but he squashed it down. He followed Seung and settled into the seat next to Leo. 

 

“Ok, now that you are all here. The label would like you all to make a video statement. They want you to present a unified front. Basically neither confirm or deny what all the stories are saying and make a point of saying that you are all ready and excited to go on an extended tour for your last album and the EP. They especially want you to encourage your fans to value your privacy and to enjoy the new music and promise of tour dates.” 

 

“Ok, are we all supposed to do the talking? Or how do they want us to do this?” Leo asked, running a hand up to tighten his hair in it’s bun. 

 

“They didn’t really specify, just that you guys need to all be in the video.” Viktor said, looking between each of them, “Obviously, you usually do a lot of the talking Leo, and this is an issue involving Otabek and JJ, so I understand if you want them to speak as well.” 

 

“I think I should start, say the important stuff, then everyone else can add something to the same effect.” JJ said, running his palms over his thighs, “My issues got us into this, I want to take responsibility for that.” 

 

“Alright, when Otabek gets here we can finalize everything and record it.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

@GOLDbandofficial 

So here’s the deal everyone:

Video 

(video transcript)

The video opens on all four members seated next to each other at a couch, the sky visible behind them. JJ and Otabek are seated in the middle, with Leo on Otabek’s other side, and Seung next to JJ.

_ JJ: Hey everyone, So, there have been a lot of articles circulating since last night. While I’m sure there are many of you that would love for us to tell you exactly what is happening in our private lives, it’s just that. It’s a private issue that is best handled between those involved.  _

_ Otabek: We want to thank all of our fans for their concern, but we would ask that at this time you guys give us some space for our private situations.  _

_ Leo: We would like to let you guys know that nothing bad is happening with this band. We’re not breaking up, we’re not fighting. We’re looking forward to the release of our EP and finally going on tour for both it and our last album.  _

_ Seung: We are still brothers, through and through. And we want to thank all of our fans that were able to come out and support us at our benefit show last night in Almaty.  _

_ JJ: So, thank you guys for your continued support and for respecting our privacy. We look forward to seeing you all out on tour. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**GOLD Makes Joint Video Statement** _ Band sits down together after media storm _

 

In a video posted to the bands official Twitter, Instagram, and Facebook pages early this afternoon, GOLD has given their official statement to both their fans and to the press. Following the news- that dropped just over 12 hours before -of JJ Leroy and Yuri Plisetsky’s affair, the band was tight lipped on giving any details. In the video Leroy told fans that “While I’m sure -many of you would love for us to tell exactly what is happening in our private lives, it’s just that. It’s a private issue that is best handled between those involved.” 

 

The band made sure to emphasize that they are still planning on continuing together, and announced plans for a tour following the release of their EP. They also asked for privacy at this time. 

 

In related news, Plisetsky posted earlier this morning showing a few very loved up photos of himself and Altin from the benefit show last night. 

 

(Yuri’s instagram photo’s) 

 

In both pictures with Altin the two seem to be enraptured with each other. The photo’s were captioned “My man killed it last night. Otabek, I love you for all of this and so much more.” The caption could be in reference to one of the new songs that Altin debuted last night titled ‘I Do Not Love You.” Which can be read as an extended love declaration to Plisetsky. The lyrics are included below: 

I do not love you for the way you kiss

Though your lips, they can put me at ease

And I do not love you for your sweet green eyes

Though I love when they're looking at me

And I do not love you for the way your hands

Can touch me and quiet my soul

I love you for all of this and so much more

I do not love you for the way you dress

Though you do look so lovely tonight

And I do not love you for the things you know

Though I've always admired your mind

And I do not love you for the way I feel

That first moment you walked through the door

I love you for all of this and so much more

And all I know is you're the part of me

That keeps me strong

And what I want is for us to face forever

Standing up together,

Eyes turned towards the heavens, arm in arm

I do not love you for the way my heart

Seems to live somewhere inside your chest

And I do not love you for the way your arms

They can hold me until I forget

And I do not love you for the way you've been

Exactly what I'm looking for

I love you for all of this and so much more

I love you for all of this and so much more

 

So, while we seem to have not gotten much information in regards to the cheating accusations being thrown at Plisetsky and Leroy, it seems that all is good in appearance for both Gold and for Altin and Plisetsky’s relationship. We doubt that more information will be presented to the media in regards to the situation. So, fans will have to continue to speculate it seems. 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

Yuri gripped the pillow resting in his lap as he looked up into the faces sitting around the living room. Grandma Altin was seated in the armchair next to the loveseat that currently housed Yuri and Otabek. Across from them were Ainura and Serik, JJ seated in the other chair next to Grandma. 

 

The band had just finished their video message when they had all gotten a text from Ainura telling them that they were going to have a family meeting in the living room in 20 minutes. Yuri was pretty sure she was confirming some sort of sixth sense with the timing of it all. 

 

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Otabek was focused solely on where his hands were sitting in his lap, his thumb rubbing at the center of his left palm. JJ seemed to be itching to run away, the way is legs were twitching between being crossed to uncrossed and back. Yuri was broken from his reverie when Grandma Altin began speaking. 

 

“Alright, before we get started, we are all agreeing to keep our emotions in check. You are allowed to ask questions of each other, but the second someone starts hurling insults at someone else, this conversation is over. Do we all agree?” 

 

Yuri nodded, watching Otabek, JJ, and Ainura do the same. 

 

“Serik, that was not a rhetorical question.” Grams’ voice was stern. 

 

“Yes, mother, I agree.” Serik’s usually warm voice had a bitter edge that Yuri had only heard during business settings before today. 

 

“Good, to begin, I feel that the boys need to tell you the truth of what has happened. Obviously not the full truth, that is their private business, but enough to clear up the speculation. Ainura what questions do you have?” 

 

“This only happened once correct?” Ainura’s voice was clear, unwavering. 

 

“Yes, mom.” Otabek said, looking up at his mother with slightly watery eyes. So much for keeping emotion at bay, Yuri thought to himself. 

 

“I would like to hear that from Yuri or JJ, dear.” Ainura turned her gaze to look at Yuri, then to JJ. Yuri was quick to speak after seeing JJ hesitate. 

 

“It happened once.” 

 

“When?” Serik asked, his tone slightly bitter still. 

 

“February, right before they left for their last tour.” 

 

Yuri watched as the pieces started to settle into place for Ainura, probably thinking of the distance and tension in her calls with Otabek during that time. Her eyes flitted between the three of them. 

 

“How did this happen?” Serik asked, his tone getting slightly louder until he got a scathing look from his mother. 

 

“Otabek was spending so much time writing, Yuri and I started connecting more, I fell for him. He had a breakdown when Otabek told him about the tour..and I went to comfort him.” Yuri was surprised when JJ actually managed to find his voice. 

 

Yuri felt Otabek reach over and lace their fingers together, giving his hand a squeeze before he turned to look at his parents. 

 

“I know that this is all fresh for you guys, something that you’ve just found out. But, It isn’t new for me. Yuri told me that day, couldn’t keep it from me.” Otabek’s voice was clear, obviously doing a better job at holding the emotion back. 

 

“Is that supposed to somehow make up for the fact that he committed adultery with your best friend?” Serik said, his voice low but with a sharp edge. 

 

“No, of course not. But, I say that because I’ve had almost 6 months to work through this. One on my own while on tour, and the past 5 with Yuri. We’ve gotten to a better place. We know that things aren’t perfect. That’s why we were postponing wedding preparation Mom. Not because we don’t want to get married anymore, but because we agreed to wait until we had worked through our issues.” 

 

“I understand that, I suppose. But this is still very fresh for us.” 

 

“We know it is. And I’m sorry that my fight with Isabella is what caused this all to become such a public scandal.” JJ said, setting his feet flat and looking towards Serik and Ainura. 

 

“Would you three have told us at all if this hadn’t have come out?” Serik asks, looking between the three young men, his gaze flickering off Yuri quicker than the other two. 

 

“Probably not,” Otabek admits, his hand squeezing Yuri’s. “Not because I wanted to lie to you, but, because it was  _ our _ issue. Grandma knew because Yuri wasn’t really processing it that well, and Grandma sees through him like he’s made of glass. The band knows because it became a ‘band issue’ because we were going on tour. Yuuri and Viktor maintain that they probably wouldn’t know if Viktor wasn’t our manager.” 

 

“It was just easier for us to deal with it on a smaller scale than have it be blown to epic proportions right away. I don’t know how we would’ve handled it if this had gotten out when the three of us were not as stable as we are right now.” JJ added.

 

Yuri watches as Serik and Ainura seem to take a moment to digest that, noting that Otabek and his father have almost the same expression when they are thinking something through. 

 

“I suppose that we can understand where you are coming from with that.” Yuri lets out a small sigh of relief when the silence breaks, before Serik continues. “However, how exactly do you expect us to handle this going forward?” 

 

Yuri opens his mouth to reply but quickly shuts it when he feels Otabek squeeze his fingers. 

 

“Mom, Dad, I have something I need to tell you, and then I want you to take some time to think about it before you get back to us.” Otabek takes a deep breath, waiting for them both to nod in confirmation before he continues. “I am 27 years old. The time of me being a child passed a long time ago. I know that the two of you have resented the fact that I decided to stay in London when you moved back here. But I was an Adult when I made that decision, and it was  _ my  _ decision. Not Yuri’s, not JJ’s,  _ mine _ . And I know that it is sometimes difficult for the two of you to not think about something in a matter of political gain. But I need you to think about this in regards to me being your son. While I respect your opinions, and do not want to have to cut you from my life, that is exactly what is going to happen if you cannot handle this. Yuri and I are together, we are still getting married, and I love him so much.”

 

Otabek turns and gives Yuri and smile, pulling their joined hands up to press a kiss to the back of Yuri’s hand. “ I want you to be part of our life. I want you to be there when we get married, maybe someday when we adopt kids and move to the suburbs. I want you to be involved, but you can’t be if you use this as an excuse to treat Yuri terribly for the rest of our lives. So, think about it. If you decide that this is something you cannot work past, then you will no longer be part of our lives. I will not tolerate you speaking to either of us the way you did this morning. It’s your decision, let me know when you’ve had time to think.”

 

With that Otabek pull himself to his feet, bringing Yuri with him and exiting out onto the patio. Yuri hears the loud breath Otabek lets out as they settle into one of the benches near the edge of the pool. 

 

“Holy shit, I don’t think I’ve ever talked to my parents like that before.” Otabek pulled his free hand over his face, running it back and messing up his hair. 

 

“Would it be completely out of line for me to say that that was kinda hot?” Yuri asked, leaning into Otabek’s shoulder, smiling when Otabek let out a rough chuckle. “No, I mean it. You were so commanding, kinda like you get in bed sometimes. I knew you had it in you somewhere, obviously. I‘m glad you’re sticking up for yourself, and what you want.” 

 

“Honestly it kinda makes me feel free in a weird way. Like I feel like nothing matters now that they know.” Otabek leans his head to the side, looking out over the water of the pool. “I would hate if they decide to not get over this. But, I also know I would want to kill myself little by little if I forced you to tolerate being treated like that.” 

 

“I don’t think they’re going to,” Yuri said quietly, “I think you forget how much your mom loves you. How much she misses you when we’re in London. The one thing I’ve never doubted about her is how much she loves you. She cherishes every little bit of time she gets with you.” 

 

“I hope you’re right.” Otabek says, leaning over to press a kiss to Yuri’s head. “She loves you too.” 

 

“I know,” Yuri said, sitting up a bit to look up at Otabek. “I think I’ve always known that. Doesn’t mean she doesn’t annoy the hell out of me sometimes. But, she has always made sure that I’m well taken care of.” 

 

“Mhmm.” Is all Otabek replies as he wraps his arm around Yuri, the two slipping into silence as they watch the wind move the water in front of them. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

JJ takes cautious steps and a deep breath as he approaches the door to the room he had been sharing with Isabella. He raises his hand to the door and knocks twice clearly. He smiles cautiously when Isabella’s head peaks out between the door and the jamb. 

 

“Can we talk?” He asks, his hands pulling at the sleeves of the sweatshirt he had pulled on for their video this morning. 

 

Isabella nods and holds open the door for him, walking over to the set of chairs that are nestled near the window. He drops gently into the one opposite her, noticing how she pulls her legs up towards her body, hugging her knees. 

 

“First, I want to apologize for how I’ve been behaving this week. Without realizing it talking about what happened with Yuri dredged up some old feelings and while that is no excuse, I found it really difficult to forget about him. That being said, I am serious about wanting a future with you, and if distancing myself from Yuri for awhile is what will prove that to you, I am more than willing to do so. Fixing my relationship with him is something that cannot be my priority right now, not if I want to be with you.” JJ realizes he’s mostly been speaking towards his hands and finally looks up to meet Isabella’s eyes, noticing how they seem slightly puffy. 

 

“I...I’m glad that you feel that way, but I don’t know that I can say that I trust you to do so right away. Intention and action with you seem to be two very different things.” Isabella says, her voice slightly rough before she takes a deep breath. “Though, I do feel like I overreacted last night. You deserved to be yelled at, don’t misunderstand me. But, I should’ve waited until we were in private. I’m sorry that I caused this all to become public, that was never my intention. I was just so angry with you.” Isabella’s hands clench before she releases them with a sigh. 

 

“Yeah, that probably would’ve been preferable. But, you also need to know that while it might not have seemed it, I was using that as a cathartic way to clear the slate on my feelings for Yuri. I should’ve told you about it before the concert, and saved us all this whole mess.” 

 

“Yeah that probably would’ve been preferable.” 

 

“Where does this leave us exactly?” JJ asked cautiously. 

 

“I..I don’t really know exactly. I still have feelings for you, and in a perfect world want to be with you. But the world isn’t perfect. I think we might just have to take it day by day. I also think that I might need a little space when we get back to London. We dropped ourselves into this relationship pretty quickly. We went from a couple of dates, to spending time with each other constantly in a matter of weeks. I think we might just need to take a step back, re-evaluate, and revisit this in a week or so. Does that make sense?” Isabella had clearly thought about this all night. 

 

“It makes sense, and I understand.” JJ stood, walking towards the door, “I’ll come pack up my stuff after dinner if that’s alright? And then we can revisit this conversation once we’re back in London, ok?” 

 

“Thank you, JJ.” 

 

“Of course, Bella.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Telling the rest of the Altin family had gone surprisingly well. They had all turned up for the last big family dinner, and while Leo and Guang Hong were distracting the kids, Yuri, JJ, and Otabek had explained everything to them. They told them as little as possible, just the details that were important. Otabek knew, it happened once 6 months ago, and that they were working past it. Otabek hadn’t enjoyed the pitied looks he had gotten from his siblings, but it was for the best that they know the truth now. 

 

As him and Yuri climbed the stairs back towards their room later that night he found that he felt lighter. Like a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Almost like their secret was the world and he was Atlas, and that he had finally been able to let go. 

 

They walked into the bathroom together to begin their nightly routines watching as Yuri tied up his hair and began washing his face. Looking at him then he knew that he had made the right decision. He would do anything to keep this man beside him, no matter how many people told him he was dumb for forgiving Yuri, it didn’t change how much he loved him. 

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Yuri asked after he rinsed his face, turning to look over his shoulder at Otabek, where he had stopped in the middle of the bathroom. 

 

“Just admiring how handsome you are.” Otabek said with a smile as he came up behind Yuri, wrapping his arms around his toned stomach. 

 

“No regrets?” Yuri asked as he reached for his toothbrush. 

 

Otabek just shook his head. 

 

“I actually think that it’s never been more clear how much I want to be with you.” Otabek said, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s shoulder blade. “I know that this caused all kinds of drama and pain, but it honestly feels so good to not be carrying around that secret anymore.”

 

“I figured you’d say that.” Yuri said after he leaned forward and spit out his toothpaste, rinsing his mouth quickly before he turned to press a kiss to Otabek’s jaw.

 

“What made you figure that?” Otabek asked in confusion. 

 

“Well, you’ve always been close to your family, Beka. And, you tell them pretty much everything. I’ve never seen you lie to your parents, about anything. I used to lie to Yuuri and Viktor all the time, but you never lied to your parents when we were teenagers. I could tell that it was eating you up inside, even if you didn’t.” 

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Otabek, leaned up and pressed a kiss to Yuri’s lips. 

 

“Ok, finish getting ready for bed and then come cuddle, we can pack in the morning, ok? Today has been seriously emotionally draining and I just want to sleep and feel your arms around me.” 

 

“Agreed.” Otabek replied as he watched Yuri walk towards the bedroom again. 

 

He finished his nightly routine before slipping on a pair of sweats and pulling off his shirt. Yuri was still awake scrolling on his phone when he got into bed, but he quickly set it down to charge and slide over into Otabek’s embrace. 

 

“I love you.” Yuri whispered into the dark, pressing a kiss to Otabek’s sternum. 

 

“I love you too.” Otabek replied before exhaustion pulled him into a dreamless sleep. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also, for Anyone who is weirdly into over researching everything...I found properties that I thought would work for each of the apartments and Viktor/Yuuri's house in this series...I'll link them below if anyone else is curious...I also have a diagram of the seating on the plane that I drew if anyone wants to see that...let me know. hahah
> 
> Otabek and Yuri's Apartment: Located in Paddington, London [Listing Here](https://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-to-rent/property-78505544.html)
> 
> Leo and JJ's Apartment: Located in Westminster, London [ Listing Here](https://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-to-rent/property-79197212.html)
> 
> Viktor and Yuuri's House: Located in Wimbledon (About 30-40 Minutes Via Train to London) [Listing Here](https://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-67109386.html?premiumA=true)
> 
> Seung Gil's Apartment: Located in Fulham near Chelsea Harbour, London [Listing Here](https://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-to-rent/property-69925288.html)


End file.
